Regresa a mí
by Ginevre
Summary: Ginny sufre en su propia alma qué significa haber cambiado el amor por la fama, al hombre de su vida por un trabajo que jamás la hará feliz... si no puede disfrutar del éxito conseguido, que le sabe a ceniza por no poderlo compartir con el hombre que ama.
1. El mundo patas arriba

¡Hola a todos! Y... ¡Sorpresaaaaa!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con la última de mis locuras: un fic corto (y con corto me refiero a que no tendrá taytantos capítulos como los demás que estoy publicando, sino que espero que no pase de los diez) basado en cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de que J. K. Rowling - la creadora de esa maravillosa saga en la que baso todos los personajes de este fic, y que por lo tanto no son míos y blá blá bláaaaa, y que ha creado el monstruo en que me he convertido - dijo que Ginny trabajó como jugadora de quidditch profesional, y después como corresponsal para El Profeta. ¡Porque sí! ¡Me sentí indignada! ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer que la novia (y después esposa) del hombre que más odia la fama y la manipulación mediática, y por añadidura a El Profeta, realice esos dos trabajos? ¡No les pega ni con cola! ¿En qué estaba pensando esta magnífica y genial mujer? Pensaréis que estoy loca, pero esa es mi opinión, y aquí la dejo, para quien le interese saberla o conocer mis desvaríos.

Así que este fic es una especie de "venganza" por cómo me sentí, para calmar mis demoníacos demonios, vamos.

Va dedicado a todos los que seguís mis fics incondicionalmente, escriba lo que escriba y me ralle cuanto me ralle (sois unos santos); también para todos los que leéis algo mío por primera vez (gran honor que me hacéis). Para todos, espero que os guste, y os agradezco de antemanoque hayáis decidido dar una oportunidad a esta pequeña locura.

Por favor, dejad reviews con vuestras opiniones, sabéis que son para mí como el aire que respiro.

INFINITAS GRACIAS

Rose.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: El mundo patas arriba.**_

Sola en la que había sido su habitación en La Madriguera durante la mayor parte de su vida, Ginny acariciaba distraídamente su pequeño amuleto: una snitch dorada, la primera que atrapó como buscadora profesional en el equipo _Holyhead Harpies_. Adoraba y odiaba aquella pequeña bola por igual, porque le había dado muchas alegrías, pero muy a su pesar le recordaba a él, siempre a él, el buscador más apuesto y prometedor que había conocido, por quien durante mucho tiempo se pelearon los mejores equipos de la liga británica e irlandesa sin ningún resultado, ya que él tenía muy claro su futuro como auror. Sentada sobre la cama y con la mirada perdida en el pasado, hizo girar la pelotita alada entre sus manos y en un arrebato de frustración quiso lanzarla bien lejos de sí, deseó no haberla atrapado jamás, anheló con todas sus fuerzas no haberla cambiado por él, por el hombre de su vida, por aquel al que jamás dejaría de amar pero que había perdido para siempre por culpa de su propia inmadurez: Harry Potter.

Dos años atrás, cuando el entrenador de las _Holyhead Harpies_ se presentó en La Madriguera para llenar su joven cabeza de promesas de gloria, con la intención de reclutarla como parte del equipo, ella llegó a creer que el mundo entero caería bajo sus pies, que haría grandes cosas… Sonrió amargamente al recordarlo, porque sí hizo grandes cosas, pero la cosa más grande que hizo, y que le dolería mientras viviera, fue perderlo a él.

Una vez más, la última conversación que mantuvo con Harry llenó su alma de dolor.

"_Harry y Ginny habían cenado en Godri´s Hollow, en la casa de los padres de Harry, que él había reconstruido a gusto de ambos para que se convirtiese en su hogar cuando se casasen, y que por el momento ocupaba solo. La pareja se hallaba sentada en un sofá, ella sobre él, quien la tenía abrazada con adoración._

_- Quédate a dormir, princesa – susurró Harry al oído de Ginny, de forma seductora, mientras acariciaba con mimo su largo y sedoso pelo pelirrojo._

_- Esta noche no, Harry. He tenido un día muy duro de entrenamientos y estoy rendida – negó ella categóricamente, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él para tranquilizar sus nervios agotados._

_- ¿Y cuándo, entonces? – quiso saber él, con un deje de amargura y enfado en la voz._

_- Ya sé que últimamente casi no nos vemos pero…_

_- ¿Que casi no nos vemos?- el joven y apuesto auror hizo que Ginny lo mirase, mientras él la observaba con el reproche reflejado en sus duros ojos verdes - ¡Eso sería vernos algo! ¡Simplemente no nos vemos, Ginny! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que quedaste conmigo?_

_- Hace más de un mes, lo sé… Pero te prometo que pronto esto cambiará – se defendió la chica, con voz cansada._

_El moreno la levantó en brazos y la dejó sentada en el sofá, mientras él se ponía en pie y comenzaba a caminar por la estancia, nervioso. Ginny lo observaba preocupada, esperando que él se calmase y regresase a su lado. Pero Harry no se calmó, o quizá lo hizo demasiado, pues al sentarse junto a ella sus palabras fueron demoledoras._

_- Llevas repitiéndome esa frase una y otra vez durante el último año. No cambiará, y tú lo sabes. Y yo ya no me siento capaz de soportar esta situación durante más tiempo – la decisión que había en su mirada hizo que el corazón de Ginny bombeara con desesperación._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- se atrevió a preguntar, apenas en un susurro._

_- Que no voy a darte a elegir entre el quidditch profesional o yo, Ginny, porque es injusto para ti y porque sé quien saldrá perdiendo si lo hago. Pero yo no puedo más. Será mejor que dejemos de ser novios – sentenció él, manteniendo su mirada con firmeza._

_- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Ginny lo observó atónita, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar - ¡Yo te quiero con toda mi alma! ¡Eres el hombre de mi vida! ¡Además! ¿Tú abandonarías tu trabajo como auror por mí? ¡No lo harías! ¡Confiésalo!_

_- Probablemente no,- negó él serenamente - pero nada en este mundo impediría que cada noche yo volviese a nuestra casa, a ese hogar con el que tú y yo tanto hemos soñado desde que nos hicimos novios, para compartir mis mejores horas contigo. Si a día de hoy todavía no nos hemos casado aún y no hemos fundado una familia es porque tú no has querido, por tu maldito trabajo que te separa de mi lado durante meses enteros, viajando de aquí para allá constantemente para jugar un partido tras otro, que te retiene en inacabables entrenamientos que te devuelven a mí siempre agotada, o que te arrebata de mis brazos para conceder miles de entrevistas a las que yo no puedo ni quiero acompañarte. _

_- Harry… - ella sintió cómo todo su mundo hacía aguas, cómo el sofá y el mismo suelo desaparecían bajo sus pies, y fijó su mirada en él, aterrorizada. _

_- No sé lo que esperas tú de mí, Ginny. Pero yo no soy un pelele en tus manos, ni en las de nadie – continuó él, ya sin ocultar el enfado que llevaba tiempo reprimiendo - Tan sólo deseo una familia normal, una esposa que desee tanto como yo que la estreche entre mis brazos cada noche, con un trabajo que la haga sentirse realizada pero que no la aparte de mi lado día sí y día también, que desee tener hijos en vez de miles de fans rendidos a sus pies. ¿Eres tú esa mujer?- preguntó de forma mordaz, taladrándola con la mirada._

_- Harry, yo te quiero a ti – respondió ella con voz queda, pues aquello era en lo único que se sentía capaz de pensar, ahogada por el miedo y el agotamiento._

_- Dime, Ginny. ¿Lo eres?- insistió Harry, traspasándola con sus ojos esmeralda._

_- Yo… - ¡Merlín! ¡No podía reaccionar! ¡No era capaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo!_

_- Tu silencio es más significativo que mil palabras. Espero que algún día yo mismo pueda perdonarme por lo que estoy haciendo, porque jamás dejaré de amarte. Pero prefiero alejarme de ti para siempre a vivir esta mentira. Será mejor que te vayas._

_Él se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el otro lado del cuarto, bien lejos de ella, perdiendo su mirada a través de la ventana, que ahora mostraba tan sólo negrura, como su propio corazón._

_- No, Harry, te lo suplico… - no se atrevió a seguirle aunque, de todos modos, sus piernas no se lo habrían permitido. Sentía que, si se ponía en pie, caería al suelo sin poder evitarlo._

_- Ojalá yo tuviera derecho a suplicarte que dejes de hacer aquello que te hace feliz…- deseó él, lleno de dolor, dedicándole una última mirada melancólica - Adiós, Ginny. Te deseo de todo corazón que sigas triunfando._

_El amor de su vida salió del cuarto con paso firme y decidido, abandonándola en la más absoluta y desgarradora desesperación."_

Ginny comenzó a llorar de nuevo como aquella noche, como había estado haciendo a solas todas las noches de su vida durante el año que hacía que Harry y ella se habían separado. No sabía si lo había perdonado, tan sólo que no podía evitar llorar por él noche tras noche. ¿Él la habría olvidado? Seguramente. Pensar aquello le dolió más que nada en el mundo.

¡Qué gran ironía! El primer día de su nueva vida, esa vida que a él tanto le habría hecho feliz, y ya no lo tenía a su lado para compartirla. ¿Se enteraría de que por fin ella había cambiado? Indudablemente. Ron y Hermione se encargarían de hacérselo saber. ¿Pero ese hecho variaría algo las cosas? Indudablemente, no. Comprender un año tarde que él tenía razón no le proporcionaba una perspectiva demasiado halagüeña. Además, no podía olvidar que él la había abandonado; él tenía razón, sí, pero se había marchado, sin más, la había abandonado.

Sabía perfectamente qué le diría su hermano Ron a eso: "¿Quién abandonó primero a quién, él a ti o tú a él?". Toda su familia lo adoraba, absolutamente toda; sus padres y sus hermanos se habían comportado de un modo cariñoso y comprensivo con ella; pero en el fondo sabía que, si hubiesen tenido que señalar un culpable de lo sucedido, sin duda sus dedos la habrían apuntado de forma unánime. Su corazón le dijo con fuerza que habrían tenido razón al hacerlo, pero también le recordó una vez más que Harry no había luchado por ella, que la había dejado para no volver.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con rabia y salió de aquel cuarto que ya casi nunca utilizaba, pues vivía en su propio piso desde que el quidditch le había comenzado a proporcionar una gran cantidad de dinero para gastar. Bajó las escaleras de forma distraída, viéndolo a él en cada peldaño, en cada recodo, deseando cruzárselo como había hecho cuando eran adolescentes, cuando él fijaba su mirada en ella intentando disimular todo lo que sentía por dentro porque sabía que ella salía con Dean Thomas; o después, cuando derrotado Voldemort él le robaba besos a escondidas al encontrarse con ella, intentando no ser descubierto por los hermanos de la chica, siempre dispuestos a fastidiarlo. En aquella casa ella había sido inmensamente feliz con él, por eso casi no la visitaba, prefería que sus padres fuesen a visitarla a ella en su apartamento. Pero aquel día todos tenían que celebrar la noticia de su nuevo trabajo en El Profeta como corresponsal deportivo, y la fiesta resultaría más familiar si se hacia en La Madriguera, más íntima.

Así que había ido a visitar a sus padres a primera hora, antes de presentarse por primera vez ante su nuevo jefe, para prepararlo todo para la fiesta que se celebraría por la noche y también para recibir un fuerte y cálido abrazo familiar, cargado con todo su ánimo y apoyo. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Algo la detuvo en los últimos peldaños. La voz familiar de su hermano Ron casi gritaba de forma emocionada, mientras su prometida, Hermione, intentaba que no escandalizase demasiado.

"_Harry Potter, el gran salvador, nombrado Director del Departamento de Defensa Mágica y Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores"_, escuchó la pelirroja justo antes de sentir cómo su estómago subía a su garganta y sus pulmones hiperventilaban a causa de su corazón desbocado. Se vio obligada a dejarse caer sentada en el escalón más próximo a ella, sin poder evitar que un ruido sordo alertase de su presencia a todos los demás.

- ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¿Estás bien? – oyó la voz de su hermano George, mientras sentía cómo la alzaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta el sofá más cercano, depositándola en él.

Inmediatamente se vio rodeada por sus padres, George, Hermione y Ron, – quien todavía llevaba la edición diaria de El Profeta entre sus manos - que la observaban con semblante preocupado. Intentó mostrarse tranquila para que ellos no notasen su turbación.

- No es nada. Sólo he resbalado y he caído, nada más – aseguró.

Se dio cuenta cómo Ron y Hermione compartían una mirada significativa y fingió no haberlo notado.

- ¿Pero no te has hecho daño al caer? – insistió su padre – Te llevaré a San Mungo para que te revisen. Puedo avisar en el trabajo de que llegaré un poco tarde.

- No, papá, en serio – negó ella con la cabeza – Además, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo.

- Está bien, pero yo te acompañaré hasta allí. Estoy seguro de que Harry lo comprenderá – afirmó Ron, mientras Hermione le daba un fuerte codazo sin poder disimular.

- Yo la acompañaré, Ron – afirmó la castaña, tomando a su cuñada por un brazo y llevándosela hacia la chimenea – Tú vete a trabajar, y no te preocupes – le dedicó una mirada de advertencia para frenar su incipiente réplica.

- De verdad, puedo ir sola – objetó Ginny, sin demasiada convicción. La verdad es que necesitaba la compañía de su amiga, su apoyo, para terminar de tranquilizarse.

- Tonterías – zanjó el tema su madre – Hermione te acompañará. Ella hoy tiene el día libre, y no le supondrá problema alguno.

- Claro que no – asintió la chica, agradecida por la ayuda de la Sra. Weasley – Vamos, Ginny. Tomaremos un café por el camino.

Las dos chicas usaron los polvos flu frente a la chimenea y se marcharon, dejando a todos los habitantes de La Madriguera muy preocupados.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Media hora después, Ginny y Hermione llegaron caminando a la puerta de el edifico que ocupaba El Profeta en el callejón Diagon. Habían tomado un tentempié en la heladería Florean Fortescue obligadas por la castaña, que había insistido constantemente en la necesidad de que Ginny se repusiese del "susto" antes de ir a trabajar. Las dos chicas no tuvieron oportunidad de entrar siquiera en el edificio, ya que el director de El Profeta en persona se cruzó con ellas en la puerta.

- ¡Te estaba esperando, Weasley! – saludó a la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa - ¡Y qué bien que hayas venido con Hermione Granger! ¡Ella te acompañará al Ministerio de Magia!

- Buenos días, Sr. Abott – lo saludó Hermione, observándolo con suspicacia.

- ¿Cómo que Hermione me acomapañará al Ministerio de Magia? Allí no se practica ningún tipo de deporte, que yo sepa. A no ser que usted quiera que yo haga un reportaje sobre el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes mágicos – lo observó con mirada escrutadora, extrañada.

- Oh, no, querida. ¿Recuerdas que cuando te entrevisté para el puesto te dije que deberías pasar una prueba para conseguirlo definitivamente?

La pelirroja asintió, temiendo que de aquella conversación no saldría nada bueno.

- Pues esta es la prueba: harás un reportaje completo sobre la vida, tanto personal como profesional, de Harry James Potter, el flamante nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. ¿Qué te parece? ¿A que es una idea genial? – le guiñó un ojo con picardía. – Para ello, pasarás un mes completo con él, te convertirás en su sombra.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – bufó Hermione, llena de desdén – Harry jamás se prestaría a una locura semejante.

- Tendrá que hacerlo; ya está convenido con Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia. Ambos consideramos que será una oportunidad magnífica para acercar al máximo exponente de la seguridad de todos los magos al pueblo que ha jurado proteger. ¿No os parece?

Ginny no pudo articular palabra; de nuevo sintió que todo anclaje con el mundo le fallaba, así que se limitó a observar a su jefe con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Harry está al corriente de esto? – interrogó la castaña al hombre, mostrándole una mirada severa.

- No es mi trabajo averiguarlo – afirmó tranquilamente, sin abandonar su sonrisa – sino el de Weasley.

- ¿Y por qué ella? – ahora sus ojos eran amenazadores.

- ¿Y por qué no? Es evidente, mi querida señorita – se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.

- Usted es un miserable – Hermione casi le escupió.

- Vamos, señoritas, no nos pongamos dramáticos. Es tan sólo un trabajo… ¿o no? – volvió a guiñarle un ojo a Ginny de forma cómplice, a lo que la chica se sintió morir – Consigue un buen reportaje, Weasley, y el puesto será definitivamente tuyo. Dentro de un mes lo quiero en mi mesa, listo para publicar. Que tengáis un buen día, chicas.

Las saludó con un ademán risueño y desapareció tras la puerta de entrada.

Hermione abrazó a su cuñada con cariño, quien todavía miraba fijamente el lugar por donde se había marchado su nuevo jefe.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Hermione? ¿Qué puedo hacer? – murmuró Ginny, sin mover ni un músculo siquiera.

- Por lo pronto, vamos a hablar con Kingsley para que nos confirme lo que nos ha contado este sinvergüenza. Y si es cierto, que en el fondo no lo dudo porque este tipo es osado pero no idiota, y sabe que no le conviene engañaros ni a ti ni a Harry con una mentira semejante, no te quedará más remedio que apechugar con el "encarguito" o renunciar al trabajo definitivamente. Tú decides.

- Sé que puedo hacer bien el trabajo de corresponsal deportivo, lo sé – argumentó ella apasionadamente, y luego calló durante unos segundos, incapaz de continuar - No he vuelto a verlo desde aquella noche… - buscó apoyo en su amiga, pues sentía que nada en el mundo tenía sentido ya.

- Oh, tranquila, no ha cambiado mucho. Está igual de cabezota, de responsable, de serio… Eso sí, he de decirte que también mucho más guapo, más hombre, más maduro… No te lo había dicho antes porque todos decidimos que no se hablaría de él en tu presencia. Pero considero que ahora debes saberlo. Yo soy su mejor amiga, Ginny, y también soy tu amiga, así que no me voy a andar con medias tintas ni mentiras piadosas, ni contigo ni con él. Espero que ninguno de ambos busquéis apoyo en mí contra el otro, porque no lo conseguiréis; sólo me haréis enfadar. Y ya sabéis cómo soy yo cuando me enfado.

- Yo no quiero hacerle daño… - la miró con cara de reproche.

- Ni él desea causártelo a ti, sólo quiere vivir en paz. Así que afronta esta situación como la profesional que eres y después pasa página.

- ¿Sabes si él aún…?

- ¿Si él aún te quiere? ¡Por supuesto! Pero eso no impedirá que te trate como lo que ahora sois el uno para el otro: unos completos extraños. Ginny… - la tomó firmemente por el brazo – Tú nunca has querido hablar de esto, pero debo preguntártelo: Tú aún le quieres, ¿verdad?

La otra asintió quedamente, avergonzada.

- Oh, Merlín. Esto va a resultar duro y complicado para todos, no sólo para vosotros dos. Vamos cuanto antes al Ministerio de Magia y acabemos con esta incertidumbre.

Las dos chicas se marcharon hacia su destino, nerviosas y preocupadas.


	2. Frente a frente

**¡Hola a tods!**

**Sólo quiero agradeceros una y mil veces que estéis leyendo este fic, y sobre todo lo agradezco a quien me ha avisado de que lo sigue, a través de:**

**- Sus reviews: J0r, Krisy Weasley, milapotterweasley, susy snape, Nat Potter W y ginalore28.**

**- Añadiendo esta historia a sus favoritas: -aguusblack, J0r, Magiiebl0od, Medea Circe, milapotterweasley, Nyra Potter y vps.**

**- Añadiendo esta historia a sus alertas: -aguusblack, J0r, Jose-black, KazeLylianPotter, Nat Potter Weasley y susy snape.**

**(Algunos aparecéis tres veces, eso sí que es amor, jeje, y yo os adoro más todavía)**

**¡Sois todos maravillosos! **

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a todos los que me habéis enviado mensajes de apoyo y felicitación por el triunfo de "La Roja" en el pasado mundial. Me llegaron al alma. No podéis imaginar cuánto os lo agradezco y cuánto han significado para mí. La verdad es que se ha cumplido uno de los sueños que durante mucho tiempo creí que jamás vería cumplidos, así que podéis imaginar cómo me siento. **

**Y nada más. Espero que os guste este capítulo y que me dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones. ¡Eso sí que me hace feliz!**

**Un abrazo.**

**Rose.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Frente a frente.**_

Hermione y Ginny entraron, serias y preocupadas, en la antesala que conducía al despacho del Ministro de Magia. Inmediatamente, una rubia con cara de muñeca y aires de superioridad las miró con desgana desde detrás de su mesa de oficina, esperando a que le dijesen para qué estaban allí.

- Venimos a hablar con el Ministro – anunció Hermione sin ceremonia, fingiendo no haber notado el desprecio que la otra les mostraba.

- Eso es imposible – negó la rubia, tajante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos como si de un auror protegiendo el despacho se tratase.

- Mira, no tengo el ánimo para jueguecitos. Vengo a tratar con Kingsley, – remarcó esta última palabra para hacer notar claramente a la chica su amistad personal con el Ministro – un asunto oficial, y no serás tú quien me lo impida.

Ginny contempló a su amiga estupefacta: no comprendía lo que estaba presenciando y presentía que, en el pasado, ambas mujeres debieron haber sufrido algún encontronazo.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Hermione, la secretaria del Ministro bajó los humos y relajó su postura, pero no cambió de parecer.

- El señor Ministro está reunido con el Jefe, y nadie, ni siquiera tú, puede molestarlos ahora – explicó, llena de satisfacción. Se notaba que realmente estaba disfrutando con aquella situación.

- ¿El "Jefe"? – Ginny interrogó a su amiga, llena de curiosidad.

Pero Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de responder, ya que la rubia se apresuró a hacerlo por ella.

- El señor Potter, por supuesto – miró a la pelirroja como si esta no supiera nada de nada en este mundo.

- "Jefe" es el apodo con que casi todos llaman a Harry cariñosamente en el Ministerio de Magia, desde que accedió al puesto de Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Él es muy querido aquí – le explicó Hermione.

- ¡Faltaría más! ¡No existe nadie como él! – afirmó la rubia con pasión.

La castaña la traspasó con la mirada, mientras todas las alarmas saltaban en el corazón de la joven periodista.

De pronto, la puerta del despacho del Ministro se abrió de forma impetuosa, y Harry salió por ella, airado. Inmediatamente, todas las chicas centraron su atención en él.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Compréndeme! – se oyó la voz de Kingsley desde dentro - ¡Ya sé que el director de El Profeta nos ha tendido una trampa! ¡Si accedí a conceder el reportaje fue porque en ningún momento se la mencionó a ella como el reportero que se encargaría de escribirlo!

Harry se detuvo, girándose hacia su amigo con la furia reflejada en el semblante.

- ¡No puedo comprenderte! ¡Por lo que más quieras, Kingsley! ¿Qué demonios esperabas de ese embaucador? – respondió de forma acusadora.

- Tienes razón, Harry. Pero el Ministerio ya ha empeñado su palabra. No podemos desdecirnos ahora, perderíamos muchísima credibilidad – intentó razonar para calmarlo.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! – el moreno volvió a entrar en el despacho y se encaró con el Ministro – Si lo hago, lo hago por ti – concluyó, señalando a Kingsley con su dedo índice.

- Gracias, muchacho. Sé lo doloroso que todo esto va a resultar para ti – le ofreció una sonrisa amable.

- No tienes ni idea – respondió Harry con voz seria y melancólica, pero ya más calmado – Te mantendré al tanto.

Y sin añadir nada más, abandonó el despacho caminando de forma decidida. Harry pasó ante las tres mujeres sin prestarles la más mínima atención, y ya iba a abandonar la estancia, cuando la voz de su amiga lo detuvo.

- Harry… - lo llamó Hermione.

Él viró, sorprendido, buscando el origen de aquellas palabras. Al localizar a su mejor amiga, caminó hacia ella, mientras suavizaba la dura expresión de sus rasgos.

- Perdona, no te había… - paró en seco al percatarse de por quién estaba acompañada la castaña.

Su verde y profunda mirada se clavó en Ginny con tanta intensidad, que la chica se vio obligada a contener la respiración.

- Hola, Ginevra – la saludó con cortesía; aunque la frialdad de su voz denotaba el profundo disgusto que le había producido aquel encuentro – Veo que ya estás aquí. Te quiero en mi despacho dentro de diez minutos. Tenemos mucho que hablar sobre el "trabajito" que te han encomendado.

Ginny no pudo articular palabra. Sólo supo que estaba allí, ante él, de pie como una estatua a no ser porque sus rebeldes ojos se empeñaban en recorrer al chico de arriba abajo con emocionada avidez. Pronto comprobó deleitándose de forma dolorosa, que aquellos bellos rasgos, con los que tanto soñaba y que atesoraba en sus recuerdos, mostraban el mismo atractivo de siempre, sino mayor, definidos y acentuados por la seriedad que ahora los enmarcaba. La camisa blanca que él llevaba - pulcramente adornada por una elegante corbata - y su pantalón de traje, no permitían traslucir su musculatura, pero en cambio la hechura de su espalda dejaba bien claro que aquel cuerpo practicaba deporte con mucha frecuencia. Todo él se veía más fornido, algo que encandiló a la pelirroja.

- Harry, quería hablar contigo sobre… - Hermione llamó la atención del chico nuevamente, intentando echar una mano a su amiga.

- Y yo necesito que usted me de la postura definitiva que adoptará el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en materia de… - interrumpió la secretaria con descaro, sonriéndole lánguidamente para intentar adueñarse de la situación.

- Ahora no – sentenció él, reforzando sus palabras con un ademán de negativa – Estoy muy ocupado – depositó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de Hermione – Me alegro de verte. Si quieres, podemos comer juntos hoy.

- Claro. Ya sé que has enviado a Ron al quinto pino en misión oficial – su amiga le dedicó un gesto de reproche que no iba en serio.

Él sonrió por primera vez desde que ellas lo habían encontrado.

- Bien. Entonces, nos vemos luego.

Y reanudó su camino con rapidez, dejando a las tres chicas solas de nuevo.

Ginny exhaló de forma escandalosa, sin importarle que la rubia la amenazase con la mirada, resentida porque Harry la había ignorado; no sabía desde cuándo había estado conteniendo la respiración. Hermione le indicó que la siguiera y las dos amigas se marcharon también, sin dedicarle a la otra ni una palabra de adiós. Cogieron el ascensor para bajar al segundo piso. El cubículo iba atestado: varias personas, que se dirigían a pisos distintos, se acinaban casi pegadas unas a otras, mientras varios sobres portadores de distintos documentos revoloteaban entorno a ellos, a la espera del piso que los conduciría hasta su destinatario. Al salir de él, ambas respiraron aliviadas y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, comenzando a cruzarse con personal diverso del amplio Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero no se fijaron en ningún rostro con el que se encontraban, no tenían el ánimo para ello.

- ¿Quién es esa chica? – preguntó Ginny, mientras caminaban.

- Es Beatrice Blacksoul, la secretaria de Kingsley; y a veces también de Harry, ya que este se niega a tener una propia. No sé quién la ha colocado aquí, pero sí que no ha entrado a trabajar en el Ministerio por méritos propios – respondió la otra.

- No te gusta, ¿eh? – la pelirroja sonrió de forma socarrona.

- ¿Acaso se nota? – Hermione la miró con fingida candidez.

- ¿Es… la novia de Harry? – preguntó a bocajarro, tras detener a su amiga cogiéndola por el brazo. La observó sin pestañear, temerosa de la respuesta.

- Lo pretende, y eso es lo que intenta hacer creer a todo el mundo – a Ginny le cayó el alma a los pies – pero no. Aunque se comporta con él de una forma tan solícita y adorable, que no sé si a la larga acabará consiguiéndolo – miró a su cuñada con pesar – Harry ha estado solo desde que tú y él… Pero ya ha pasado todo un año y… ¡Bueno! – concluyó, nerviosa - ¡Sabes de sobra lo que intento decirte!

- Lo sé… - Ginny sonrió con amargura – He intentado odiarlo, y dejar de quererlo, pero aunque no sé si podré perdonarle por lo que hizo, estoy segura de que siempre le querré. No estoy preparada para esto. No lo estoy.

- Mira, voy a hablarte claro: reconquístalo u olvídate de él.

- ¿Reconquistarlo? – se sorprendió la otra, mostrándose más indignada de lo que realmente estaba.

- No tienes más opciones lógicas – se encogió de hombros con naturalidad – Tú verás. Bueno, ya hemos llegado al Cuartel General de Aurores, donde Harry ha establecido su despacho. Supongo que es el lugar donde más cómodo se siente. Desde aquí, has de seguir tú sola. Yo me marcho a casa antes de que mi jefe me encuentre en el edificio y me haga quedarme. Si fuera por él, nunca tendríamos vacaciones.

Dio un cariñoso beso a su amiga y un abrazo de ánimo, y se marchó.

Al quedarse a solas, Ginny miró a su alrededor por primera vez desde que había llegado al Ministerio de Magia. Dentro de aquel inmenso edificio, que había recordado de un modo mucho más familiar – dados los acontecimientos pasados que ella misma había vivido allí y la proximidad a él por el trabajo de su padre – ahora se sentía como una extraña, como si todo dentro de él hubiese evolucionado al margen de ella, como de hecho había sucedido. Aún alucinaba al recordar cómo Harry, hacía tan sólo unos minutos, daba órdenes con tanta autoridad, tan seguro de sí mismo, en el sancta sanctorum de los magos, allí donde tan mal se le había tratado en el pasado y tanto se había cuestionado su actitud con respecto a su enemigo mortal: Voldemort. Donde hace años no era bien recibido por la mayoría, ahora su palabra era la ley. Definitivamente, nada era ya tal y como ella lo recordaba, y en su fuero interno deseó que al menos el despacho de su padre permaneciese invariable para poder aferrarse a algo conocido, para conseguir esa seguridad que ahora le faltaba. Así que decidió que, en cuanto hubiese terminado su "charla" con Harry, le haría una visita urgente a su padre, mucho más que urgente, necesaria.

Al entrar en el Cuartel General de Aurores, una amplísima sala diáfana plagada de puestos de despacho que pertenecían al escuadrón de aurores, con tan sólo un gran despacho al fondo – que debía ser el de Harry – los pocos aurores que estaban en la oficina en aquel momento la observaron llenos de curiosidad. Ella les devolvió la mirada tímidamente, pero no vio a nadie conocido entre ellos. Pronto una chica morena, menuda y pizpireta se acercó a ella, solícita, y le estrechó la mano sonriente.

- Ginny Weasley, ¿no? ¡Perfecto! Acompáñame, el Jefe te está esperando.

La tomó por una mano y la arrastró tras ella hacia el despacho del fondo, mientras Ginny no podía evitar recordar a Tonks con una punzada de dolor, pues aquella chica se mostraba tan afable y despreocupada como ella. Cuando notó que la morena dejaba de tirar de su mano, ella se detuvo y volvió a centrarse en el lugar donde se encontraba.

- Hemos llegado – anunció la otra con una amplia sonrisa – Ánimo, no muerde.

- Eso espero – susurró, sin dejar que la chica la escuchase – Muchas gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ella se marchaba.

Respiró hondo, intentando contener su nerviosismo para no translucir sus sentimientos, pero no se demoró mucho en llamar, ya que seguía siendo observada por el cuartel en pleno, e hizo sonar sus nudillos contra la puerta con firmeza.

- ¡Adelante! – no tardó en escuchar.

Entró sin dudarlo, ya que sabía a la perfección que, si lo hubiese hecho tan sólo por un segundo, sus piernas ya no le habrían respondido. Cerró la puerta tras ella: pasase lo que pasase allí en aquel momento, no deseaba que nadie lo supiera.

La chica se dio cuenta de que Harry la observaba con detenimiento, pero pronto corrigió su apreciación inicial: él observaba con detenimiento su rostro, sin duda la estaba evaluando. Si en algún momento había fijado su vista en el resto de su figura, desde luego ella no pudo notarlo. El chico todavía tenía entre sus manos el documento que había estado leyendo hasta que ella entró, la existencia del cual ahora parecía no recordar.

- Aquí estoy, tal y como me has pedido – anunció ella.

Inmediatamente, Ginny se maldijo para sus adentros. La primera frase que le dedicaba en todo un año, y había sido "Aquí estoy", sin duda algo innecesario por la evidencia de su presencia allí. Seguramente él estaría pensando en aquel mismo momento que ella se había vuelto tonta debido a algún golpe recibido por una bludger.

Él se limitó a indicarle que tomase asiento en una de las dos sillas que había frente a su mesa. El joven aguardó a que lo hiciese, y cuando la tuvo donde quería, dejó el documento que llevaba en la mano encima de la mesa pausadamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Bien. ¿En El Profeta queréis saber de mí? Pues sabréis de mí, lo que yo desee y cuando lo desee. Este es el plan de actuación: durante cuatro semanas – ya que ese es el acuerdo que Kingsley ha firmado con tu jefe – investigarás sobre mi vida y mi trabajo. En cada una de ellas, dos días los pasarás conmigo fuera de aquí para conocer mi vida privada, mejor dicho, la parte de mi vida privada que yo desee mostrarte. Estos días serán, por lógica, en fin de semana, ya que en los días laborables, mi vida se compone tan sólo de lo que puedas ver aquí. Otros dos días los pasarás aquí, observando cómo trabajamos en el Departamento. Y haz lo que quieras con los otros tres días: escribe, vete de compras, haz lo que te venga en gana, pero no molestes. Tanto mis hombres como yo, tenemos demasiado trabajo como para andar haciendo de cicerone para un periodista. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ella lo miró, totalmente indignada, no sabía si más por el trato frío, distante y lleno de desprecio que le estaba dando o porque él en absoluto valoraba el trabajo que ella iba a desempeñar.

- ¡No aceptaré órdenes tuyas, Potter! ¡Yo no soy uno de tus hombres, ni trabajo para ti! – sentenció ella.

A diferencia de la voz de Harry, que se había mostrado fría y modulada, la suya era pasional, cargada de sentimiento, y muy, muy enfadada. Sus ojos destilaban chispas que lo traspasaron de parte a parte sin compasión.

- ¡Merlín me libre de que algún día lo seas! – respondió él, irritado. Ella supo que, sin duda, algo de lo que le había dicho había dado en el clavo - ¡Pero mientras estés conmigo, harás lo que yo diga! ¡O mi colaboración en esta locura se ha terminado! ¿Entendido?

- ¡Ja! – se burló ella, arrogante - ¿Acaso crees que te necesito para poder escribir sobre ti? ¡Yo soy quien mejor te conoce en este mundo!

- ¡Pues muy mal que lo demostraste! – si de causar heridas se trataba, ambos sabían bien cómo hacerlo. No en vano habían sido novios durante muchos años - ¡Pero claro! ¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Ahora trabajas para El Profeta! ¡Por supuesto que no me necesitas para publicar una sarta de mentiras y manipulaciones sobre mí! ¡Que te cunda lo que escribas! ¿Crees que me importa?

Ginny se puso en pie, humillada y ofendida; lo encaró llena de furia y de reproche, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo se marchó. Las lágrimas estaban apunto de saltarle, mas ni loca se permitió desbordarlas hasta que se hubiese alejado lo suficientemente, del Cuartel – donde todos la observaban ahora con infinita curiosidad - tras caminar sin rumbo fijo y sin mirar atrás. Anduvo con rapidez durante un par de minutos, casi corrió, sin reparar en su destino, ya que lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas en aquel momento era no haberle vuelto a ver jamás, alejarse de él lo máximo posible. No supo si en su camino se encontró con una persona o con mil de ellas, pues nada le importó, y cuando cansada por la carrera y por el llanto que estaba intentando evitar halló un recodo apartado en uno de los pasillos, dejó de correr y se pegó con fuerza a la pared, apoyándose en ella, llena de desesperación. Sólo entonces el llanto surgió de forma libre y espontánea, y ella se entregó a él, harta de huir.

- Lo siento – escuchó a su espalda.

Dio un respingo, pues una voz conocida y anhelada había sonado prácticamente pegada a ella, pero en cambio no sintió contacto alguno. Se maldijo para sí misma, pues estaba deseando como loca sentirse abrazada por el propietario de aquella voz.

- He sido injusto contigo – continuó la voz, con un ligero tinte de disculpa.

- Yo no soy El Profeta, Potter – respondió ella, negándose a girarse para mirar al joven, se dijo a sí misma que por indignación, pero la verdad era que se habría echado en sus brazos si lo hubiese hecho.

- Lo sé – hubo silencio durante un momento – Vamos a ver si soy capaz de arreglar esto…

Sin previo aviso, Harry la tomó por los hombros de forma suave pero firme, y la obligó a que se diese la vuelta. Ella intentó resistirse en vano, pues la determinación que él mostró era inquebrantable. Al darse cuenta de que la chica había estado llorando, el moreno secó con sus dedos suavemente las últimas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, y al mirarla a los ojos de nuevo, sonrió.

- Empecemos otra vez. Mucho gusto, señorita Weasley. Soy Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no me expone su plan de actuación y lo comentamos? – le tendió la mano con amabilidad, sin abandonar su leve sonrisa.

Ella la estrechó por fin, aún enfadada, y el calor de aquel contacto recorrió su cuerpo como una descarga de energía pura y excitante. Intentó disimular, con la esperanza de que él no notase que ella había enrojecido como una adolescente.

- No tengo ningún plan de actuación – casi murmuró.

- ¿Y entonces por qué demonios te ha sentado mal el que he propuesto yo? ¿Tan malo es? – preguntó él, súbitamente sorprendido.

- ¡Lo tuyo ha sido una orden! ¡No una proposición! – se defendió ella con indignación.

- Oh, Dios… - él suspiró, exasperado – Está bien. Basta de órdenes por el momento – al escucharle, ella lo taladró con la mirada, pero él fingió no haberse dado cuenta – Volvamos a mi despacho, Ginny.

Ella creyó haber alcanzado el cielo al escuchar cómo él, por primera vez desde su reencuentro, la había llamado por su nombre familiar.

- ¡Menuda has montado en el Departamento! – casi gritó, más divertido que enfadado, mientras caminaban juntos de regreso al despacho de Harry.

- Todos pensarán que me has pegado, por lo menos – se burló ella, mordaz.

- ¡Al demonio lo que piensen todos! – gritó él, molesto.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente al escucharle. Definitivamente, Harry continuaba siendo el hombre que ella tan bien conocía.

- Ninguno de los dos hemos pedido esto – argumentó el chico – Será mejor que ambos intentemos sobrellevarlo del mejor modo posible. ¿Tregua? – fijó sus ojos en los de ella con sinceridad.

- Tregua, si no cuestionas de nuevo la profesionalidad de mi trabajo – respondió la pelirroja, decidida.

- No lo haré.

Ambos siguieron caminando hacia el despacho de Harry, en silencio, y cuando cada uno creyó que el otro no podía verlo, los dos sonrieron. Harry la miró con suspicacia: la última frase pronunciada por Ginny le había dado algo muy importante sobre lo que meditar.


	3. Jamás te he olvidado

_**Capítulo 3: Jamás te he olvidado.**_

- Ven, voy a presentarte a E.J. Ella acaba de salir de la Academia y es nuestra última incorporación. Durante esta primera semana, E.J. se encargará de guiarte por el Departamento y de responder a todas tus preguntas – indicó Harry a Ginny, mientras se levantaba de su sillón de despacho, tomaba a la chica por un brazo suavemente y la acompañaba fuera – Siento no poder acompañarte personalmente, pero me temo que voy a pasar poco tiempo aquí, mientras no resolvamos el caso que llevamos entre manos.

Harry caminó delante de ella hasta alcanzar el escritorio ocupado por la chica que antes había ayudado a Ginny tan amablemente.

- E.J., te presento a Ginevra Weasley, la periodista que se encargará de hacer el reportaje al Departamento.

- Lo sé, Jefe. Nos hemos conocido al llegar ella – volvió a mostrar una sonrisa afable a la pelirroja, quien respondió del mismo modo.

- Genial, porque tú te encargarás de guiarla y ayudarla en su trabajo mientras ella esté aquí.

- ¡Pero Jefe…! – protestó la joven con fastidio.

- Sin peros. Ya conoces mis órdenes. Acátalas sin rechistar – él se mantuvo inflexible, mirándola con seriedad.

- ¡Pero yo quiero colaborar en la captura de ese hijo de puta! – se rebeló.

- Y yo te prohíbo que lo hagas hasta que estés preparada – negó él, tajante.

- ¡Ya estoy preparada! – alzó tanto la voz que todos sus compañeros se giraron para saber qué estaba sucediendo.

- Yo decidiré cuándo estás preparada – zanjó el tema con tono de advertencia – Eugeene Joyce, acabo de encomendarte una tarea, cumple con tu obligación.

- Sí, Jefe – bajó la cabeza, en parte avergonzada y en parte para que él no notase la rabia que la corroía por dentro.

- Bien. Ginny, por si no nos vemos en lo que queda de semana, te dejaré una nota para indicarte dónde, a qué hora y cómo nos entrevistaremos el próximo sábado. Una cosa más: todos mis hombres tienen orden de colaborar completamente en tu investigación, pero seré yo quien revisará el texto y dará el visto bueno a tu trabajo, antes de que puedas publicarlo – ella lo miró a la defensiva, sintiendo de nuevo que él amenazaba y coartaba su trabajo - Recuerda que vas a manejar información privilegiada, que en parte no puede ni debe trascender a la prensa, y que sólo deberás usar para hacerte una idea general sobre nuestro funcionamiento aquí.

Al escuchar la última frase del chico, ella se sintió culpable por haber pensado mal de sus motivos, y asintió con firmeza.

- Ha sido un placer, Weasley – tendió la mano a Ginny nuevamente, que ella estrechó con cierto despago pintado en el semblante – Y tú, E.J., no me decepciones.

Harry se marchó con paso decidido, mientras ambas chicas lo observaban irse, sin decir palabra.

- No te ofendas, Weasley, pero esto es injusto – afirmó E.J. cuando creyó que su jefe ya no podía oírle.

- No me ofendo. ¿Se comporta siempre así? – quiso saber Ginny.

- ¿Con tanta dureza? ¡Conmigo sí! ¡Desde luego! ¡No me quejo de que sea un mal jefe! ¡Sólo digo que todos los demás tienen sus misiones fuera de la oficina! ¡Que ha dado a todos una oportunidad excepto a mí! – se lamentó - ¡Él fue quien me entrenó en la Academia! ¡Sabe perfectamente que estoy preparada para cumplir mi primera misión, sea la que sea! ¡Y sin embargo me la niega una y otra vez! ¡No soy capaz de entenderlo! ¡Y por eso no puedo aceptarlo!

- Lo siento – intentó reconfortarla la otra, pues no supo qué decir.

- No te preocupes. De un modo u otro, le haré entender que se equivoca. Vamos te enseñaré todo esto. No voy a permitir que tú pagues mis malos rollos.

- Está claro que eres una mujer positiva, y luchadora – la chica asintió rotundamente – Seguro que nos llevaremos bien.

Las dos chicas comenzaron su visita mientras charlaban animadamente.

**ooo00O00ooo**

A la hora de la comida, Hermione y Harry compartieron mesa en un pequeño y acogedor restaurante muggle, adonde tanto ellos como Ron solían ir a comer a menudo, ya que se encontraba muy cerca del Ministerio de Magia y servía una gran variedad de platos deliciosos. Hermione observaba a su mejor amigo con detenimiento, mientras él se dedicaba a ojear un periódico esperando que les sirviesen la comida, consciente de que la chica no le quitaba ojo de encima.

- ¿Cómo estás? – comenzó ella finalmente, con los ojos clavados en los de él.

- Bien. ¿Y tú? – respondió el chico, mientras cerraba el periódico y lo dejaba encima de la mesa.

- Vamos, Harry, sabes bien a qué me refiero – insistió ella.

- Sé perfectamente a qué te refieres, y no quiero hablar del tema.

- Pero no puedes eludirlo eternamente…

- Por supuesto que puedo – mantuvo su mirada, en la que vio tristeza y preocupación – No me pongas esa cara, sabes que no puedo soportar verte sufrir – le pidió, frustrado.

- Sufro por ti – ella acarició el rostro de su amigo con ternura.

- ¿Y no crees que, con que sufra uno de los dos, ya es suficiente? – Harry sonrió con amargura - ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? ¿Por qué?

- Tú sabes porqué. Está claro lo que busca el director de El Profeta, al menos para mí.

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser tan retorcido? ¿Cómo? No estará Ginny metida en esto, ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella está tan sorprendida y dolida como tú! – casi gritó su amiga, ofendida.

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello distraídamente, intentando calmarse.

- ¿Por qué demonios ella se ha hecho periodista ahora?

- Lo ha hecho por ti.

- ¿Por mí? ¡Eso es mentira! – miró a la chica, lleno de incredulidad - ¡Si no fue capaz de hacerlo por nosotros cuando éramos novios, mucho menos lo hará ahora, que ya no nos une nada en absoluto! ¡El quidditch es su vida!

- No, Harry. Tú eres su vida, no el quidditch. Lo que pasa, es que se ha dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Ha descubierto que ser jugadora profesional ya no le llena, si no puede compartir sus triunfos contigo.

- ¿Te lo ha contado ella?

- No hace falta que lo haga.

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡Deja de atormentarme! – le reprochó de forma acusadora.

- No intento atormentarte… Oh, Harry, perdóname. Sólo deseo veros felices a ambos – le apretó la mano con fuerza, transmitiéndole todo su calor y su apoyo.

- Pues entonces mantente al margen de todo esto – le pidió, rotundo.

- Lo haré si es lo que deseas, pero no sin antes decirte que vas a perder una inmensa oportunidad de ser feliz si no hablas con ella claramente – declaró la castaña, tozuda.

- Tuya ha de ser siempre la última palabra, ¿verdad? – sonrió él, de forma cariñosa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con picardía.

- Anda, comamos. Por cierto, el próximo sábado, todos, y digo todos porque por supuesto, Ginny también lo está, estáis invitados a cenar en La Madriguera. Ron y yo tenemos algo que comunicaros.

- ¿Qué es? – quiso saber él, lleno de curiosidad.

- Ah… Tendrás que venir, si quieres enterarte.

- No será una de tus tretas para aprovechar esta situación y reunirnos a Ginny y a mí… - enarcó una ceja, sospechando de las intenciones de su amiga.

- Ni ella ni tú sois el centro del universo, Potter – le guiñó un ojo, mordaz.

- Está bien – se rindió – Allí estaré.

- Así me gusta. Se te está enfriando la comida.

- Sí, mamá…

Los dos rieron y comenzaron a dar buena cuenta de lo que habían pedido, que acababan de servirles.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Terminada una primera visita rápida al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, E. J. se despidió de Ginny, marchándose a comer. La joven Weasley quedó a solas por un momento en el Cuartel General de Aurores, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué hace una pelirroja tan guapa como tú en un sitio como este? – escuchó a su espalda, sin poder evitar dar un respingo, ya que se había creído sola en la gran sala.

- ¡Ron! – ella corrió hacia su hermano para abrazarlo con fuerza. Por fin había encontrado una cara amiga de verdad.

- ¿Qué haces sola aquí, Gin? ¿A qué has venido? Sabes que él regresará de comer en cualquier momento. Deberías marcharte si no quieres encontrarlo.

- Demasiado tarde, Harry y yo ya hemos hablado.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Te ha pasado algo? – se alarmó su hermano.

Ella le relató con pelos y señales todo lo que había sucedido aquella mañana, mientras el joven la observaba sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

- Vamos, te invito a comer – él decidió por fin – Tenemos que hablar de todo esto con más tranquilidad.

- ¿Pero tú no estabas de misión en el quinto pino? – le preguntó Ginny, suspicaz, a lo que Ron la observó enarcando una ceja.

- Las cosas no han salido como todos esperábamos – sacudió levemente la cabeza, preocupado - Vamos a comer, hermanita – la abrazó por la cintura y ambos caminaron hacia la salida.

Ron la condujo a un restaurante que Hermione, Harry y él frecuentaban cuando se cansaban de su primera opción, temiendo que sería en el otro lugar donde se encontrarían con su novia y su mejor amigo. Y en aquella ocasión especial consideró que no sería la mejor elección hallarlos. Los hermanos tomaron asiento en una mesa tranquila y alejada del barullo, en una esquina discreta, y continuaron con su conversación mientras comían.

- Cuidado con Harry, hermanita. Él jamás habla de ti, pero sé perfectamente que todavía se siente herido por lo que pasó.

- ¡Yo debería estar herida, no él! ¡Fue él quien me dejó! – repuso ella, enfadada.

- No me grites, enana. Ya sabes lo que yo pienso sobre ese asunto.

- Lo sé, y en parte tienes razón. ¡Pero sólo en parte! – añadió con vehemencia, negándose a claudicar.

- Sea como sea. No creo que Harry sea capaz de hacerte daño conscientemente, pero lleva mucha amargura por dentro. Y se niega a compartirla. Ten cuidado, no sea que por error, o por lo que sea, consigas que estalle.

- ¿Crees que todavía puedo causar ese efecto en él? – inquirió, fijando sus ojos en su hermano mayor, sorprendida.

- No lo creo, lo sé. Mira, hermanita. Si no le importases, no se negaría a hablar de ti del modo en que lo hace.

- Quizá no quiere hablar de mí porque no tiene nada que decir, porque ya me ha olvidado…

- Y quizá las vacas vuelan, pero yo jamás he visto a una vaca volar. Por lo que más quieras, Ginny, no le hagas más daño.

- ¡Yo no quiero hacerle daño!

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

- ¿En serio piensas que he montado todo esto para dañarle? – acusó a su hermano, incrédula.

- Yo no he hablado de que hayas montado todo esto, y aún menos de que lo hayas hecho para dañarle. Pero mi pregunta sigue en pie, y es bien sencilla. Has elegido aceptar el trabajo, pudiendo haberte negado a hacerlo, sabiendo que cumplirlo te llevaría al lado de Harry de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir con ello?

- ¡Convertirme en una buena periodista! ¡Nada más!

- Eso podrías haberlo logrado trabajando para cualquier otro periódico, si es lo que deseas. Quizá no sería un periódico para magos, pero sí podría serlo para muggles. Sé que existen muy buenos periódicos para ellos, y muchos de estos son más profesionales que El Profeta, algo que en demasiadas ocasiones no es muy difícil de conseguir – le rebatió él con seriedad – Sin embargo has elegido poner a Harry contra la espada y la pared. ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¡No me interrogues como si fuese uno de los delincuentes que persigues! – intentó hacerse la ofendida, sin contestar.

Ron, rendido, negó con la cabeza, y finalmente decidió cambiar de tema, dándose cuenta de que en aquella ocasión no podría conseguir nada de su hermana sobre aquel asunto, que a él tanto preocupaba.

- Hermione y yo hemos organizado una cena en La Madriguera para el próximo sábado; queremos comunicaros algo muy importante después. Quiero que vengas. ¿Lo harás?

- ¿Qué es lo que vais a contarnos? ¡Dímelo! – preguntó ella a su vez, llena de excitación.

- Tú no has querido responder a mi pregunta, así que yo me reservo el derecho a no responder la tuya. Ven el sábado a cenar con todos y te enterarás.

- Eres perverso… ¡Claro que iré! ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! – afirmó con rapidez, pero de pronto se tapó una mano con la boca, cayendo en la cuenta de algo importante - ¿Él irá también?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Él es nuestro mejor amigo! ¡Y forma parte de la familia!

- Lo sé… Iré. No pienso abandonaros en lo que sea que hayáis decidido hacer – respondió ya más calmada, pero ahora lo observaba con semblante preocupado.

- Perfecto. He de volver al trabajo, necesito hablar con Harry urgentemente. ¿Vienes conmigo?

- N-no. He quedado con E. J. en que regresaré mañana para comenzar la investigación seriamente.

- ¿Va a ser esa cabezota quien te ayude? – rió, divertido.

- ¿Qué problema tiene Harry con ella? – quiso saber, cada vez más intrigada.

- ¿Es ella misma quien te ha dicho que Harry tiene un problema con ella? Desde luego, no se entera de nada.

- ¡No me digas que él y ella…!

- ¡Por Merlín, no! Harry la ve como a una hermana pequeña, y además, él sigue estando por ti, enana cabezota. Por eso te he pedido que no le hagas daño – abrazó a su hermana con ternura y se puso en pie para ir a la barra y pagar la cuenta – Nos vemos pronto. Cuídate.

Y se marchó del local con premura, dejando a la chica con más preguntas de las que había traído con ella.

**ooo00O00ooo**

El resto de la semana transcurrió rápidamente. Ginny recabó información en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica el miércoles y jueves siguientes, pero en ninguna de las dos ocasiones pudo ver a Harry, ya que él se encontraba ausente, enfrascado en algún tipo de misión que nadie allí le supo o quiso comentar. El jueves a última hora, una lechuza llegó para ella al propio Cuartel General de Auores, portando una nota clara y escueta: "Estaré en Godric´s Hollow el sábado por la tarde. Si te viene bien, pásate por mi casa sobre las siete. Avísame si te surge algún problema. Harry"

Al leer el mensaje, el corazón de Ginny latió desbocado. Él le había citado con toda naturalidad en el que debió haber sido su hogar de casados, la casa donde ella había soñado con volver tantas y tantas veces, negándose a aceptarlo. Sintió que sus huesos se hacían gelatina, que sus músculos eran poco más que goma elástica demasiado dada de sí… Durante un momento, se vio incapaz de parpadear siquiera. ¿Cómo iba a poder regresar a aquella casa, de la que él mismo la había echado hacía un año? ¿Qué iba a sentir al hacerlo? Se planteó ignorar la invitación, pero no pudo, ya que su conciencia le recordó que había sido ella misma quien lo había buscado a él para entrevistarlo; ahora no podía volverse atrás. ¿Pero realmente deseaba hacerlo? Hubo de aceptar que ni loca iba a perderse la oportunidad de volver allí. Si era su destino sufrir aún más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, no sería ella quien huyera como una cobarde.

Así que, el sábado a las siete de la tarde, la chica se presentó en Godric´s Hollow, en casa de Harry, con el ánimo por los suelos y el temor royendo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Ya se había arreglado para la cena en La Madriguera, - no demasiado, porque su hermano le había prometido que sería una encuentro familiar, informal – ya que en cuanto se marchase del hogar de Harry, se vería obligada a coger el autobús más próximo que le llevase lo más cerca posible de la casa de sus padres. Se recordó con fastidio una vez más, que había sido una inmensa cabezota al no haber solicitado conectar la chimenea de su piso a la red flu, ansiosa de proteger su intimidad frente a sus padres y hermanos, ya que todavía no controlaba el arte de la aparición con la suficiente maestría como para asegurarse un transporte sin incidencias; y su maldito traslador se había estropeado justamente aquella tarde, sin darle tiempo de poder preparar uno nuevo.

Para su sorpresa, nadie la estaba esperando en la casa, algo que la indignó. Si Harry creía que iba a poder tomarle el pelo a su antojo, iba listo. Antes de marcharse, se permitió dar rienda suelta a su melancolía observando la casa que tanto había aprendido a amar. Aparentemente, nada en ella había cambiado en absoluto durante aquel año, al menos por fuera, se dijo. Cuando ya estaba dispuesta a caminar hacia la calle con cara de fastidio, Harry apareció de pronto ante ella de la nada. La chica se llevó un buen susto, pues había olvidado que, a diferencia de ella, él sí era todo un maestro en el arte de la aparición, al igual que lo había sido Dumbledore.

Vestido de chándal y aún sudoroso, Harry la saludó alzando una mano.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar. Un asunto me ha retenido más de lo esperado – le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Vamos, has estado haciendo deporte y se te ha ido el santo al cielo – replicó ella con enfado.

- Correcto, pero no lo he hecho solo – él mantuvo su sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿Con quién, entonces?

- Ah, ah… Todavía no deseo revelarte eso, señorita periodista. No quieras ir tan deprisa. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué tarde se ha hecho! – cayó repentinamente en la cuenta de ello - ¡Tenemos el tiempo justo para arreglarnos y acudir a La Madriguera! – abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró sin dar tiempo a la chica de replicar.

- Yo ya estoy arreglada. Sólo tengo que ir a coger el autobús que me lleve allí – reconoció con vergüenza.

- ¿Autobús? – Harry enarcó una ceja, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.

Cuando el moreno abrió el grifo de la pica, un chorro de agua salió disparado hacia él, proveniente de la tubería adyacente. Él intentó detenerlo con la mano y redirigirlo hacia el fregadero, pero el agua fluía con tanta presión que quedó empapado al instante.

- ¡Tu varita, Ginny! ¡Usa tu varita! – pidió a la joven, que se había quedado observándolo sorprendida - ¡Yo no tengo la varita a mano! ¡Ginny! ¡Usa tu varita!

La chica corrió hacia él para intentar ayudarle, mientras extraía su propia varita de un bolsillo, pero al llegar cerca de él, no se dio cuenta de que en el suelo había un gran charlo de agua y resbaló, perdiendo el equilibrio; se agarró fuertemente de Harry para no caerse, pero tan sólo consiguió arrastrarlo a él en su caída y ambos acabaron en el suelo, ella sentada sobre el chico, bajo el incesante chorro de agua. Los dos se miraron: estaban empapados como conejos. Al verla calada hasta los huesos, Harry estalló en carcajadas, que pronto contagió a la pelirroja, ya que él presentaba la misma penosa estampa. Rieron hasta que les dolieron todos los músculos del estómago. Agotado y aún sonriente, Harry tomó la varita de Ginny de su mano, la dirigió hacia el origen del estropicio y pronunció:

- ¡Glacius!

Inmediatamente, la tubería quedó congelada y el agua dejó de manar por ella. Harry intentó levantarse con cuidado, mientras ayudaba a Ginny a ponerse en pie. La tomó de la mano para que ambos se alejasen del charco de agua.

- ¡Fregotego! – ordenó – E inmediatamente después, una fregona y un cubo de agua, salidos de uno de los armarios inferiores, comenzaron a encargarse de limpiarlo todo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Ginny, todavía cogida de la mano de Harry, sin reparar en ello.

- El grifo se ha estropeado esta mañana y yo no recordaba que no he tenido tiempo de repararlo. Lo siento, te he estropeado el vestido. Podrías secarlo con un encantamiento, pero me temo que quedaría todo arrugado – le explicó él, compungido.

- ¡Mierda! ¡No me queda tiempo para volver a casa a cambiarme! – se lamentó ella con fastidio.

- No tienes que volver a tu casa para hacerlo. Todavía conservo la ropa que tú dejaste aquí. Puedes usarla si te apetece. Sigue siendo tuya.

Ginny lo miró estupefacta. Ella siempre había pensado que lo primero que hizo Harry después romper con ella, fue deshacerse de todas las pertenencias de la chica. Aún empapada, notó que él todavía la tenía cogida de la mano, y retiró la suya con rapidez.

- Sígueme, te guiaré hasta la habitación donde está guardada. Aunque tú conoces el camino perfectamente, ya que todo está tal y como tú lo dejaste. Yo no he tocado nada – dijo él con naturalidad – Mientras, yo aprovecharé para darme una ducha, afeitarme y arreglarme también. Por cierto, ¿cómo es eso de que quieres ir a La Madriguera en autobús? – fijó su verde mirada en ella, mientras la conducía escaleras arriba, hacia el piso superior.

- Mi traslador se ha estropeado – intentó responder tranquilamente, pero se sintió estúpida al hacerlo.

- ¿Y la red flu? – él seguía observándola, intrigado.

- Esa es una historia muy larga de contar – le miró enfurruñada.

- Está bien. Se supone que quien hace las preguntas aquí, eres tú. Así que no insistiré – ambos caminaron por el pasillo del primer piso, hasta llegar a una pequeña y coqueta habitación, que había servido como cuarto personal de la chica durante sus estancias allí, a pesar de que jamás la había usado para dormir, ya que siempre había compartido el cuarto de él al hacerlo – Bien, creo que aquí encontrarás todo lo que necesitas para cambiarte de ropa. Ponte lo que quieras, el resto puedes llevártelo la próxima vez que vengas a entrevistarme – le anunció - Por cierto, me parece una soberana tontería que pretendas ir a casa de tus padres en autobús, siendo que yo sí dispongo de la red flu; además de que podrías trasladarte conmigo, si quisieras.

Dicho esto, el joven abandonó la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Maldito Potter – refunfuñó en voz baja, cuando él se hubo marchado – Maldito creído, orgulloso, petulante y chulito Potter. Siempre tan perfecto, siempre tan poderoso… ¡Y cuánto te he echado de menos! Piensa, Weasley, piensa qué vas a hacer, o este hombre te robará el alma de nuevo – se ordenó con ímpetu, mientras abría las puertas del armario ropero y, tal como él le había indicado, hallaba su ropa perfectamente colgada y ordenada en las perchas - ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Mi alma siempre ha sido suya! ¿A quién estoy intentando engañar?

Cogió uno de sus viejos vestidos con fastidio, uno azul por el que él había sentido predilección en otros tiempos, cuando ella lo lucía para agradarle.

- No se lo pienso poner tan fácil – tiró el vestido encima de la cama, resuelta – No pienso caer a sus pies, y mucho menos sabiendo que él ya no siente nada por mí – pero inmediatamente después volvió a tomarlo en sus manos – Pero este vestido es tan hermoso… ¿Qué mal puede hacerme ponérmelo, si él ya no recuerda nada de lo que vivimos? ¡Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de deshacerse de mis cosas! ¡Esa es la importancia que les dio!

Dolida, se quitó rápidamente la ropa mojada, se secó con una toalla de tocador que había colgada junto a un coqueto espejo, y se enfundó en el vestido azul. Caminó hasta el espejo para observarse: decididamente, le quedaba como un guante. Ahora debía hacer algo con aquel cabello húmedo, aunque aquello no suponía problema alguno para ella: cogió el bolso que había dejado encima de la cama y extrajo de él un pequeño bote de espuma fijadora que siempre llevaba con ella para ocasiones especiales: se puso boca abajo, hizo que una pequeña bola de espuma cayese sobre sus manos y la extendió cuidadosamente por todo su cabello. El efecto fue encantador: pequeñas ondulaciones otorgaron a su pelo un volumen atractivo, que ella domó con sus expertos dedos hasta dejarlo a su gusto. Se veía arrebatadora.

- ¡Auch! ¡Maldición! – retumbó con fuerza desde el fondo del pasillo.

Alarmada, salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo y corrió hacia el origen de los gritos, sin pensar en nada más. Sabía muy bien de dónde procedían, pues conocía aquella casa a la perfección. Por ello, a pesar de encontrar el cuarto de Harry con la puerta cerrada, entró en él. No era momento para pensar en permisos o intimidades. Sintió que, si él la necesitaba, fuese como fuese ella debía entrar. Al hacerlo se encontró con que, aparentemente, no había nadie dentro, y por un momento se llenó de desconcierto; mas pronto recordó que aquella habitación tenía un cuarto de aseo propio y, decidida, buscó la puerta de acceso a él para traspasarla de nuevo sin dudar. El portazo que dio cogió a Harry completamente desprevenido, y el chico apunto estuvo de practicarse un nuevo corte en la barbilla con la maquinilla de afeitar, como el que había ocasionado sus gritos de dolor y enfado. Al girarse hacia la pelirroja lleno de estupor, ella vio cómo la sangre resbalaba por su cuello hacia su pecho desnudo.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ginny! ¡Qué susto me has dado! – le reprochó él, enfadado.

- ¿Por qué narices das esos gritos? ¡Parecía como si te estuviese atacando un dragón furioso! – ella le devolvió una mirada que pretendía ser furiosa, pero que no se alejaba del hilillo de sangre que se escurría por el cuello de él.

- ¡Estoy en mi casa! ¡Y en ella hago lo que me apetece! – le gritó sin contemplaciones, posando su mirada en el vestido que ella acababa de ponerse.

- Por supuesto… - admitió la pelirroja apenas sin voz.

Ginny no podía dejar de mirar esa sangre, no podía. Verlo sangrar había removido en ella recuerdos lejanos y dolorosos, comenzando por aquellos principios de curso, en los que Harry tenía la mala costumbre de llegar sangrando al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts; pasando por las innumerables veces que lo había visto sangrar debido a sus constantes peleas con Malfoy o a su lucha contra los secuaces de Voldemort que se infiltraban en el Colegio; y acabando con la pelea que mantuvo con el mismísimo Señor Oscuro, que lo llenó de cortes y magulladuras, cuando ella lo creyó muerto.

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde sus ojos, e intentó salir del cuarto, con el ánimo destrozado. Pero Harry, quien prácticamente no la había visto llorar desde que la conocía, y en cambio en tan sólo una semana ya había conseguido que lo hiciese dos veces, corrió hasta ella y la retuvo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ginny? ¡Por favor! ¡Dime qué te pasa! – buscó sus ojos con la mirada, inmensamente preocupado.

- No es nada. No te preocupes – le aseguró ella, entre sollozos.

Había intentado calmarse para dejar de llorar, pero el abrazo de él había hecho aflorar toda su sensibilidad y no había conseguido más que el llanto se desbordase sin que ella pudiese ejercer ningún control sobre él.

- ¿Cómo que no es nada? ¿Te has puesto así por nada? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tú eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco! Dime qué te pasa, por favor… - le suplicó también con la mirada.

- La… la sangre – ella señaló el hilillo carmesí que comenzaba a coagularse en el cuello de él.

- ¿La sangre? ¡Nunca te ha molestado la sangre! – se asombró él – De hecho, durante mucho tiempo, tanto tú como yo estuvimos rodeados de ella a dos por tres y jamás te inmutaste – De pronto una idea traspasó su mente como un rayo - ¿Estás embarazada? No sabía que tuvieses novio… - la soltó con rapidez, como si se hubiese quemado con su contacto.

- ¡No tengo novio, Potter! ¡Y no estoy embarazada! – le gritó ella, indignada. ¿Acaso aquel chico se había vuelto idiota con el tiempo? ¡Ella allí, sufriendo por él, y él pensando que iba a tener un hijo de otro! Deseó darle dos buenas sacudidas, a ver si espabilaba.

- Pues ahora sí que no entiendo nada… - la miró lleno de frustración.

- ¡Arrrrg! – volvió a gritar, aún más frustrada que él - ¡Ven aquí a que te cure eso, patoso! – lo tomó por una mano e hizo que se sentara en el borde de la bañera. Mientras él la observaba aún anonadado, ella tomó todo lo necesario del botiquín que había preparado en un estante del armario y regresó a su lado, dispuesta a no dejar traslucir de nuevo su debilidad por él - ¿Serás bruto? ¡Te has hecho un buen corte en la barbilla! – lo acusó - ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? – lo curó con maestría y rapidez, mientras él permanecía en silencio.

- En ti – respondió él con firmeza una vez ella hubo terminado; se puso en pie y caminó fuera del pequeño cuarto de aseo, sin volverse para mirarla – Será mejor que termines de arreglarte, si no quieres que lleguemos tarde a La Madriguera.

Ella quedó petrificada, incapaz de moverse o pronunciar palabra. Cuando pudo caminar ella también fuera del cuarto, Harry había desaparecido dentro del vestidor privado. La chica salió de la habitación como si hubiese entrado en un extraño trance, sin fijarse hacia dónde se dirigía, permitiendo que sus sentidos más básicos la guiasen. Sintió que aquel joven, con tan sólo una pequeña sonrisa, una mirada, un grito… o chasqueando un solo dedo si él lo hubiese deseado, ponía todo su mundo patas arriba. Supo que lo seguía amando como siempre, que lo amaba más que nunca; pero aquella calidez que embargó su corazón, la llenó también de miedo y amargura.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Media hora después ambos aparecieron en La Madriguera a través de la chimenea. Ginny entró primero, seguida por Harry, y el rostro de los presentes fue digno de ver: todos los allí reunidos los observaron con la boca abierta, sin dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo; la animada charla que estaban manteniendo hasta el momento se paró en seco, sólo tenían ojos para ellos.

- ¿Llegamos tarde? – preguntó Harry, intentando disimular, mientras besaba a las mujeres en la mejilla de forma cariñosa.

- No, hijo, no… - negó Molly, todavía estupefacta – es que no esperábamos… - hizo un ademán a ellos y a la chimenea, incapaz de continuar.

- Ah… Supongo que Ginny les habrá explicado que El Profeta le ha encomendado escribir un reportaje sobre mí con motivo de mi ascenso. Me temo que va a ser bastante común vernos juntos durante este próximo mes. Espero que eso no les moleste – explicó él con toda la naturalidad que fue capaz de reunir. Las piernas casi le temblaban, pero nadie pareció notarlo.

- ¿Y esa ropa? – preguntó Hermione a Ginny – Me dijiste que se había quedado en casa de Harry – su mirada suspicaz se clavó en la chica de forma maliciosa.

La pelirroja enrojeció como la grana y no supo qué decir, abrumada por todas las miradas, que seguían clavadas en ambos con demasiada insistencia.

- Un accidente doméstico – se vio obligado a continuar explicando él, más sereno que la chica – Ginny vino a hacerme la primera entrevista para la parte del reportaje que reflejará mi vida privada, yo me estaba peleando con un grifo de agua… y bueno, el grifo acabó ganándonos a los dos – sonrió con candidez.

- Un grifo – repitió George de forma maliciosa – ya…

- Bueno, algún día ella tenía que llevarse todo lo que dejó en mi casa, ¿no? No se iba a quedar allí eternamente.

Ginny miró a Harry con una fugaz mueca de dolor, pero consiguió que nadie lo notase, excepto Hermione.

- Chicos, me muero por saber cuál es esa noticia con la que nos habéis mantenido en vilo toda la semana – se apresuró a cambiar de tema el moreno, apelando a sus dos mejores amigos – Teddy me ha exigido que vaya a dormir a casa de Andrómeda hoy, así que no podré quedarme mucho tiempo – concluyó con una gran sonrisa, a modo de disculpa.

- Empecemos a cenar, entonces – los apremió la castaña – Tendréis la noticia después de la cena, no antes.

- ¿Pero no faltan Percy y Charlie? – se extrañó Ginny, ya más calmada.

- No han podido venir. Charlie tiene problemas en la reserva de dragones y no ha podido abandonarla ni siquiera durante un rato. Y Percy está en misión diplomática para el Ministerio de Magia – les explicó Ron, con mirada triste.

- Es verdad… - afirmó Harry – No lo recordaba. Percy está haciendo una increíble labor limando asperezas con el Ministerio francés.

Al escucharle, Molly y Arthur sonrieron, orgullosos de su hijo.

- ¡Bueno! ¡A comer! ¡No se hable más! ¡Que me muero de hambre! – gritó Ron.

Todos rieron con ganas y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, ya dispuesta para la cena.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

**Os dejo este capítulo de forma rapidita, ya que he de salir corriendo a resolver un asunto. Pero no quería marcharme sin publicarlo, ya que no sé sí hoy podré hacerlo, si no lo hago ahora mismo. Y me muero porque lo leáis. Para mí ha sido muy emocionante escribirlo.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a todas y cada una de las personas que me habéis dejado reviews sobre el capítulo anterior, y también a las que habéis añadido esta historia a favoritos. **

**Por lo que me decís, creo que este fic está teniendo buena acogida, algo que me hace muy feliz. Por ello deseo de todo corazón que os haya gustado este capítulo. La cosa se está poniendo interesante. Actualización: pronto. ¡Prometido!**

**Por favor, comentádmelo, necesito conocer vuestras opiniones.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Rose.**


	4. Polos opuestos de un mismo imán

_**Capítulo 4: Polos opuestos… de un mismo imán.**_

Cómo no, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos, George y Angelina hicieron lo propio también; Bill y Fleur se colocaron con Victoire entre ambos, y también los señores Weasley se acomodaron el uno al lado del otro. Lo que obligó a Harry a sentarse con Ron a su lado izquierdo, y Ginny al otro lado. Tanto él como ella intentaron no dar mayor importancia al asunto, pero a ambos dio la impresión de que alguno de los demás, o quizá todos, se habían confabulado de antemano para hacerles coincidir, dado que todos sabían que aquella sería la primera vez que Harry y Ginny volverían a reunirse después de su ruptura.

- Esta es una noche memorable – comenzó a hablar Arthur – por fin toda la familia reunida de nuevo – todos fueron conscientes de lo que quiso decir con ello – Así debe ser. Pase lo que pase, siempre debemos estar juntos, debemos ser una familia unida frente a todo. No podéis imaginar cuánto me complace lo que estamos viviendo hoy – terminó; estaba comenzando a acongojarse y Molly le pasó un brazo por la espalda con cariño.

- ¡Al ataque! – gritó George, tomando rápidamente una fuente de comida y llenándose el plato con ella.

Angelina le dio un codazo para que cuidase sus modales y todos rieron.

La cena se desarrolló de forma tranquila y distendida. Se hablaron de muchos temas y todos participaron abiertamente en ellos, relajados. Toda la familia se esforzó por hacer sentir cómodos a Harry y Ginny, intentando no hablar sobre asuntos que pudiesen agriar la velada, ya que por fin habían conseguido hacerles coincidir, y de qué modo, a juzgar por cómo ambos habían llegado. A la hora del postre, Hermione tomó a Ron de la mano y le hizo levantarse, poniéndose ella también de pie; inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio y les prestaron atención, ansiosos por conocer la noticia de una vez por todas.

- Bueno… - comenzó Hermione, aclarándose la garganta – Sabéis que Ron y yo hemos sido novios durante años…

- ¡Demasiados! – la interrumpió George.

- ¡Esto es eterno! – coreó Harry con descaro.

- ¡Oh, callagos ambos! ¡Dejagles que se egspliquen! – los amonestó Fleur– los dos chicos le sacaron la lengua.

Hermione agradeció a su cuñada la ayuda, no sin antes taladrar a su amigo y a su cuñado con la mirada.

- Lo que queremos deciros, es que Ron y yo hemos decidido casarnos dentro de un mes – terminó, temiendo ser interrumpida de nuevo en cualquier momento.

- ¡Eso es fabuloso! – gritó Bill.

- ¡Felicidades! – coreó Angelina, emocionada.

- ¡Increíble! – se sumó George, corriendo hasta su hermano pequeño para estrecharle en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Lo qué lo qué lo quéeeeeeee? – preguntó Harry de pronto, con ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Que tus mejores amigos se casan! – palmeó su espalda Bill, mientras todos reían a mandíbula batiente por la cara de sorpresa que había puesto el chico.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Por fin te ha pescado! – gritó Harry a su mejor amigo, señalándole con un dedo, burlón.

- ¡No te quejes, capullo! ¡También a ti te pescarán! – respondió Ron, mientras ambos se fundían en un fortísimo abrazo.

- ¡Jamás! – negó el moreno con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo añadir nada más, pues ya tanto él como Ron se habían ganado una colleja por parte de Hermione.

- ¿Qué es eso de pescar? – la chica los observaba a ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Era una broma, Herms! – también Harry la abrazó, después de que Ginny, Fleur y los señores Weasley lo hubiesen hecho ya.

- ¿Pero cómo que dentro de un mes? ¡Es muy poco tiempo para prepararlo todo en condiciones! – se quejó la Señora Weasley.

- Mamá, ya hemos esperado demasiado tiempo – le explicó Ron – Además, queremos una ceremonia sencilla, con la familia y ya está. No va a ser nada especial.

- ¡Nosotras te ayudaremos a prepararlo todo! – afirmó Angelina, emocionada.

- ¡Claro que sí! – se sumó Ginny - ¡Brindemos por los novios!

George y Harry se miraron, entendiéndose a la perfección.

- ¡Despedida de soltero! – gritaron ambos al unísono, con cara pícara.

- No sé yo si Hermione… – replicó Ron tímidamente, temiendo la respuesta de su prometida.

- No pasa nada, cariño, iros de despedida, que nosotras haremos lo propio – le guiñó un ojo.

- Eso, contrataremos un boy atractivo y musculado, que nos haga un buen streaptease – añadió Ginny, encantada chinchando a su hermano.

Pero fue Harry quien miró a la chica lleno de indignación.

- ¡Herms! ¡No podéis estar hablando en serio! – protestó Ron - ¡Nosotros no vamos a contratar a ninguna streaper!

- ¿Cómo que no? – se inmiscuyó Harry con rapidez.

- Pues nada, disfrutad vosotros con la vuestra y nosotras lo haremos con el nuestro – se sumó Angelina, sonriendo a la castaña con complicidad.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos? – les reprendió Molly, espantada.

- Tranquila, mamá, que estos dos capullos no hablan en serio – Ron asesinó a George y Harry con la mirada – Y espero que ellas tampoco – añadió comenzando a enfadarse.

- Ah, vosotros queréis despedida de soltero sólo de chicos, pues nosotras tendremos una sólo de chicas. Que cada cual haga lo que quiera en ella – dijo Hermione, lanzándole un beso a su novio, que la contemplaba estupefacto.

- El mundo se ha vuelto loco – rió Arthur por lo bajo.

- ¡Brindemos! – apoyó Bill a su hermana pequeña, divertido por la escena.

Todos llenaron sus copas con whisky de fuego, las entrechocaron, y bebieron con alegría.

- ¡Por los novios! – gritó Harry.

- ¡Por los novios! – corearon los demás.

Bebieron, se abrazaron, rieron… Todo era alegría en La Madriguera.

- ¿Y cómo es que habéis decidido casaros con tanta rapidez? – quiso saber Bill, curioso.

- Bueno… Llevamos viviendo juntos bastante tiempo y nos gustaría… ampliar la familia – explicó Ron, mostrando vergüenza.

- ¡Guau, hermanito! ¡Por fin Hermione va a hacer de ti un hombre respetable! – George palmeó con fuerza la espalda de su hermano; se había tomado demasiado en serio el brindis con el whisky de fuego y comenzaba a notarse en él una incipiente embriaguez - ¿Y tú qué, Casanova? ¿Qué tal con esa rubiales del Ministerio? – preguntó a Harry, volviéndose hacia él.

El moreno sonrió con picardía, pero no quiso responder. Ginny fingió no prestar atención a la conversación de los chicos, pero sintió una opresión en el corazón que la hizo dejar de sonreír.

- ¡No puedes salir con Beatrice, Harry! – Hermione interrumpió de forma abrupta la conversación masculina, con un tono de enfado que a todos sorprendió.

Los demás se giraron hacia ella, tanto hombres como mujeres, totalmente anonadados. Harry la miró con indignación.

- ¡Claro que puedo! – respondió él, arrogante - ¡Está loca por mí!

Ginny deseó marcharse para dejar de escuchar aquello que por nada del mundo deseaba oír, pero supo que si lo hacía, todos notarían que las palabras de Harry la habían afectado; así que decidió aguantar estoicamente. Apuró su whisky de fuego de un solo trago, y se sirvió otra copa completa, de la que inmediatamente dio buena cuenta también.

-¡No, no puedes! ¡Es una mala chica! ¡Una liante! ¡Una embaucadora! ¡Te quiere por el estatus que le daría estar contigo! ¡Por nada más! – insistió Hermione, enfadada.

- Vaya, gracias por creer que no soy capaz de conquistar a una mujer como ella – replicó él con sarcasmo.

La familia guardó silencio, limitándose a observarlos a ambos, ahora preocupados porque temían que la conversación derivase en una pelea entre los dos.

- ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Y tú lo sabes! ¡Ella no te conviene, Harry! – se notaba que en verdad estaba muy preocupada por la actitud de él hacia la otra.

El moreno miró a su mejor amiga con dureza, pero lo pensó mejor y finalmente sonrió.

- Hermione, te lo repito: claro que puedo, porque soy libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana y no debo dar explicaciones a nadie sobre mis actos… Pero no quiero. Sólo te estaba provocando porque tú y yo convinimos que jamás hablaríamos sobre este tema – le aclaró, ya más amable – Para tu tranquilidad, ya que tienes tanta manía a esa chica, y sólo por eso, porque no pienso volver a hablar jamás sobre mis asuntos amorosos, te diré que estoy perfectamente como estoy, y que no tengo intención alguna de salir con ella ni con nadie. ¿Entendido?

- Pero la llevaste a cenar un par de veces… - le reprochó Hermione, poco convencida.

- Sí, la llevé a cenar un par de veces, y nada más – suspiró él, dándose cuenta de que, si no satisfacía la curiosidad de su amiga, esta jamás le dejaría en paz – En aquella época ella parecía triste y abatida, y yo necesitaba salir de vez en cuando para conversar con alguien que no supiese nada sobre mi vida privada y no me diese la murga intentando resolver mis problemas – la miró significativamente con cariño, a modo de pequeño reproche. - Pero primero: me di cuenta de que no pienso mezclar el trabajo con la vida privada, por lo que nunca saldré con alguien que trabaje también en el Ministerio de Magia; y segundo, tienes razón, metomentodo: esa chica no es trigo limpio.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron, llenos de intensidad, aunque tristes.

- Pues deberías decírselo. Va por ahí haciendo creer a todo el mundo que tiene algo contigo.

- Yo no debo decir nada a nadie: lo que ella haga con su vida, es su problema. Y quien le crea, peor para él. Y basta ya, Hermione. Es la última vez que pienso hablar sobre esto – zanjó el tema con aspereza – Me marcho a casa de Andrómeda. Se me ha hecho demasiado tarde y no quiero que Teddy trasnoche por mi culpa.

- Yo también me voy – anunció Ginny, con el ánimo agriado por las palabras de Harry – Me siento algo mareada. Creo que he bebido demasiado.

- Tú te quedarás a pasar la noche aquí, señorita – le ordenó su padre – En tu piso, no tienes chimenea conectada a al red flu, y no es hora de ir apareciéndote en casa de nadie que viva cerca de allí, para caminar sola luego hasta llegar a él.

- ¡No, papá! Sea como sea, me voy – se reafirmó ella, con enfado. Necesitaba estar a solas para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

- Yo la acercaré a casa – se ofreció Harry – puede aparecerse en la mía y desde allí la llevaré en coche hasta su piso. De todos modos, he de ir conduciendo a casa de Andrómeda, no deseo arriesgarme a que alguien me descubra apareciéndome en aquella calle llena de muggles. Si a ella le parece bien, claro.

La chica asintió, sin ganas para resistirse, pues el alcohol le estaba comenzando a jugar una mala pasada.

- ¿No supone ningún problema para ti? – le preguntó Arthur, preocupado.

- En absoluto. Usted tiene razón: la familia está para cuidarse y apoyarse. Ya va siendo hora de que yo lo recuerde también. ¿Nos vamos, Ginny? – preguntó a la pelirroja, mientras cogía su chaqueta.

- Vámonos – ella caminó a recoger la suya, intentando que sus pasos fuesen firmes.

- Hasta pronto, entonces – él los saludó a todos con la mano – Y de nuevo, muchísimas felicidades, chicos – dijo a Ron y Hermione con cariño.

- Prepárate, porque vas a ser mi padrino – le aseguró el pelirrojo.

- Será todo un honor – aceptó él, emocionado – Buenas noches.

Caminó hacia la chimenea seguido por Ginny, ambos tomaron un pellizco de los polvos flu que había sobre la repisa, en una coqueta cajita, los lanzaron dentro de ella pronunciando el destino al que deseaban ir, y desaparecieron en medio de una polvareda verde.

- Lo de estos dos es muy raro, muy raro – declaró Bill, pensativo.

- Dejemos que pase lo que tenga que pasar, hijo, sea lo que sea – sentenció el Señor Weasley con resignación – Si nos inmiscuimos en sus problemas, quizá consigamos empeorarlos.

- ¡Pego si es que egstán hechgos el uno paga el otrgo! – se lamentó Fleur, frustrada.

- Ya, pero son ellos quienes deben darse cuenta de eso, no nosotros – añadió George, inusitadamente serio.

Los demás asintieron con tristeza.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Momentos después, Harry conducía su coche hacia el piso de Ginny. Los dos se mantenían en silencio, él atento a la carretera, mientras ella miraba por la ventanilla del otro lado con la cabeza ligeramente recostada en el respaldo del asiento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó él, preocupado. Deseaba que aquel viaje terminase lo antes posible, pues estar al lado de ella le causaba demasiado sufrimiento, y sentía que ya lo había disimulado todo lo que era capaz de soportar durante un sólo día.

- ¡Pfffffffff! – fue la única respuesta de la chica, quien no movió ni un músculo para mirarle.

Él negó con la cabeza, molesto, pero no se rindió.

- Ginny, por favor, necesito saber si puedo dejarte en casa a solas y quedarme tranquilo. Has bebido demasiado – su voz sonó enfadada, pero a él no le importó.

- Quédate t-tranquilo, Potter. Voy a dejarte t-tranquilo de una vez por todas. Me rindo – contestó ella. En aquel momento estaba atravesando el momento álgido de su borrachera.

Él la miró por un instante, sorprendido.

- Por Merlín, sigues borracha… - se dijo para sí - ¿Qué demonios significa eso? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna. Pero ella le había escuchado a la perfección.

- Voy a serte sincera – giró la cabeza para mirarlo, mientras levantaba su dedo índice de forma cómica. El alcohol le hacía sentirse osada y desinhibida – Yo soy la única tonta que te sigue queriendo, la única que te ha perdonado y que se muere por ti… - calló durante un momento, sentía que la cabeza se le iba a marchar del cuello en cualquier momento – la única que ha dejado su trabajo para complacerte, cuando ya no hay nadie a q-quien complacer. No puedo más, Potter, no voy a engañarme más. Te quiero y punto. ¡Lo acepto! ¡Y renuncio a este maldito rep-portaje! ¡Te dejaré en paz! ¡Al infierno todo! – concluyó con pasión.

Harry apunto estuvo de detener el coche en medio de la carretera, pero decidió no hacerlo y llevarla a casa cuanto antes. Ginny necesitaba descansar, dormir la borrachera, y su tarea ahora era ayudarla a conseguirlo. Aun así, el moreno no pudo evitar volver a mirarla con los ojos como platos. No podía creer aquello que acababa de escuchar. El corazón galopaba en su pecho, amenazando con estallarle. Algo le decía que aquella joven pelirroja, que acababa de sumirse en el sueño de los justos en el asiento de al lado, aún estando borracha como una cuba, le había dicho la verdad. ¡Y de qué modo le había hecho feliz escucharla! Sintió que tampoco él podía seguirse mintiendo a sí mismo, que luchaba una batalla perdida si no aceptaba que la seguía amando con toda su alma. Pero tuvo bien claro que el mañana llegaría, y que con su llegada, ella no recordaría nada de lo que le había dicho, que todo regresaría al punto en que aquella tarde ambos lo habían dejado. Aunque estaba convencido de que, para él, nada tendría regreso ya. Se creyó un tonto por pensar que todo era tan fácil: dos jóvenes amándose para siempre; y que todo lo pasado estaba de más; pero la mujer que amaba, aún sin darse cuenta, acababa de demostrarle que así era. Y supo que él no iba a fallarle… nunca más.

Al llegar al edificio donde Ginny había adquirido su piso, Harry salió del coche, caminó hasta la puerta del acompañante, y abriéndola con sumo cuidado, tomó en brazos a la joven delicadamente. Rebuscó en todos los bolsillos de la chaqueta de la chica en busca de las llaves del apartamento, pero hubo de rendirse sin haberlas hallado. De pronto recordó que cuando Ginny había llegado a su casa en Godric´s Hollow, ella llevaba un bolso, e intentó hallarlo con desesperación, con ella aún en sus brazos. Pero fue inútil: se dio cuenta de que ella, mareada por el whisky de fuego, se lo había olvidado en La Madriguera, y tampoco él había reparado hasta entonces en que le faltaba.

No tuvo más opción que acomodarla en el coche de nuevo, - pues al no haber estado nunca en el piso de Ginny, no podía visualizarlo, y por lo tanto no era capaz de aparecerse en él - mientras tomaba una decisión. Y él volvió a ocupar el asiento del conductor, con el coche aún detenido frente a la puerta de la casa. Condujo hasta su propio hogar, desde donde podría transportarla de nuevo a La Madriguera sin tener que dejar el coche aparcado en cualquier lugar. Pero pensó que si la llevaba otra vez a casa de los señores Weasley, después ella no se lo perdonaría, furiosa por saber que sus padres la habían descubierto en aquel estado de embriaguez. La conocía demasiado bien. La única opción lógica que le quedaba, la "menos mala" para ella, era acomodarla en el cuarto que siempre había estado preparado para recibirla, desde que él ordenó reconstruir aquella casa. Y así lo hizo. Sin despertarla – algo que, por otro lado, era prácticamente imposible en aquella situación – entró en su hogar y subió las escaleras con ella en brazos, hasta alcanzar la habitación del primer piso, la misma en que la bella pelirroja se había cambiado de ropa aquella misma tarde. No se sintió culpable, ni extraño, ni enfadado… sino normal, completamente normal. Aquello era mucho más normal que haberla mantenido lejos de su lado durante todo un año. Aún sin poder creer del todo la revelación que acababa de sentir, la introdujo en el cuarto y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama. No quiso hacer ruido buscando uno de sus pijamas, así que fue a la habitación que él ocupaba, cogió uno de los suyos propios y regresó junto a ella. Le acarició el rostro con ternura, mientras se encargaba de retirarle el vestido que oprimía a la chica y dificultaría su descanso, y lo sustituyó por el pantalón y chaqueta de pijama masculinos. Mientras lo hacía, se maravilló de nuevo al observar aquel cuerpo de diosa con el que tanto había soñado, cubierto mínimamente por una sensual lencería, que le provocó un calor totalmente distinto al que había causado en él el escaso whisky de fuego que había tomado aquella noche. Ya vestida con el pijama, la cubrió con las mantas para que no cogiese frío; la chica ni se inmutó. Enternecido como hacía demasiado que no recordaba haberlo estado, le acarició el rostro una vez más con adoración y se marchó.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido y caminó hacia el comedor. Al llegar allí, cogió un teléfono inalámbrico de encima de la mesa auxiliar y marcó el número que tan bien conocía. Pasados unos segundos, una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó una mujer – Harry, hijo. ¿Estás ahí?

- Sí, Andrómeda – él sonrió cariñosamente.

- Hijo, este teléfono muggle será muy útil, pero yo todavía no me acostumbro a usarlo – el joven amplió su sonrisa, aunque ella no podía verlo - ¿Qué sucede, Harry? Teddy te ha estado esperando hasta muy tarde.

- Lo siento en el alma, Andrómeda. La cena en casa de los Weasley se ha prolongado demasiado, y la verdad es que me he pasado un poquito de beber y… - mintió, sintiéndose culpable.

- No pasa nada, hijo. Teddy lo entenderá. Cuando despierte, ¿le digo que vendrás a visitarlo?

- Por supuesto. Mañana mismo pasaré a verlo. Se lo compensaré, se lo juro.

- Lo sé, cariño. Y él también lo sabe. Siempre cumples tu palabra – respondió ella con voz amable.

- No siempre… - se acusó él, compungido.

- Descansa, cielo. Y no te preocupes por nada. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Andrómeda – concluyó, agradecido. Y colgó el teléfono con suavidad.

Hasta aquel mismo momento, no se había dado cuenta de la inmensa cantidad de cansancio que su cuerpo estaba soportando. Los nervios que había estado intentando ocultar durante toda la tarde, habían mantenido alerta todos sus sentidos, pero en aquel momento comenzaban a pasarle factura con creciente intensidad. Subió las escaleras de nuevo y entró sigilosamente en el cuarto que ocupaba Ginny para comprobar que esta continuaba durmiendo: ella no se había movido siquiera en su postura. Sonrió, satisfecho. Después caminó hasta su cuarto, agotado, y se dejó caer en la cama. Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa; inmediatamente fue vencido por el sueño.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Me encantaría que así fuese, porque lo que ha sucedido en él es muy importante para el desarrollo futuro del fic, ya que da detalles cruciales para comprender muchas de las cosas que pasarán después. **

**He de contaros que mi parte favorita es cuando Harry se da cuenta de que son Ginny y él quienes están convirtiendo en difícil una situación tan sencilla como esta: un hombre y una mujer, que se aman con locura, que harían lo que fuese el uno por el otro, pero que se han complicado demasiado la vida con problemas que al final no tienen ningún sentido. Quiero que penséis en todo esto para comprender la actitud de Harry en los próximos capítulos. **

**Confieso que lo tenía escrito desde hace dos o tres días, pero no quería actualizar demasiado amenudo para no acostumbraros, ya que ahora estoy de vacaciones, algo que no es lo más común en mí, ni mucho menos, jeje. Aún así, prometo actualizarlo si puedo a este ritmo, y si no, al menos un capítulo por semana.**

**Un abrazo a todos, y como siempre, espero entusiasmada vuestros reviews, jeje.**

**Rose.**


	5. Quédate conmigo

_**Capítulo 5: Quédate conmigo.**_

Un temprano rayo de sol se coló por la ventan, posándose, juguetón, en el rostro de Ginny. La joven abrió los ojos lentamente, remolona, mientras se desperezaba. Se acercó la mano al rostro, para masajearse los ojos, en un intento de acabar de despertarse, cuando un aroma sensual y varonil inundó sus fosas nasales: olía a Harry. Sin duda, estaba aspirando con deleite el atrayente aroma de Harry. Aquello la despejó de golpe y los recuerdos de la noche pasada golpearon su mente de forma impetuosa. ¿Cómo había llegado a su piso? Recordaba a Harry conduciendo hacia él con semblante serio y preocupado, pero de los sucesos acaecidos después, no tenía ni la más remota imagen. ¿Podía ser que él y ella…? ¡No! ¡Eso era imposible! Se obligó a sí misma a recordar que el chico ya no sentía nada por ella, y que ella misma se había empeñado en ocultarle sus sentimientos lo mejor que había podido. Entonces… ¿De dónde provenía aquel aroma? Devanándose los sesos para conseguir una respuesta, se rascó un brazo distraídamente. "Qué tela más suave" – pensó – "Me encanta la seda de este… ¿pijama?".

Se incorporó de un salto para observarse, y al hacerlo, un fuerte dolor traspasó sus sienes, sin duda fruto de la borrachera de la que acababa de despertar. Pero el dolor no impidió que mirara su cuerpo, llena de sorpresa. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Llevaba puesto un pijama masculino! ¡Y aquel no era su dormitorio! ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Presintiendo que conocía perfectamente la respuesta, se acercó de nuevo la mano hacia la cara, temerosa. Inmediatamente, una oleada de aquel aroma que la hacía delirar, se coló muy dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer.

- Este pijama es de Harry… - susurró – y esta es mi habitación en su casa – comprendió rápidamente, al echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Una amalgama de sentimientos y sensaciones se adueñaron de todo su ser - ¡Echa el freno, Weasley! ¡Ni esta es tu habitación ni pintas nada ya en esta casa! – se obligó a recordar. Pero entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

Ni harta de alcohol ella misma habría accedido a ponerse aquel pijama, sabía cuánto dolor le causaría hacerlo. Pero la otra opción era más preocupante: si no había sido ella quien se había vestido de aquella guisa, sin duda fue Harry quien lo hizo. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué fin? O… ¿después de qué? Se tapó el rostro con las manos. Aquello era más de lo que se veía con ánimo de soportar.

Decidió que debía encontrar a Harry, él tendría que contarle con pelos y señales qué había sucedido la noche pasada después de la cena. Si ella no lo recordaba, si había perdido la noción de la realidad debido al alcohol, era responsabilidad de él permitirle conocer la verdad, por muy dura que esta fuera. Lo maldijo para sus adentros, pues si él había sido capaz de conducir hasta su casa, era lo suficientemente consciente para haber evitado lo que demonios hubiese sucedido, si hubiera querido. Salió de aquel cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, con la firme promesa de que, si él se había aprovechado de la situación, lo mataría.

Caminó por el pasillo descalza y bajó las escaleras, quizá atraída por el dulce aroma a bollería recién horneada, procedente del piso de abajo. Sus pasos decididos la condujeron hacia la cocina, donde irrumpió hecha una furia.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Potter?

El tono de su voz era cortante como un afilado cuchillo, pero el apuesto joven que leía el periódico tranquilamente sentado en una silla frente a ella, tras una mesa dispuesta con un copioso y apetecible desayuno para dos, ni se inmutó. Sin pretenderlo, ella lo observó. Harry iba vestido de un modo informal, con unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta de manga corta y unas zapatillas de deporte. Aquello le hizo recordar bellos momentos ya perdidos, pero sacudió la cabeza para alejar de ella los recuerdos, y volver a concentrarse en lo que le había llevado a aquel cuarto, y en nada más.

- Buenos días, Ginny. Veo que te has levantado de buen humor – sonrió él, apartando el periódico que cubría su rostro parcialmente, para doblarlo con cuidado y dejarlo a un lado de la mesa.

- Te repito la pregunta. ¿Qué significa esto, Potter? – se señaló el pijama con vehemencia y giró sobre sí misma, haciéndole entender que tampoco comprendía el hecho de su presencia en aquella casa – Tú y yo no habremos…

- ¿Habremos, qué? – él la observó alzando una ceja, haciéndose el ignorante.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya sabes! ¿Tú y yo no habremos hecho…? – no pudo terminar la frase, temía demasiado su respuesta.

- ¿El qué? ¿El amor? ¿Tanto asco te dan esas palabras cuando van unidas a mí? Tranquila, Weasley, no es borracha como una cuba como yo deseo tenerte entre mis brazos.

La sorpresa de la chica frenó en seco cualquier intento de réplica que se le hubiese podido ocurrir en aquel momento. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso él había querido decir que deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos? Intentó serenarse, pero su cerebro se había bloqueado completamente. Ese era el verdadero poder que ejercía Harry Potter sobre ella: tenía el don de dejarla sin palabras.

- Te olvidaste el bolso en casa de tus padres, y yo no quise regresar contigo a recogerlo porque sé que te habría dolido que ellos te viesen en tal estado de embriaguez. Y tampoco quise ir solo a llevármelo porque les parecería rara la situación y habrían acabado sonsacándome la verdad – le explicó con frialdad – Y yo soy mago, pero no hago milagros. No conozco tu piso, así que tampoco pude transportarte a él. ¿Alguna duda más?

- Tú me pusiste esta ropa… - sonó a modo de reproche, pero en el fondo ella se sentía encantada de llevarla. Por eso todavía no se la había mudado por una propia.

- El vestido que luciste anoche es precioso, pero muy incómodo para dormir – se encogió de hombros – Sólo intenté que descansases lo más cómodamente posible. Puedo asegurarte que no soy un violador.

Al mirarle a los ojos, Ginny descubrió un profundo dolor oculto en ellos, después de haber concluido su última frase. Aquella actitud le pareció muy extraña, pero pensó que no era oportuno profundizar en ella.

- En ningún momento he pensado que lo fueses – no supo porqué, pero necesitó hacérselo saber, como si aquella frase fuese a resultar importante para él. Y así fue. Rápidamente él mudó su semblante serio y frío por otro más acogedor.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme con el desayuno? Hay suficiente para ambos – le ofreció, invitándola a que se sentase frente a él – Y te hará bien, terminará por curar esa resaca.

Ella asintió, en silencio; se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y comenzó a servirse una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada. La mirada del chico se centró en su propio desayuno.

- No sé si hice bien trayéndote aquí, Ginny – la sorprendió él, dirigiéndole aquellas palabras – Pero pensé que venir a esta casa era la opción que menos odiarías en aquellas circunstancias.

- Y tuviste razón, Harry. Gracias. Es sólo que me he sorprendido al despertar, nada más. Siento haberte causado problemas. No pretendía emborracharme, pero se me fue la mano y cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde – se disculpó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amistosa.

- No te preocupes. Durante el trayecto en coche te mostraste muy conversadora, todo un encanto – le aseguró él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

¿Cómo que se había mostrado conversadora? ¿Qué narices le había dicho a aquel hombre, si lo único que en el fondo deseaba decirle era lo que ya nunca podría confesarle? Sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba, temiendo haber sido grosera, maleducada, o aún peor: que le hubiese revelado su verdad. Pero él continuó desayunando tranquilamente, ajeno a todas las preocupaciones de ella, algo que la tranquilizó en parte, o al menos la serenó.

- Debo marcharme dentro de nada – continuó – Voy a llevarme a Teddy a pasar el día en el campo. ¿Te apuntas?

¡De nuevo lo había hecho! ¿Le estaba insinuando que la quería a su lado aquel día? ¿Qué deseaba pasarlo junto a ella? ¡Sintió que se estaba volviendo loca! ¡Y que su corazón iba a marcharse de su pecho con cualquiera de los tremendos latidos que lo agitaban!

- ¿Tú… quieres que os acompañe? – preguntó ella, intentando parecer sorprendida, en vez de emocionada, que era exactamente como se sentía.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Te servirá para escribir tu reportaje, ¿no? Aunque te pido que dejes a Teddy al margen de todo esto. Sé que él se alegrará de verte. Te echa de menos.

¡Claro! ¡Cómo no! ¡El reportaje! Y por otro lado el niño, a quien hacía tanto tiempo que no veía, y a quien también ella había extrañado. Sintió cómo el alma descendía a sus talones.

- Aún deseas hacer el reportaje, ¿no? – la sorprendió con aquella pregunta, suspicaz.

- ¡Claro que deseo hacer el reportaje! ¡Para eso estoy aquí! – respondió ella con rapidez, sin comprender a santo de qué venía aquello – Está bien, os acompañaré. Tampoco a mí me vendrá mal un día tranquilo y relajado. Y podré entrevistarte en algún momento, digo yo.

- Por supuesto, hoy soy todo tuyo. Y de Teddy, claro – le sonrió de forma arrebatadora - ¡Perfecto! Te espero dentro de media hora en el hall. Y te sugiero que elijas para la ocasión algo cómodo del arsenal de ropa que guardas arriba y te lo pongas.

Ella intentó responder de forma mordaz, o agresiva, diciendo algo que le hiciese sentir que no era él quien manejaba la situación. Pero ya Harry se había levantado de la mesa y caminaba fuera de la cocina, hacia su despacho.

- ¡Nos vemos luego, Weasley! – le gritó desde el pasillo, saludándola con una mano.

Y de nuevo ella se sorprendió a sí misma maldiciéndolo con la boca pequeña, para no reconocer que se sentía excitada como una niña con la inminente llegada de su cumpleaños. Como sumida en un sueño, se levantó ella también y caminó de regreso a su cuarto para hacer tal y como había quedado con él. Por el camino, no pudo evitar ejecutar unos tímidos pasos de baile.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Harry llevó a Teddy y a Ginny a orillas de un hermoso río de agua fresca y cristalina, a lo largo de cuyos bordes crecían viejos y frondosos árboles, con miles de hojas que filtraban el sol de forma intermitente, movidas por una suave y agradable brisa. Una tupida hierba cubría el suelo, allá donde abarcaba la vista, invitando de forma acogedora a acomodarse en ella para dejar pasar el tiempo bajo el influjo del constante y embriagador murmullo del río. Todo en aquel lugar era paz, algo que Harry apreció inmediatamente, ya que desde que Ginny y él habían llegado a casa de Andrómeda para recoger a Teddy, este no había parado de gritar y alborotar, emocionado por reencontrarse con la chica, a quien no había vuelto a ver desde que la pareja se separó; y por supuesto, excitado porque iba a pasar todo un día con su padrino. Así que el moreno extrajo una manta de viaje de la cesta que Andrómeda amablemente les había preparado con todo lo necesario para pasar un tranquilo día fuera de casa, la extendió bajo un árbol que arrojaba una sombra particularmente grande, e indicó a su ahijado y a Ginny que se sentasen. Mientras, él caminó tranquilamente hasta la orilla del río, se agachó e introdujo su mano en el agua, dejándose mecer por ella. Cuando regresó, ya los otros dos yacían tumbados sobre la manta, contemplando el vaivén de las hojas de los árboles, hipnotizados.

- Este lugar es precioso – susurró Ginny, al darse cuenta de que Harry se había sentado junto a ellos.

- Lo es… Fue uno de los lugares donde tu hermano, Hermione y yo estuvimos acampados unos días durante la época en que estuvimos huyendo de los secuaces de Voldemort – respondió él con tristeza – De vez en cuando regreso aquí, no sé muy bien para qué, sólo siento que necesito hacerlo. Es un modo agradable de no olvidar jamás lo que sucedió – su mirada se hallaba perdida en el vacío.

Ginny sintió cómo el corazón le sangraba de nuevo a través de los recuerdos, cuánto habría deseado poder compartir lo que él sufrió. Pero también entonces fue alejada de su lado. Una rabia sorda se apoderó de sus sentidos, como entonces…

- ¿De qué hablas, padrino? – preguntó el niño, irrumpiendo en los recuerdos de ambos, que pronto se convirtieron de nuevo en eternos girones de niebla.

- Algún día te lo contaré – le sonrió Harry – Bueno, enano, este día es para ti. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- ¡Juguemos al escondite! ¡Y al frisbee! ¡Y a contar historias! ¡Y a pillar! ¡Y….!

- Espera, espera – le detuvo su padrino, ampliando su sonrisa – Con que todo eso quieres hacer, ¿eh? ¿Y qué tal si te hago cosquillas? – lo cogió en brazos sin darle tiempo de escapar, y comenzó a hacerle reír.

El niño se revolvió y gritó, encantado, intentando contraatacar, y los dos rodaron por la hierba entre risas, mientras Ginny los observaba embelesada, sin poder evitar entristecerse pensando que era aquello, y mucho más, lo que había perdido por culpa de su maldito trabajo.

La mañana transcurrió rápida, entre juegos, gritos y risas, que los tres compartieron como una familia normal, como cualquier familia.

Durante la comida y ya terminada esta, el niño se mostró más calmado, tras no haber parado de jugar en toda la mañana, pero en cambio su mente tomó el control de sus impulsos.

- Tía… - pidió a Ginny tímidamente, consiguiendo captar toda la atención de esta - ¿Por qué no has venido a verme antes? – le preguntó, clavando en ella sus profundos e infantiles ojos - ¿Te habías olvidado de mí?

- No cariño. Te he echado mucho de menos – le sonrió ella, acariciándole el rostro con ternura – Tú sabes que tu padrino y yo hemos estado peleados, y yo no he querido molestarle yendo a verte. Perdóname.

- A quien debe perdonar es a mí, por no haber pensado en ello – los interrumpió Harry – Ginny, me hará muy feliz que vayas a verlo cuando quieras. Él también te ha echado de menos, y te necesita.

- Gracias… - apenas susurró ella, mirando a Harry emocionada.

- Si ya no estáis enfadados, ¿por qué no os casáis? – les sorprendió el niño con aquella pregunta - Viviríamos juntos, y por fin yo tendría un papá y una mamá y…

- Eh, eh, eh, pequeñajo – le interrumpió Harry, mirándole con seriedad - Tú y yo ya hemos hablado antes sobre esto. Sabes que te quiero como a un hijo; para mí lo eres. ¿Pero no crees que sería totalmente injusto para tu padre y tu madre que nosotros te adoptásemos? Mientras ellos vivieron, te amaron con locura; tú fuiste lo más grande en el mundo para ambos, y lo creas o no, siguen amándote y velando por ti desde donde están ahora. Tú tienes un apellido que llevar con la frente muy alta. No te hace falta ningún otro. La adopción es sólo un papel, pero el amor de una familia se lleva en el corazón. Tú no necesitas que te adoptemos para que te sintamos como a un hijo.

- Lo sé, padrino. Perdona… - se disculpó el niño, compungido – Es que me encantaría vivir contigo.

- ¿Y tu abuela, qué? Ella se desvive por ti – le reprendió el moreno.

- ¡No entiendo porqué ella no quiere que los dos vayamos a vivir contigo! ¡Sabe que es lo que yo más deseo en este mundo! – se quejó, enfadado.

- Teddy… Andrómeda tiene su propia casa, su propia vida, y te adora. No es justo que se lo agradezcas queriendo abandonarla.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero abandonarla! ¡Quiero que todos vivamos juntos! ¡Y ella me lo impide!

- Deja de gritar, jovencito – le ordenó el chico, severo - Cuando tú seas mayor, podrás hacer lo que desees, vivir conmigo si te apetece. Pero hasta entonces, cumplirás los deseos de tu abuela, que merece mucho más respeto y consideración del que tú estás mostrando por ella ahora mismo.

Teddy, avergonzado, bajó la cabeza. Pero pronto volvió a la carga con otra cuestión.

- ¿Pero la tía y tú vais a casaros o no? – quiso saber, cruzando los brazos y observando a su padrino, a la expectativa.

Los ojos de Ginny y Harry se encontraron fugazmente, pero fue tiempo suficiente para decírselo todo sin palabras.

- Ese no es un tema que deba a importar a un niño de tu edad – respondió Harry, evadiendo la pregunta.

- Pues si no te casas con ella, eres tonto. La tía Ginny es buenísima, y la mujer más guapa que conozco.

- Tienes toda la razón – el moreno revolvió el pelo de su ahijado, mostrándole una gran sonrisa, mientras Ginny los miraba a ambos llena de sorpresa – Y ahora, duérmete. Ya sabes lo enfadado que te pones cuando no has podido disfrutar de una buena siesta.

El pequeño se tumbó cual largo era, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su padrino, y pronto cayó en un sopor dulce y tranquilo, mientras Harry le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, contemplándolo con cariño.

Durante un rato, Ginny intentó disimular, mirar hacia otro lado, fingir que contemplaba el paisaje, intentando ocultar todas aquellas emociones que llenaban su corazón de amor, dulzura y tristeza. Tampoco Harry pronunció palabra. Y aunque aquel silencio resultaba cómodo entre ambos, no podía ser eterno; y tampoco ellos deseaban que lo fuera.

- Bueno, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida desde que…? – preguntó Ginny, pero de pronto calló, consciente de lo que había estado apunto de decir – Quiero decir… ¿qué hay de nuevo en tu vida que yo no…? – se mordió los labios, sabiendo que había metido la pata de nuevo.

- Tranquila, Ginny, no tienes porqué sentirte incómoda conmigo por lo que pasó, si tú no lo estás. El pasado, pasado está – él sonrió levemente, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la lejanía para luego volver a posarla en el rostro de ella – Quieres saber qué puedo contarte sobre mi vida que tú no conozcas – ella asintió, azorada - A eso te refieres. Veamos… ¿Te has enterado de que me he convertido en el Director General del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica? – bromeó, divertido, mientras ella ponía cara de enfado pensando que él no pretendía contarle nada finalmente – Vamos, no te enfades – la tranquilizó, recuperando su semblante serio – En realidad no hay mucho que contar. Mi prioridad es cuidar de Teddy, intentar ser un buen padrino para él. Siento que se lo debo, ya que en parte soy culpable de la situación que le ha tocado vivir. Y además porque lo adoro.

- ¡Pero tú no eres culpable de que muriesen Remus y Tonks, Harry! – Ginny levantó la voz, sintiendo que lo que él había dicho era totalmente injusto e irreal.

- ¡Shhhhhh! Baja la voz, por favor, o lo despertarás – le pidió él, mientras acariciaba con mimo el pelo de su ahijado, quien se revolvió, inquieto, pero siguió descansando plácidamente sobre su regazo – Sé que no lo soy. Pero no puedo evitar culparme por no haber sido capaz de impedir que sucediera. Cuando Teddy era más pequeño, yo era capaz de manejar mejor la situación. Pero ahora él se hace preguntas, me hace preguntas… que me parte el alma responder. Yo sé lo que es ser huérfano, Ginny, demasiado bien que lo sé. Por eso me desvivo por hacerle feliz. Y porque Teddy es el niño más bueno y adorable del mundo; lo merece todo, tanto lo que yo pueda darle como lo que no. Pero no puedo hacer nada por conseguir lo que más desea y necesita, que es tener a su lado a su padre y a su madre.

Sin darse cuenta, Ginny le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

- Tú eres el mejor padrino que Teddy pueda desear – afirmó, totalmente convencida.

- ¿En serio lo crees? Yo no estoy tan seguro…

- Hazme caso: lo sé. Y él también lo sabe.

Por un segundo los ojos de ambos se encontraron de nuevo, y hubo mucho más que amor en aquellas miradas. Pero pronto cada cual desvió la suya para posarla bien lejos del otro.

- Hay otra cosa que deseo contarte, pero prefiero que la veas por ti misma – anunció él, ya más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué es, Harry? – ella volvió a posar su vista en el rostro de él, dueña ya de sus propias reacciones.

- Lo siento, pero como te he dicho, prefiero que la veas por ti misma. Así que tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo sábado para conocerla – respondió él con picardía.

- ¿Por qué hasta el próximo sábado? ¿Por qué no antes?

- Porque es imposible, te lo aseguro. Ten paciencia, te gustará.

- Sé que valdrá la pena – afirmó ella de forma melancólica.

- ¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo? – quiso saber Harry, sorprendido.

- Porque hoy ha valido la pena. Porque venir aquí… me ha hecho feliz.

Por primera vez desde que ambos se reencontraron, fue Harry quien acarició el rostro de Ginny suavemente, lleno de ternura.

- A mí también me ha hecho feliz. Anda, descansa un rato tú también – le sugirió – Pronto tendremos que marcharnos.

Sonriendo, Ginny se tendió al lado de él, y pronto se sumió en un sueño relajado, mientras Harry lo velaba, sin dejar de observarla con un brillo especial en los ojos.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Al final de la tarde, Harry y Ginny llegaron a Godric´s Hollow agotados, pero contentos. Ambos sentían que aquel día había sido maravilloso, especial; por ello, al salir del coche de Harry, que los había traído de vuelta desde el hogar de Andrómeda, los dos caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta de la casa, con un oculto deseo de que aquel mágico encuentro no terminarse, de que jamás lo hiciese, en realidad. Pero continuaron caminando hacia su destino sin mirar atrás.

- Bueno… - Ginny rompió el silencio que tanto los había separado y unido a la vez durante aquel día – Gracias por todo. Nos veremos en el Ministerio de Magia, supongo.

Él, que se había adelantado para abrir la puerta de la casa, se giró lentamente al escucharla, mientras fijaba en ella sus profundos ojos verdes, ahora de nuevo melancólicos, apagados. Caminó hasta ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarla; su rostro pálido, su ademán triste, su pose atormentada pero firme. Tomó una mano de la chica entre las suyas, y ella sintió cómo su propia tristeza se derretía en aquel contacto, con sus ojos atrapados en aquella mirada que no podría olvidar jamás.

- No te marches, Ginny. Quédate – le pidió él, quedamente.

Ginny se sintió desfallecer. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O era su mente, alimentada por sus nervios desbocados, quien acababa de jugarle una mala pasada? No pudo más que continuar mirándolo e intentar que él no notase los temblores que todo su cuerpo estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Co-cómo? – balbuceó, profundizando en aquellos ojos esmeralda con su mirada.

- He pensado que, si pasas una semana entera viviendo aquí, conmigo, podrás reunir toda la información necesaria para escribir tu reportaje sin tener que dejar pasar todo un mes antes de hacerlo. Si te quedas esta semana, pronto podrás deshacerte de mí – argumentó él lógicamente, como si hacerlo fuese lo más normal del mundo en la situación que ambos estaban viviendo.

- Ah, comprendo… - ella retiró la mano con firmeza, sintiéndose una idiota por haber permitido de nuevo que él la desarmase con tanta facilidad. Sintiendo rabia, se obligó a recordar que los sueños son sólo embustes para niños, nada más. - Y tú podrás deshacerte de mí del mismo modo – argumentó con la mayor frialdad que se vio capaz de mostrar.

- Los dos podremos retomar nuestras vidas normales, sí – Harry sonrió tranquilamente, sin atisbo de rencor - ¿Qué te parece?

¿Que qué le parecía? Una locura, una inmensa sinrazón. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus labios habían cobrado vida propia, traicionándola sin piedad.

- Que tienes razón, Potter. Me quedaré esta semana a vivir contigo. Cuanto antes acabemos con todo esto, mejor para los dos – afirmó con convicción, desafiándolo con aquellos ojos que hacía nada lo habían acariciado llenos de amor.

- Perfecto. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu piso para que recojas lo que necesites?

- No hace falta. Me apañaré con lo que tengo aquí. Cuanto antes comience a trabajar, antes pondremos fin a esta historia – sentenció ella con dureza - ¿Qué te parece si cenamos? Deseo comenzar a escribir esta misma noche.

- Maravilloso. Yo mismo iba a proponértelo. Vayamos a la cocina, entonces.

Antes de que él se diese la vuelta de nuevo para entrar en la casa, Ginny pudo notar de forma inequívoca cómo todo el cuerpo de él mostró una especie de alivio, de relajación, como si ella al acceder a su propuesta le hubiese quitado de encima una inmensa preocupación. Aquella actitud le pareció muy extraña, pero no quiso preguntar sobre ella, porque en aquel momento no supo cómo enfocar ante él una cuestión que ni ella misma tuvo claro cómo interpretar. En cambio, la pelirroja decidió centrarse en su propio estado de ánimo, una extraña mezcla de alegría y zozobra interior, una amarga felicidad, un bello sueño amenazado por el cruel velo de una horrenda pesadilla. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser consciente realmente de dónde se había metido al aceptar la petición que él le había hecho de forma tan pretendidamente lógica y natural, pero en el fondo arrebatadora. No puedo evitar preguntarse si aquel apuesto hombre estaba jugando con ella, si había decidido vengarse de lo sucedido en el pasado, de un modo tan retorcido, y decidió que, fuera como fuera, ella estaba obligada a averiguarlo, ya que libremente había aceptado entrar en su juego.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Ya sé que estoy actualizando demasiado amenudo, y que luego, cuando vuelva al trabajo y no pueda seguir este ritmo, os va a saber fatal. Y a mí también. Pero al terminar este capítulo, he sentido una inmensa necesidad de publicarlo, porque ha resultado ser mucho más especial para mí de lo que pude imaginar antes de escribirlo. A mí me parece especialemnte bello, par qué negarlo. Ojalá vosotros, al leerlo, hayáis opinado lo mismo que yo.

Pues sí, Harry y Ginny van a vivir juntos durante tooooooda una semana. Imagináos todas las situaciones que van a compartir, jeje.

Quiero hacer notar un tema, que va un poco a modo de respuesta a un comentario que me ha hecho Jor. Ella me ha dicho que Harry ni siquiera le dio un beso a Ginny, al acostarla en la cama cuando ella estaba borracha, que es un hombre tan caballeroso y correcto, que ni eso ha querido permitirse. Pues bien, os adelanto que ese hecho no ha sucedido sin motivo, que forma parte de un tema que va a ser muy importante en el desarrollo de este fic. Harry tiene un gran peso en el corazón, y pronto os enteraréis de qué se trata. Por ello, de vez en cuando Ginny observa en él actitudes tan extrañas, por ejemplo, el hecho de que él se haya sentido tan aliviado cuando ella ha aceptado en pasar toda la semana a su lado. No lo hace sólo porque la ama, o porque sí, os lo puedo asegurar. Y no os adelanto nada más.

Aprovecho para daros de antemano todo mi agradecimiento porque estéis leyendo este fic, y cómo no, os ruego que recordéis dejarme reviews con vuestras opiniones, porque ellos me dan fuerzas cuando siento que me faltan, son un dopaje natural y sano, jeje, el mejor; y una fuente inagotable de inspiración.

**Un abrazo y hasta pronto (espero y deseo).**

**Rose.**


	6. Muerte en el Ministerio de Magia

**Este capítulo lo dedico a J0r**, porque nadie sabe hacer magia como ella (leed sus fics y lo comprobaréis, si es que existe alguien que aún no los conozca, que lo dudo). Querida amiga: tú has escrito que si Harry Potter fuese tuyo, ya estarías casada con él. Y yo digo que, si lo fuese, yo te perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para que clonases uno exactamente igual para mí (jeje). Bendita JK Rowling que lo creó. Amo a Harry Potter, creo que se nota, ¿no? (^_^)

Un abrazo muy fuerte también, y todo mi agradecimiento, a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews y habéis añadido esta historia a vuestras favoritas.

Y con mucha tristeza os aviso de que el próximo lune retomaré mi trabajo, y que no podré actualizar ni por asomo, tan amenudo como lo he hecho durante esta última semana. Así que os ofrezco este capítulo con todo mi cariño. Si os apetece dejar algún review de ánimo para la que se avecina, será bien venido.

Hasta muy pronto, espero.

Rose.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Muerte en el Ministerio de Magia.**_

El lunes siguiente Ron y Harry estaban encerrados en el despacho del moreno desde primera hora de la mañana. Ginny se había transportado con Harry hasta el Ministerio de Magia a través de la red flu, y la cara de su hermano había resultado todo un poema al verlos llegar juntos al Cuartel General de Aurores. Nada más verlo, Harry le había indicado con un ademán que lo siguiera y se lo había llevado a su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Y allí se encontraban todavía, mientras E.J. y Ginny no paraban de mirar la puerta de reojo, fingiendo hablar sobre la historia del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, y los demás aurores las observaban a ambas del mismo modo, pues era la primera vez que veían llegar al Jefe acompañado por una mujer, y precisamente aquella, que aunque le estuviese haciendo un reportaje periodístico, era la hermana de su mejor amigo y había sido su novia, y a la que muchos de ellos conocían.

Dentro del despacho, los dos hombres conversaban, inmensamente preocupados.

- Sabemos que es él, Harry, estamos seguros. Pero no podemos demostrarlo. ¡Maldición! – Ron pegó un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa, frustrado y desesperado.

- Yo también estoy convencido de ello, Ron. Pero, si Blacksoul es el violador, ¿cómo demonios va un paso por delante de nosotros para que no podamos atraparlo? Conoce nuestros movimientos, nuestras intenciones… No ha caído en ninguna de las trampas que le hemos puesto. ¿Cómo narices lo hace? – quiso saber Harry, igualmente frustrado.

- Quizá Beatrice le está filtrando información. Podrías invitarla a cenar otra noche para intentar sonsacarle algo y…

El Jefe negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que ella esté metida en esto, al menos todavía. Y de todos modos, ella no tiene acceso a la información de que él dispone. Además, no pienso utilizarla. Sé lo que ella quiere de mí, y no estoy dispuesto a dárselo. No me sentiría mejor hombre que su hermano si lo hiciera.

Ron lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Cualquiera es mejor hombre que su hermano, Harry! ¡Él está violando a chicas inocentes! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Y no me extrañaría que en cualquier momento, comenzase a matarlas después! ¡Cada vez sus actos son más violentos y despiadados! – respondió, indignado por la comparación que Harry había hecho entre ambos.

- Yo también temo el momento en que comience a matar. Por eso debemos apresarlo cuanto antes – apoyó la barbilla en su mano derecha, pensativo – El quid de la cuestión está en porqué, porqué hace lo que hace. Si conseguimos saberlo, nosotros podremos anticipar sus movimientos también. Sea lo que sea, tiene relación con nuestro Departamento. Sabes perfectamente que, hasta ahora, las cuatro mujeres a quienes él ha violado, están directa o indirectamente relacionadas con personal perteneciente a este. Por eso todavía no ha trascendido la noticia a la prensa, porque yo he dado la orden de mantener el caso en el más absoluto secreto. Lo último que deseo es que cunda el pánico entre el resto de la comunidad mágica.

- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – Ron fijó su vista en la de su amigo, decidido.

- Tenemos un topo en el Cuartel General de Aurores – afirmó Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Exacto.

- Por el momento, el caso queda sólo en tus manos. Rodéate de quien quieras para que te ayude, pero elige bien, y que sean pocos. Tan sólo darás cuenta de tus actos ante mí, ni siquiera Kingsley debe estar informado de tus progresos. Si él necesita información, o la pide, ya le pondré yo al corriente de lo que me parezca oportuno. ¿Queda claro?

- Clarísimo – asintió Ron, absolutamente de acuerdo – Oye, Harry… Me has dejado alucinado con el tema de mi hermana. Hace tanto que tú no querías ni oír hablar de ella, y de pronto… Me parece bien que quieras proteger a Ginny. Ella vive sola y piensa que todos sus hermanos somos unos pelmazos intentando protegerla de todo mal, así que huye de cada muestra de preocupación que le damos. Y yo no sabía cómo solucionar eso con los tiempos que corren. Es tan cabezota… Pero, ¿llevártela a vivir contigo con la excusa del reportaje? Por un lado, si antes estaba relacionada con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica a través de mí, ahora lo estará doblemente por tu causa. Y por otro, ¿qué pasará cuando transcurra toda esta semana y no hayamos atrapado a Blacksoul? Ella volverá a su casa, los dos sufriréis por ello y…

- ¡Hemos de atrapar a ese hijo del Averno cuando antes! – gritó, acalorado, interrumpiendo a su amigo mientras lo traspasaba con una mirada dura y decidida. Después se tomó unos segundos para intentar tranquilizarse; Ron lo observó en silencio, preocupado - Mi intención es que jamás vuelva a su casa – afirmó Harry.

- ¿Cómo que no vuelva a su casa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo, sorprendido y confundido por igual.

- No sólo quiero protegerla, Ron, quiero reconquistarla. Al reencontrarnos me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas, de tantas… Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella.

El otro quedó pensativo por unos momentos, sin dejar de mirar a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Te casarás con ella esta vez?

- ¡Lo dices como si hubiese sido yo quien no quiso casarse la otra vez! – le reprochó el moreno.

- Lo sé, Harry. Pero respóndeme. Pase lo que pase, ¿te casarás con ella?

- Si ella me acepta, por supuesto que sí: me casaré con ella. Pase lo que pase. Lo haría mañana mismo, si ella quisiera.

- Vaya…

- Sé que pidiéndole que viva conmigo la he puesto en el ojo del huracán con respecto a Soulblack, y eso me lleva loco de preocupación. Pero también ahora ella está más protegida. De todos modos, el maldito reportaje la ha acercado a mi lado en el peor momento en que esto podía suceder. Además, no pienso volver a dejarla al margen de mi vida, como hice cuando Hermione, tú y yo, pasamos todo un año fugados. Sé que ella entonces no estuvo de acuerdo con aquella decisión, y que no me perdonará si vuelvo a alejarla de mí con el pretexto de protegerla.

- Vaya… - repitió el pelirrojo nuevamente – Todo lo que acabas de decir es absolutamente cierto. Indirectamente, Ginny ya está metida en todo esto, y desde luego, es infinitamente mejor que tú la protejas a que esté sola. Pero… ¿serás capaz de reconquistarla en tan sólo una semana? – ahora miró a su amigo de forma burlona, retador.

- Eso déjamelo a mí – le devolvió una sonrisa arrogante - Además, ya he decidido que, si no lo consigo, le hablaré abiertamente de mis intenciones y le pediré que siga viviendo conmigo hasta que podamos atrapar al tipo este. Aunque ella me haya rechazado. Jamás la dejaré desprotegida, Ron, eso te lo juro – prometió, nuevamente serio – Sólo te pido que seas discreto. No cuentes a tus padres ni a tus hermanos que ella y yo estamos viviendo juntos. Al menos por esta semana. Dame tiempo para que, cuando se lo confesemos, sepamos exactamente de qué tipo de "convivencia" estamos hablando.

- ¿Será posible? ¡Casaos ya de una vez y dejaos de gilipolleces! – le pidió Ron, cansado de aquel juego que parecía eterno. Pero asintió, consintiendo en la petición del otro.

De pronto, la puerta del despacho fue abierta de forma abrupta y uno de los aurores entró en él como una tromba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡Se ha descubierto un cadáver, Jefe! ¡El cadáver de una mujer! – gritó el hombre, desencajado.

- ¿Dónde? – gritó Harry, volcando su sillón al levantarse de forma impetuosa.

También Ron se puso en pie, alarmado.

- ¡En el Callejón Knockturn! ¡Ha sido la vieja vendedora de uñas humanas, que suele apostarse en una de las aceras, quien la ha descubierto y nos ha avisado!

- ¿Se sabe quién es? – preguntó él, temeroso de la respuesta.

- Todavía no, Jefe. Necesitamos que envíes un destacamento para que levante el cadáver y podamos examinarlo, así como para inspeccionar el escenario del crimen.

- ¡Tú, Ron y yo nos bastamos para hacer eso! ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

- No, Jefe. Pero tú no deberías…

- ¡Te he dado un orden! ¡Adelántate y asegúrate de que ningún mago o bruja pueda tener acceso al cuerpo! ¡Y si hay curiosos que pregunten sobre el tema, di que se ha identificado el cadáver como el de una mendiga que ha muerto por sobredosis de whisky de fuego! ¿Entendido? ¡Nosotros iremos enseguida! ¡Y no se te ocurra contar a nadie lo sucedido! ¡A nadie!

- ¡Sí, Jefe! ¡A tus órdenes!

El hombre volvió a salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Nuestros peores temores se han cumplido – afirmó Ron, desolado.

Harry asintió con la cabeza; tomó su chaqueta del perchero que había a un lado del cuarto y ambos hombres salieron del despacho a todo correr, con cara de funeral. Todos los demás aurores los observaron, presintiendo que algo malo había sucedido, pero ninguno de ellos osó preguntar pues sabían bien que, si su jefe deseaba que fueran partícipes de ello, ya se lo contaría en su momento. En cambio, E.J. y Ginny corrieron a alcanzarlos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jefe? – preguntó la chica, inquisitiva.

- Tienes órdenes claras que cumplir, así que cumple con tu trabajo – le ordenó Harry, cortante, sin dejar de caminar.

- Harry, ese no es modo de… - le reprochó Ginny, interponiéndose en el camino del moreno.

Su hermano estaba apunto de apartarla de un modo cariñoso pero firme, cuando Harry se lo impidió con un ademán, y tomándola suavemente por un brazo, la acercó a él para mirarla a los ojos, lleno de amor.

- Ginny, pase lo que pase, no salgas de aquí hasta que nosotros volvamos. ¿Entendido? – le ordenó, tajante.

- Pero Harry, ¿qué…? – intentó saber ella, preocupada.

- ¿Lo harás? – le acarició el rostro con ternura durante un fugaz momento, sin dejar de fijar su vista en ella, a modo de ruego y advertencia.

- Lo haré. Vete tranquilo – le aseguró ella, dándose cuenta de que él iba totalmente en serio – Cuidaos, por favor.

Los dos hombres asintieron y se marcharon con rapidez.

- Cuando el Jefe sale de misión, algo muy gordo se cuece – afirmó E.J., observando con envidia cómo se alejaban.

- ¿Puede ser por ese violador que acosa a mujeres relacionadas con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica? – le preguntó Ginny directamente.

- ¿Tú sabes eso?

- Se te olvida que soy hermana de Ron. Él me contó lo básico y me propuso que volviese a vivir en casa de nuestros padres para poder protegerme. Pero yo me negué. Nadie va a obligarme a hacer lo que yo no deseo, y mucho menos un violador sucio y despreciable.

- Pues yo de ti lo reconsideraría. Algo muy malo ha pasado para que el Jefe salga a resolverlo personalmente. Te lo digo yo.

- No va a hacer falta. Ahora yo… - dijo la pelirroja mecánicamente, pero inmediatamente calló.

- ¿Ahora tú qué? – E.J. fijó su mirada en ella, llena de curiosidad.

- No, nada. Iba a decir que últimamente yo paso más tiempo en casa de mis padres que en la mía propia, nada más.

- Ah, bueno. Eso está bien. ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez Harry me ha dejado fuera de esto! ¿Es que nunca se va a dar cuenta de lo útil que puedo resultarle? – se lamentó la chica, dando un pisotón en el suelo.

- La verdad es que no me parece bien cómo te ha tratado. No debería inmiscuirme en su trabajo, pero hablaré con él. Ya que estoy haciendo un reportaje sobre su vida, es justo que le diga lo que pienso sobre lo que hace – decidió Ginny, concluyente.

- Te buscarás un problema. El Jefe es muy suyo, y no acepta reprimendas de nadie, ni siquiera del Ministro de Magia.

- Sea como sea, tendrá que escucharme – se empecinó ella.

- Tú misma, pero por mí no lo hagas. Yo sé sacarme las castañas del fuego solita. Y eso es lo que Harry no puede comprender. Aunque por cómo te mira, creo que podrías conseguir de él cualquier cosa, si quisieras.

Ginny la miró, sorprendida, y la otra sonrió; finalmente ambas continuaron con su trabajo, inquietas.

**ooo00O00ooo**

A medio día, Hermione pasó por el Cuartel General de Aurores para recoger a Ginny, y ambas se marcharon a comer juntas. Ya en el restaurante, Ginny releyó una vez más una nota que Ron le había enviado a la castaña a través de lechuza:

"Harry y yo no podremos acompañaros a comer. Ha sucedido algo terrible. Por favor, ve a comer con Ginny, y no os separéis la una de la otra en ningún momento. Nosotros regresaremos lo antes posible. Pero si no lo hiciésemos antes del final de la tarde, acompaña a mi hermana a nuestra casa, o id las dos a casa de Harry. Pero jamás os quedéis solas ninguna de ambas. Te amo. Ron."

- ¿Qué habrá sucedido? – preguntó a su amiga, preocupada.

- No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que Ron no es alarmista en absoluto. Si él dice que ha sucedido algo terrible, así ha sido. Y por supuesto, hemos de hacerle caso y hacernos compañía la una a la otra cuando salgamos del Ministerio de Magia. Harry también lo desea así. Seguro.

- Temo por ellos, no puedo evitarlo – confesó Ginny, abatida.

- Yo también, Ginny, pero ser la novia de un auror no es fácil, y mucho menos si ese auror es de la talla de Harry, o de Ron – le aseguró Hermione.

- Yo no soy su novia…

- ¿Y a qué esperas para serlo? ¿Acaso crees que Harry propone vivir con él a la primera mujer que se cruza en su camino? ¡Lee entre líneas! ¡Por amor de Merlín!

- Pero él dijo en casa de mis padres que no tiene intención de salir con nadie – argumentó Ginny en contra de la chica, tozuda – Además, hemos quedado que nuestra convivencia sólo durará una semana.

- Por algo se empieza. Harry es capaz de decir muchas tonterías cuando se siente molesto por algo. Eso nunca lo olvides. Y estoy segura de que tú has despertado sus demonios.

- No quiero hacerme ilusiones, Hermione. Para que luego pase la semana y vea cómo mi mundo vuelve a romperse en pedazos.

- Anda, vámonos – le pidió su cuñada, terminando de tomar el café que había pedido – Me pone nerviosa tanta tontería por parte de los dos. Parecéis adolescentes.

Pero no les dio tiempo a ponerse en pie para marcharse, ya que en ese mismo instante ambas vieron cómo Harry y Ron entraban en el restaurante para tomar una comida rápida y tardía. También ellos las distinguieron inmediatamente, y caminaron hacia ellas con decisión, para sentarse a su mesa. Ron besó a Hermione dulcemente, mientras Harry sonreía a Ginny con cansancio. Al pasar un camarero ante ellos, el moreno aprovechó para llamar su atención.

- Por favor, Jack, sírvenos dos menús de la casa. Hoy no tenemos tiempo para nada – le pidió con confianza, ya que aquel camarero los conocía desde que habían comenzado a frecuentar el local.

- Claro, Harry. ¡Marchando dos menús de la casa! – gritó el joven a la barra, y se fue rápidamente a continuar con su trabajo.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Este dolor de cabeza me está matando! – se quejó Harry, enfadado, mientras apoyaba la frente en una mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? – Hermione preguntó a los chicos directamente.

Ron miró a su amigo de forma interrogadora, temeroso de revelarles algo que el otro no desease contar.

- No pasa nada, Ron. Ellas deben saberlo. Hemos hallado muerta a la novia de Rex Harris, un funcionario de la Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia – las dos chicas lo miraron espantadas – Creemos que este ha sido el primer asesinato cometido por el violador. Menos mal que vosotras habéis recibido nuestros mensajes y no os habéis marchado a comer solas. Desde hoy mismo, os pido que no vayáis solas a ningún lugar, hasta que no hayamos atrapado a ese maldito bastardo.

- Hermione sí ha recibido un mensaje de Ron, pero a mí no me ha llegado nada – respondió Ginny, extrañada – Yo me he ido con ella porque ella ha venido a recogerme.

Los dos chicos cruzaron una mirada de alarma.

- Yo mismo te he enviado el mensaje, Ginny. De ahora en adelante, fuera del Ministerio de Magia no te despegarás de mí ni por un momento, si no vas acompañada por alguno de tus hermanos o por Hermione – le ordenó Harry, con un tono que no admitía réplica – Y si las dos vais siempre con alguno de ellos o conmigo, mejor que mejor.

- ¡Pero Harry…! – protestó la pelirroja, quien odiaba que le dijesen qué debía hacer.

- Compláceme, te lo ruego. Necesito centrarme en atrapar a ese tipo para poner fin a esta tragedia, y no podré hacerlo si a todas horas estoy temiendo por tu seguridad. Será por poco tiempo. Eso os lo puedo jurar – sentenció él, decidido a cumplir su palabra. Ginny asintió sin replicar. – Ron, quédate tú y come tranquilo. Yo me vuelvo al Ministerio.

- ¿Pero, y tu comida? – replicó el otro, mientras ya su amigo se ponía en pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

- No puedo comer nada pensando que después voy a darle a Rex semejante noticia. Discúlpame ante Jack, y dile que mañana le pagaré el menú, ya que lo he pedido, aunque finalmente no lo haya tomado. Hasta luego, chicas – dio una palmada de ánimo en la espalda de su amigo y se marchó, nuevamente apretándose las sienes con la mano.

- Esto le va a pasar factura. Va a enfermar – afirmó Ron, preocupado – Lleva días sin comer como debería.

Hermione asintió, de acuerdo con su prometido, mientras Ginny los miraba a ambos llena de angustia.

La tarde acabó en drama para todo el personal del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Al conocer la triste noticia por boca del mismo Harry, los miembros de las tres divisiones del Departamento se volcaron en ofrecer consuelo a su compañero Rex, así como en mostrar al Jefe toda su disposición y colaboración para terminar de una vez y para siempre con la amenaza del demente que ya había convertido en una pesadilla la vida de varios de ellos. Harry se mostró firme y contundente, prometiéndoles que pronto les tomaría la palabra para dar fin a aquella locura, y después se encerró en su despacho, para pasar solo el resto de la tarde, dándole miles de vueltas al asunto.

Pasadas las ocho, y cuando ya el Cuartel General de Aurores había quedado prácticamente desierto, Ron fue en busca de su hermana, quien intentaba poner en orden sus notas, sentada en una de las mesas que había libres.

- Llévatelo a casa, Ginny – le pidió, señalando con un ademán la puerta aún cerrada del despacho de Harry.

- ¿Crees que me escuchará? – preguntó ella, dubitativa.

- Si a alguien va a escuchar en este momento, es a ti. Hazme caso, Gin, llévatelo – repitió con voz cansada.

- Está bien – sonrió con cariño a su hermano mayor, besándole en la mejilla, y caminó hasta el despacho para hacer sonar sus nudillos con decisión contra la puerta.

- ¡Pase! – se oyó una voz firme proveniente de dentro.

Y ella se encerró dentro también. Momentos después, Harry y Ginny salieron del despacho y caminaron hacia una de las chimeneas que los llevaría directamente a Godric´s Hollow, mientras Ron los observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha, para marcharse él también inmediatamente después.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Al aparecer en casa de Harry y sentir que ambos se hallaban ya fuera de peligro, él caminó hacia su despacho con vehemencia, se quitó la corbata con enfado y la lanzó lejos.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó, lleno de frustración.

- Espera, espera… - Ginny, que lo había seguido preocupada por el estado de ánimo del chico, tiró de su mano con insistencia y le hizo sentarse en el sillón. Después, le arremangó la camisa y le desabrochó los dos primeros botones del cuello - ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Gracias – él sonrió amablemente, ya más calmado. Pero ella pudo ver por la mirada perdida del chico, que nada estaba bien.

- ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y te pones ropa cómoda? Yo haré la cena mientras tanto.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?

- Acabo de decírtelo. Anda, ve.

Por fin él posó sus profundos ojos en el rostro de ella, lo rozó con sus dedos por un segundo y se puso en pie para subir a su cuarto. Cuando entró en la cocina media hora después, mostraba un ánimo más sereno. Ambos cenaron en silencio, y nada más terminar, Harry se marchó de nuevo para encerrarse en su despacho. Ginny negó con la cabeza, rendida, y ejecutó un hechizo _Fregotego_ para limpiar los platos y cacharros. Después, decidió marcharse a la cama.

Al salir de la cocina, una suave melodía que iba subiendo de intensidad a medida que ella caminaba por el pasillo, captó toda su atención. Intrigada y extasiada por igual ante aquella música, intentó localizar su origen: para su sorpresa, provenía del interior del despacho de Harry. Dudó por un momento, pero pronto caminó hasta él intentando no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta con cuidado para no interrumpir tanta belleza, y se plantó ante el chico, quien permanecía sentado en su sillón con los ojos cerrados, pero que inmediatamente los abrió al sentir que ya no se encontraba solo.

- ¿Qué es esa música? – preguntó ella, sintiendo que su corazón se emocionaba al escucharla.

- Se llama "vals" – respondió él con sencillez. - En concreto, esta pieza es de un compositor muggle llamado Johann Strauss hijo, quien la compuso en mil ochocientos sesenta y siete, titulándola originalmente en alemán, _An der schönen blauen Donau _o _El Danubio Azul_, como nosotros la conocemos.

- Es bellísima…

- Me ayuda a relajarme para poder pensar.

Inesperadamente, él se puso en pie y caminó hasta la chica, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella suavemente, hasta conducirla al mismo centro de la estancia.

Señorita, ¿me concede este baile? – le pidió, esperando la respuesta con un brillo especial en la mirada.

- Yo no sé…

- Sólo déjate llevar.

Con su mano aún en la de él, con la otra mano la cogió por la cintura, comenzando a guiarla por toda la sala con expertos y gráciles movimientos. Ambos bailaron al ritmo de aquel maravilloso vals, giraron envueltos por la magia de la música; abrazados, sonrientes. Ginny, temerosa al principio, pronto se dejó guiar; sentía que volaba en brazos de Harry, quien en aquel momento parecía haber nacido para bailar aquello, y para nada más. Danzaron en una nube, bailaron y bailaron, giraron y giraron, hasta que, suavemente, la música dejó de sonar. Entonces ambos quedaron el uno frente al otro, aún entrelazados, mirándose a los ojos. Y Harry, sin despegar sus ojos verdes ni por un momento de aquellos chocolate que tanto amaba, acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Ginny, y la besó con dulzura, deleitándose con el calor embriagador y el sabor exquisito de aquellos labios rojos y húmedos, anhelante. Y ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, deseando con toda su alma que aquel mágico momento no acabara nunca. Al separarse, los dos se dieron cuenta de que, no sabían cómo, habían acabado abrazados. Ginny acarició el rostro de Harry, aún hechizada por aquel momento único, y el joven tomó su mano entre las suyas para depositar en ella un tierno beso.

- Buenas noches, princesa – le deseó él, susurrando a su oído.

- Buenas noches, Harry. Que descanses – correspondió la pelirroja, separándose lentamente del cuerpo del moreno, para retomar su camino.

- Gracias; tú también.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo y se marchó, todavía caminando sobre algodones.

El chico volvió a sentarse en su sillón para retomar el trabajo, su rostro iluminado por una radiante sonrisa de felicidad.


	7. Cásate conmigo

Hola a todos. Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, como os prometí. Acabo de terminarlo ahora mismo, domingo por la noche, casi apunto de irme a la camita. Lo he repasado un par de veces y he corregido todo los errores que he visto. Pero si os encontráis alguno -que aún quedarán :) - os ruego que no lo tengáis demasiado en cuenta. Es que, si no subo el capítulo hoy, probablemente ya no pueda hacerlo hasta el próximo fin de semana. Y ya que lo tengo terminado, no veía justo tardar tanto en publicarlo.

Os agradezco en el alama todos los reviews recibidos hasta ahora. Intento responderlos todos, con todo mi cariño y agradecimiento, pero si he dejado alguno por responder - porque tengo memoria de pez y voy súper liada - por favor, perdonadme y daos por respondidos y agradecidos desde aquí. Ya sé que me repito más que los ajos cuando hablo de lo agradecida e ilusionada que estoy al recibir todos vuestros reviews, pero es que es así, y siempre lo será. Todos los que escribís reviews a mis historias, y las añadís a vuestras favoritas, sois quienes me dais ánimo y fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Y sois mi mejor inspiración. Así que os doy las gracias, y lo haré una y mil veces, siempre.

Y ahora, a leer. Ya no os entretengo más.

Un abrazo muy fuerte.

Rose.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Cásate conmigo.**_

Aquella mañana, Ginny bajó las escaleras sintiéndose extraña. Una y otra vez, durante toda la noche, había soñado que ella era la protagonista de un hermoso cuento de hadas, con final triste. Su adorado príncipe la amaba, la adoraba, la tenía entre sus brazos, para acabar siempre marchándose con un último y solitario adiós. Y así era como ella se sentía: en brazos de un maravilloso príncipe perfecto, que dentro de nada se marcharía de su vida otra vez. ¿Por qué la había estrechado pegada a su cuerpo la pasada noche? ¿Por qué la había besado? – se llevó los dedos a los labios, enamorada - ¿Sería que él todavía sentía algo por ella? ¿O quizá todo había formado parte de uno de sus sueños, y nada más? Pensó que si lo que estaba viviendo en aquella casa tan sólo era un sueño, deseaba con toda su alma que jamás se terminase.

Caminó hacia la cocina, aún turbada, y al llegar a ella la encontró extrañamente vacía. Ya era tarde, y lo normal es que hubiese encontrado a Harry terminando de desayunar, para que luego ambos se marchasen al Ministerio de Magia. Pero allí no había restos de ningún desayuno, y tampoco indicios de que alguien lo hubiese preparado en ningún momento. Preocupada, recorrió el pasillo de la planta baja en pos del despacho de Harry. La puerta estaba entreabierta y se atrevió a mirar dentro. Allí estaba él, rodeado de montones de papeles que aparecían esparcidos por toda la mesa de forma desordenada, mientras el chico leía uno de ellos, totalmente absorto en su contenido. La pelirroja decidió tocar a la puerta para hacerse notar, e inmediatamente después, el joven levantó su mirada del documento, para dirigirle una cálida aunque cansada sonrisa.

- Buenos días, princesa – la saludó él.

Otra vez la había llamado princesa. Ginny sintió que no era justo que aquel hombre al que tanto amaba construyera todo un mundo de fantasía a su alrededor para luego derrumbarlo tranquilamente cuando él considerase que ya no era necesario protegerla, o cuando ya no existiese un reportaje que escribir. Pero no osó protestar, pues sintió que daría cualquier cosa por oír de sus labios aquella palabra una vez más.

- Buenos días, Harry. ¡No me digas que no te has acostado en toda la noche! – lo reprendió, preocupada.

- Sí me he acostado. Pero hace un par de horas que ya no he podido dormir, y he preferido continuar trabajando a quedarme en la cama dando vueltas. ¿Qué hora es?

- Es casi la hora de ir a trabajar – caminó hasta él y le acarició el rostro, sonriéndole con la mirada; luego lo tomó de la mano y le hizo levantar– Ven, vamos a desayunar.

Él la acompañó, encantado. Cuando ambos entraron en la cocina, Ginny lo hizo acomodar en una de las sillas que rodeaban la cómoda mesa y comenzó a preparar un delicioso desayuno para ambos.

- Por cierto… – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Sí? – la animó él a continuar.

- Aféitate. Esa barba tuya se convierte en papel de lija en tan sólo un día.

Él la miró sorprendido, llevándose una mano a la cara, sin dejar de observarla. Efectivamente, su barba había hecho aparición de forma bastante evidente. Sonrió, divertido, mientras se levantaba tranquilamente y caminaba hasta donde ella se encontraba. Descarado, la cogió suavemente por la cintura, abrazándola por detrás, y depositó un cuidadoso beso en su cuello.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí – susurró a su oído, y luego ser marchó para afeitarse sin añadir nada más.

Ginny quedó estupefacta, sintiendo cómo una oleada de felicidad la recorría de arriba abajo. Aquellos días junto a Harry estaban resultando maravillosos e inolvidables, y supo que, pasase lo que pasase después, ella nunca volvería a ser la misma. Pero la sombra de la duda planeó sobre su ánimo nuevamente como un cuervo agorero. Por ello, tomó la determinación de interrogar al chico aquel mismo día sobre el significado que tenía para él todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Si él aún la amaba, debía saberlo, y si tan sólo la estaba protegiendo contra la amenaza del violador, también. Porque, aunque el moreno no se lo hubiese dicho claramente, ella no era tonta, y sabía perfectamente porqué él se había empeñado en que ella se quedase en su casa a vivir durante aquella semana: quería protegerla. Y quizá fue Ron quien se lo había pedido, ya que ni él ni sus otros hermanos habían conseguido hacerla entrar en razón, para que se marchase a pasar unos días en La Madriguera o con alguno de ellos hasta que la amenaza cesara. Definitivamente, si Harry estaba haciendo un favor a su mejor amigo, ella debía saberlo. Porque ya nada podía impedir que su corazón se rompiese en pedazos de nuevo. Su amor por él se había avivado con la mayor intensidad que ella había sentido nunca, y sólo él podía salvarla del desastre. Jamás dejaría de amarlo; jamás. Aceptar lo inevitable hizo desaparecer todos sus miedos.

**ooo00O00ooo**

El día resultó ser del mismo tipo que el anterior. Harry permaneció encerrado en su despacho, reunido de vez en cuando con alguno de sus hombres; Ron pasó gran parte de la mañana fuera, por lo que a la hora de la comida tan sólo las dos chicas y el Jefe se reunieron para comer. Ciertamente, la comida fue muy agradable, y Harry no evitó mostrarse solícito y amable con Ginny en ningún momento, algo que a Hermione no pasó en absoluto desapercibido.

A principios de la tarde, E.J. y Ginny pudieron observar cómo Ron, junto con algunos de los demás aurores, entraban y salían varias veces del despacho del Jefe. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que E.J. observaba aquellas reuniones con creciente nerviosismo, y temió que la chica cometiese alguna imprudencia, como de hecho pasó.

Después de uno más de aquellos cónclaves a puerta cerrada, y cuando tan sólo Ron permanecía dentro del despacho de Harry, E.J. caminó hasta él con decisión e hizo sonar sus nudillos contra la puerta, aunque no esperó respuesta alguna. Inmediatamente, se coló en el despacho, seguida por Ginny, que no quiso dejarla sola ante el lío en el que presentía que iba a meterse la chica.

Ron estaba de pie al lado de Harry quien, sentado en su sillón, sostenía con ambas manos algún tipo de pergamino, que ambos estudiaban con inmenso interés. Al darse cuenta de que alguien había irrumpido en el despacho, los dos chicos alzaron la vista al unísono, encontrándose con la resuelta faz de la auror mirándolos de forma retadora. Ginny había quedado en un segundo plano, tras ella.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – la interrogó Harry, clavando sus verdes ojos en los de la chica, que por un momento se amedrentó, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

- Sé lo que aquí se cuece y quiero participar. No permitiré que me dejes al margen de nuevo – afirmó con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica.

El moreno la fulminó con la mirada, pero contrariamente a lo que la joven había esperado, su voz sonó serena y sosegada al responderle. Mientras, Ron la observaba también, ella habría jurado que con semblante divertido.

- Ajá… sabes lo que aquí se cuece… Y… ¿qué se cuece? – la interrogó con demasiada tranquilidad para el gusto de la morena.

- Sé que estáis preparando una trampa al violador, y quiero participar – afirmó una vez más, comenzando a elevar el tono de su voz, debido a los nervios que la devoraban por dentro.

- Comprendo… ¿Y tienes alguna idea interesante que ofrecer al respecto?

- ¡Claro que sí! – gritó, perdiendo los nervios definitivamente - ¡Yo me ofrezco como cebo! ¡Sabes que si llego a tenerlo cerca, puedo ganarle! ¡Sea quien sea! – explicó de forma apasionada - ¡Soy una de los mejores aurores que tienes! ¡Pero tú tienes la mente tan obtusa que no eres capaz de darte cuenta de ello! ¡O quizá temes que llegue a quitarte el puesto si me das una oportunidad!

Ron, disimuladamente, hizo un ademán con la mano a la joven auror para indicarle que las palabras que acababa de pronunciar acababan de sentenciarla. Le indicó que se disculpase lo antes posible, pero ella hizo caso omiso y continuó desafiando a Harry con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

- Tú misma acabas de decidir tu futuro, Joyce. Te comunico oficialmente que ni hoy, ni nunca, participarás en una misión – dijo él fríamente – Puedes retirarte.

- ¿Qué? ¡No lo puedo creer! – dio una patada impetuosa a la mesa - ¡El puesto se te ha subido a la cabeza, Harry! ¿Qué ha sido de mi mejor maestro? ¿De aquel que me enseñó todo lo que sabía para que yo un día le hiciese sentirse orgulloso? ¿Qué ha sido de aquel que me trataba como a un igual? ¡Ya no te acuerdas de quién fuiste! – lo acusó, llena de rencor.

- ¡Basta! – rugió Harry - ¡Sal de mi despacho inmediatamente, si no quieres que ordene que te arresten ahora mismo por insubordinación!

Ginny se interpuso de pronto entre la chica y Harry, sintiendo que debía defenderla.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no voy a consentirlo! – gritó con vehemencia - ¡No le has dado ni siquiera una oportunidad para que demuestre lo que vale! ¡Ni una sola! ¡Y esperas que ella se marche con la cabeza gacha sintiendo que eres el jefe más injusto con el que se topará jamás pero aceptándolo sin más! ¿Quién te crees que eres, Potter? ¡Te creerás muy machito! ¡Pero eres un machista! ¡Estás intentando hacer con ella lo mismo que estás haciendo conmigo! ¡Quieres protegerla porque la ves débil, porque no confías en ella! ¡Exactamente igual a como estás actuando conmigo! ¿Acaso creías que yo no me había dado cuenta de tus intenciones? ¡Pues siento comunicarte que ni E.J. ni yo somos niñas tontas e indefensas! ¿Te queda claro?

Ron observó cómo Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, y le puso una mano en el hombro intentando calmarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El joven se puso de pie y lanzó la silla lejos de él, de un fuerte empujón; caminó hacia Ginny y la asesinó con la mirada, pero pasó de largo ante ella, para encararse con Eugeene, quien temió que en cualquier momento él le lanzaría un Avada Kedravra, o algo peor si pudiese existir, segura de que si esto existía, Harry lo conocía a la perfección.

- ¡Quieres saber porqué me niego a darte una oportunidad! ¡Bien, te lo diré! ¡Por que tengo miedo! – gritó él, fuera de sí - ¡Pero no tengo miedo de que te suceda algo malo a ti, no! ¡Sino de que, por tu culpa, suceda algo malo a alguno de tus compañeros! – la otra abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Tú te has escuchado alguna vez, niñata mimada? ¡Escúchate por gusto! ¡Y oirás un montón de "yo por aquí" "yo por allá", "yo haré esto" "yo haré lo otro…"! ¡Yo, yo, yo! ¡Siempre yo! ¿Y qué hay de tus compañeros? ¡No sabes trabajar en equipo, Joyce!

- Jefe, yo… - ella trató de interrumpirle, pero él alzó una mano, haciéndola callar inmediatamente.

- ¡Silencio, he dicho! ¡Yo te enseñé todo lo que sé! ¡Pero fue un pésimo maestro en humildad y colaboración! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te mande con tus compañeros a atrapar al violador y que alguno de ellos resulte muerto por tu causa? ¿Porque tú has decidido por tu cuenta desobedecer las órdenes de tu superior y hacer las cosas a tu manera? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¡Porque sé que eso es lo que sucederá mientras continúes con esa actitud prepotente y egocéntrica!

- Jefe, yo no me había dado cuenta… - se disculpó, arrepentida.

- ¡Ah, no te habías dado cuenta! ¡Pero en cambio sí que pensabas que yo me había convertido en un imbécil con aires de grandeza! – todo el peso de su mirada acusadora cayó sobre la chica, que ya no supo hacia dónde mirar - ¡Es cierto! ¡Tú puedes llegar a ser mejor que yo! ¡Y si ese día llega, yo mismo te propondré para que me releves en el cargo! ¡Pero mientras no aprendas a acatar órdenes sin rechistar, no habrá misiones para ti! ¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad?

No esperó respuesta. Dio la espalda a la morena y regresó a su escritorio; recogió la silla del suelo y la puso en pie con malos modos, para sentarse en ella, aún furioso. Entonces Ginny supo que había llegado el momento de la segunda parte, y se preparó para recibir el varapalo, que no tardó en llegar. Si hubiese podido revivir aquel momento, la joven periodista habría mantenido la bocaza bien cerrada, pero aquello ya no podía ser, así que intentó sostener la mirada del Jefe con estoicismo, aunque comenzaba a resultar cada vez más difícil, dada la ira con que estaba siendo observada por él.

- ¡Y tú, Weasley! – volvió a gritar Harry, golpeándola con toda la furia de sus palabras - ¡Sí! ¡Quiero protegerte! ¿Qué demonios hay de malo en que quiera proteger a la mujer que amo? – la retó con ímpetu a que le respondiese, pero ella no hizo más que observarlo con ojos desorbitados - ¡La próxima vez que vuelvas a meter las narices en mi trabajo, espero que al menos tengas la delicadeza de escuchar mi versión de los hechos, antes de abalanzarte sobre mi cuello como una acromántula sanguinaria! ¡Se acabó el maldito reportaje! ¿Me has oído bien? ¡Se acabó! ¡Y cuando salgas de este despacho, ni se te ocurra salir a la calle sola porque te sientes furiosa conmigo! ¡Porque, como te pongas en peligro, no te lo perdonaré! ¿Está claro? – se puso en pie otra vez con vehemencia; por un momento, Ginny pudo contemplar cómo la cicatriz en forma de rayo que él aún conservaba en su frente había enrojecido por la furia que estaba sintiendo - ¡Y ahora, fuera de mi vista! ¡Las dos!

E.J. permaneció inmóvil ante él, como si el joven la hubiese sometido a un Petrificus Totalus, y Ginny no dejaba de mirarlo con mezcla de sorpresa, culpabilidad, enfado y temor. Tan sólo Ron fue capaz de enfrentarse a su mejor amigo.

- Harry, tranquilízate… - intentó calmarlo; pero el otro no le dirigió la mirada siquiera.

- ¡He dicho, fuera! – extendió el brazo para señalar la puerta con su dedo índice.

Cuando las dos chicas fueron capaces de reaccionar, ambas se miraron con vergüenza y la auror se marchó en silencio. E.J. se mostró arrepentida, pero Ginny, a pesar de que sentía una inmensa culpabilidad por cómo había juzgado a Harry sin razón, y de que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho por la alegría de haber escuchado de sus propios labios que la amaba, miró a los dos hombres con altivez antes de dignarse a salir del cuarto dando un fuerte portazo tras ella.

Al quedarse solos de nuevo, Ron ocupó tranquilamente una silla frente a Harry, y sólo entonces el otro le prestó atención.

- Antes de que digas nada. Elige bien las palabras, porque no estoy de humor – le amenazó el moreno, todavía furioso.

- A mí no vas a intimidarme como a ese par – comentó el otro con jocosidad – Pero tranquilo, se lo han merecido. Ambas. Lo que pasa es que, a pesar de los hechizos de insonorización que pesan sobre este despacho, estoy seguro de que tus gritos se han escuchado hasta en el Departamento de Misterios.

El Jefe asintió con la cabeza, con fastidio.

- Dios las cría y ellas se juntan – se lamentó, intentando tranquilizarse – Las dos son igual de cabezas duras, osadas e impetuosas – Tenía la esperanza de que E.J. se diese cuenta por sí misma de que era su propia actitud, y no yo, quien se interponía entre ella y las misiones. Pero me equivoqué.

- Ella es sólo una adolescente, Harry. ¿Qué tiene, veinte años?

- Diecinueve – le corrigió el otro, sonriendo para sus adentros.

- ¿Ya no recuerdas cómo éramos tú y yo con esa edad? ¿Cuántas veces deseó Kingsley enviarnos al demonio? – rió al recordarlo - ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando todos nuestros compañeros acabaron bañados en aquel tipo de baba azul imposible de quitar, sólo porque tú y yo pensamos que sería mejor experimentar con aquel maldito mejunje anti quintapeds?

- ¡No me lo recuerdes! – se contagió él también de la risa de su mejor amigo - ¡No había nada que eliminase los efectos de aquella cosa! ¡Más de cuatro tuvieron que ir por la calle totalmente camuflados porque, allí donde les había tocado la poción, la piel mostraba un color azul brillante y chillón!

- Ahora que se ha dado cuenta de la verdad, E.J. cambiará de actitud. Te lo aseguro – afirmó Ron, aún sonriendo.

- Eso espero, porque realmente, ella es una de los mejores aurores que tenemos. Y yo la quiero mucho. Ya lo sabes.

- Lo sé – lo tranquilizó el otro – Sobre Ginny…

- ¡No me la nombres ahora! ¡Te juro que no sé qué le haría! – gritó Harry, recuperando su enfado.

- Está bien, está bien…

Los dos hombres retomaron su trabajo sin volver a hablar del tema.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Ginny corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, donde Hermione trabajaba. Al llegar a él, la buscó con la mirada, reanudó su carrera hasta ella y la cogió por ambas manos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? ¿Qué ha sucedido? – la castaña la miró preocupada.

- Harry… - sólo pudo contestar la otra, respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Qué pasa con Harry? ¿Está bien? ¿Ron está bien? – Hermione la hizo sentar en una silla, mientras casi la zarandeaba para que le diese una rápida respuesta.

- Ellos están perfectamente. Hermione; he discutido con Harry, y él me ha asegurado que ya no habrá reportaje. Ya no hay nada que me una a él. Esto ha terminado – resumió, derrotada.

- ¿Que no habrá reportaje? ¿Y cómo que todo ha terminado? Ven, acompáñame a mi despacho. Este no es lugar para hablar sobre un tema que afecte a Harry.

Ambas se marcharon de la sala principal del Departamento, observadas por varios compañeros de Hermione, quien al escuchar el nombre del Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ya habían empezado a interesarse por el tema de un modo que pretendía ser disimulado, pero con poco éxito. Al entrar al despacho de la chica y cerrar la puerta tras ellas, Hermione volvió a coger de la mano a Ginny y ambas se sentaron en dos sillas que había ante la mesa de la castaña.

- Cuéntamelo todo, Ginny. Desde el principio – pidió ella, mirando fijamente a su amiga.

La otra hizo como esta le pedía y le relató todo lo que había sucedido dentro del despacho de Harry, mientras Hermione la escuchaba, llena de incredulidad.

- ¿Pero cómo has podido comportarte así? ¡Has puesto en entredicho el trabajo de Harry sin tener ni idea sobre lo que estabas hablando! – le reprochó Hermione, cuando la chica hubo terminado.

- Lo sé… Pero para mí estaba tan claro… ¡Es la actitud que Harry muestra conmigo lo que me llena de dudas y extraños pensamientos! ¡Creí que él estaba intentando protegernos a ambas, y resulta que…! Que…

- Que sí os está protegiendo, pero no del modo en que tú creías, ni por los motivos que tú pensabas.

- Sí…

- Debes hablar claramente con él, Ginny. Ya no podéis mantener esta farsa durante más tiempo– le aseguró Hermione, totalmente convencida.

- Ahora ya todo da igual. Cuando volvamos a su casa esta noche, seguramente él me pedirá que me marche a casa de mis padres, o de alguno de mis hermanos. Y ya no habrá nada de qué hablar – se lamentó la pelirroja, con el ánimo por los suelos.

- ¿Pero tú estás tonta? ¿Harry no acaba de decirte que te ama? – casi la zarandeó, indignada.

- Sí, pero seguramente no querrá perdonarme por lo que he hecho. Además, también me aseguró que me amaba cuando la otra vez me dejó. Pero aún así, lo hizo.

- ¡Arrrrrrg! ¡Estoy harta de tanta tontería! – se puso en pie y caminó por la sala durante unos momentos. Después regresó al lado de su amiga y la cogió por los hombros con decisión – Esta noche, Harry y tú vais a invitarnos a Ron y a mí a cenar en vuestra casa. Así que ya estás escribiendo una nota para enviarla a los cabezotas de mi novio y de su amigo, diciéndoles que después del trabajo, nos veremos allí.

- Pero Hermione…

- Ni Hermione, ni Merlín. Haz lo que te digo. Y lo demás, déjamelo a mí.

Ginny la miró con escepticismo, pero accedió a su petición.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Eran casi las nueve de la noche. Ron y Harry, que estaban esperando a las chicas en casa del moreno desde antes de las ocho, se estaban preparando para marcharse en su busca. Dada la hora que era, los dos habían comenzado a temer lo peor, y sus nervios les advertían a cada momento que ya no podían esperarlas más. Habían decidido comenzar a buscarlas por los alrededores del Ministerio de Magia, pero sabían perfectamente que, sin ninguna referencia de adónde habían marchado ellas, intentar hallarlas era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Aún así debían hacerlo, y no estaban dispuestos a seguir aguardando de brazos cruzados.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia la chimenea para marcharse, decididos, cuando un estruendo proveniente de esta, seguido de una densa humareda verde, los detuvo. Inmediatamente después aparecieron ante ellos Hermione y Ginny, sonriéndoles a modo de disculpa.

- Lo sentimos, chicos. Se nos ha hecho demasiado tarde – les dijo Hermione, dándoles un beso a ambos en la mejilla para intentar suavizar la situación.

Pero ninguno de ellos dio muestras de olvidar la indignación que acababa de embargarles.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Estáis locas? ¿Dónde habéis estado? – las abordó Harry, echando chispas por los ojos.

Hacía mucho que Hermione no lo veía tan preocupado, al igual que a Ron, y le dolió en el alma no haber podido llegar antes.

- ¡Eso! ¿Dónde habéis estado? – lo apoyó Ron, con cara de reproche, una vez comprobó que ambas estaban sanas y salvas.

- Hemos ido a la peluquería, nada más. Nos apetecía un cambio de look. ¿Acaso no os gusta? – respondió Hermione con candidez.

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¿Os dais cuenta del susto que nos habéis dado? ¡Ya estábamos apunto de salir a buscaros, desesperados! – Harry casi gritó. Realmente se mostraba desesperado, mirando sobre todo a Ginny como si ella hubiese cometido el peor delito del mundo.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio.

- Se nos ha hecho un poquito tarde. Lo sentimos, pensábamos que llegaríamos antes de que lo hicieseis vosotros y os daríamos una sorpresa…

- ¡Por supuesto que nos habéis dado una sorpresa! ¡Y menuda sorpresa! – bufó Harry - ¿No habéis planeado vosotras esta cena? ¡Pues pedid comida a domicilio o haced lo que se os ocurra! ¡No hay nada en la nevera! - y se marchó a su despacho, hecho una furia.

- Sé lo que pretendéis, pero quizá esta cena no sea tan buena idea en este momento – les dijo Ron, con una sonrisa amable. Hermione se abrazó a su novio, preocupada, mientras este le acariciaba el pelo, aunque seguía enfadado.

Sintiendo que todo su mundo se rompía en pedazos, Ginny los miró a ambos, quizá esperando una palabra de aliento, o de consuelo. Pero ni su hermano ni su cuñada añadieron nada más, sólo la contemplaron con tristeza, algo que la desquició.

- ¡Arrrrg! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y salió en pos de Harry.

Como siempre, encontró al moreno en su despacho, en su santuario, como parecía ser aquel cuarto para él. El chico estaba de pie ante la ventana, con ambas manos apoyadas en la parte superior del marco de la misma, y con la mirada perdida en algún punto muy lejano. Ginny caminó hasta él, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. Tan sólo esperó a que él diese señales de haber notado su presencia. Pero el chico no pareció hacerlo. Transcurrieron varios minutos en que ambos permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio.

- ¿Qué te he hecho, Ginny? ¿Por qué te empeñas hoy en hacerme daño una y otra vez? – él tan sólo habló, pero no se giró para mirarla.

- ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡En ningún momento he querido dañarte! – se defendió ella, frustrada y dolida.

- Pues no imagino el día en que desees hacerlo – cuando se volvió hacia la pelirroja, sus ojos estaban llenos de amarga ironía - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quieres marcharte, deshacerte de mí y no sabes cómo hacerlo? ¡Pues simplemente dímelo! ¡Y no te preocupes por lo que piense tu hermano, ni por lo que pueda pensar yo! ¡Hazlo y punto! ¡Acaba con todo esto! ¡Como tú bien dijiste, dispones de información suficiente como para sacar adelante ese maldito reportaje sin mí! ¿No quieres que te proteja? ¡Puedes estar tranquila, que no lo haré!

Ella sintió cómo un acceso de ira recorría todo su cuerpo, azotándola con crueldad. Así que recorrió los escasos pasos que la separaban de él, y lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa sin miramiento.

- ¡Eres el hombre más idiota con el que me he topado jamás, Potter! ¡Yo no quiero marcharme! ¡No me marcharía nunca! – gritó también, indignada.

- ¡Pues no tienes porqué hacerlo, si no quieres! – él la cogió por ambas manos, apretándolas con fuerza, mientras enfrentaba su mirada lleno de dolor.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso me has dicho que me quieres aquí? ¿O simplemente que me quieres? ¡No lo has hecho, Potter! ¡Te limitas a ser amable! ¡A confundirme! ¡Pero ni una palabra sale de tus labios!

- ¿Acaso alguna palabra ha salido de los tuyos? ¡Por Dios! ¡Sabes que te amo, Ginevra Molly Weasley! ¡Te juré que te amaría durante toda mi vida, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra! – los labios de ambos casi se rozaron, pero ella se separó de Harry con brusquedad, alejándose de él.

- ¡Esto no se trata de ser fiel a una palabra dada! ¡No estamos en el maldito Ministerio de Magia, ni nadie a quien debas impresionar puede escucharte ahora! ¡Se trata de amor, Harry! ¡De sentimientos!

- ¿Acabas de decirme que mis sentimientos no tienen valor alguno para ti? – la enfrentó de nuevo, lleno de ira.

- ¡No! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no me debes nada! ¡Que te quiero, Harry! ¡Pero que tú no tienes porqué corresponderme debido a una tonta promesa hecha hace un año! ¡Digo que yo ya no puedo aguantar más esta situación! ¡Que me estoy muriendo por dentro! – gritó ella, acercándose a su lado nuevamente, para encarar de cerca su furiosa mirada.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Cásate conmigo, entonces!

- ¿Q-qué? – ella lo observó como si no hubiese sido capaz de entender sus palabras, totalmente petrificada.

- Que no tienes porqué marcharte nunca más de esta casa, si no quieres, porque esta es tu casa. Este es tu hogar, Ginny, si así lo deseas. Siempre lo ha sido – La tomó por la cintura dulcemente – Si me quieres, cásate conmigo. Este año ha sido una muerte en vida para mí. Cometí el mayor error de mi existencia al alejarte de mi lado. Te amo con locura, pelirroja cabezota. Te lo ruego, perdóname, y cásate conmigo – le suplicó.

Por un momento, ella se sintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Estaba tan emocionada que sintió que caería redonda al suelo, si los fuertes brazos de él no la estuviesen sujetando. Harry la miraba casi sin pestañear, esperando una respuesta que ella se moría por pronunciar, pero que no encontraba cómo hacerlo. El shock había sido demasiado grande.

- Comprendo… no puedes perdonarme – él se separó de ella, pero notó cómo la chica dio un traspiés y apunto estuvo de caer. Inmediatamente, la rodeó con sus brazos de nuevo, temeroso de que ella acabase en el suelo - ¡Ginny! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Por favor, Ginny! ¡Di algo! ¡Lo que sea! – le pidió, sintiendo que el miedo le atenazaba la garganta.

- Sí – apenas susurró ella, mirándolo enamorada.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que sí! ¡Que me caso contigo! ¡Por supuesto que sí! – se abrazó a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Mañana mismo, si quieres! ¡Que te quiero! ¡Te amo! ¡Te adoro!

Él le sonrió con cara de tonto; la levantó en brazos y comenzó a girar con ella, loco de alegría.


	8. Cena en familia

¡Hola! ¿Que tal todos? Pues yo aqui, pegandome con el ordenador de mi marido, ahora que el esta trabajando y que se lo he podido usurpar un ratito. Como vereis, en este saludo paso de las tildes, pero es que este endemoniado PC las pone dobles, y no se como solucionarlo. Y eso que a partir del lunes, va a ser mi ordenador. Porque si, mi ordenador murio hace mas de una semana (se estropeo la placa base). ¡Larga vida a mi ordenador! :) Hemos comprado uno nuevo para mi marido, y yo voy a heredar el suyo, que tanto me odia :- . Durante toda la semana, al llegar a casa, todos los dias encontraba a mi marido jugando al WoW, haciendo mazmorras, matando bichos... y yo apenas he podido mirar mi correo, y mucho menos escribir el fic ni responder reviews o mensajes. Si he podido escribir un nuevo capitulo para este finde, ha sido porque en el trabajo todo el mundo esta de vacaciones, y la faena ha bajado considerablemente, que si no... Siento no haber podido responder a muchos de vuestros reviews y mensajes, pero no me ha sido posible. Y esta mañana he de dedicar el tiempo a tereas domesticas (y por la tarde estara Carlos jugando el WoW, jeje), asi que tampoco podre hacerlo. Pero tened por seguro que he leido todos vuestros mensajes y que los respondere en cuanto este bicho pase a ser totalmente mio. ¡Que ganas tengo...! Y tambien tengo un monton de actualizaciones de vuestros fics por leer. ¡Que llegue pronto el luneeeeees!

Tampoco he podido entretenerme demasiado escribiendo el capitulo, asi que os ruego lo tengais en cuenta al encontrar faltas de ortografia, gramatica, o poca imaginacion :) Eso si, le he puesto mucho cariño, eso os lo puedo jurar.

Espero que disfruteis, y os deseo a todos un fin de semana genial. Y los que esteis de vacaciones... ¡Aprovechadlas a tope!

Saludos y abrazos.

Rose.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: Cena en familia.**_

Harry giraba y gritaba, con Ginny en brazos, presa de una risa loca y maravillosa; y ella reía con él, abrazada a su cuello, contemplándolo con adoración.

- ¡Para! ¡Por favor! – pidió la chica, aún riendo, y sintiendo que comenzaba a marearse.

Él la obedeció inmediatamente, para depositarla en el suelo con cuidado, pero la mantuvo firmemente pegada a su cuerpo.

- Harry… Repítemelo…

- Cásate conmigo – le pidió con dulzura.

- Eso también… pero lo otro… - le rogó ella, mimosa, acariciándole el rostro suavemente, sin dejar de contemplar sus verdes ojos.

Él sonrió con picardía, y acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella, le besó la nariz.

- Te amo. Te amo: más que a mi vida, más que al aire que respiro, con toda mi alma, en esta vida y en cualquier otra, por toda la eternidad.

- OH, Merlín…- tan sólo pudo decir ella, emocionada y aún sorprendida.

- Merlín no tiene nada que ver en esto – afirmó él, seductor – Tú eres mía, mía… y jamás volverás a alejarte de mí.

- Y tú eres mío, Harry James Potter, y no permitiré que vuelvas a olvidarlo nunca.

- Nunca lo he olvidado – susurró, loco por ella.

Sin apenas ser conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo, sus labios se encontraron en un largo y profundo beso, tan profundo como los sentimientos que ardían en sus almas y corazones, tan bello y puro. No deseaban separarse; no querían que aquel momento terminara jamás, pero habían olvidado que no estaban solos en la casa, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de verse obligados a recordarlo.

Inesperadamente, la puerta del despacho se abrió con fuerza y se vieron sorprendidos por Ron, quien irrumpió en el cuarto temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¡Hace nada os oíamos gritar como posesos, y ahora…! –Enmudeció, consciente de lo que estaba presenciando – Y ahora ya veo, ya…

Harry y Ginny separaron sus labios con desgana, sin dejar de abrazarse, para mirarlo con sonrisas radiantes.

- Seguid, seguid… no os cortéis – les instó el pelirrojo, con un ademán de la mano – Me voy con Herms a preparar la cena. Ya os avisaremos cuando esté lista.

La pareja se miró con incredulidad, sin poder creer aquello que acababan de escuchar. Rápidamente, ambos caminaron hasta Ron y, colocándose uno a cada lado de él, Ginny le puso el dorso de la mano en la frente, y Harry le buscó el pulso.

- Pues no tiene fiebre, no – afirmó ella, extrañada.

- Ni un ataque de ansiedad – añadió Harry con voz seria.

- ¡Seréis payasos! ¡Alejaos de mí! – les gritó Ron, sintiéndose ofendido - ¿No tengo derecho a sentirme feliz, después de haber estado deseando volver a veros juntos durante todo un año? ¿Creéis que nos gustaba veros sufrir, par de cabezas duras?

- Ron…- su mejor amigo intentó tranquilizarlo, sintiéndose culpable.

- ¡Ni Ron, ni leches! ¿Acaso creéis que erais los únicos que estabais sufriendo con esta situación?

- Ron, por favor… - le pidió Ginny.

- Seguid besándoos, y dejadme en paz – salió del cuarto, dando un portazo tras él.

Harry, abatido, negó con la cabeza, mientras Ginny se abrazaba a él.

- No te preocupes, se le pasará.

- Lo sé, pero en parte tiene razón. Tú y yo nos hemos comportado como si nuestros actos sólo afectasen a nosotros mismos, y no es así.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir… Pero nuestra vida es sólo nuestra, y por mucho que les duela, nadie tiene derecho a decirnos qué hacer con ella – respondió Ginny, a la defensiva.

- Eso también lo sé, demasiado que lo sé. ¿Crees que soy hombre de acatar órdenes? – abrazó a la chica de forma posesiva, mientras ella sonreía con picardía.

- No. Por eso las das.

- ¡No me refiero al trabajo! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Cuando he tenido que obedecer, siempre he sabido cómo hacerlo! – protestó él con enfado.

- ¿Siempre…? – ella le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

- ¡Está bien! ¡También me costó lo mío aprender a no hacer siempre las cosas a mi manera!

- No me grites, señorito enfadón – volvió a besarle suavemente, de forma provocativa – Recuerda que, dentro de poco, podré enviarte a dormir al sofá.

- Siempre que vengas conmigo…- aceptó él, devolviéndole cada beso con un alarde de seducción.- Deberíamos salir. No está bien dejar solos a Hermione y a Ron en nuestra casa.

- Nuestra casa… - fantaseó la pelirroja, ilusionada – No puedes imaginar cuántas veces he soñado con oírte decir eso.

- Tantas como yo he deseado que lo escuchases. Vamos, princesa, luego continuaremos hablando toda la noche, si te apetece. Pero ahora tenemos invitados que atender. ¿O acaso no fue tuya la idea de hacerles venir? – rió, divertido.

- No. Fue de Hermione – respondió ella, sacándole la lengua.

- Debí haberlo imaginado. Herms nunca cambiará: se cree en la obligación de arreglar la vida a aquellos a quienes quiere.

- Entonces, como uno que yo me sé – le pellizcó cariñosamente el moflete como si de un niño travieso se tratase.

Salieron cogidos de la mano, sonrientes, sintiendo que una nueva vida estaba apunto de comenzar para ellos.

Encontraron a Hermione en la cocina, rodeada de un montón de platos y bandejas a rebosar de comida, que Harry no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido. Estaba aliñando una gran fuente de ensalada. Ron no se veía por ninguna parte. Al escuchar ruido tras ella, se giró con una sonrisa.

- Deja de refunfuñar, Ron, y cuéntame qué está pasando – pidió con voz dulce, creyendo que era su prometido quien acababa de entrar.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error, y también de lo agarraditos que Harry y Ginny habían llegado. Su cara fue la pura imagen de la alegría en aquel momento.

- ¡OH! – se tapó la boca con las manos, emocionada – Así que por eso Ron sólo es capaz de mascullar por lo bajo frases que suenan como "Groanfroarurgle argondualleorg", y cosas así – los tres rieron a carcajadas.

- Le hemos tomado un poco el pelo y no le ha sentado nada bien – se disculpó Harry, aún riendo.

- Ron ha sufrido mucho con todo esto – le explicó la castaña – Quizá el que más, después de vosotros dos.

- Lo sé, y no puedes imaginar cuánto lo siento.

- Un poco sí que puedo – se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro con cariño – no en vano soy tu mejor amiga – ambos se abrazaron con ternura – Sé feliz, Harry, sé feliz y haznos felices a todos. Y tú también, Ginny – miró a su amiga, llena de esperanza - Sed felices de una vez y para siempre.

Ginny la abrazó también.

- ¿Y toda esta comida? – quiso saber el moreno, sorprendido.

- La hemos traído de nuestra casa. No creerás que todos somos tan poco previsores como tú – le guiñó un ojo, divertida – Ron debe estar en el comedor, disponiendo la mesa para la cena. Yo de vosotros le dejaría solo un rato más, para que se le pase el arrebato.

Él asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

- Así que por fin volvéis a ser novios…

Los dos se interrogaron levemente con la mirada, comprendiéndose inmediatamente a la perfección: sin necesidad de palabras, ambos habían decidido mantener en secreto su compromiso de boda.

- Creo que en el fondo nunca dejamos de serlo – afirmó Ginny, convencida – Al menos yo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, y durante este año no he salido absolutamente con nadie – confesó a Harry con naturalidad.

- Yo tampoco – respondió él, sonriendo.

- ¿Y la rubia del Ministerio…, "Casanova"?

- ¡Demonios! ¿Tú también vas a empezar con eso? – protestó el chico con fastidio.

Las dos chicas rieron por la expresión de mártir que había mostrado Harry.

- Me muero por ver la cara que se le pondrá mañana cuando corra por todo el Ministerio de Magia la noticia de que el Jefe vuelve a tener novia – Hermione se deleitó imaginando la escena – Pagaría por verlo.

- Herms, no la provoques, te lo ruego – Harry había tomado de la mano a su mejor amiga, y su voz había sonado demasiado seria y preocupada – Y tú tampoco, Ginny.

- ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Qué pasa con ella? Sabes que yo no la he provocado nunca, es ella quien viene a mí con ganas de pelea.

- Sea como sea, Hermione, ignórala.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Porque, como tú bien dijiste después de la cena en La Madriguera, esa chica no es sólo lo que parece ser. Por favor, hacedme caso; las dos. Por ahora, no puedo deciros nada más.

Ellas se miraron, contagiándose de su preocupación, y asintieron.

- Pasaremos de ella, Harry, te lo prometemos – afirmó la castaña. Ginny asintió de nuevo.

- Entonces… ¿podré continuar con mi trabajo en el Ministerio? – Le preguntó Ginny, sorprendida - ¿No habías dicho que el reportaje se había terminado?

- No me provoques, pelirroja, que todavía estoy enfadado contigo – él contradijo sus propias palabras abrazándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. – Realmente creo que ese reportaje puede contribuir a mejorar la imagen del Departamento de Defensa Mágica, si se enfoca de forma adecuada y no se centra en mí. Yo no soy interesante. Me gustaría que conozcas a las personas que trabajan en él, que hables con ellos, que escuches sus puntos de vista y sus opiniones… Te aseguro que todos son gente que adora su trabajo, que se esfuerza por hacerlo bien. Si les escuchas, te aseguro que saldrá un reportaje magnífico de ello.

- Pero mi jefe dijo…

- Tu jefe puede decir misa, si le apetece, que para lo que va a servir… Si cuando le presentes el reportaje, él no desea publicarlo, otro lo hará. El Quisquilloso, por ejemplo. Yo te apoyaré hasta el final, y sé que Kingsley también lo hará. Si deseas ser una buena periodista, haz un buen reportaje, tal y como tú lo concibes, no como lo haga él. ¿Qué te parece?

- Es una idea magnífica... – se inmiscuyó Hermione, sin poder evitarlo.

- Realmente lo es – se sumó Ginny – Eso es lo que yo deseaba hacer. Ahora sí que siento que va a gustarme mi trabajo.

- Ah, con que en el fondo yo te interesaba un pepino… – le reprochó él, bromeando.

- Tanto como un pepino… Bueno, va, dos – respondió la chica, burlona.

Harry enarcó una ceja, suspicaz. Pero enseguida ella lo besó con ternura, acariciándole una mejilla y adorándolo con los ojos.

- Con una cosa no estoy de acuerdo – replicó Hermione – Creo que el reportaje sí debe incluir a Harry. Como cabeza visible y real del Departamento que es, su cometido es quizá el más importante de todos, ya que de sus decisiones depende todo el trabajo de los demás.

- Es cierto. Sin Harry, el reportaje no tiene sentido – añadió Ginny, de acuerdo con su amiga.

- Está bien. Está bien… Veo que no voy a poder librarme de esto… Sabéis que a mí no me gusta conceder entrevistas a la prensa. Bastante aparezco en sus publicaciones ya sin mi consentimiento, como para hacerlo también por gusto. Pero en este caso haré una excepción. Y todo sea por el Departamento. Se lo prometí a Kingsley y cumpliré mi palabra. Pero dejaremos mi vida personal al margen.

- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que vas a poder hacer eso? – La voz de Ron les sobresaltó desde la puerta de la cocina; el pelirrojo había llegado sin hacerse notar - ¡En cuanto se sepa que Ginny y tú volvéis a ser novios, esa noticia será la única que importará a la prensa, y sobre la única que todos los magos y brujas desearán leer! – añadió, burlón.

- Quizá sea mejor que lean sobre eso a que cunda la alarma porque alguien del Cuartel General de Aurores, ha filtrado a los periódicos el asunto del violador – razonó Harry, mirando a su amigo con fijeza – No me importa que hablen de mí, siempre que me dejen hacer mi trabajo en paz. Si en este momento la prensa se hace eco de las violaciones y de este asesinato, el maldito asesino se sabrá el centro de atención de todos los magos, y estoy seguro de que se cerrará en banda. Se ocultará hasta que el asunto se olvide, y después deberemos volver a empezar de cero para atraparle, Merlín sabe con cuántas vidas o violaciones más de por medio. No estando en peligro la integridad de nadie ajeno al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, no lo puedo consentir.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó Ginny, curiosa.

- Porque sus actos tienen toda la pinta de venganza, no de reclamo para obtener popularidad – le explicó su novio – Y no de una venganza cualquiera. Por como actúa, tengo la corazonada de que quiere dañar a alguien muy concreto en el Departamento. Y con todas las miradas pendientes de él, le va a resultar muy difícil conseguirlo. Preferirá retirarse hasta volver a estar seguro de tener el camino libre.

- No entiendo. ¿Cómo va a poder dañar a alguien muy concreto, violando y matando a las novias y esposas de los demás? ¿A cuántos en concreto desea dañar? – se extrañó Hermione.

- Está claro que al Departamento en general. Nos culpa por algo, y no sé qué es. Pero hay algo más, lo intuyo – se empecinó él.

Por un momento, Ron miró a su mejor amigo fijamente; al escucharle, algo había comenzado a rondarle por la cabeza, pero aún no podía saber qué era. Decidió no intentar averiguarlo hasta que hubiese acabado la velada, para poder compartirla tranquilamente con ellos.

La cena resultó ser amena y tranquila. Hacía mucho tiempo que no habían coincidido los cuatro juntos, y compartir ese momento resultó inolvidable para todos ellos. Ron pronto olvidó el enfado que amenazaba con agriarle la reunión, y disfrutó como un enano viendo a su hermana y a su mejor amigo juntos y felices por fin. Aunque hizo como si realmente no le importase demasiado, bajo la mirada divertida de los otros tres.

- Bueno… Os anuncio que ya podéis ir contratando a la streaper. Las chicas y yo hemos programado mi despedida de soltera para dentro de dos sábados – anunció Hermione tranquilamente, llegados los postres.

Harry y Ron se miraron, llenos de alarma, para luego dirigir su vista hacia ellas, en tono de reproche.

- ¡No va a haber streaper! – Sentenció Harry, categórico - ¡Y vosotras no lo tendréis tampoco!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – le apoyó Ron con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo que no? El mismo Harry nos aseguró que vosotros tendríais una. Nosotras ya lo hemos contratado – dijo Hermione, con candidez.

- ¿Quéeeeeeee? – gritaron ambos al unísono.

- Pues tío, será cuestión de que contratemos una nosotros también – argumentó Ron, pasado el susto inicial, y usando el mismo tono de voz que había empleado su novia.

Harry lo observo con ojos desorbitados, como si no le conociese, y las dos chicas apunto estuvieron de abalanzarse sobre él para hacerle pagar bien caro lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Pero, no te das cuenta de que estas dos manipuladoras nos están tomando el pelo? – Añadió el pelirrojo, entre risas -¡Apunto he estado de creérmelo! ¡Te lo juro!

- ¡No me j…..! ¡Pues ahora la contrataremos de verdad! ¡Por listas! – gritó Harry.

- Ah, haz lo que quieras. Podrás tener a una chica guapa desnuda frente a ti, pero mientras la mires, será conmigo con quien sueñes, y cuando vuelvas a casa, seré yo a quien no tendrás. ¿Te gustan los sofás? – Ginny le tomó por la barbilla pícaramente, sonriendo, mientras Hermione comenzaba a reír y Ron negaba con la cabeza, apoyando a su amigo.

- ¿Y esta arpía es mi novia? – preguntó Harry, fingiendo incredulidad.

Sin previo aviso, Ginny se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Sorprendido con la guardia baja, el chico se hizo una bola sobre uno de los sofás, donde ella y él se habían sentado, alrededor de una mesa de te. Pero ella conocía demasiado bien sus puntos débiles, y pronto el moreno se encontró riendo a mandíbula batiente, sin poder parar.

- ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Por favor! ¡No habrá streaper! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Para! – gritó él, casi sin respiración.

- ¿Veis qué fácil es? – ella dijo a su hermano y su cuñada, liberándolo.

- No creas que todo ha terminado, señorita – respondió Harry, una vez recuperada su dignidad – Con los tiempos que corren, no creo conveniente que las chicas salgáis solas de fiesta un sábado por la noche. Tenemos intención de atrapar al violador mucho antes de ese día, pero si por desgracia no lo hemos conseguido para entonces, no deberíais salir sin nosotros.

- En eso no admitiremos réplica – añadió Ron seriamente – Si hay que hacer una fiestas conjunta, se hará. Pero por ningún motivo vamos a arriesgar vuestra seguridad.

- Por supuesto, cariño – aceptó Hermione – Pero no será ni la mitad de divertida.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué pensabais hacer solas, si se puede saber?

- Ponernos verdes, seguro – dijo Harry, convencido – Las mujeres nacen con un gen experto en hacer eso. Nosotros pasaremos la noche como idiotas enamorados echándolas de menos y contándonos entre nosotros cuánto las queremos, mientras ellas reirán a nuestra costa. Siempre lo hacen.

- Pero qué mono es… - Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, enternecida.

- Sí, qué mono… - Ginny lo besó también.

- ¿Qué te decía? Estas tienen más peligro que un centenar de ashwinder en una mansión hecha completamente de madera.

- Va, no os hagáis los inocentes, que vosotros tampoco sois angelitos – le reprochó la castaña.

Ellos la miraron como si no tuviesen la más remota idea de lo que ella intentaba insinuar.

- Bueno. Será cuestión de irse marchando a dormir – dijo Ron, bostezando.

- Ese tema ya no les interesa – Ginny dio un codazo a Hermione, y ambas sonrieron.

- En serio, chicas. No sé a vosotras, pero a nosotros, mañana nos espera un día duro – lo apoyó el moreno – Gracias por venir a cenar. Ha sido una magnífica idea.

Ron y Hermione se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, satisfechos.

- Cuidado con lo que le haces a mi hermana pequeña – escuchó Harry de pronto, mientras las chicas caminaban hacia la chimenea y no podían escucharlo, y observó al pelirrojo con estupor.

- ¿A estas alturas de la vida me vienes con esas?

- Tenía que decirlo – afirmó el otro, con cara de circunstancias.

- Voy a tomarlo como que me estás pidiendo que la trate como a una reina, y no como que te estás intentando inmiscuir en otros temas más… íntimos – sonrió, mirándole con sarcasmo - Y por mi vida, te juro que así será – al llegar ante la chimenea que devolvería a la pareja a su casa, le palmeó la espalda con fuerza, y Ron le devolvió la palmada del mismo modo.

- Hombres – dijo Hermione, al ver lo que ambos acababan de hacer.

- No hace falta que digas más – Ginny añadió, comprensiva – Hasta mañana y… gracias. Ya te contaré.

- Por supuesto que lo harás – ambas sonrieron con complicidad.

Cuando la pareja se hubo marchado, Harry abrazo a Ginny con mimo, y ella se dejo hacer, encantada entre sus brazos.

- ¿Dónde vas a dormir esta noche? – pregunto Harry dulcemente.

Ella fijó su mirada en él, incrédula.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Potter?

- Mi amor, no quiero presionarte para que hagas algo que tú no desees. He pensado que necesitarás tiempo para volver a acostumbrarte a mí, para volver a desear estar conmigo de ese modo.

- Tú… estás…tonto – le aseguró ella, entre beso y beso, mientras le acariciaba el pecho sobre la camisa, llena de deseo.

- Vaya… Gracias por acusarme de querer facilitarte la situación – le reprochó él, molesto. Pero continuó besándola, sin dejar de perderse en su mirada.

- Quizá seas tú quien necesite tiempo…

- ¿Estás loca? – el casi gritó, apasionado.

- Loca… por ti.

Harry la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, aquella estancia íntima y espaciosa, que desde el principio él concibió en su mente para que fuera de ambos, y que para ello fue construida. Al llegar ante el cuarto, besó a la pelirroja con pasión, mientras con una mano, intentaba hacerse con el pomo de la puerta para abrirla. Al conseguirlo, traspasó el umbral rápidamente, y cerró la puerta tras ellos de forma impetuosa, con la noche como único testigo de su amor.


	9. Fantasmas del pasado

_**Capítulo 9: Fantasmas del pasado.**_

Aún en semipenumbra, Harry se preguntó cuántas horas llevaba observando dormir a la dueña de su corazón. Ginny descansaba junto a él, sus labios curvados en una dulce sonrisa que no había abandonado en ningún momento, al menos desde que él había comenzado a observarla. El moreno adoró una vez más aquellos labios tiernos y perfectos, aquellos pómulos firmes y suaves, aquella nariz respingona, marcada apenas, graciosamente, por unas divinas arrugas de expresión; al igual que aquellos hermosos y resueltos ojos del color del chocolate que a él más le gustaba. Suspiró, satisfecho de volverla a tener junto a él. ¿Qué importaba cuántas horas llevase extasiándose con aquella divina belleza? Pensó que siempre serían pocas, demasiado escasas, para saciar la sed que su corazón sentía constantemente de ella.

Así que, con la cabeza apoyada cómodamente en su brazo, que descansaba en la almohada, continuó contemplándola, maravillado. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo había sido capaz de alejar de su lado a aquel ángel perfecto, lleno de dulzura, de ternura, y de carácter… exactamente tal y como a él siempre lo había deseado. ¿Cómo había estado tan loco? ¿Cómo no había luchado por ella? Con inmensa pena, y aún lleno de dolor, recordó porqué: su corazón estaba destrozado; Lilith había muerto. Muerto. Presa de uno de sus propios compañeros, víctima de un loco… violador. Y ella no había estado con él para compartir su pena. Ni siquiera se había enterado.

De pronto, una corazonada golpeó su mente con inmensa fuerza, desviándole de sus pensamientos sobre Ginny, y haciendo que su rostro mostrara una sorpresa absoluta. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podía ser que Lilith hubiese sido la primera víctima de Blacksoul? ¡Pero no! ¡Ella fue violada y asesinada por Patterman hacía más de un año! Negó con la cabeza, frustrado; estaba seguro de que algo se le acababa de escapar en aquella reflexión; algo en su corazón se lo gritaba. Por ello, intentó tranquilizarse, dejó la mente en blanco, tratando de conseguir un nuevo enfoque que le ayudase a hallar el eslabón perdido, de lo que en aquel momento comprendió por fin era toda una cadena. ¿Y si Lilith no hubiese sido su primera víctima, sino el desencadenante de sus actos? ¿La causa? ¿Pero qué pintaba ese tipo en todo aquello? Turbado, tuvo la certeza de que la clave la obtendría cuando hallase la conexión entre ambos casos. No podía ser de ningún otro modo.

No se había dado cuenta de que el dolor causado por los recuerdos removidos desde lo más oculto de su alma, había hecho que una solitaria lágrima surcase su mejilla; y tampoco que, desde hacía poco, Ginny lo estaba observando, preocupada.

- Harry…

El sobresalto consiguió que, inmediatamente, su mente regresase junto a ella.

- Buenos días, mi vida – le sonrió, enamorado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – suavemente, ella retiró con su mano la lágrima perdida.

Sorprendido, él intentó observarse la cara; no deseaba hacerla entristecer con aquellos recuerdos, y mucho menos culparla por lo que sucedió en el pasado. No había rencor en él. Relajó su semblante, al darse cuenta de que no quedaban más lágrimas que retirar.

- Nada, amor. Vuelve a dormirte. Apenas ha amanecido.

- ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder dormir después de cómo te he descubierto? Tu cara mostraba un sufrimiento inmenso, desesperado. Y estabas casi llorando.

- Ginny, yo no…

- ¡Por lo que más quieras, Harry! ¡Dime qué está pasando! ¿Es por nosotros? ¿Te arrepientes de haber vuelto a mi lado? – preguntó, enfrentando su mirada en busca de respuestas.

- ¿Cómo va a ser por nosotros? – la abrazó con desesperación – Volver a tu lado, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida – besó su rostro, su cabello…

- Entonces, ¿qué es? – Ginny susurró, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de Harry, bajo las sábanas, y besándolo con ternura.

- Recordaba lo que sucedió a una compañera… a Lilith. Tú no la conociste. Gin, no quiero hablar de ello ahora – la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, mientras le rogaba con la mirada que no hiciese más preguntas.

- Está bien. Tranquilízate – aunque ella, para nada se había serenado con su respuesta.

Ambos se besaron con pasión, una vez más, como habían hecho cientos de veces aquella noche.

- ¿Cuándo piensas convertirme en la señora Potter? – ella cambió de tema, acomodándose entre sus brazos.

- He pensado mucho en ello. Este sábado, en Hogwarts.

Ahora fue el turno de la pelirroja de mostrar infinita sorpresa.

- Tú y yo solos, con Mc Gonagall y Neville como únicos testigos.

Un brillo especial apareció en el rostro de la chica, que pronto fue enturbiado por la duda.

- ¿Y mis padres? ¿Y mis hermanos? ¿Ron, y Hermione…?

- Me llamarás loco, pero yo deseo una boda secreta, completamente íntima, que no trascienda a la prensa hasta que haya transcurrido el tiempo suficiente como para que ya casi no quede nada que contar.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero Harry, son mi familia. Ellos no van a filtrar la noticia. Lo sabes perfectamente – le reprochó, molesta.

- No se trata de eso – ella le miró sin comprender - ¿Por qué anoche tú no revelaste a Hermione ni a tu hermano que tú y yo nos hemos comprometido? – preguntó con sencillez.

- Porque sentí que, si lo hacía, el nuestro robaría protagonismo a su propio compromiso. Y de ningún modo deseo hacer eso. Lo merecen; y se les ve tan ilusionados…

- Exactamente. Yo pensé lo mismo – besó su rostro suavemente, su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas y nariz, su barbilla…, y luego fijó su mirada llena de amor en aquellos bellos ojos – Pero aún así, me muero por casarme contigo ahora mismo. Es un deseo loco, desesperado. Necesito hacerte mía de todos los modos posibles, y entregarme a ti con la misma necesidad.

- Y si hacemos a mi familia partícipe de nuestra boda, no habrá modo de impedir que el maravilloso momento que Ron y Hermione están viviendo, quede eclipsado – ella terminó el razonamiento.

Él asintió con tristeza.

- No lo había pensado…- parecía contrariada – Pero yo me siento exactamente igual que tú. ¡Me muero por casarme contigo! – él rió, feliz – Nos casaremos este sábado, en Hogwarts, si la profesora y Neville pueden acompañarnos, y conseguimos un druida que oficie la ceremonia.

- Eso déjamelo a mí – afirmó Harry, aún riendo.

- ¿Y mi vestido? ¿Y las prendas de juramento?

- Tú y yo los conseguiremos juntos. Estarán para el sábado, te lo prometo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó, entusiasmada - Oye… ¿Este sábado no pensabas darme una sorpresa? Si nos casamos, no…

- Oh, sí. Tendrás tu sorpresa – él prometió pícaramente.

La chica lo miró con suspicacia, pero calló, a sabiendas de que no iba a obtener nada más de sus labios. Sabía lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía.

- En fin… Ya hallaremos el modo de dar la noticia de nuestro matrimonio a los demás, cuando la boda de mi hermano y Hermione haya pasado – suspiró.

- Eso espero, aunque entonces, tú y yo vamos a tener que dar muuuuuchas explicaciones – añadió él, con cara de circunstancias al imaginar la escena.

- Bueno, por lo pronto, vayamos esta tarde a La Madriguera, a contar a mis padres que volvemos a ser novios y que estamos viviendo juntos, antes de que se enteren por El Profeta – rió, revolviéndose para colocarse tumbada sobre el cuerpo del chico.

- Sí, será lo mejor – el moreno se acarició la cicatriz de la frente de forma distraída, tal y como solía hacer siempre que algo especialmente preocupante le rondaba por la cabeza.

- No imaginas cuánto he echado de menos verte hacer eso – susurró ella, enamorada.

- ¿El qué? – Harry la miró sin comprender, hasta darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo con su mano derecha, y sonrió – Será mejor que nos levantemos cuanto antes. Como pase más tiempo contigo en mis brazos, no sé quién será capaz de conseguir hacerme ir a trabajar – la besó con picardía.

- Eres demasiado importante como para poder permitirte tomarte un día de vacaciones sin avisar previamente – se abrazó a su cuello, rozando deliberadamente ambos cuerpos, algo que sabía el ardiente efecto que iba a provocar en él.

- Y tú eres deliciosamente malvada – sus dedos recorrieron la espalda de ella, desde su cuello hasta justo el lugar donde esta perdía su nombre – Tú lo has querido – susurró, con malvado deleite, mientras la hacía presa de sus caricias, haciéndola enloquecer.

Lentamente, las sábanas que los cubrían resbalaron hacia el suelo.

Aquella mañana, nada más llegar al Ministerio de Magia, Harry y Ginny caminaron cogidos de la mano hacia el despacho de Kingsley. Normalmente, el moreno odiaba con toda su alma ser el centro de atención de las miradas de la gente, pero en cambio, no le importó que todos y cada uno de los empleados del Ministerio con los que ambos se cruzaron, se quedasen mirándolos con descaro, llenos de sorpresa. Muy al contrario, disfrutó como un travieso gnomo de jardín viendo cómo respondían avergonzados a su amable saludo de "buenos días". Al llegar a la antesala del despacho del Ministro de Magia, Harry saludó también a Beatrice, pero la chica no fue capaz de responderle; observaba a la pareja con ojos desorbitados por al sorpresa.

- ¿Está reunido? – preguntó Harry, señalando con un ademán al despacho del Ministro, que permanecía con la puerta cerrada.

- N-no – acertó a decir ella por fin, desviando la vista una y otra vez del rostro del chico a la mano que tenía cogida de la pelirroja, para traspasarla a ella después con una mirada de profundo odio.

- Perfecto – él hizo caso omiso de su actitud, y tiró suavemente de Ginny para que lo acompañara, caminando hacia el despacho.

Beatrice los vio marchar, mordiéndose los labios en un arrebato de rabia.

El Jefe hizo sonar alegremente sus nudillos contra la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta, la abrió y se asomó dentro.

- Buenos días… - sonrió a Kingsley, que le observaba sentado desde detrás de su mesa de despacho.

- Eso espero – deseó el otro en voz alta, sin contagiarse de la aparente alegría de su amigo y compañero - ¿Qué tienen de buenos, Harry? ¿Habéis atrapado al demente que tiene en jaque a vuestro Departamento?

- Aún no. Pero ahora mismo voy a poner a toda mi gente a seguir una pista que nos conducirá hasta él en cuestión de horas; de pocos días, a lo sumo – aseguró con esperanza – Pero antes, deseo que seas el primero en conocer oficialmente la noticia.

- ¿Qué noticia? – enarcó las cejas, extrañado.

- Vuelvo a ser un hombre prometido.

- ¿No me digas que…? – el Ministro abrió los párpados de forma desmesurada, sonriendo.

- Te lo digo: Ginny y yo volvemos a ser novios – le aseguró, eufórico, mientras hacía que la chica entrase en el cuarto junto a él.

- Buenos días, Kingsley – lo saludó ella con una sonrisa – Me alegro de verte.

- ¡Chiquilla! – no pudo evitar gritar. Se levantó de su sillón y corrió a darle un abrazo, que ella le devolvió cariñosamente. Después abrazó también a Harry, emocionado - ¡No podéis imaginar qué peso me quitáis de encima! ¡Me sentía culpable por estar haciéndoos pasar por un mal trago! ¡Lo sentía tanto!

- Sé cómo me puse al conocer tu decisión. Vengo a agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros – dijo Harry con sinceridad.

- Ay, muchacho… Si hubiese sabido que ese reportaje serviría para uniros otra vez, yo mismo habría ido al Profeta para proponerlo. No tenía esperanza de volver a veros juntos; más bien al contrario: creí que de todo esto saldría una batalla campal. Así que no me debéis nada en absoluto.

- Sea como sea, te lo agradecemos – insistió Ginny dulcemente.

- Y yo agradezco que estéis juntos de nuevo, y que hayáis venido a contármelo. Realmente, el día ha empezado bien. Ahora vuelvo a tener esperanza de que pueda continuar del mismo modo.

- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que así sea – prometió Harry – Ahora debemos ponernos en marcha. Espero poderte dar más buenas noticias esta misma tarde. ¿Te parece que nos reunamos tú y yo sobre las seis?

- ¡Claro! ¡Te esperaré con impaciencia!

- Hasta entonces – estrechó su mano con fuerza y la pareja se marchó hacia el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Al pasar nuevamente ante la secretaria, y si la hubiesen observado, habrían notado que esta mantenía cerrados los puños con una expresión furiosa, y el rostro enrojecido. Había contemplado toda la escena a través de la puerta abierta del despacho del Ministro, y no era capaz de asimilarla. Parecía como si estuviese apunto de entrar en shock. Aunque Harry sí se dio cuenta de su extraño modo de actuar, y tomó nota mental de ello.

Cuando llegaron al Cuartel General de Aurores, ya la noticia había corrido como el agua y llegado hasta allí, y todos los subordinados del Jefe los estaban esperando con expectación.

- ¿Tenemos doxys en la cara? – preguntó Harry, con un ademán fingidamente severo.

- Precisamente en la cara… No habréis sido víctimas de un hechizo de pegamento… - preguntó Skood, uno de los aurores más veteranos, sonriendo con falsa inocencia al señalar las manos de la pareja, aún entrelazadas – Estábamos esperando para ayudaros a deshacerlo, por si nos necesitáis.

- Tranquilo, no os necesitamos – afirmó él, casi sin poder evitar sonreír también. Todos los demás lo miraron con alegría.

- En ese caso, felicidades; a ambos – el portavoz les dijo de corazón.

- Gracias. ¡Y ahora, a trabajar! ¡No sois la elite del Ministerio por pasar el día chismeando como abuelas!

- ¡Sí, Jefe! – corearon todos al unísono. Y cada cual regresó a su quehacer, con una gran sonrisa reflejada en el rostro.

- Gin, hazme el favor y busca a E.J. Seguramente estará en el archivo. Hazle saber los cambios que va a sufrir tu investigación para el reportaje y dile que sigue estando al cargo de guiarte y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites – bajó la voz - Y como quien no quiere la cosa, tranquilízala – añadió - No deseo que tome a broma mis palabras, pero tampoco que se vea hundida por ellas. Anímala un poco. Tú ya sabes a qué me refiero.

- ¿No deberías ser tú quien lo haga? – objetó ella, dubitativa.

- No por ahora. Es ella quien debe esforzarse en este momento. Ayer, yo ya dejé bien clara mi postura, que será definitiva.

- Metimos la pata bien metida, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió con ademán amable.

- No te preocupes más por eso. Quizá sirva para hacerla cambiar de actitud. Nos vemos luego, princesa – acarició su rostro con ternura, y dio media vuelta para ir a su despacho. Pero en el último momento recordó algo, y desandó sus pasos hasta volver junto a ella – Y no dejes que esta panda de impresentables te acosen a preguntas indiscretas – casi gritó, para que todos los demás captasen el mensaje.

Todos lo miraron de reojo riendo, maquinadores.

- ¿A quién llamas "panda"? – oyó a su espalda.

Ron acababa de llegar, apunto para escuchar la última frase de su amigo. Harry le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona.

- Buenos días, enana – el pelirrojo besó a su hermana en la mejilla, jovial. – Harry, tengo algo importantísimo que comentar contigo. No sé porqué, pero anoche, algo de lo que hablamos durante la cena, me hizo recordar a Lilith, a lo que sucedió – explicó, inquieto por la reacción que temía del otro cuando le escuchase.

- ¿Tú también? – se asombró el moreno – Ahora mismo iba a buscarte. Necesito que averigües unas cuantas cosas sobre ese suceso. Sé que, de algún modo, está relacionado con lo que está pasando ahora. No perdamos más tiempo. Vamos a mi despacho. Besó a Ginny en la mejilla – Hasta luego, princesa – y se marchó con su cuñado.

Ginny sintió una desazón abrasadora. Otra vez aquel nombre se inmiscuía en su vida: Lilith. Y en ese caso, de los labios de su hermano. No le había pasado desapercibido el temor de Ron a la reacción que esperaba de su mejor amigo al hablarle sobre el tema. El tema… Un tema que ella no conocía, pero que temía hubiese afectado a Harry y a ella como pareja en el pasado, y quizá también lo hiciese en el presente. Decidió que en cuanto tuviese la menor oportunidad, interrogaría a su hermano sobre ello. Inquieta, se marchó en busca de E.J.

La mañana fue ajetreada: apenas media hora después de que Harry y Ron se hubiesen reunido en el despacho, este último marchó como alma que lleva el diablo, y no regresó hasta la hora de la comida, durante la cual evitó hacer mención, ante Hermione y su hermana, de a dónde había ido o qué había estado haciendo. Tampoco Harry soltó prenda, después de haber pasado la mayor parte del tiempo enviando mensajes urgentes, que no habían parado de revolotear entrando o saliendo de su despacho. Varios aurores se habían encerrado con él a lo largo de las horas, y el resto rebullían en sus mesas, inquietos, presintiendo que algo muy grande se estaba preparando. Hasta el momento, el secreto era impenetrable, y de ese modo debieron aceptarlo las novias de ambos aurores.

La comida transcurrió rápidamente, y pronto los dos hombres se marcharon de nuevo al Ministerio de Magia, con caras de funeral. Al quedarse solas, Ginny tuvo una idea.

- Hermione, ¿qué puedes decirme sobre una tal Lilith? – preguntó a su cuñada con impaciencia.

- Lilith… Lilith… ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? – caviló la castaña - ¡Espera! ¡Lilith! ¡Ese es el nombre de la compañera de Harry y de Ron que murió hace poco más de un año! ¡Sí! ¡Un par de meses antes de que Harry te dejara! – terminó con excitación.

- ¿Cómo? – Ginny estaba totalmente sorprendida – Yo no sé nada de eso. ¿Cómo es posible?

- No sé qué decirte. Tampoco yo sé mucho más sobre el tema, no creas. Ron jamás ha querido contarme qué pasó, y Harry no quiere ni oír hablar del asunto. Mira: desde hace un año, en la vida de Harry ha habido dos nombres tabú: hasta ahora, Ginny ha sido uno de ellos. Y el otro ha sido Lilith. ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre eso? ¿Dónde lo has escuchado?

- Esta mañana Harry lo ha pronunciado, antes de venir al trabajo. Y luego ha sido Ron. Y cada vez que lo escucho, ellos están nerviosos, como si hubiese un oscuro secreto tras él. Harry no estaría saliendo con esa chica a mis espaldas…

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás loca? – se ofendió Hermione – Es cierto que durante la época en que la muerte de su compañera sucedió, Harry se había sentido solo, en cierto modo abandonado. Pero él jamás te traicionaría. Antes rompería su compromiso contigo, como de hecho pasó. Pero ten por seguro que ese no fue el motivo. De hecho, Lilith llevaba ya dos meses muerta cuando él te dejó. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de su honradez? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es Harry! ¡Nuestro Harry! ¡Tu Harry! ¡No puedo creer que estés dudando después de…! – se interrumpió bruscamente, no queriendo pronunciar lo que siempre había pensado en su interior.

- Después de cómo le traté. Sí, termina, no te cortes. Sé cómo le traté – acabó la frase por su amiga – Me di cuenta de ello cuando le perdí.

- Lo siento, Ginny – abrazó a la chica con cariño – No pretendía culparte de nada. Es sólo que Harry no merece que dudes de él. Es mi mejor amigo, y el hombre más bueno y honrado que conozco, aparte de tu hermano.

- Tienes razón. Soy una imbécil por habérmelo planteado siquiera – aceptó la pelirroja, arrepentida – Pero entonces, ¿qué pasó?

- Sólo Harry puede responder a esa pregunta. O Ron, si consigues hacerle hablar. Yo no puedo ayudarte. Y es la primera vez que no puedo hacerlo, la primera vez que Harry se ha negado a confesarme qué le pasa. Y estoy segura de que Ron calla también por él. Es extraño que, después de tanto tiempo, ese nombre vuelva a aparecer.

Ambas se miraron, preocupadas y llenas de curiosidad.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Al final de la tarde, Ron y Harry recogieron a las chicas, y los cuatro se encaminaron hacia una de las numerosas chimeneas que servían de enlace a la red flu, para aparecer juntos en La Madriguera.

- Mis padres van a alucinar cuando les deis la noticia – afirmó Ron en tono jocoso - ¡Ya veo la escena! ¡Mamá os llenará a ambos de besos y abrazos, y luego os regañará por lo mucho que les habéis hecho sufrir! ¡Y papá os felicitará con voz amable, intentando disimular lo emocionado que se sentirá! ¡Y George se burlará de ti! ¡Del que dijo que jamás sería pescado! – le dijo a su amigo, encantado.

- No me toques las narices, Ron. Sabes porqué dije eso – se defendió el otro, molesto.

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué? – fingió no haberle comprendido.

- Eso, ¿por qué? – se sumó Hermione a la pregunta, con picardía.

- Sois unos capullos. ¿Qué queréis oír? ¿Que estaba celoso? ¿Dolido? Pues lo estaba. ¿Que me moría por ella? Pues también. ¿Estáis satisfechos?

Sus dos mejores amigos rieron, contentos, mientas Ginny lo miraba con ojos soñadores.

- Y yo pensando que lo habías dicho en serio, y que yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de recuperarte…- se lamentó, con voz mimosa.

- Te lo dije ayer: nunca me perdiste – rezongó él.

- ¡Ale! ¡Otra vez el empalago! ¡Parecéis aún estudiantes de Hogwarts! ¡Por Merlín, que creía que habríais crecido! – se quejó Ron, con fastidio.

- Tú tampoco has cambiado en absoluto – le reprochó Hermione, divertida - ¿De qué te quejas?

Los tres rieron sin poder evitarlo, mientras el pelirrojo aguantaba la broma con fastidio.

Hermione y Ginny fueron las primeras en marchar, seguidas por Ron. Los tres llegaron a La Madriguera inmediatamente después. Pero no así Harry. Casi toda la familia estaba reunida ya para la cena, y al saber que el chico debería haber llegado tras ellos, se agolparon en torno a la chimenea, preocupados.

- No entiendo qué ha pasado – se extrañó Ron – Voy a volver a buscarlo. Esto no es normal en él.

- Tranquilo, hijo. Seguro que alguien de otro departamento lo ha visto intentando usar la red flu y lo ha entretenido con algún asunto de última hora – lo tranquilizó su padre – Ya sabes cómo es la gente: no recuerdan que necesitan algo de uno, hasta que lo ven apunto de marcharse. Parece que lo hagan adrede.

Ron asintió, poco convencido. Pero no quería alarmar a los demás. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que ya los ánimos comenzaron a alterarse. La argumentación del señor Weasley iba perdiendo peso a medida que la preocupación los iba venciendo a todos.

- Voy a buscarlo – repitió Ron, decidido.

- Yo te acompaño – lo apoyó su padre, ya temiendo que algo grave hubiese sucedido.

Iban ya a tomar los polvos flu para hacerlos servir en la chimenea, cuando Harry se materializó a través de ella, caminando como un tornado, totalmente furioso.

- ¡Está loca! – gritó el moreno, mientras los demás lo miraban llenos de estupor, e inmediatamente fijaban sus ojos en su rostro, aún más preocupados - ¡Loca! ¡Te juro que he sentido ganas de meterla en Azkabán! – aseguró a Ron, quien no dejaba de observarle con insistencia, de forma extraña - ¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó, al darse cuenta de cómo todos lo miraban.

Ginny se acercó a él y puso su mano suavemente en una de sus mejillas: la que no sangraba. Un corte transversal surcaba completamente su otra mejilla, de la que no dejaba de manar sangre con profusión.

- Estás sangrando – sólo dijo, asustada.

- ¿Qué? – Harry se llevó la mano al rostro, perplejo - ¡Maldita demente! ¡Me lo ha hecho con esa sortija monstruosa que lleva!

- ¿Pero quién? – quiso saber Ron, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, hijo? – le preguntó Arthur, haciéndose eco de las palabras que todos estaban deseando pronunciar.

- Estaba en el Ministerio de Magia, apunto de marcharme por una de las chimeneas para seguiros, cuando Beatrice Blacksoul me ha detenido cogiéndome por un brazo. Y ha comenzado a hablar de ella, y de mí, y a despotricar sobre Ginny… ¡Por Merlín! – volvió a gritar, airado - ¡He intentado ser amable con ella, y explicarle que entre ella y yo nunca ha habido nada! ¡Pero la muy loca me ha dado un bofetón con el dorso de la mano! ¡Entonces debe haberme cortado con el pedrusco de su sortija!

- ¡Te lo dije! – le reprochó Hermione - ¡Esa chica está desequilibrada!

- Lo está – aceptó él, ya más calmado – Delante de todos los que estaban esperando para irse, la he sometido a un Petrificus Totalus. No ha podido moverse, pero sí escucharme. Le he dejado bien claro que no voy a permitir ese tipo de actitud en el Ministerio, y que la próxima vez que monte una escena, sea a mí o a quien sea, irá de cabeza a la calle. Yo mismo la despediré. Después le he retirado el hechizo y me he marchado.

- No será una trampa…- especuló Ron, aún más preocupado al escucharle – esa piedra no estará impregnada de veneno, o vete a saber…

Ginny se abrazó a Harry, mientras el chico fulminaba a su mejor amigo con la mirada. Los señores Weasley observaron la escena sin dar crédito a sus ojos, y George y Angelina se miraron entre ellos, entendiéndose sin palabras.

- No ha sido nada. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ella me ha cortado con esa cosa. Vamos, princesa. No es nada, te lo prometo.

- Vamos a San Mungo para asegurarnos – en cambio ella le pidió, inquieta.

- ¡Mi amor! ¡No voy a ir a San Mungo por esto! – él rió - ¡Pensarán que estoy loco yo también! Cúramelo tú, como hiciste el sábado – la abrazó, cariñoso.

- Estoy con ella, Harry – la apoyó su hermano – Deberías ir a San Mungo para que analicen ese corte. Siendo Beatrice hermana de quien es, sabe Merlín qué puede pasar por su cabeza.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Fred, suspicaz, pero Harry fingió no haberle escuchado.

- Ron, déjalo ya. No voy a ir al hospital por esto, ni por mucho más. ¿Eres consciente del revuelo que se montaría si lo hiciese?

- Lo soy, pero hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer.

- No será necesario ir a San Mungo – les interrumpió Hermione – Yo prepararé una poción detectora de veneno. Sólo irás en caso de que, efectivamente, ella te haya envenenado con esa sortija. George, acompáñame a la cocina. Tú solías ser bueno en estas cosas – mientras hablaba, cogió su bolso y extrajo de él un pequeño libro de pociones, que siempre llevaba con ella.

- Yo os acompaño – se ofreció Angelina – creo que sé qué poción pretendes preparar. Yo obtuve un Éxtasis en Pociones.

- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos, pues! ¡Y Harry, no se te ocurra volverte a tocar la herida mientras tanto!

Los tres desaparecieron tras la puerta de la cocina.

Ginny continuó abrazada a Harry con fuerza, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, intentando tranquilizarla. Arthur y Molly aún no salían de su asombro.

- Con razón he pasado el día recibiendo apretones de manos – murmuró Arthur. Su mujer lo miró, alucinada.

- Me da la sensación de que vosotros dos tenéis algo que contarnos – afirmó la señora Weasley, sin despegar de ambos su mirada inquisidora.

Ginny no le hizo caso. Sólo podía pensar en Harry, en la posibilidad de que él hubiese sido envenenado y su vida corriese peligro. Pero el joven sonrió a sus suegros con dulzura.

- Ginny y yo estamos viviendo juntos – confesó, decidido a no dar más rodeos con el tema – Desde que ella y yo nos reencontramos hace más de una semana, ha sido todo muy… natural. Sé que al decir esto no me estoy explicando, pero… Nos queremos. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

- ¿Sería mucho pedir que nos contéis cómo ha pasado? – refunfuñó ella.

- ¿Qué más da cómo ha pasado? Lo principal ahora es saber si Harry ha sido o no envenenado por esa chica – razonó su marido – Hijo, ¿por qué Ron y tú pensáis que ella puede haberte herido para envenenarte?

- Porque durante todo el día se ha estado comportando como una histérica – respondió él, omitiendo la parte de la verdad que le interesaba ocultar – No le ha sentado nada bien que Ginny y yo volvamos a ser novios. Yo nunca alenté sus esperanzas, pero ella solita se bastó para hacerlo. Hoy se notaba que se siente más que decepcionada: está ofendida.

El señor Weasley asintió, haciéndose cargo de la situación.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Yo, contenta. Ya tengo ordenador nuevo para disfrutar. Y esta semana he vuelto a tener tiempo para escribir. Si en Valencia no estuviésemos a cuarenta y tres grados de calor y no estuviésemos sufriendo un viento de poniente que abrasa los pulmones, esto sería genial. Las nuevas fotos promocionales de HP7 son geniales. ¡Es que no puedo esperar para ver la primera parte! Según parece, está recibiendo muy buenas críticas en los pases previos. ¡Arrrrrg! ¡Ya queda menos! Por cierto. Daniel Radcliffe está guapísimo, pero guapísimo, en las fotos.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Yo creo que estamos apunto de pasar la mitad del fic. Incluso quizá ya la hemos superado. Estoy disfrutando como una enana escribiéndolo.

Como siempre, infinitas gracias por vuestros reviews. Sé que me repito más que un ajo diciéndolo, pero es que me emociono tanto al recibirlos...

**Un abrazo muy fuerte. Y hasta pronto.**

**Rose.**


	10. Sospechas

Hola a todos. Espero que estéis genial.

Yo estoy algo susceptible, esperando un nuevo destino en el trabajo, que sea mínimamente lo que me han prometido, que no acaba de llegar. Por eso me siento algo nerviosilla, y por eso voy a publicar este capítulo antes de lo que me había propuesto. Quería aguantar un poco más, por si de pronto me asignan ese destino y después no puedo actualizar con tanta frecuencia, pero la verdad es que deseo publicarlo, me hace falta para tranquilizarme, dentro de todo el caos que ha sido esta semana.

Lo dedico a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews últimamente. Estos días tengo la cabeza en mil sitios a la vez. No recuerdo a quién le he respondido su review y a quién no, se me mezclan las ideas... ¡Realmente esto ha sido un caos! Y lo peor es que no suelo poder responder a los reviews cuando los recibo, porque normalmente los dejáis cuando estoy durmiendo por las noches, así que los leo de correderas cuando me lavanto a la mañana siguiente, me voy a trabajar, y luego ya no recuerdo qué había hecho, si había respondido alguno o no. Me consta que a alguien le he respondido dos veces (espero no haberme contradicho a mí misma con la segunda respuesta, jeje) Si me he dejado algún review por contestar, lo siento, de todo corazón. Os juro que los he leído todos. ¡Y mil veces! Espero que este capítulo os guste, o al menos que no os decepcione. Os cuento un secreto: ¡A mí me encanta! =)

Ya estoy preparando el próximo capítulo. ¡Esto marcha viento en popa!

Besos a todos y buen fin de semana.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Sospechas.**_

Pasados veinte minutos, George salió de la cocina con un cuenco humeante en las manos, seguido por las dos chicas. Inmediatamente, todos arrugaron la nariz, ya que el mejunje verduzco y espeso que había dentro del recipiente, expandió un olor nauseabundo por toda la sala. El chico lo depositó en la mesa, con cuidado, y Hermione hizo que Harry se sentase en una de las sillas, frente a él. La castaña tomó un poco de la pasta e hizo ademán de extenderla por una pequeña zona de la herida.

- ¿Tenemos bezoares en casa? – preguntó a Molly, inquieta.

La mujer negó tristemente con la cabeza.

- En cuanto te lo unte, si has sido expuesto a veneno, la mezcla se volverá de un rojo brillante. Y si no lo has sido, nada sucederá – le explicó a su mejor amigo, con mirada de preocupación – Sólo detecta veneno, no el peligro del mismo. Así que, si nos indica que has sido envenenado, lo mejor es que, inmediatamente después, te traslades a San Mungo para que los sanadores te traten con urgencia.

Él asintió para hacerle entender que la había comprendiendo, y respiró hondo. Ginny permaneció a su lado, mordiéndose los labios de temor e impaciencia.

- Hazlo – le ordenó, resuelto. Y la chica no se hizo esperar más.

Harry reprimió un espasmo de dolor cuando la poción entró en contacto con la herida, mientras el resto de la familia se agolpaba a su alrededor para conocer el resultado de primera mano. Pasados unos segundos, el brebaje siguió mostrando el mismo color pantanoso que al principio. Hermione sonrió abiertamente, suspirando, aliviada. George se abrazó a Angelina, sin poder frenar otro suspiro de alivio, coreado por el de Ron, quien no se molestó en ocultar el miedo que había pasado, mientras los señores Weasley se abrazaron también, ya más tranquilos.

- Bueno, esta vez no han intentado acabar conmigo – el moreno sonrió, triunfante, sin dar importancia a lo sucedido.

Ron lo traspasó con una mirada asesina, y Ginny rompió a llorar, viniéndose abajo tras los nervios y el miedo que habían atenazado todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

- ¡Vamos, Ginny! ¡No ha pasado nada! – Harry intentó consolarla, torpemente - ¡No llores por esta tontería!

- ¿Y cuántas veces, según tú, he de creer que estoy apunto de perderte, para poder permitirme el lujo de llorar? – le reprochó, con los nervios a flor de piel - ¿Quieres a tu lado a una mujer que sea fuerte, pase lo que pase? ¡Pues te has equivocado conmigo, Potter! ¡Yo también soy humana! ¡Aunque no lo parezca!

Harry sintió que el corazón se le rompía al escucharla. Se levantó de la silla, decidido, para que sus ojos se encontrasen a la misma altura.

- Nena, nena, mi vida… - le suplicó, intentando acariciarle la mejilla, pero fue ella quien le acarició a él su mejilla herida, y se abrazó a su cuerpo con ímpetu – perdóname. Por favor… Perdóname…- Ginny se pegó aún más a él, con todas sus fuerzas – Amor, vas a mancharte. Deja que antes me quite de encima toda esta sangre…

- Me da igual si me mancho. Cállate de una vez, y abrázame.

El chico la abrazó, desesperado.

- Ginny, es sólo que, en todos estos años, te he visto llorar en tan pocos momentos, aún teniendo tantos motivos para hacerlo… Y en apenas dos semanas ya has llorado tres veces. Me sorprende, nada más – buscó su rostro, para mirarla con ternura.

- Será que tú eres mi punto débil – afirmó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, aún enfadada.

Él, dolido, giró el rostro hacia otro lado.

- Tú eres toda mi fuerza – le aseguró ella, tomándole por la barbilla con dulzura para hacer que volviera a mirarla – pero también eres mi mayor debilidad. Harry, sabes perfectamente lo que estoy intentando decirte.

- Lo sé. Si tú… si te perdiese, no sé qué sería de mí.

Angelina se separó de George, para ir a la cocina a limpiar el tinglado que habían montado durante el repentino proceso de fabricación de la poción. Pero antes de marcharse, miró a sus cuñados con incredulidad.

- No entendía cómo habéis podido pasar todo un año separados – afirmó – pero ahora, lo hago aún menos.

- Porque son una pareja de idiotas – le respondió George, divertido, quien había decidido acompañarla.

La chica dio a su novio una colleja cariñosa, y él rió.

- Bueno. Ya podemos estar tranquilos. Hijo, será cuestión de que te cures ese rasguño – sugirió Arthur amablemente.

- Eso es cosa mía – dijo Ginny, tajante. Y tomando al chico de la mano, lo arrastró tras ella hacia el cuarto de aseo.

- Es maravilloso. Maravilloso – afirmó Molly, enternecida – Verlos así…

- Lo es – su marido le dio la razón, abrazándola por los hombros – Su vida ha dado un vuelco en tan sólo dos semanas. Yo creía que jamás volveríamos a verlos juntos, y mira ahora…

- Ellos nunca debieron separarse – afirmó Ron.

- Quizá sí – objetó su padre – Si ahora están más unidos que nunca, quizá sea porque son perfectamente conscientes de qué han estado apunto de perder.

Hermione se abrazó a Ron, envuelta en un mutismo emocionado, mientras él correspondía a su abrazo, sin dejar de mirar a su padre, pensativo.

**ooo00O00ooo**

La rubia caminó rápidamente, aunque cautelosa, por el estrecho y mugriento callejón que la conduciría a su destino. No es que temiese que alguien la descubriera, pues tenía bien claro lo que pretendía hacer, y nada ni nadie conseguiría interponerse en su camino para conseguirlo. Pero que la vieran con él, (o entrando a aquella cochambrosa casa, casi en ruinas, de donde ella se había marchado sin mirar atrás, y que se había esforzado tanto por ocultar, al igual que su origen humilde), daría al traste con la imagen de opulencia que, tanto sus padres como ella, mantenían con tesón. Tan sólo la oveja negra de la familia, aquel muchacho bohemio y demente que le había tocado como hermano - ella sentía en lo más profundo de su ser que por desgracia - se empeñaba en alardear de su paupérrimos orígenes.

En cualquier otro momento, Beatrice Blacksoul se habría mantenido bien lejos de aquel absoluto perdedor, pero en ese caso lo necesitaba; y cómo. Qué ironía, pensó.

Apresuró el paso, y pronto llegó a la puerta de la casa, que se caía en pedazos; tanto, que por un momento dudó si golpear la aldaba, no fuese que la puerta - o la casa entera - fuese a caer sobre su cabeza. Desechó aquel pensamiento con un ademán de su mano y golpeó con firmeza. Supo que, inmediatamente, alguien la estaba espiando desde el otro lado, por los pasos, firmes y pesados, que escuchó cada vez más cerca de sí. Pero la puerta tardó en abrirse, todo el tiempo que ella mantuvo su postura firme y orgullosa.

Momentos después, un hombre joven y bien parecido – su varonil belleza apenas distinguible a través de un largo y lacio pelo que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, del mismo color que el de la chica, y una barba de dos semanas pulcra pero desaliñada – le indicó que entrase en la casa, con un ademán exageradamente refinado. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando enormemente con aquella situación.

- ¡Qué grata sorpresa! ¡Beatrice! ¡En persona! – escandalizó, girando alrededor de ella para observarla con aparente interés y detenimiento - ¿Qué tripa se ha roto, y a quién, para que tú te dignes regresar a nuestra humilde morada?

- Esta es tu casa, no mía – respondió ella con frialdad, mirando a su alrededor llena de asco.

- Pasa a la sala de visitas, por favor, y ponte cómoda. ¿Quieres un té? ¿Pastas, quizá? – le ofreció, burlesco, disfrutando sin parar de las muecas de la chica.

- No pienso entretenerme aquí más tiempo del necesario, que es bien poco. Quiero que se lo hagas a ella: a Ginny Weasley. Sabes perfectamente de quién te hablo – le pidió sin rodeos, altiva.

- Que le haga, ¿el qué? – preguntó su hermano, suspicaz, aparentando no comprenderla.

- ¡Venga, Benjamin! ¡Sé que eres tú quien está violando a todas esas chicas! – le gritó, acusadora, perdiendo la paciencia – No me importan tus motivos, aunque los conozco de sobra, ni vengo a juzgarte. Lo que hagas con tu vida, me da igual. Sólo quiero que ella sufra, y que él la repudie después – concluyó, decidida a todo para conseguirlo.

- ¿Él? ¿Quién? – expresó una ignorancia genuina al preguntarlo.

- Harry Potter, por supuesto – le aclaró, alzando los brazos, exasperada, como si aquella duda estuviese totalmente fuera de lugar. – Esa mosquita muerta ha irrumpido de nuevo en la vida de Harry, y le tiene absorbido el cerebro, estoy segura que con alguna poción amorosa. Y él es sólo mío. ¡Mío! ¡Yo estaba apunto de conseguirlo!

Benjamin la observó enarcando una ceja, totalmente sorprendido y muy interesado.

- ¿Weasley vuelve a ser la novia de Potter? – apoyó la mano en su barbilla, pensativo - ¿Cómo es que esta imbécil no me lo ha contado?

- ¿Quién?

- Eso no te importa, hermanita. ¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto?

- ¿Qué te parece: que no te delate? Hace mucho que sé que tú estás detrás de las agresiones a todas esas chicas vinculadas al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica por parentesco. ¿Quién más está al corriente de que la muerta te dejó por él? – le preguntó, desafiante - Tuve mucha suerte al enterarme: tú llorando, ante papá, en busca de consuelo… Qué tierno…

Al notar cómo todos los dedos de las manos de su hermano se crispaban, al igual que su rostro, en un rictus de ira, por un momento creyó que él la sometería al mismo trato que a todas aquellas infelices a las que había violado. Pero el hombre se limitó a fulminarla con los ojos, en absoluto silencio, disfrutando al mantenerla en vilo durante unos interminables segundos. Finalmente sonrió con condescendencia.

- Voy a complacerte: haré pasar a Weasley un rato que jamás podrá olvidar. Sólo porque beneficia a mis propósitos de un modo en que tú ni siquiera eres capaz de imaginar. Por fin voy a conseguir mi venganza. ¡Esto es providencial! – se entusiasmó.

- Estás como una cabra – afirmó, sin poder ocultarle su desprecio.

- No hace falta que me recuerdes cuánto me quieres, adorada hermana – respondió él, con sarcasmo – Y no me importa en absoluto. Pero en este caso, acabas de hacerme un favor maravilloso. ¡Gracias! – la abrazó de forma impetuosa, radiante.

-¡Déjame! – la chica se zafó de su presión con malos modos, mientras él reía a carcajadas; y abandonó la casa sin despedirse siquiera.

El joven continuó riendo, y riendo, hasta caer rendido en un viejo y ajado sofá.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Todo el día del jueves el Cuartel General de Aurores hirvió de bullicio: hombres y mujeres entrando y saliendo sin parar, infinidad de pergaminos revoloteando alrededor de sus cabezas, nerviosismo, frustración…

Ginny decidió no interferir en su trabajo solicitándoles entrevistas, dándose cuenta de que aquel no era el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Así que se enfrascó en crearse una idea histórica general del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, consultando los archivos, algo que a E.J. sumió en un mayor mutismo, que no había abandonado desde que Harry pusiera las cosas en su sitio dos días antes. La periodista había hablado con ella, le había hecho entender de forma disimulada que el Jefe no estaba enfadado, que ella tan sólo debía actuar de un modo correcto para que él le diese la oportunidad que tanto ansiaba. Pero la chica se consumía por la vergüenza, creía haberlo decepcionado, y no era capaz de ponerse delante de él ni siquiera para disculparse. Toda la seguridad en sí misma que la caracterizaba, toda su arrogancia, yacían ahora en el fondo de un pozo de culpa. Por ello, Ginny se dio cuenta de que Eugeene no era tan madura, ni tan arrolladora, como ella misma pretendía hacer creer; sino que necesitaba todavía un guía, alguien que le sirviese de apoyo donde ella aún fallaba. Y entendió a Harry a la perfección. No quiso meter el dedo en la llaga, y permitió que la otra la ayudase a localizar pergaminos o volúmenes encuadernados, con la información que necesitaba, casi en absoluto silencio.

También ella tenía cosas en qué pensar; por ejemplo, en que aquella misma tarde había quedado con Harry para que ambos fuesen al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus trajes de boda y las prendas de juramento. Se sentía nerviosa, completamente excitada, y radiante de felicidad, a pesar del ambiente desolado que reinaba en el Cuartel, algo que, en cierto modo, la hacía sentir culpable. Vio a Harry salir de su despacho un par de veces; parecía que cargase sobre sus hombros con toda la preocupación del mundo; su semblante duro, resuelto… dando ánimo a sus compañeros con una sonrisa amable, o una amistosa palmada en la espalda… cuando llegaban a él con noticias frustrantes, a juzgar por las caras que ella podía ver. Y aquel día, todas lo habían sido, a su parecer. Ron no apareció por allí hasta bien entrada la tarde; ni siquiera se había reunido con ellos a la hora de comer y, cuando lo hizo, fue para volver a encerrarse con Harry a cal y canto, en su despacho. Los demás lo observaron desaparecer tras la puerta, con la esperanza que ellos mismos no habían podido conseguir mediante sus propias indagaciones.

- Nada, Harry. No he podido conseguir nada concluyente que demuestre la relación entre Benjamin Black y Lilith – negó el pelirrojo – Sólo tenemos las vagas palabras que ella pronunció antes de que… - calló, sin atreverse a continuar.

Por un momento, el moreno desvió su vista, enfocándola en el vacío. Pero se centró de nuevo en el problema que les ocupaba.

- ¿Y si tú y yo nos hubiésemos equivocado en nuestra corazonada? – concluyó; comenzaba a perder la seguridad con que aquella mañana había comenzado sus pesquisas.

- Recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras. Ella habló de alguien: de un joven normal, como tú y como yo; pero proveniente de una familia venida a más, que al parecer lo había repudiado por no renegar de sus orígenes – explicó Harry, demasiado serio, navegando a tientas por el pasado – Es ese origen familiar lo que me hace pensar que el joven pudo ser él: Blacksoul. De todos es conocido el rechazo de su familia hacia él, debido a su empeño por alardear de su origen humilde, que ellos se han empeñado en ocultar; empezando por Beatrice. Y su actitud violenta, excéntrica y oscura, es algo más que un rumor – Ron asintió, conforme - Ya lo hemos investigado otras veces por diversos altercados, donde su contrincante ha salido siempre mal parado. Si se ha librado hasta ahora, es porque es muy astuto, y siempre encuentra el modo de hacer recaer la culpa sobre los demás.

- Ya, yo también recuerdo aquellas palabras. Lilith parecía tan contenta… Y luego todo cambió de forma tan radical y repentina… Y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices sobre él. Pero sólo tenemos eso: las escasas y vagas palabras de Lilith, y la más que dudosa honorabilidad de él.

- No. No sólo tenemos eso – replicó Harry, decidido – tenemos un motivo para las violaciones: sufrimiento y despecho; y un móvil: venganza contra el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y contra mí, en particular. Si Blacksoul es el violador, todo encaja.

- Te repito una vez más, que tú no tuviste ninguna culpa de lo que pasó.

- Lo sé. ¿Pero crees que saber eso me hace sentir mejor?

Ron negó levemente con la cabeza, lamentando comprobar que su amigo continuaba siendo el que siempre había sido, en cuestión de proteger a los demás.

- Está claro tu razonamiento, pero…

-¿Qué has podido averiguar sobre él durante la época en que la muerte de Lilith sucedió?

- Apenas nada. Al parecer, pocos días después de este suceso, mantuvo una fuerte pelea con su padre en la puerta de la nueva mansión familiar, y en presencia de su hermana – comenzó a relatar el otro – Varios vecinos me lo han confirmado. Es curioso, pero recuerdan bien esas fechas debido a le expectación creada por las finales de la copa de quidditch: nadie esperaba que las Holyhead Harpies arrasaran en la liga como lo hicieron y se alzasen con la copa. Aquel hecho marcó todo un hito en la historia de los magos.

Harry sonrió con amargura al recordarlo, porque él se sintió el hombre más solo y miserable del mundo en aquellos días.

- ¿Has podido enterarte sobre qué discutieron?

- No exactamente. Al parecer, él fue a casa de sus padres en busca de dinero. Por lo que los vecinos pudieron escuchar debido a los gritos que ambos hombres profirieron, había de por medio un lío de faldas. Pero nadie ha sabido decirme de qué tipo. Es cierto que antes, en la zona donde vive, se le había visto de la mano de una joven que responde bastante bien a la descripción de Lilith, y que después de aquel suceso nadie volvió a verlo con ella, pero nadie es capaz de afirmar si era o no esta chica quien le acompañaba. El caso es que su padre lo tiró a cajas destempladas, ante la risa burlona de su hermana. Y desde entonces, ningún vecino ha vuelto a verlo por allí. No tenemos nada más.

El Jefe meditó durante unos momentos lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Has hablado con su padre sobre ello? – preguntó al fin.

- No. Lo he creído demasiado arriesgado. Si Blacksoul es realmente el violador y se entera de que estamos siguiéndole la pista, cambiará sus pautas de conducta. Y eso lo convertirá en más escurridizo todavía – mantuvo la mirada de su amigo, con firmeza – Lo peor es que casi no puedo disponer de aurores que puedan llevar a cabo esta investigación. Si no somos capaces de desenmascarar al topo que le pone al día de nuestros movimientos, prácticamente tengo las manos atadas – se lamentó, frustrado.

- Ron, no podemos quedarnos a la expectativa, sin hacer nada. Hasta el momento, él es él único sospechoso que tenemos. Hablad con su padre, acorraladlo si es necesario, para que os cuente con pelos y señales sobre qué demonios discutió con su hijo aquel día – le ordenó sin dudar – Si nuestras sospechas se confirman, nada importará que Blacksoul se entere de que vamos tras él: lo acorralaremos y atraparemos como la alimaña que es; sea como sea y pase lo que pase. Y si resulta ser inocente, creo que poco va a importarle lo que hagamos; quizá venga y nos pregunte por ello, curioso, pero poco más. De un modo u otro, sabremos a qué atenernos y dejaremos de dar palos de ciego. La vida de nuestras compañeras, hermanas, novias y esposas depende de ello.

- ¡Por Merlín, que tienes razón! – aceptó el pelirrojo, con el ánimo inflamado - ¡Ahora mismo nos pondremos a ello!

- Ahora no – negó el otro, sonriendo - ¿Tú sabes qué hora es? – su cuñado miró su reloj, sorprendido – Es casi de noche. Hermione debe estar ya en casa, esperándote. Y Ginny va a matarme; ella y yo habíamos quedado para hacer algo importante.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Ron, curioso.

- Algo importante – repitió Harry, sonriendo de forma enigmática – Descansa, amigo. Y mañana cumple con tu deber. Por hoy ya has hecho suficiente.

- Pero esta noche, ese maldito podría…

- Hagas lo que hagas, esta noche ya no vas a poder impedir que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Si queremos apresar al violador, debemos tenderle una buena trampa; no podemos ir y arrestarlo argumentando únicamente en su contra las palabras de un padre herido y rencoroso – Ron rebulló en la silla, frustrado – Todos los miembros de este Departamento tienen órdenes tajantes sobre cómo actuar con respecto a las mujeres que, de algún modo, están relacionadas con ellos; incluso sobre ellos mismos, en caso de serlo. Quien no las acate a rajatabla, ya sabe a qué está exponiendo a sus seres queridos. Me duele tanto como a ti pero, por ahora, no podemos hacer más.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué esto tiene que ir tan despacio? – se lamentó el auror.

- Te entiendo – afirmó Harry con tristeza – Anda, márchate a casa, que mañana va resultar un día largo.

- ¿No os vais a pasar esta noche por La Madriguera?

- No. Voy a ver cómo soluciono esto…

Ron decidió no preguntar; hizo caso a su jefe y mejor amigo, y se marchó.

- Nosotros tampoco. Hasta mañana, pues.

Al quedarse solo, Harry cerró los ojos y masajeó los párpados suavemente, cansado; ordenó su escritorio con un movimiento de su varita, y salió en busca de Ginny, que le esperaba sentada, sola y paciente, en la silla de uno de los escritorios. Al verlo, ella se puso en pie, y el chico la besó suavemente, cariñoso.

- No creo que disculparme haga remitir tu enfado – comenzó a hablarle con cansancio – porque sabes que me he retrasado conscientemente. Este asunto nos trae de cabeza, Ginny, esta situación es excepcional, y requiere todo el tiempo que podamos dedicarle.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes – ella asintió.

Aunque Harry pudo ver cómo el brillo de emoción que aquella mañana se había apoderado de sus bellos ojos, yacía ahora apagado. Ginny se había conformado, algo que él no podía consentir, porque sentía que ella merecía toda su atención, y mucho más. Así que, aunque sentía que su cuerpo iba a derrumbarse de cansancio en cualquier momento, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella con energía, sonriente.

- Conozco una tienda pequeñita, pero coqueta, donde nos recibirán sea a la hora que sea. Tienen unos vestidos preciosos – afirmó, ilusionado – Sé que te encantarán.

- ¿De veras? – Ginny buscó sus ojos con alegría, de nuevo emocionada, y él asintió.

- El sábado lucirás el vestido de novia más hermoso del mundo, mi vida. Eso te lo puedo jurar.

Ella, que caminaba cogida de su brazo, lo apretó con amor, y apresuró el paso, encantada, mientras él lo hacía también, sintiendo que todo en la vida valía la pena por contemplar su felicidad.

Harry y Ginny caminaron abrazados por el casi desierto Callejón Diagon. La noche se había cerrado nada más llegar ellos, sobre el normalmente concurrido recinto, así que, los pocos magos y brujas que aún quedaban en él, se afanaban en concluir con rapidez sus últimas compras del día, para marcharse al calor de las confortables chimeneas de sus casas. Aunque hacía poco que la primavera se había adueñado de Londres, las noches aún resultaban demasiado frías como para ir paseando alegremente a la intemperie.

El chico, sintiendo leves escalofríos de su novia junto a su cuerpo, la atrajo aún más hacia sí.

- Tranquila, es aquí – le aseguró con una sonrisa, deteniéndose ante lo que ella habría jurado que era un domicilio particular, y no una tienda.

"Madame Orts", rezaba un pequeño cartel, casi oculto tras el magnífico y resplandeciente cartelón del "Emporio de las lechuzas". Él hizo sonar levemente la vetusta aldaba en forma de dragón que colgaba de la puerta; mientras, un mago rezagado que se cruzó con ellos, corriendo hacia su casa, lo reconoció y le saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, a la que él correspondió del mismo modo.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? No lo conozco – preguntó Ginny, extrañada.

- Realmente poca gente lo conoce, porque Madame Orts es muy selecta con su clientela. Ella es hermana de Madame Malkin, la dueña de la tienda de túnicas. Es una mujer algo excéntrica, aunque bondadosa. No acepta a sus clientes por la cantidad de dinero que estos poseen, sino por la impresión que se lleva de ellos en su primera cita, concertada siempre a través de su hermana – ella le miró, suspicaz - Ya verás, te gustará – le aseguró, ilusionado – y sé que tú le gustarás también.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Porque te conoce a través de mí – respondió él, de forma enigmática.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de seguir preguntando, ya que la puerta se entreabrió repentinamente, y un viejo y ajado rostro se perfiló a través de la estrecha rendija, por la que se coló una tenue y cálida luz.

- Harry… - la cara de la mujer se iluminó con la misma calidez que destilaba su vetusta tienda – Y ella… - al ver a Ginny, mostró tanta sorpresa como sintió la chica al darse cuenta de que la había reconocido y le sorprendía verla allí.

- Buenas noches, Eliadora… ¿Podemos pasar? ¿No le interrumpimos? – pidió Harry educadamente.

- Por supuesto que no, muchacho. Vosotros jamás me interrumpís – afirmó la mujer, con un ademán amable. Ginny no salía de su asombro, sintiéndose como si fuese lo más normal para la mujer que ella estuviese allí - Intuyo a qué habéis venido – dijo tranquilamente, una vez todos estuvieron dentro de la tienda, a salvo del frío primaveral.

La decoración de la entrada parecía tan antigua y clásica como su propietaria, sino más. Nada hacía prever que aquel lugar era realmente un comercio. Más bien parecía el acogedor hogar de una vieja y amable octogenaria.

Harry sonrió, radiante.

- Perdone que hayamos venido a estas horas, pero ya sabe cómo es mi trabajo – se disculpó, mientras la mujer le callaba levantando una mano, haciendo ver que no le importaba en absoluto la intempestiva hora de su visita.

- Acomódate, muchacho – ordenó al chico, señalándole una amplia y cómoda butaca de madera, con su asiento cubierto por un mullido cojín, color granate – Y tú, jovencita, acompáñame. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

Eliadora cogió a Ginny de la mano y la arrastró tras ella, a lo que parecía su taller de trabajo. Al entrar en una nueva estancia, Ginny se maravilló de lo que vio: hermosos vestidos colgaban de perchas, mágicamente suspendidas en el aire; algunos de diario, otros de fiesta, y unos pocos de boda. Pausadamente, la dueña de la tienda paseó a la chica ante los preciosos vestidos de boda, todos ellos únicos y confeccionados a mano.

- Echa un vistazo, jovencita, y dime si alguno de ellos se parece a la idea que tú llevas en mente – extendió su mano ante ella.

- Yo no sé… - la pelirroja no pudo terminar la frase, cada vestido que veía era más hermoso que el anterior. Estaba fascinada. Y aún más lo estaba porque la mujer supiese exactamente para qué habían ido a visitarla.

Caminó entre magníficos vestidos de novia, como si lo hiciese entre algodones, sin dar crédito a sus ojos, y sin ser capaz de decidirse por ninguno de ellos, por ninguno. Mas de pronto, su vista se topó con uno que no se hallaba entre la colección, sino que absorbía todos sus sentidos, atrayéndola, hipnotizándola, desde una discreta esquina del cuarto.

- ¿Y este? – preguntó Ginny, curiosa, acercándose rápidamente al hermosísimo vestido que, cubriendo a un maniquí, resplandecía desde su coqueto rincón de la pequeña sala. La chica tocó con reverencia, impresionada, la suave y blanquísima tela, que parecía iluminada con brillo propio.

- Este tiene dueña – afirmó la rechoncha mujer, con una cálida sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ginny soltó la tela, decepcionada.

- ¿Quieres probártelo? – le ofreció, con un ademán de la mano.

- ¿Puedo? – se asombró la pelirroja, ilusionada.

- Por supuesto. Es tuyo.

- ¿Co-cómo? – Ginny creyó no haber escuchado bien, y fijó su mirada en la de la sonriente mujer, esperando una aclaración.

- Él cree que yo me deshice de este vestido, pero no pude. No, cuando algo tan bello ha sido creado con tanto amor – dijo sin más.

- ¿Él? ¿Quién? – la confusión de la chica estaba alcanzando cotas insospechadas.

- Tu prometido, por supuesto. ¿Quién, si no? Hace poco más de un año, el joven Potter me encargó la confección de este vestido. Él mismo me lo describió, basándose en la imagen que tenía en su mente, del día de vuestra boda.

- ¡Oh! – se llevó las manos a los labios, intentando acallar un grito de sorpresa.

- Quería sorprenderte… Pero me temo que los acontecimientos se desarrollaron de un modo muy diferente a como él los esperaba.

Ginny intentó ocultar su rostro, para que la amable señora no se diese cuenta de que estaba apunto de llorar. Pasados unos escasos segundos, se recompuso como mejor pudo, y volvió a centrarse en la contemplación de aquel vestido subyugador.

- Cuando rompisteis, un día él vino a mi tienda y, en vez de llevárselo para regalártelo, como había sido su primera intención, me pidió que lo destruyese, que acabase con todo vestigio de su existencia. Me lo pagó, por supuesto, y generosamente, he de decir. Pero no quiso ni verlo. Sólo se marchó, con un dolor en la mirada que jamás olvidaré. Por eso, al veros entrar en mi tienda a ambos hoy, juntos, he creído que el corazón iba a salírseme del pecho. Siempre he deseado que un día él volviese, siendo feliz. Yo no había vuelto a verle hasta hoy. Al menos, no como cliente. De vez en cuando, él viene a saludarme. Es un joven muy atento.

- Señora Orts, yo…

- No deseo saber lo que pasó, jovencita, sólo quiero que lo hagas feliz. En mi vida hubo una vez un hombre como ese, pero el maldito Señor Oscuro lo arrancó de mi lado. Si él aún viviese, te aseguro que ahora yo no sería una viuda melancólica y soñadora, que se consuela dando largos paseos por el campo con su hermana solterona y con un perro asmático – le aseguró amablemente - El vestido es tuyo, está pagado. Pruébatelo, pero te aseguro que te viene como un guante. No en vano está hecho para ti.

- No puedo creerlo… - volvió a acariciarlo, emocionada – Es… es perfecto.

- Eso demuestra que él te conoce como nadie llegará a hacerlo jamás – susurró la mujer, satisfecha – y que mi trabajo ha valido lo que recibí por él. Si realmente deseas sorprenderle, luce este vestido el día de vuestra boda. Tranquila, yo te lo haré llegar donde me digas, de forma discreta, para que él no se entere de nada hasta ese día.

- ¿Lo hará? – su ojos se iluminaron con un brillo radiante, mientras tomaba el vestido delicadamente y se lo colocaba, ayudada por la otra.

- Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

- Este sábado, en Hogwarts – de pronto miró a la mujer, alarmada – Por favor, no revele a nadie lo que acabo de contarle. Nadie lo sabe, excepto la profesora Mc Gonagall y pocos más – le rogó.

- ¿Este sábado? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry sí que confía realmente en mí, como para creer que yo sería capaz de diseñar y confeccionar un vestido completamente nuevo en tan sólo dos días! – se asombró la mujer - Mc Gonagall… ¿eh? Perfecto, perfecto… Le haré llegar el vestido mañana mismo. Sólo tienes que ponerte de acuerdo con ella, y ya está. Y tranquila, que no voy a revelar a nadie vuestro pequeño secreto. Pero voy a pedirte un favor.

- ¿Cuál? – la chica preguntó, escrutando el semblante de la otra y temiendo lo peor.

- Que me permitáis presenciar la boda. Desde que le conocí, tengo un cariño especial a ese jovencito que te está esperando ahí fuera, enamorado. ¿Crees que podría?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – se echó al cuello de la mujer, para abrazarla.

- Estás, divina… - se maravilló Madame Orts, girando alrededor de Ginny, que también se observaba, incrédula, frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero.

El vestido era ajustado, aunque elegante, sin ocultar ninguna de las perfectas curvas del cuerpo de su dueña. Un escote de barca dejaba al descubierto el blanco, terso y pecoso cuerpo de la novia, bajo los hombros, que una coqueta aunque escasa manga corta no llegaba a cubrir. Aunque todo de una pieza, la parte del corpiño se hallaba completamente cubierta de un elaboradísimo drapeado, con formas y motivos intrincados, que no hacían sino realzar los sensuales pechos de la joven, insinuantes bajo él. En cambio, unas ajustadas caderas daban paso a una explosión de pliegues, que se mecían hasta el suelo, grácilmente, con cada movimiento de la chica. Una bella y larguísima cola, majestuosa, completaba tan bella estampa.

- Gracias – susurró ella, llena de emoción.

- Dáselas a él: es así tal como te imaginó.

- Amo a este hombre. Merlín, cómo lo amo…

- Estarías loca si no lo hicieras – rió la mujer, comprensiva – Anda, quítatelo y déjamelo todo a mí.

Ginny se desvistió con cuidado, para volverse a vestir con la ropa de calle que había traído. Tras ello, ambas mujeres regresaron a la sala de espera, sonrientes. Y al llegar contemplaron, enternecidas, a un Harry completamente dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Había sido vencido por el cansancio. Ginny caminó hacia él, e inclinándose con cuidado, besó sus labios suavemente.


	11. Una triste historia

Hola a todos.

No esperaba actualizar tan pronto, pero he tenido oportunidad de terminar este capítulo y no la he desaprovechado :)

Como veréis, en él se va a resolver alguna duda que os estabais planteando. Os lanzo una pregunta para cuando terminéis: **después de haber leído este capítulo, ¿cual creéis que ha sido mi escena favorita?** Hay una con la que he disfrutado como una enana. Ahí queda eso, **espero vuestras respuestas**, jeje.

**Lo dedico a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews al capitulo anterior: julscullenmasen, Cirze, Susy snape, Asuka Potter, zafiro potter, Krisy Weasley, papicubano, K.J. Expelliarmus y J0r.**

**Algunos sois nuevos dejándome reviews, y otros lleváis acompañándome desde que empecé en Fanfiction con mis locuras. Pero a todos vosotros: ¡GRACIAS! ¡SOIS LOS MEJORES!**

Besos.

**Rose.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: Una triste historia.**_

Cuando Harry y Ginny llegaron la mañana siguiente al Ministerio de Magia, cogidos de la mano como ya empezaba a ser costumbre en ellos, Ginny todavía flotaba entre algodones. Cuando, la noche anterior, Harry y ella volvieron a casa, la pelirroja le había contado una media verdad: que tendría un vestido preparado para la boda, un vestido que a ella le encantaba y que estaba segura de que a él le entusiasmaría. Aunque no le comentó absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido en el pequeño cuarto de costura de Madam Orts, a pesar de que se moría por hacerlo. Se sentía liviana, entusiasmada, y caminaba como si realmente su cuerpo fuese de fino y ligero algodón. Al entrar en el Cuartel General de Aurores, saludó al todo el mundo con una sonrisa radiante, que cautivó a todos los hombres y creó envidia en las mujeres.

Harry también mostró una sonrisa distendida, al pensar que su compromiso había sentado a ambos tan bien; cosquillas de impaciencia le mordían el estómago. Un día, sólo quedaba un día para unirse en cuerpo y alma a la mujer de su vida. Aún no lo podía creer.

Ya estaban apunto de separarse con un dulce beso en la mejilla para ir cada cual a su puesto de trabajo, cuando fueron interceptados por Ron, que los saludó con semblante preocupado. Inmediatamente, Harry mudó también la expresión de su rostro, recordando sus responsabilidades.

- Me voy a hacer las gestiones que acordamos ayer – anunció el pelirrojo, entendiéndose con el Jefe a través de la mirada. El otro asintió, conforme – Hola, Ginny – besó a su hermana en la mejilla.

- Ron, ¿tienes un momento? – Ginny preguntó a su hermano. De pronto, parecía agobiada por algún problema.

- Que sea rápido. ¿Qué necesitas? – respondió él, dándose cuenta de que la chica quería comentarle algo importante; si no lo hubiese sido, le habría dicho que ya hablarían en otro momento.

- ¿Puede ser en privado? – Harry enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, y el otro también se sorprendió.

E.J., que acababa de sumarse al grupo al verlos llegar, no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad.

- Jefe, podríamos aprovechar para tener una charla privada nosotros también – pidió a Harry, casi con timidez – Me gustaría poder convencerte de que me des una oportunidad para ayudaros. Haré lo que sea – se ofreció.

- Por ahora no, E.J., esta vez no. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad – negó el chico amablemente, aunque ella no le creyó.

- No, si ya me ha advertido Benjamin que no tengo futuro aquí, después de lo que pasó el lunes – se lamentó ella con resignación.

Al escuchar aquel nombre saliendo de los labios de la joven, Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada, mirándose llenos de alarma, pues inmediatamente ambos habían pensado lo mismo: acababan de encontrar al topo. Pero un topo muy especial: ni siquiera la chica era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo; si no, no les habría dado semejante información con tanta naturalidad.

- ¿Benjamin? – Ron la cogió fuertemente por los hombros, casi sacudiéndola de forma perentoria - ¿Benjamin qué? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Respóndeme!

Ella lo miró, desconcertada.

- Benjamin Black, mi novio. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Llevamos saliendo ya varios meses. ¿Pero eso a ti qué te importa?

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! – se lamentó Harry por lo bajo, consciente del alcance de la revelación de la morena. Su mente se puso en marcha con rapidez. – E.J., olvida la pregunta. Y tú, Ron, continúa con el plan original. Quiero respuestas, ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí! – asintió el auror, comprendiendo que Harry no contaría nada a la chica hasta que no tuviese pruebas fehacientes del bombazo que le iba a soltar; ya que, si no jugaban bien sus cartas, en cuanto le diesen la noticia de lo que sospechaban que estaba sucediendo, ella no haría más que enfadarse y correr a contárselo al otro.

- ¿Cómo que la olvide? – interrumpió E.J., suspicaz – Estáis de un raro hoy…

- Tú hazme caso – le ordenó el Jefe con dureza – Y otra cosa. Hoy quiero que Ginny y tú me localicéis en el archivo todos los expedientes antiguos de casos que hayan acabado con muerte de los culpables en Azkabán – les ordenó; fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para asegurarse de que E.J. no tendría oportunidad de hablar con su "novio" al menos durante la mayor parte del día. Por un momento, la pelirroja vio súplica en los ojos de su prometido, y asintió sin poner ninguna objeción – Sé que no estás aquí para eso – dijo a Ginny, pero necesito urgentemente vuestra ayuda. Todos mis hombres están ocupados.

- Tranquilo, Harry, no tienes porqué darme explicaciones – le aseguró ella, dándose cuenta de que aquello era muy importante para él – Pero Ron, necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante – volvió a la carga con su hermano.

Ron la tomó del brazo, impaciente, y la apartó unos metros de los demás.

- Ahora no tengo cabeza para nada que no sea el trabajo, Ginny – le explicó, intentando calmar su impaciencia - ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas a la hora de comer?

- Está bien, pero tenemos que hablar a solas – insistió.

Él la miró con extrañeza, pero asintió.

- Pues entonces, invéntate una excusa, y a la hora de comer pasaré a recogerte.

- ¡Gracias! – le dio un beso cariñoso y ambos volvieron con los otros dos.

Ginny temía que Harry la acosase a preguntas, pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba, el chico no hizo mención alguna sobre su rara actitud, algo que ella aprovechó para marcharse rápidamente hacia el archivo, llevándose a E.J. casi a rastras.

**ooo00O00ooo**

A medio día, Harry y Hermione compartían una agradable comida en su restaurante habitual. Aunque muy preocupado por el tema que le robaba prácticamente todo su tiempo en el Cuartel General de Aurores, Harry mostraba sin cesar una sonrisa feliz, radiante, que Hermione no pudo pasar por alto.

- Cualquiera diría que te han echado una maldición de parálisis facial – dijo la chica, mirándolo mientras sonreía con suspicacia – Tienes una cara de adolescente enamorado…

Al escucharla, él amplió su sonrisa aún más.

- Ella es perfecta, Hermione; perfecta para mí, en todos los sentidos – dijo encantado – Creía recordar lo que es sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo a su lado. Pero al sentirlo de nuevo… Esa mujer me trae loco.

- Con lo hermético que sueles ser para hablar de tus sentimientos, con lo que normalmente me cuesta sonsacarte, y cuando quieres, al hablar de ella te sobran palabras – la castaña rió levemente, cariñosa – Jamás te he visto tan feliz, a no ser que Ginny tuviese algo que ver en ello. Y pensar que ambos habéis estado apunto de perderos el uno al otro… A veces, la vida es muy complicada.

- No. No lo es. Somos nosotros los que nos la complicamos.

Su mejor amiga lo miró con los ojos como platos.

- No puedo creerlo… ¿Desde cuándo Harry James Potter es un hombre tan positivo y optimista?

- Ella me enseña día a día – le aseguró – Ginny es tan espontánea, tan sencilla a veces… No estoy diciendo que sea simple, sino sencilla. Para ella todo es tan natural… Yo me como la cabeza una y otra vez con las cosas más tontas, y ella actúa, sólo actúa, sin más.

- En eso os parecéis, tú también eres un hombre de acción, siempre lo has sido. ¿Cuándo te has quedado al margen de un problema, cuando podías lanzarte a él de cabeza para intentar resolverlo?

- Creo que nunca – sonrió a la chica con todo su cariño – Pero antes de hacerlo, siempre he dado mil vueltas al asunto, preocupado, cargado de responsabilidad, temiendo no ser capaz de conseguir lo que quería y dañar a alguien con ello. Sin embargo, ella hace las cosas porque le salen del alma.

- Y a ti, ¿de dónde te salen cuando las haces? Pero si tú eres el hombre más pasional que conozco…

- Dicho así, suena fatal – el moreno se quejó, mientras ella hacía una mueca divertida.

- De verdad, yo no veo tanta diferencia entre vosotros. Es cierto que un signo distintivo de tu carácter, es la responsabilidad; y otro el inmenso afán de protección. Quizá sean estas dos cosas lo que más os diferencia. Tú eres más controlador, ella más espontánea. ¿No te parece?

- Lo que me parece, es que tú eres divina – ella le dio una palmada cariñosa en el brazo, complacida.

- Oye… ¿No te ha resultado un poco raro que Ron y Ginny se hayan marchado hoy a comer a La Madriguera, y que hayan insistido tanto en que no hacía falta que fuésemos nosotros? No cuela que hayan ido a ver cómo está Molly, después de que ella haya sufrido un pequeño accidente doméstico. Si fuese así, no habrían intentado por todos los medios que tú y yo no les acompañásemos – razonó la chica, preocupada.

- Bueno… Está claro que no son unos figuras inventando excusas – le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Entonces piensas que ha sido una excusa? – se sorprendió Hermione.

- ¿Y tú no, después de lo que acabas de decirme? Tranquila. Está claro que necesitaban una charla de hermanos, a solas, y no han sabido cómo decírnoslo. No tiene nada de especial. Ten en cuenta que, últimamente, siempre que ellos se encuentran, estamos tú y yo de por medio. Tendrán cosas que contarse, nada más – concluyó él, muy tranquilo.

- Sí, supongo que sí…

- ¡Vamos, Herms! ¿Es que hoy no te basta con mi compañía? – bromeó.

- ¡No es eso! – ella respondió rápidamente – Es sólo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a que Ron comparta conmigo todo lo que le pasa.

- Oh, por eso no te preocupes, esta noche te lo contará, entre las sábanas – la picó el chico, divertido.

- ¡Cómo eres, Potter! – lo traspasó con la mirada, enrojeciendo.

- ¿Quéeee? ¿Es así o no es así? ¡Ya no somos unos críos, como para andar con falsa vergüenza!

- Ya, pero hacía tanto que tú y yo no hablábamos de estas cosas…

- Porque yo estaba amargado. Siento haberte intentado echar de mi vida en ciertos aspectos – acarició su mejilla con ternura –En serio, tranquilízate. Estoy seguro de que no sucede nada malo. Si así fuera, habríamos sido los primeros en saberlo.

- Tienes razón. Además, esto me ha permitido disfrutar de ti a solas durante un rato. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, señor conquistador.

- Realmente, no sé si he sido yo quien la ha reconquistado o ha sido ella quien se ha dejado reconquistar y me ha hecho creer lo contrario. Eso sí, he usado mis mejores armas, te lo juro – aseguró, aún sorprendido – Ha sido todo tan natural, tan bonito…

- Eso es porque los dos deseabais lo mismo, y con las mismas ganas. Si Ron te escuchase hablar así, se reiría de ti y te diría que eres toda una nenaza – se burló, sacándole la lengua.

- Sí, ya me gustaría verle a él por un agujerito, cuando te tiene en sus brazos; seguro que es mucho peor que yo lo estoy siendo ahora. No hay más que fijarse en sus ojos cuando te mira. ¡Es todo un corderito! – imitó la cara de su amigo, lo que hizo que la chica rompiera a reír.

- Es maravilloso que Ron y yo estemos juntos y los tres sigamos siendo tan amigos como siempre. ¿Qué habría pasado si los dos os hubierais enamorado de mí? – preguntó con arrogancia, aunque en broma, pero Harry tomó en serio sus palabras.

- Lo he pensado alguna vez – la castaña lo miró, sorprendida; no esperaba aquellas palabras, aunque él la miró con naturalidad – Yo te adoro, Hermione, te quiero, mucho más que como amiga, aunque no como pareja. Ron sabe comprender eso, y lo acepta. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que yo soy el único que puede acercarse a ti sin sentir constantemente en su cogote la presencia de una mirada asesina? – sonrió con calidez.

- Sí, tú eres el único, mi otro príncipe azul – asintió con dulzura – Yo siento exactamente lo mismo por ti.

- Pues no pienses en lo que pudo ser y no fue, sino el lo que tenemos, que siempre existirá.

- Me sentiría morir, si te perdiera – susurró, emocionada.

- Yo desearía hacerlo si eso pasara – le aseguró él, sin atisbo de estar bromeando.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más. Durante un bueno rato, comieron en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

**ooo00O00ooo**

No muy lejos de allí, en un pequeño e íntimo restaurante, Ron miraba fijamente a los ojos de su hermana.

- Vamos a ver, Ginny. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar, y que no puedes compartir con Harry?

La pequeña de los Weasley le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa; no esperaba que él se hubiese dado cuenta de que Harry estaba implicado en el asunto; para ello se había inventado aquella burda mentira. Pensó en lo tonta que había sido al creer que ni él ni Harry habían notado algo tan evidente. Fue un punto para Harry que él hubiese decidido mantenerse al margen, pues sintió que confiaba en ella y respetaba sus decisiones.

- Necesito que me cuentes qué pasó entre Lilith y Harry, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, ni que me des largas sobre el asunto. Necesito saberlo, ahora – concluyó con postura firme.

Ahora el sorprendido fue Ron; aún en silencio, no dejó de observarla con mezcla de sorpresa y suspicacia, sintiéndose acorralado.

- ¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre?

- De Harry… y de ti. Tú mismo la nombraste ayer. Y la cara que pusisteis los dos no tuvo desperdicio. Anteanoche, Harry me habló de ella en pasado, cuando lo encontré casi llorando. Dime qué pasó.

- ¿Harry… lloraba? – él preguntó con tristeza.

- ¡Por favor, Ron! ¡Cuéntamelo de una vez!

- Oh, está bien – se rindió, preocupado por su mejor amigo – Ya va siendo hora de que Harry asuma que no tuvo ninguna culpa en lo que pasó. Aunque creo sinceramente que, lo que más le duele, es aquello que no pasó.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos, más que dispuesta a escuchar.

- Sabes que Harry y yo hemos formado equipo prácticamente desde que nos graduamos en la academia – ella asintió en silencio, animándole a continuar – y lo hemos seguido formando hasta que Harry ha sido nombrado Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

- Hasta ahí llego.

- Bien. Lo que no sabes, es que hace año y medio nos asignaron una compañera recién salida de la academia: Lilith Cosgrove. Teníamos que enseñarle "el oficio", como aquí llamamos a tutelar a un novato. Al principio todo fue genial; la chica aprendía deprisa, era una auténtica esponja que absorbía todas nuestras enseñanzas, y los tres llegamos a sentirnos muy cómodos trabajando juntos. Ella tenía un novio, al que nunca conocimos y del que ni siquiera llegamos a saber el nombre, del que hablaba de vez en cuando. Pero un día todo cambió, en todos los sentidos: ella abandonó a su novio y confesó a Harry que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. - Ginny abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, y su hermano comprendió a la perfección su propio temor – Sí, Ginny, en aquel momento tú no parabas en casa, las Hollyhead Harpies estabais apunto de conquistar la liga, y todo el mundo mágico estaba pendiente de vuestros movimientos, menos Harry, que estaba hasta el gorro de toda esa mierda.

Acababa de decir, de forma despiadada, exactamente lo que su hermana pensaba; pero no tenía ganas de maquillarlo porque, en el fondo, aún seguía enfadado con ella por lo que hizo pasar a su mejor amigo, aunque fuese sin pretenderlo.

- No puede ser… Harry no… no puede ser… - ella notó que las lágrimas estaban apunto de saltarle de los ojos.

- ¡Claro que no puede ser! – gritó Ron, enfadado.

- Siento en el alma lo que pasó – se disculpó ante su hermano mayor – No supe darme cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Lo siento tanto…

- Sé que lo sientes. Perdona, pero es que Harry sufrió mucho, demasiado. Todo se le juntó en el peor momento en que podía suceder – su voz recuperó un tono amable y suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse – A pesar de sentirse inmensamente solo, Harry siempre ha tenido bien claro que tú eres su único amor, y jamás ha traicionado lo que siente por ti, ni cuando estabais juntos, ni cuando dejasteis de estarlo.

- ¿En serio él no ha salido con nadie durante todo este año en que no hemos estado juntos? Él ya no me debía nada…

- Pero se lo debía a sí mismo. Habría traicionado sus propios sentimientos si se hubiese liado con cualquier mujer que no fueses tú. ¿Es que no acabas de escucharme? Hace poco, cuando tú reapareciste en su vida, él me juró que no había estado con nadie. Entonces le creí, y le sigo creyendo. ¿Acaso no has hecho tú lo mismo?

- Sí, claro que sí. Pero entonces, ¿qué pasó?

- Harry la rechazó con la mayor educación, ternura y respeto que pudo tener. En el fondo se sentía enfadado con ella, porque Lilith sabía perfectamente que tú eras su novia, pero no se lo hizo notar. Le dijo que si no te amase con toda su alma, la elegiría a ella como pareja; insistió en lo guapa, inteligente y maravillosa que era, pero que estabas tú, y le aseguró que contra ti, no sólo ella, si no nadie, tenía nada que hacer.

- Vaya…

- Sí, vaya, ese es Harry, tu Harry. El caso es que Lilith no lo pudo soportar; se deprimió y se lanzó en brazos del primero que quiso cortejarla, que no era otro que Fritz Patterman, un auror que hacía poco que se había unido al Cuartel General.

- Recuerdo ese nombre… Patterman… ¿Ese no fue el que se suicidó en Azkabán hará cosa de medio año? El Profeta estuvo casi una semana contando su vida.

- El mismo. No pudo soportar los remordimientos por lo que había hecho, y halló el modo de acabar con su propia vida. Si leíste los artículos de El Profeta, recordarás que Patterman fue encarcelado en Azkaban por el mismo Harry.

- Es verdad, ahora lo recuerdo… - asintió ella, pensativa.

- Bien, pues fue debido al asesinato de Lilith – ella lo miró, sorprendida - Ella y él empezaron a salir, él estaba muy entusiasmado; todos pensábamos que era un compañero poco de fiar, no parecía muy terminado de la azotea, creo que me entiendes, por eso le advertimos contra él; incluso ella lo había pensado también hasta entonces; pero Lilith había cambiado de forma radical, no nos hizo el menor caso; no se le veía demasiado contenta, pero sea como sea, se hicieron pareja. Poco más de un mes después, Lilith apareció violada y muerta en casa de Fritz, quien confesó haberla violado y después golpeado, al negarse ella a hacer el amor con él, con tan mala fortuna para Lilith, que al intentar escapar de su agresión, fue a darse en la cabeza con la esquina de una mesita de noche que había en el cuarto. Murió en el acto.

- Dios mío, qué tragedia – se espantó Ginny.

- Si a ti te parece una tragedia, imagina cómo se sintió Harry. Desde entonces, él siente que, de algún modo, es culpable de su muerte, ya que si él no la hubiese rechazado, ella no se habría entregado a los brazos de aquel desequilibrado.

- Pero eso no es así – protestó – si ella no se quería a sí misma lo suficiente como para valorarse y no abandonarse a los brazos del primero que pasara, tarde o temprano habría tenido algún susto. Lo que pasó fue extremadamente trágico, pero en ningún modo Harry tuvo la culpa de nada.

- Anda, díselo tú… - bufó, rendido - ¡No, no se lo digas! ¡Era una frase retórica! – gritó, alarmado.

- Tranquilo, me he dado cuenta – sonrió.

- No, tú no lo entiendes. Después de la muerte de Lilith, durante un par de meses Harry intentó contártelo todo. Necesitaba tu apoyo, tu comprensión, tu cariño… Pero tú no estuviste a su lado para podérselo dar. Él fue paciente, esperando que en cualquier momento, tú tuvieses un día, un solo día completo para podérselo dedicar. Pero cada vez que te veía, que fue muy de vez en cuando, tú no estabas con él más de un rato, un par de horas a lo sumo, y él no quiso malgastar esos momentos preciosos entristeciéndote con sus problemas. Y mientras, él se consumía por dentro, conmigo como único apoyo. Jamás ha querido que nadie se enterase de lo sucedido, ni siquiera Hermione; enterró todo el asunto en lo más profundo de su alma, junto con lo que sentía por ti. Y hace un año te dejó; a partir de ahí, el nombre de Lilith y el tuyo se convirtieron en tabú para él, de la noche a la mañana. Sólo yo sé toda la verdad, y ahora tú.

Ginny no pudo decir nada, tenía un inmenso nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar; las lágrimas que se derramaban por su bello y juvenil rostro eran inmensas, pero silenciosas. En cambio, Ron sintió que se había liberado, que por fin compartía con alguien más aquel secreto que lo atormentaba, alguien querido, capaz de comprender la situación, y quizá de ponerle fin… algún día. Ambos se abrazaron, y Ginny lloró y lloró, no supo bien durante cuánto tiempo, en el que su hermano jamás la soltó.

- No podré volver a mirarle a la cara sin sentirme la persona más miserable del mundo – ella susurró, por fin.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – Ron se apartó de su lado para mirarla, preocupado – Te lo he contado para que seas capaz de comprender a Harry, sólo para eso, no para que seas tú quien tome el relevo de la culpa y se amargue también, amargándolo a él doblemente.

- Pero yo soy culpable de mucho de su sufrimiento, Ron. ¿No te das cuenta? – gritó ella, nerviosa. Casi temblaba.

- Lo fuiste, Ginny; no lo eres. ¿Tú le has visto bien? ¡Si ha vuelto a ser capaz de hacer que sus sonrisas salgan de su alma, y no de su estómago, es gracias a ti! ¿Tú has visto cómo te mira? ¿Cómo te ama? ¡Tú le estás dando todo aquello que entonces le negaste! ¡Por lo que más quieras, no se lo arrebates ahora! – acarició su rostro con ternura, secando las lágrimas que lo surcaban - ¿Quieres expiar tu culpa? ¡Pues maldita sea! ¡Hazle feliz! ¡Y no me vengas con gilipolleces tú también!- gritó, perdiendo los nervios.

- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, tú nunca le has fallado – le reprochó.

- ¿Eso piensas? – sonrió con amargura – Ginny, no hay día en que no recuerde los días en que lo abandoné, a él y a Hermione, a mi mejor amigo y a la mujer que amo. Me marché cabreado, indignado, y los dejé solos, a su suerte, esa suerte que mi orgullo no quiso compartir – sus ojos se empañaron, llenos de dolor - Y me fui a El Refugio con el rabo entre las piernas, al calor del fuego, a la seguridad de los brazos de mi hermano y mi cuñada, mientras ellos vagaban sin rumbo fijo y sufrían a solas toda la responsabilidad de encontrar el modo de derrotar a Voldemort. Durante mucho tiempo, durante años, creí que jamás podría perdonármelo. Pero luego me di cuenta de que, si ellos me habían perdonado, si a sus ojos merecía su perdón, ¿por qué yo no podía hacerlo también? Nunca olvidaré lo que pasó, nunca, por muchos años que transcurran, por muy viejo que me haga. Pero he de seguir adelante por ellos, porque los quiero, y tengo bien claro que jamás les volveré a fallar. Tengo la responsabilidad de hacerles felices, al igual que tu amor por Harry te convierte en responsable de hacerle feliz. Tú decides, hermanita.

- Deseo hacerle feliz – afirmó, desesperada.

- Pues hazlo, sólo hazlo. Tú sabes perfectamente cómo conseguirlo. Creo que con el tiempo, él se abrirá totalmente a ti y te confesará lo que yo te he contado hoy. Y entonces sabrás que realmente lo ha superado. Hasta ese día, tu trabajo es facilitarle ese doloroso proceso, no entorpecerlo.

La chica asintió levemente, comprendiendo sus palabras.

- No me había dado cuenta de que te habías vuelto tan profundo – confesó, admirada.

- Siempre lo he sido. Quizá tú nunca has tenido la suficiente curiosidad como para averiguarlo, y yo nunca he tenido la suficiente delicadeza como para hacértelo entrever.

- Los dos hemos descubierto mucho en esta charla, entonces – él volvió a sonreír, más sereno.

- Sé fuerte por Harry; además, me tienes a mí para ayudarte.

- ¿Y no sería mejor que se lo contases también a Hermione? No creo que sea bueno que ella permanezca al margen de este secreto, cuando los otros tres lo conocemos.

- Al contártelo, me he pasado por el forro la confianza que Harry depositó en mí. Si se lo cuento a Hermione sin su permiso, será la segunda vez que lo haga. Por un lado, siento que no he debido abrir mi bocaza. Pero por otro, creo que lo he hecho para bien. Déjame que piense sobre ello, ¿vale?

- Claro. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, aunque no sé cómo reaccionaré cuando vuelva a ver a Harry. Me dará la impresión de que va a notármelo en la cara.

- Un secreto sobre un secreto… Esto no me gusta, no, para nada. No me gusta.

Ambos se miraron, pensativos.


	12. Noche de tormenta

_**Capítulo 12: Noche de tormenta.**_

Durante todo el día del viernes, Harry y Ginny prácticamente no pudieron verse, hasta final de aquella tarde. Harry y Ron parecían desquiciados: todos notaban que sucedía algo, o más bien no sucedía, que los llevaba de cabeza. Era como si ambos esperasen un suceso, una noticia, que no acababa de llegar. Y todo el mundo en el Departamento sabía que un nuevo fin de semana se abalanzaba sobre ellos, sin haber puesto fin a la maldita amenaza que los atormentaba. Desde que las violaciones comenzaron, Harry pasaba todas las mañanas de los sábados en el trabajo, y también muchas tardes, e incluso algunos domingos, junto con los aurores que estaban de guardia. Pero desde que Ginny volvió a entrar en su vida, sus subordinados se las habían arreglado disimuladamente para conseguir que él no apareciese por el Ministerio de Magia nada más que los sábados por la mañana. No sólo necesitaban su fuerza de espíritu, su guía, su apoyo y su consejo, también necesitaban saber que él era feliz, porque siempre, desde que entró a formar parte del Cuartel General de Aurores como un novato, él lo había dado todo por sus compañeros, y lo continuaba haciendo; y eso jamás lo podrían olvidar. Por ello, cuando aquella tarde él les hizo saber que el próximo fin de semana no podría acompañarles, pero que estaría localizable a todas horas por si surgía cualquier emergencia, sus hombres le empujaron fuera del Ministerio con una amplia y pícara sonrisa.

Ginny se excusó ante E.J. por la mañana, y regresó a Godric´s Hollow para ultimar los detalles de su boda. Aún no podía creer que estaba preparando su unión con el hombre que la había traído de cabeza desde que lo conoció con tan sólo diez años. No sólo siempre lo había querido, sino que lo admiraba profundamente; algo en él la atraía como una droga, una dulce y agradable droga de la que jamás se podría liberar, ni tampoco lo deseaba. Harry lo era todo para ella, y saber que ella lo era todo para él, hacía que la felicidad no le cupiese en el pecho. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza a la confesión que le había hecho su hermano Ron el día anterior. Sentía que si Harry no confiaba en ella para contarle lo que pasó, ese secreto crearía una barrera permanente entre ellos que enturbiaría su matrimonio, su vida en común. Pensaba y pensaba, sin saber cómo haría para facilitar que él le confesase algo que ni siquiera Hermione sabía. Pero ella no era Hermione, iba a convertirse en su esposa, su mujer, no podía existir ese tipo de secretos entre ellos, y más si, en cierto modo, concernía a ambos.

A última hora de la tarde, Ginny se trasladó a La Madriguera a través de la red flu para esperar allí a su prometido, tal y como ambos habían acordado. Últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en una agradable costumbre que Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Harry y ella se reuniesen por las tardes con los señores Weasley, para pasar un rato agradable antes de cenar. En ocasiones incluso todos daban cuenta de una buena cena allí, cosa que a Arthur y Molly encantaba. Cuando llegó a casa de sus padres, Ron, Hermione y Harry todavía no lo habían hecho, pero no tuvo que aguardar más de dos minutos para reunirse de nuevo con ellos.

Cuando aparecieron por la chimenea, Ron y Harry se mostraban agotados, les costaba incluso sonreír. Tras saludar a sus padres y a sus hermanos y cuñada, Ron se dejó caer en un sofá, al lado de Hermione, sintiendo que no podía con su alma. Harry saludó a todos también, pero no le dio tiempo a sentarse, ya que Ginny lo abrazó con cariño, sin dejar de observarle, enamorada.

- ¿Sabes que con esta camisa estás guapísimo? – le dijo, mientras se dedicaba a quitarle la chaqueta y la corbata sensualmente para intentar que él se relajase.

- ¿Lo estoy? – él la miró a los ojos sonriendo con sensualidad, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Ginny asintió, mientras le devolvía una sonrisa de adoración.

- ¿Y tú sabes que me vuelves loco, princesa? Eres una diosa.

Molly y Arthur intentaban disimular, pero no podían evitar mirarlos de reojo con ojos de búho, pues jamás los habían visto comportarse ante ellos con semejante naturalidad. Durante su anterior noviazgo, siempre se habían comportado con cautela, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención de los hermanos de Ginny, que disfrutaban siempre que podían haciéndoles pasar un mal rato si los encontraban en una actitud demasiado… cariñosa. Y Harry siempre se había mostrado muy comedido ante los señores Weasley.

Pero aquel día se estaban demostrando su amor sin vergüenza alguna, con total tranquilidad, siendo ellos mismos ante los demás y sintiéndose cómodos con ello.

Para los jóvenes varones Weasley fue toda una sorpresa. Pero sus padres intuyeron que bajo aquella actitud había algo más, y más profundo, era como si estuviesen contemplando a un matrimonio bien avenido. Presintieron que algo importante sucedía entre la pareja, pero no quisieron preguntar.

- Ve a la cocina a por una cerveza de mantequilla, cariño, y relájate. Hoy has tenido un día duro – le sugirió Ginny, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

- No existen los días duros cuando tú estás conmigo – respondió él, besándola con dulzura – Pero acepto esa cerveza. La verdad es que me vendrá bien.

La atrajo hacia sí, posesivo, y la abrazó. Después volvió a besarla y se marchó hacia la cocina.

- ¿Alguien quiere una cerveza de mantequilla? – ofreció a los demás, mientras caminaba en busca de la suya.

- Yo quiero una – aceptó George con la misma tranquilidad con que el moreno se la había ofrecido.

- Vale – Harry sonrió alegremente y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

Ron, más lento de reacciones, continuó observando el lugar donde hacía un momento la pareja se había saludado.

- Le ha dado igual – comentó a Hermione por lo bajo refiriéndose a su mejor amigo, aunque no pudo evitar que todos los demás escuchasen sus palabras.

- ¿Y eso te molesta?

- A mí no – se inmiscuyó George, ofreciéndoles una gran sonrisa – Reconozco que ya no será tan divertido chincharle, pero ya era hora de que se comportase como parte de la familia que es.

- Y a mí, tampoco – opinó Ron, pensativo – Pero creía que le conozco bien, y a veces no deja de sorprenderme.

- Eso es bueno, hijo, muy bueno – le dijo su padre con voz cariñosa.

- En este caso, eso es genial, papá – después habló a su hermana con admiración – Tú haces milagros con él, nunca lo olvides.

- No lo haré – Ginny le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice. En aquel momento decidió que, si realmente era capaz de hacer milagros, aquella noche conseguiría que Harry le abriese su corazón de par en par.

Y así lo hizo. Cuando, un par de horas más tarde la pareja regresó a su hogar, Ginny tomó a Harry de la mano y lo condujo hasta su habitación sin decir palabra, con una sonrisa cariñosa. Bajo la sorprendida y encantada mirada de él, se encargó de desvestirle, dejándole tan sólo con unos cómodos boxer, y lo tumbó en la cama. Después ella misma se cambió de ropa con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la lujuria que provocaba en él, empapándose de ella; se vistió con un cómodo pero insinuante camisón y se tumbó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su fornido pecho, para sentir aquella respiración que tanto amaba.

De pronto, el fogonazo de un relámpago se coló por la ventana, seguido por el estruendo de un trueno. Fuera se fraguaba una fuerte tormenta.

Harry le acarició el cabello suavemente, exhalando un suspiro de satisfacción, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. No concebía en el mundo un lugar mejor que aquel, ni un momento más mágico ni maravilloso. Sintió cómo la respiración de Ginny se iba acompasando con la suya, suave y lentamente, y aprovechó para deslizar con mimo la mano hacia su espalda, sintiéndose en el cielo cuando ella ronroneó de placer por su contacto.

- Te amo – salió del fondo de su alma, aunque fueron sus labios quienes se encargaron de anunciarlo. Y era cierto, jamás había amado a nadie, y mucho menos como la amaba a ella. Nunca existiría ninguna otra mujer para él porque, simplemente, era imposible. Su corazón sería suyo de por vida, y también su alma.

- Yo también te amo – Ginny suspiró.

Lentamente, ella se incorporó, buscando sus ojos, y él la abrazó, enamorado.

- Harry, ¿por qué me dejaste? – preguntó con suavidad, atrayendo dulcemente hacia sí el rostro masculino para obligarle a mirarla.

- Ya sabes porqué te dejé – él evadió la pregunta, sorprendido y más molesto de lo que intentaba demostrar, no quería hablar del tema.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a conformarse sin recibir su respuesta, sabía que la necesitaba, tanto como creía que Harry necesitaba desahogarse.

- Sé cómo yo me comporté para que tú pensases en dejarme. ¿Pero qué fue exactamente lo que hizo que tú tomases esa decisión? Porque tú la habías tomado mucho antes de aquella noche. Lo que pasó entonces sólo fue el detonante. Quiero saber cómo te sentiste en lo más hondo – insistió.

- Cómo me sentí… - evadió su mirada, entristecido.

- Sí. Quiero hablar de todos esos meses que realmente no compartimos. Deseo compartirlos contigo ahora.

- Eso es inútil, Ginny – volvió a mirarla fijamente, negando lentamente con la cabeza - El pasado no puede regresar. ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?

- Pero quizá nunca se ha marchado realmente, y hay que permitirle que lo haga. ¿No tienes ningún reproche que hacerme? ¿Nada de lo que culparme?

- No – negó Harry, tajante. Aquella conversación, que no tenía ni idea de cómo demonios había comenzado ni porqué, le estaba haciendo aflorar un profundo dolor que lo irritaba - ¿Y tú a mí? – preguntó a su vez, a la defensiva.

Ella se revolvió para deshacerse de su abrazo, y se sentó al lado de él, taladrándole con una mirada acusadora y frustrada que no pudo ocultar. Él se sentó también, molesto por los gestos de la chica, y por sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué te encierras en ti mismo de esa manera? ¡No puede ser que te sientas como si nunca hubiera pasado! – casi le gritó, sintiendo que estaba dándose de cabeza contra un muro.

Pero era él quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sintiéndose acosado. Sentía que ella lo había llevado al cielo para dejarle caer de él de cabeza, precipitándolo hacia un lugar de su alma que no estaba dispuesto a mostrar.

- Vamos a ver, ¿Qué demonios estás buscando que te reproche? ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? – bufó, cada vez más enfadado.

- Ese ha sido un buen comienzo, la verdad – sus ojos se entristecieron, algo que a él le partió el corazón. La tomó por la barbilla y suavizó el tono de su voz, intentando sonreírle.

- Por favor, Ginny, quiero que vivamos el presente. Necesito hacerte feliz – respiró hondo, intentando conseguir calmarse - No te reprocho nada, porque sé que tú no quisiste dañarme. ¿Quieres saber si aún me duele lo que pasó? Sí, me duele. Pero ese dolor no puede enturbiar lo que tenemos ahora. No tiene sentido que lo haga. Yo también me comporté contigo como un imbécil, pero entonces no podía hacer nada más. Igual que tú.

- Ya, pero yo no supe hacerte feliz por un trabajo al que no quise dar su lugar exacto en mi vida. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no pudiste? Eso es lo que necesito saber – Ginny volvió a la carga, necesitaba locamente escuchar la verdad de sus propios labios.

- Porque quise ser Dios y no pude.

- ¿Qué? – lo miró atónita. Aquella respuesta la había descolocado totalmente.

- Déjalo, Ginny, por favor – él se puso en pie, comenzando a vestirse.

- ¿Cómo que lo deje? ¿Pretendes casarte conmigo mañana y no eres capaz de abrirme tu corazón? ¿Y encima quieres que te acepte? – le reprochó, sintiéndose ofendida.

- Esa decisión es sólo tuya – no había querido entrar al trapo de la provocación. No estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella. No aquella noche.

- ¿Cómo que mía? – la indignación de ella comenzó a multiplicarse por segundos - ¡En esto somos dos, Harry! ¡Tú y yo! ¿Quieres saber cómo yo me sentí? – él la miró con dureza, pero no respondió - ¡Me sentí desolada, muerta en vida! ¡Me sentí a la vez traidora y traicionada! ¡Perdida! ¡Moribunda! ¡El cielo se me cayó encima y tú ya no estabas a mi lado para ayudarme a sostenerlo con tu ternura, tus miradas, tu consuelo, ni siquiera con tu mal humor! ¡Te perdí! ¡Me quedé vacía y desorientada! ¡No había querido verlo venir! ¡Egoístamente pensé que nuestro amor podía con todo y con todos, pasara lo que pasara! ¡Y me olvidé de cuidarlo y valorarlo! – finalmente se desahogó, cada vez más enfadada por el persistente silencio de Harry - ¿Pensabas aceptarme mañana sin preguntarme antes siquiera qué opino ahora de todo esto? ¿Y sin decirme lo que sientes tú? ¿Y querías construir algo firme sobre el pantano que te niegas a explorar? ¡Y una mierda! – le gritó - ¿O acaso eres tan egoísta como para creer que sólo tú sufriste? ¿Es eso? ¿Piensas que yo no sufrí, o que no lo hago ahora al ver que te niegas a compartir conmigo tu sufrimiento? ¿Qué clase de pareja somos? ¡Estamos viviendo una maldita mentira!

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, él se inclinó hacia ella, apoyándose en la cama. Su rostro destilaba furia y dolor, y al hablarle, sus palabras fueron hierros candentes.

- ¿Eso crees, que te miento?

- ¡No, pero me estás ocultando la puta verdad! – le acusó sin amedrentarse.

- ¡Quizá no estoy preparado para contártela! – como impulsado por un resorte, se puso en pie y al dar un paso atrás lleno de furia, tropezó con una silla que había al lado de la cama y le lanzó una patada con todas sus fuerzas, estrellándola contra la pared.

- ¡Pues ven a casarte conmigo cuando lo estés!

Harry le dirigió una última mirada que condensaba toda la rabia que él sentía en aquel momento, y se marchó de la habitación dando un bestial portazo. Ginny quedó paralizada, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder ante sus ojos. Se puso en pie tan rápidamente como pudo y corrió en pos de él, llamándose imbécil con todas sus fuerzas por no haber previsto lo que iba a suceder, al ver cómo Harry se había estado vistiendo como si se preparase para salir. No se molestó en buscarle por la casa, y bajó las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, presintiendo que él iba a marcharse; corrió hacia la puerta, saliendo por ella justo para verle desaparecer tras un raudo y hábil movimiento de su mano. En aquel mismo momento, el estallido de un trueno dio paso a una lluvia torrencial.

Ginny regresó corriendo a la casa. Caminó, perdida, hasta alcanzar el comedor y acercarse a uno de los grandes ventanales que lo circundaban. La lluvia había comenzado a golpear la tierra con toda su fuerza, poderosos relámpagos se sucedían cada vez con más frecuencia, en todas direcciones; rayos y truenos la azotaban sin piedad, ansiosos de sembrar por doquier miedo y destrucción. Era tanto el fragor de la tormenta que, por un momento, ahogó incluso sus propios pensamientos, anuló su mente. Ella no podía dejar de contemplarla, desesperada, pues en aquel mismo momento, el hombre de su vida luchaba contra ella; pero no sabía dónde.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquello? De pronto, todo se había descontrolado a su alrededor. Había creído que, fuera como fuera, sería capaz de tomar de Harry aquello que había creído que ambos necesitaban, pero lo único que había conseguido de él era que se alejase de su lado poseído por una furia desatada. Sintió que había sido egoísta, es más, se había mostrado arrogante. Había intentado desnudar su alma con una arrogancia insultante. ¿Y qué había estado dispuesta a ofrecerle ella a cambio? ¿Cuál era el dolor que había estado dispuesta a compartir con él? Tuvo que reconocer que ninguno. Hasta entonces, ni siquiera había sido capaz de ser honesta consigo misma y aceptar que ella también conservaba obcecadamente una oscura verdad: no había sido capaz de reconocer ante Harry su parte de culpa, no como él se merecía; jamás le había pedido perdón por lo que pasó, cuando él sí lo había hecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo explicárselo todo, si ni siquiera sabía dónde encontrarle? Tan sólo le quedaba esperar, con el corazón en un puño, a su regreso. Esperar, y confiar con todas sus fuerzas en que no le sucediese nada bajo aquella tempestad. No pudo llorar, se sentía demasiado asustada y desesperada como para hacerlo.

La tormenta que azotaba la mayor parte del Reino Unido aquella noche, cual el más horrendo y omnipotente dementor que una cruel mente pudiese imaginar, parecía concebida por los mismos demonios que danzaban en pie de guerra en el corazón de Harry. Fulminantes rayos quebraban sin piedad la negrura de la noche, algunos traspasando cruelmente el encabritado océano que Harry contemplaba fijamente, a cincuenta metros bajo el acantilado que había elegido como mudo y único testigo de su dolor; otros cayendo a su alrededor; mientras los tempestuosos truenos le retaban en cruel duelo, sabiéndose de antemano vencedores. La lluvia lo había calado por entero, con finísimas y heladas agujas que lo hacían estremecer de arriba abajo.

Cualquier otro hombre en sus cabales habría corrido despavorido a esconderse en lo más profundo de su casa, de aquella orgía de poder y destrucción. Pero Harry no era cualquier hombre, y menos aquella noche, en que su ira habría desafiado en cruenta batalla al peor de los diablos, y habría vencido.

El agua corría ágil por su pétreo rostro, arrastrando en su rauda carrera aquellas lágrimas que, por saberse ausentes de ojos humanos que las descubrieran, veíanse libres para desbordarse. El ímpetu del viento azotaba su cuerpo, la helada lluvia cegaba sus ojos, pero él seguía allí, en aquel maldito acantilado, fundiéndose en uno solo con la recia e indiferente roca que lo sostenía, en una pose que bien podría haber sido eterna.

Se maldijo una y otra vez por haber creído que todo sería tan fácil, que Ginny y él tan sólo necesitaban desearlo con todas sus fuerzas, para que su separación quedase en un simple mal sueño, que jamás volvería a planear sobre sus renacidos corazones. Podía comprender la necesidad de ella de saber, también él se moría por conocer cómo la chica había afrontado aquel horrible año: si lo había odiado, echado de menos, si lo había necesitado tanto como él la había necesitado a ella. Pero aquel modo de acorralarlo, de exigirle que desnudase su alma hasta lo más profundo en aquel mismo momento… sin darle tiempo para prepararse, sin darle tregua… ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle que esperaría a que él se sintiese preparado para hacerlo?

"Porque si ella no te presiona, quizá nunca lo estés", sorprendió a su conciencia susurrándole al oído.

Y era cierto. Había pasado tanto tiempo intentando ganarle terreno al dolor, en una absurda carrera, que huir se había convertido en un acto reflejo para él. Pero no siempre fue así, se recordó como un viejo maestro recuerda a un sabiondo alumno que, si ahora puede correr, es gracias a que en un lejano y olvidado día aprendió a caminar. Él intentó afrontar el dolor, quiso confiar en ella, necesitó contarle todo aquello que ahora ella se atrevía a reclamarle, culpándole de su propia dejadez.

Sí, él había pretendido pasar página, sin más.

"¿Pero cómo pasar página, cuando la actual y la siguiente están absolutamente pegadas la una a la otra?", se inmiscuyó su molesta conciencia, burlona. "Tendrás que hacer algo para despegarlas si quieres seguir leyendo, ¿no te parece?"

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué aquella condenada metomentodo nunca se tomaba vacaciones? Se rió de sí mismo, sintiendo que quizá comenzaba a desvariar.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto hacía que la lluvia había cesado. Las embravecidas olas seguían rompiendo con fuerza contra la recia base del acantilado, y su sonido era el único que ahora podía escuchar. Cada vez más lejanos relámpagos, ya sólo al frente, seguían clavando a tientas sus mortíferas lanzas, en busca de incautas víctimas que atrapar. Pero para él, la tormenta había pasado.

Pensó en Ginny; más bien pensó en su hogar, seguramente vacío, que aguardaba su regreso. El suspiro de sus labios no alivió su corazón maltrecho, pero de nuevo el aire se escapó entre ellos, y con él el bello sueño que había vivido durante aquellas dos semanas. Y sintió un vacío que ya nunca podría llenar. La otra vez se había obligado a sí mismo a creerse resignado; ya nunca se podría resignar. Cansado, se transportó de vuelta a Godric´s Hollow: cuanto antes lo golpease con toda su fuerza la cruda realidad, antes podría asimilarla.

Tal y como había esperado, la casa se hallaba en penumbra, algo que en el fondo agradeció. No habría podido enfrentarse a su completa soledad, no cuando aún podía deleitarse en cada estancia con el suave aroma de ella. Iba a volverse loco. No precisó de luz para alcanzar el comedor – se lo sabía de memoria – y dejarse caer pesadamente en un sofá, para enterrar la cabeza entre sus manos, pegadas a sus rodillas.

De pronto, sintió que algo se movía a un lado de la estancia, junto a una de las ventanas. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por unos ojos llenos de alivio.

- Harry… - escuchó tan quedamente que incluso pudo haberlo imaginado – Harry… - el quedo susurro se repitió cerca de él cual un canto de sirena.

Levantó la cabeza para dirigir su melancolía hacia el origen de aquella voz.

- Oh, Dios – apenas salió de sus labios – Creí que no te hallaría aquí al regresar.

- ¿Y a dónde podía haber ido, si es sólo aquí donde yo deseo estar?

Hubo en la voz tanto amor, tanta ternura, que él sintió cómo todo su ser se rompía en pedazos y después volvía a respirar.

Ginny corrió a su encuentro y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, desesperada, sin importarle que todo su cuerpo aún continuase empapado. En aquel mismo momento, Harry sintió haber sido salvado, rescatado, para volver a vivir. La pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza, y la mantuvo allí, sólo Merlín supo durante cuanto tiempo, sintiendo los latidos del único corazón que conseguía que el suyo galopase desbocado, sintiendo el calor de aquel cuerpo que llenaba de calidez su propio corazón.

- Temía que hubieses sufrido un accidente, a merced de la tormenta – la voz de ella sonó aliviada, pero trémula - ¿Dónde has estado?

- Buscándome a mí mismo. Pero vaya donde vaya, y busque donde busque, al encontrarme siempre me hallo junto a ti – besó el pelirrojo y sedoso cabello con ternura – Otra vez lo he hecho, ¿verdad? He huido. Soy capaz de enfrentarme a Voldemort, pero no a mis propios demonios – se lamentó amargamente.

- No, Harry. Yo he provocado esto, porque no he sido honesta, ni contigo ni conmigo misma. He intentado por todos los medios a mi alcance que tú me desnudases tu alma, sin antes aceptar la gran verdad de la mía: fui yo quien te abandoné primero, no tú quien me dejaste a mí.

- Ambos lo hicimos.

- Tienes razón, pero tú has reconocido tu error. En cambio, yo nunca te he pedido perdón – buscó el masculino rostro con la mirada, suplicante – Perdóname, por favor.

- Hace tiempo que creía haberte perdonado. Pero si quedaba algo de rencor en mí, esta noche se ha ido con la tormenta. ¿Realmente tú me has perdonado? – aspiró su dulce aroma, la apretó con fuerza, desesperado.

- Sí, lo he hecho. Y también a mí misma, por primera vez.

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó suavemente ante la gran chimenea. Mediante un hechizo _Lacarnum inflamarae_, encendió un cálido y acogedor fuego, e hizo que la chica se sentase en el suelo frente a ella, donde él se acomodó también.

- ¿Aún deseas casarte conmigo? – le preguntó, fijando sus verdes ojos, en los suyos.

- Es lo que más deseo en este mundo – acarició el rostro de él, devolviéndole una resuelta mirada.

- Entonces tienes una historia que escuchar.

- Harry, no es necesario. No he debido presionarte de ese modo. Esperaré a que tú desees contármelo.

- Sí lo es. Tú tenías razón. Vamos a construir una vida juntos, una familia. Los cimientos deben ser fuertes, y adecuados, para que nada ni nadie pueda minarlos jamás. La otra noche me escuchaste nombrar a Lilith, una antigua compañera.

- Antes de que sigas. Harry, debo confesarte que ayer sonsaqué a mi hermano lo que sucedió – ella confesó, avergonzada.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, completamente golpeado por la noticia. Calló durante un momento.

- Ahora puedo entender porqué tanta insistencia por tu parte: no intuías que yo guardaba un oscuro secreto, lo sabías.

- Sí, y debo decirte que tú no tuviste ninguna culpa de lo que sucedió. Fui yo quien la tuvo por no ser capaz de darme cuenta de que estabas sufriendo, y consolarte.

- Si conoces toda la historia, sólo te diré que soy consciente de que no soy culpable, pero me culpo porque no supe transmitirle la confianza en sí misma que necesitaba, no supe conseguir que se valorase, no pude ayudarla… no supe.

- Has dicho "no pude".

- No supe…

- No, Harry, has dicho "no pude". En el fondo sabes perfectamente que era sólo tarea suya encontrarse a sí misma en lo más hondo de todo aquel error que fueron los últimos meses de su vida. Tú intentaste guiarla, pero ella no se dejó. Sabes que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, y que no funcionó.

- Debí haber hecho algo más por ella, lo que fuera – insistió.

- ¿Cómo? – lo interrogó con firmeza.

- No lo sé…

- Ni tú, ni nadie. Ella misma se condenó. Tú hiciste mucho más por ella de lo que la mayoría de la gente habría hecho en tu situación. Acéptalo, Harry.

- No puedo – la besó con ternura, sintiéndose completamente desarmado frente a aquellos ojos color chocolate.

- Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré. Entonces no me tuviste a tu lado, pero ahora me tienes. Y nunca más me alejaré de ti. Estaré aquí, para que compartas conmigo tu dolor, para ayudarte a que aprendas a alejarlo de tu corazón. Y si finalmente no pudieses hacerlo, estaré aquí para compartir el peso de tu carga. Jamás volverás a sentirte solo, jamás, mientras yo viva.

- Entonces espero morir antes que tú – él sonrió.

- ¡Eso ni en broma! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme de muerte! – le gritó, acongojada.

- Mi princesa, siempre tan fuerte, aunque sensible, siempre tan dulce… - volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, intentando consolarla – Estaré siempre a tu lado, te lo juro.

- Lo que deseo ahora es que termines lo que habías empezado – él enarcó una ceja, desorientado.

- Deseo sentirme tuya – sensualmente lo obligó a que se tumbase en la alfombra, ella sobre él.

- Siempre has sido mía.

- Sabes lo que quiero – no fue una afirmación, sino una orden.

- Adoro cuando me provocas. No lo dirás dos veces – la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la hizo rodar bajo su cuerpo, adueñándose de la situación – Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa.

Las danzantes llamas se avivaron en la chimenea, juguetonas, contagiadas por la pasión.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos.

He de deciros que este capítulo ha resultado ser todo lo que yo deseaba, pero prácticamente nada de lo que había planeado. En un principio, yo tenía pensado dedicarlo a la boda, para después comenzar desde ahí con la recta final de la historia. Pero como habéis podido comprobar, eso tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo.

La verdad es que la historia me estaba pidiendo una conversación seria entre Harry y Ginny. Estaba genial que se reconciliasen sin más, porque se quieren, y punto. Pero una buena convivencia pide algo más: compartir miedos, luz y oscuridad, dejar atrás viejos reproches; hablar claro, ser honesto, vamos, tanto con uno mismo como con quien se supone que va a ser tu otra mitad. Y de esa necesidad ha surgido este capítulo, en forma de tormenta, es verdad, pero honesto al fin y al cabo.

Esta vez no he tenido duda alguna de a quien dedicarlo: **lo dedico por entero a Cirze**, porque esto ha sido su culpa (^_^). Querida amiga del alma: cuando tú y yo nos escribimos, nunca me acuerdo de comentarte que gracias a una recomendación tuya, he pasado momentos muy especiales junto a Cian Mc Cionaoith (mi favorito, sin duda alguna, y en quien me he inspirado para escribirlo), su hermano Hoyt, Moira, Glenna, Larkin y Blair. Tú sabes bien de qué te hablo, y sin duda mucha gente lo habrá hecho también. ¿Y adivina de dónde salió el nombre de Lilith? Culpable, eres culpable, y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

**Deseo responder también dos reviews de CeliiPotter**, que no está registrada en Fanfiction y que por ello no he podido enviarle un mensaje privado de agradecimiento. Me has dejado un poco mosca, porque me comentas que has leído el principio de este fic en otra página. Si es así, ¡ALERTA!, porque alguien me lo ha robado y lo ha hecho pasar como propio, ya que este fic en concreto sólo lo estoy publicando en esta página. Pero creo que te refieres a mi otro fic "Sólo tú eres mi destino", que actualmente sólo actualizo aquí, pero que sí comencé a publicar simultáneamente en otro lugar. Aprovecho para agradecerte en el alma que estés siguiendo esta historia, y espero de todo corazón no decepcionarte. Con respecto a tu mail privado, siento decirte que Fanfiction no publica direcciones de mail, si no las disfrazas para que no las detecte, así que no he podido leer la tuya para poderte responder. Si lo deseas, prueba a enviármela intercalando espacios entre cada palabra. Pero ten en cuenta que si lo haces mediante un review, toda la gente que lo lea la conocerá también. La otra opción es que te registres en Fanfiction y me dejes un mensaje privado. Tú eliges. :)

**Os agradezco también a todos los que seguís este fic que lo sigáis leyendo (a los que me habéis dejado comentarios, os lo he agradecido en privado, jeje).**

**Continuad a mi lado, por favor. Y si tenéis un ratito libre, opinad sobre este capítulo, creo que después de haberlo leído, no os habrá dejado indiferentes.**

**Un fuerte abrazo y hasta pronto.**

**Rose.**


	13. Amor por siempre

_**Capítulo 13: Amor por siempre.**_

Neville ajustaba la corbata del elegante traje a un nerviosísimo Harry, ambos frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que habían hecho aparecer en la Torre Griffindor para la ocasión. Milagrosamente, aquella mañana no había ni un solo alumno merodeando por ella, y aunque Neville afirmaba de forma tozuda que era debido a que todos habían ido de visita a Hogsmeade, Harry sospechaba que su alto y esbelto amigo, ahora profesor de Herbología en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, tenía mucho que ver en ello. No sabía cómo el chico lo había conseguido, pero le agradecía en el alma poder pasar sus últimos minutos de soltero en aquella torre, donde tantos buenos y malos momentos de su vida había pasado, la mayoría de ellos junto a algunas de las personas a quienes más quería. Aquel era un lugar especial para él, realmente todo Hogwarts lo era; ya una vez fue testigo obligatorio de un punto de inflexión en su vida, y ahora él, por propia elección, lo iba a convertir de nuevo en un marco protagonista de ella.

El moreno no hacía más que tirar del cuello de su camisa, sintiendo que se ahogaba, mientras se observaba en el espejo sin dejar de moverse.

- ¿Pero quieres parar, por Merlín, y dejarme que termine de una vez? – le reprendió su amigo, medio fastidiado y medio divertido.

- No puedo, Nev, no puedo. Voy a casarme con ella, ¿puedes creerlo? – Harry respondió, con voz trémula debido a la emoción.

- Claro que puedo creerlo. Parece ser, que el único aquí que no es capaz de creerlo, eres tú mismo – le sonrió con cariño.

- Ella es mi diosa, el sueño de mi vida, lo es todo para mí – explicó al otro una vez más, mirándole como si no fuese capaz de entender nada.

- Y te ama a ti, sólo a ti. Por eso deberías estar eufórico, y no comportarte como un niño temeroso e incrédulo – terminó de ajustarle la corbata y se apartó unos pasos, para que el joven pudiese contemplarse – Estás hecho un pincel, como siempre. Nunca he sabido cómo te lo montas para que tantas brujas estén loquitas por tus huesos – bromeó, intentando que Harry se relajase, pero el chico lo miró con cara de reproche.

- Mira quién fue a hablar. No te quejes, que tú te has casado con tu Hufflepuff favorita. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Hannah? Hace tiempo que no sé nada de vosotros.

- Oh, maravillosa… y embarazada – le mostró una radiante y pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Cómoooooo? – sus ojos brillaron por la alegría cuando lo miró.

- Nos lo confirmaron ayer, así que tú eres el primero en saberlo. Ella habría querido venir, pero las nauseas no la dejan en paz por las mañanas. Además, como tú me dejaste bien claro que sólo McGonagall y yo podíamos asistir… Y me da la impresión de que porque nos necesitáis para haceros de testigos, que si no…

- No te enfades, amigo. Tampoco Ron ni Hermione, ni siquiera Teddy o la familia de Ginny, van a asistir.

- ¿Por qué nosotros, Harry? – lo interrogó con sinceridad.

- Porque no vais a juzgarnos – Neville pudo ver un infinito agradecimiento en su semblante - A la directora y a ti os he explicado el motivo oficial: que Ginny y yo no hemos querido enturbiar la boda de Ron y Hermione. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón sé que hay algo más. Anoche Ginny y yo nos sinceramos sobre eso y sobre muchas cosas más – su amigo lo miró con suspicacia, al darse cuenta de la pose seria que había acompañado a aquellas palabras – creemos que nuestra unión será más pura si no hay nadie de por medio, nadie que tenga nada que decir, ni para bien ni para mal. Es nuestra decisión, Nev, no sé cómo explicártelo para que me entiendas. Ginny hoy no viene aquí como hija de los señores Weasley, ni como hermana o amiga de nadie. Ni yo vengo como amigo, yerno o jefe de nadie. Hoy sólo somos Harry y Ginny, sin apellidos, sin ataduras ni responsabilidades con ninguna persona que no seamos ella y yo, tan sólo el uno para el otro, y nada más. Aunque sea sólo por un día, por una vez en toda nuestra vida. Yo le pertenezco por entero, y ella me pertenece a mí. Y hoy no existe nada más que esa unión. Te parecerá egoísta, pero es lo que ambos sentimos. Hemos decidido que, dentro de un tiempo, haremos una especie de celebración para todos quienes nos queréis, y a quienes queremos. Pero no hoy – lo miró con cariño, necesitado de su comprensión - Por favor, felicita a Hannah de nuestra parte. No sabes cuánto me hace feliz lo que me acabas de contar.

- No voy a juzgarte, Harry, no soy quién para hacerlo. Y además, ahora mismo sería el hombre más envidiado de este mundo si alguien aparte de nosotros supiera lo que va a suceder aquí esta mañana, así que no sería justo que lo hiciese – sonrió con picardía – Pero desde luego, tenéis narices para hacer lo que estáis haciendo. No quisiera estar en tu pellejo cuando tengas que encarar a Molly para decirle que no fue invitada a la boda de su adorada hija menor – sentenció, burlón.

- ¿Serás capullo? ¡Tú no quieres tranquilizarme, quieres matarme! – sintió cómo el nudo de la corbata estaba apunto de ahogarlo.

- ¡Vamos, Potter! ¡No es para tanto! – palmeó su espalda, complacido. Tras lo cual le colocó la capa de gala sobre los hombros. Harry se veía realmente imponente – Sea como sea, es todo un honor para mí que me tengas por un amigo capaz de guardar semejante secreto.

- Ten claro que, si en le mundo existen hombres fieles a sus amigos, tú eres el más grande de ellos – afirmó el moreno, clavando se verde mirada en los ojos del joven profesor – Y si existen hombres conscientes de la suerte que tienen por ser tus amigos, ten por seguro que yo soy el más agradecido de todos. Dame un abrazo.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, emocionados.

- ¿Por qué me sorprendo? – le dijo Neville con afecto, mientras se separaba de él con un ademán que simulaba ser de enfado por tanta sensiblería – Ginny y tú nunca habéis sido lo que se dice… típicos. ¿Por qué deberíais serlo ahora? Bueno, ha llegado la hora – concluyó amablemente, fijando sus ojos en los de su amigo.

- Sí, ha llegado. Merlín, no me sostienen las piernas.

Neville rió, disfrutando de la situación.

- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Harry Potter temblando como un adolescente!

Harry rió también, mirándolo con cara de circunstancias.

- Vámonos antes de que Ginny salga de los dormitorios de las chicas. Recuerda que es el novio quien debe esperar a la novia, no al revés.

Él asintió, y los dos chicos se marcharon hacia el despacho de McGonagall, quien ahora ocupaba el que ambos recordaban tan bien como el sancta sanctorum del fallecido Albus Dumbledore, y que tradicionalmente había pertenecido a todos los directores de Hogwarts desde la creación del Colegio.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Mientras, en el dormitorio de las chicas, Ginny giraba sobre sí misma, sintiéndose una princesa.

- Para, chiquilla, o vas a marearte – le ordenó McGonagall, con voz severa, pero desmentida por su espléndida sonrisa.

- Minerva, déjala que lo disfrute. No todos los días una mujer puede sentirse la reina del universo – Eliadora guiñó un ojo a la otra mujer, sonriendo también.

- Tú y yo somos demasiado viejas como para recordar qué se siente – sentenció Minerva con voz socarrona.

- Habla por ti, vejestorio. Yo estoy en mi mejor momento.

McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza y dando a su vieja conocida como una causa perdida.

- ¿Le gustará a Harry? – les preguntó Ginny, mirando a ambas con ojos brillantes de ilusión.

- Si es cierto que lo conozco bien, y me jacto de hacerlo, en cuanto te vea, caerá rendido ante ti - afirmó la directora, rotunda – Estás preciosa – la mujer caminó hacia una de las ventanas y les dio la espalda para mirar a través de ella. Las otras dos la observaron, no sin cierta preocupación, pues de pronto había mudado su semblante amable por otro serio y lejano. – Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer, las primeras ocasiones en que os sorprendí besándoos por los rincones – Ginny desvió la vista, sonrojada, aunque la mujer no habría podido verla, pues continuaba mirando por la ventana, a lo lejos - Nunca os lo dije, pero ser testigo de vuestra ilusión, de vuestra alegría, entonces me causaba un profundo dolor, al pensar en el duro destino que aguardaba a Harry en su dura batalla contra el Señor Oscuro – nuevamente se giró hacia la chica, y caminó hasta ella para tomarla de la mano y estrecharla cariñosamente entre las suyas – Tampoco te he dicho esto jamás, pero quiero que sepas que te considero una de las mujeres más fuertes de espíritu que conozco. No es fácil ser la mujer de Harry James Potter, y tú lo llevas siendo con orgullo desde hace años.

- Usted sabe que le fallé – Ginny bajó la cabeza, sintiendo una punzada de dolor, pero Minerva la obligó a que sus ojos se encontrasen de nuevo, alzándole la barbilla.

- Detalles, simples detalles. Lo que cuenta es la historia en sí, no un pequeño retazo de ella. Y vosotros dos todavía tenéis la mayoría de páginas por escribir en la vuestra.

- Minerva me ha dicho que tú lo amas desde niña – comentó Eliadora, curiosa.

- Sí, siempre lo he querido – afirmó la pelirroja, mostrando vergüenza – Cuando era muy niña, me enamoré de él sin conocerle. Para mí era un príncipe de cuento, valiente, guapo, triunfador… Y el día en que le conocí, supe que lo querría para siempre. Usted pensará que sólo fue una ilusión de niña, pero yo lo supe. No me pregunte cómo.

La anciana mujer asintió, sin despreciar ninguna de sus palabras, dándole a entender que podía comprenderla.

- ¿Y él a ti?

- Oh, sí – respondió McGonagall por la chica – Desde que comenzó a salirle barba, sí. Los dos tuvieron sus escarceos preadolescentes con otras personas, no creas – Ginny la miró con cara de reproche, que la mujer desechó con un alegre ademán – Pero en cuanto Harry comenzó a tener algo más que pelo en la cabeza, se enamoró de esta niña perdidamente. No le hizo falta conquistarla, todo sea dicho, aunque eso no significa que ella se lo haya puesto fácil. Y ya nunca han dejado de quererse.

- Ojalá ese amor tan hermoso os dure toda vuestra vida. Te deseo lo mejor, pequeña – la señora Orts abrazó a Ginny efusivamente, con cariño.

- Gracias. Estar siempre a su lado es lo que más deseo en este mundo.

- Lo tendrás. Sé que lo tendrás – afirmó la directora, emocionada - ¡Bueno! ¡Creo que ya hemos mantenido en vilo al novio enamorado durante tiempo suficiente! ¿No estáis de acuerdo? ¡Es hora de que la radiante novia haga su aparición!

- Cójame del brazo, directora; cójame del brazo y no me suelte – le pidió Ginny, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

Minerva hizo como le pedía, con un abrazo maternal, y ambas caminaron fuera del cuarto, seguidas de cerca por Eliadora.

**ooo00O00ooo**

En el acogedor despacho de la Directora, situado en una de las torres más altas de Hogwarts, aguardaban Harry, Neville y el druida miembro del Wicengamot que oficiaría la ceremonia. Por muchas veces que ambos chicos hubiesen entrado en él desde la trágica muerte del director Dumbledore, siempre sentían acogimiento y pena al estar allí. No había cambiado prácticamente nada. Los retratos de los viejos directores seguían pendiendo de las paredes, con una notable diferencia: también el mismo Dumbledore tenía el suyo propio entre ellos. Aquel día, ningún director dormitaba en su marco; la mayoría de ellos aguardaban en silencio, expectantes, conscientes de que el acto que iban a presenciar allí, era todo un acontecimiento en el mundo de los magos. Algunos trataban de aparentar desdén o indiferencia, y otros se mordían la lengua para no vitorear a Harry, como habían hecho nada más entrar él en la sala, cuando Neville se vio obligado a poner orden en la algarabía de gritos y risas que habían montado. De vez en cuando, Harry y Dumbledore cruzaban una breve mirada de sereno y cariñoso entendimiento, que Neville seguía admirando desde lo más hondo de su corazón, como hacía cuando era sólo un niño y contemplaba al viejo profesor y a un jovencísimo Harry hacerlo una y otra vez de forma espontánea.

El ancestral Sombrero Seleccionador, que parecía aún más viejo y ajado desde que Voldemort intentó eliminarlo incendiándolo sobre la cabeza del propio Neville, yacía ahora tranquilamente en su estante, tras el gran escritorio con patas semejantes a garras, ajeno a todo, consciente de que sus servicios no serían necesarios en aquella ocasión. Los instrumentos plateados, que siempre habían emitido divertidos soplidos llenos de humo desde su pequeña mesa de una sola pata, habían desaparecido. En cambio, su lugar había sido dominado por un montón de libros de consulta sobre la transformación, que decían mucho del actual ocupante del mágico santuario. También el vetusto pensadero seguía allí, pero tampoco el atemporal Fawkes había vuelto a honrarles con su presencia. Todo era igual, y no lo era. El tiempo, la vida, seguía pasando por allí, tal y como lo hacía implacablemente con todas las personas que alguna vez lo habían ocupado o visitado, o con quienes lo seguían haciendo. Y ojalá fuese así por mucho, mucho, tiempo más, fue el deseo de todos los corazones allí presentes.

- ¿Qué me das para que no lo cuente? – sonó con picardía la voz del vetusto y pequeño hombre que, tras unas minúsculas gafas que apenas cubrían sus ágiles ojos, observaba a Harry con descaro.

- ¿Usted también? – se indignó el chico, mirándolo como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de escuchar - ¡El miembro más digno del Wicengamot, el druida más respetado, y al que más admiro! ¡No puedo creerlo!

- No hay manera, Albus – Phineas Argorus se dirigió a su viejo amigo, localizándolo en la pared – Por mucho tiempo que pase, este jovencito nunca tendrá sentido del humor – se lamentó con un cómico ademán de derrota.

Al escucharle, Harry bufó, nervioso, mientras Neville le daba una palmada en la espalda, intentando calmarle.

- Quizá hoy no sea el mejor momento para festejar tus bromas, Phineas – respondió Dumbledore con voz amable – El joven y brillante Potter se nos casa. Eso no sucede todos los días.

- Por la cuenta que le trae, sólo sucederá una vez en esta vida – afirmó el otro rotundamente.

- Por Merlín – susurró Harry – que Ginny llegue ya o me van a volver loco entre todos.

- ¿Cómo? – le interrogó Neville, quien no había alcanzado a escuchar sus palabras.

Pero el moreno no pudo responder, ya que en aquel preciso momento, la irrupción en la sala de Eliadora Orts consiguió que se hiciese un inmediato y expectante silencio. Al ver a la mujer, Harry abrió los ojos como platos; su presencia allí era totalmente inesperada para el chico y ella, consciente de aquel hecho, le sonrió con picardía.

Inmediatamente después, tras ella apareció Ginny, cogida del brazo de la directora McGonagall, que sonrió a los presentes con formalidad, asumiendo su papel de anfitriona.

En aquel mismo momento, al contemplar a la que en breves instantes sería su esposa, Harry sintió cómo su respiración se detenía, cómo su corazón daba un enorme vuelco en su pecho, cómo sus verdes ojos parpadeaban, incrédulos, ante el sueño que creían estar viendo, presos de un extraño encantamiento. El joven había reconocido aquel vestido nada más verlo, aún sin haberlo contemplado antes ni una sola vez; pero era su vestido, el sueño que él mismo había imaginado para ella, su ilusión. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, que consiguió retener, mientras Ginny, al mirarlo a los ojos y darse cuenta del efecto que acababa de causarle, contenía las suyas también. La chica lentamente caminó hasta él y lo tomó suavemente de la mano, llevándola a su propio rostro, para sentir que todo aquello era verdad.

- Eres un sueño – apenas articuló él, pues se había quedado sin palabras.

- Soy tu sueño, hecho realidad. Gracias, Harry. Gracias por esto, por todo, por ti – respondió ella con dulzura – Y tú eres mi mejor sueño, que hoy mismo va a cumplirse. Eres el hombre más guapo y maravilloso que he conocido jamás – afirmó, cautivada por su impresionante belleza y elegancia.

Phineas Argorus tosió levemente, tratando de captar la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Comenzamos? – preguntó con voz ceremonial.

Harry y Ginny se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, radiantes de emoción. Cogidos de la mano, se adelantaron hasta colocarse ante el druida, Ginny flanqueada por la directora McGonagall, y Harry por Neville. La señora Orts quedó en un discreto segundo plano.

- Antes que nada. Harry, Ginny, sé que conocéis perfectamente las implicaciones del acto de amor que vais a ofrecer hoy aquí, pero me veo en la obligación de recordároslas – Phineas se dirigió a la pareja, con voz seria. Los dos asintieron, preparados – Las prendas, tanto personales como de pareja que os exigí, no eran como pago a mis servicios, sino como ofrenda a los poderes a los que servís por el hecho de ser magos. Sois conscientes de que sólo los iniciados en los rituales de unión somos capaces de celebrar tales vínculos, dado que no sólo vais a quedar unidos por el conjuro que yo voy a pronunciar, sino que este es sólo la última parte, el último acto, de un complejo ritual que yo he realizado durante la pasada noche a petición vuestra, y que una vez completado, os unirá inseparablemente para siempre.

- Lo sabemos – afirmaron los dos como una única voz.

- Y sabéis también que, si intentarais, por los medios que fuese, deshacer vuestra unión una vez realizada, el castigo a vuestra perjura será la desaparición de todos vuestros poderes mágicos de por vida. Vuestro vínculo es uno y único, así lo exigen los altos poderes, y así os lo transmito yo. Por eso os pregunto una vez más: ¿Estáis preparados para entregaros el uno al otro?

- Lo estamos – dijeron firmemente, sin atisbo de duda en sus voces.

- Bien. ¿Quién va a entregar a este hombre y esta mujer, entonces? – preguntó en voz alta.

- Yo entrego a esta mujer, Ginevra Molly Weasley – se adelantó Mc Gonagall con un firme paso adelante, señalando a Ginny con decisión – como fiel testigo que da fe de sus nobles e inquebrantables sentimientos por el hombre de su vida, Harry James Potter, a quien da gustosamente su alma y su magia como prenda de su amor eterno.

- Y yo entrego a este hombre, Harry James Potter – Neville dio un paso al frente, resuelto, señalando a Harry de forma ceremonial – como fiel testigo que da fe de sus nobles e inquebrantables sentimientos por la mujer de su vida, Ginevra Molly Weasley, a quien da gustosamente su alma y su magia como prenda de su amor eterno.

- Así pues – continuó el druida – Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿aceptáis la entrega de vuestros testigos, y recibís el precioso don que os ofrecéis el uno al otro?

- Aceptamos – dijeron los dos al unísono.

- ¿Y os comprometéis así a cumplir los ancestrales mandamientos de los magos, bajo pena de conversión en muggles para el resto de vuestras vidas y condenando a vuestros testigos a la tristeza eterna, si osaseis desafiarlas?

- Nos comprometemos – se sonrieron el uno al otro, enamorados.

- Intercambiaos los presentes – ordenó.

Harry extrajo del bolsillo de su elegante chaqueta una pequeña cajita, que abrió delicadamente; tomó de ella algo entre sus manos. Se colocó frente a Ginny y con sumo cuidado, le abrochó al cuello una cadena de oro, de la que pendía un colgante de diamantes en forma de rayo, exactamente igual a la cicatriz que él conservaba en su frente. Después tomó a la chica de la mano, y buscó sus ojos, lleno de amor.

- Te entrego mi alma, mi alegría y mi tristeza, todo lo que fui, todo lo que soy y lo que seré, hasta el final de los tiempos – besó su mano dulcemente, con ternura.

Antes de poder entregarle a él su presente, Ginny se vio obligada a tragar con fuerza, para que el aire pudiese volver a alcanzar sus pulmones. Sentía que la emoción le impedía respirar, y mucho más hablar. Lentamente, casi temblando con cada movimiento, se quitó un bellísimo anillo que hasta el momento había llevado en su dedo pulgar. La joya refulgió con un brillo dorado en su mano, resaltando dos letras mayúsculas entrelazadas, una F y una G. Tomó la mano izquierda de Harry y se lo colocó en su dedo anular, le quedaba como un guante. Aún con la mano del chico entre las suyas, buscó de nuevo su mirada.

- Te entrego mi alma, mi corazón es tuyo, mi felicidad, mi dolor, aquello que fui, que soy y que llegaré a ser contigo a mi lado, más allá de la muerte – le acarició el rostro levemente.

- Por el poder que me otorga la ancestral sabiduría mágica, yo os declaro unidos para siempre. Tomaos de las manos – ellos hicieron como Argorus les ordenó, el menudo hombre levantó su varita y los apuntó con ella – _¡Eternum Amore!_ – exclamó con pasión.

De la varita surgió una luz tenue, plateada, chispeante y transparente, que alcanzó a los recién casados y los envolvió por un momento en un suave y cálido abrazo, para luego difuminarse poco apoco hasta desaparecer.

- Bueno, ¿no piensas besar a la recién casada? – Phineas hizo un ademán significativo a Harry, acompañando sus palabras.

El chico le ofreció una radiante sonrisa, después contempló a Ginny con ojos de adoración, y envió sus anhelantes labios al encuentro de los suaves y sonrosados labios que lo aguardaban con ilusión. El beso fue largo, profundo, tan profundo que les alcanzó el alma, todo su ser. Al separarse, juntaron sus frentes sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sonriendo.

- ¡Dicha por siempre! – gritó Eliadora, haciendo brotar de su varita pequeñas flores que cayeron se derramaron por toda la estancia como dulce y hermosa lluvia.

- ¡Dicha por siempre! – corearon Neville y Minerva, uniendo sus hechizos a los de la vieja costurera.

- Te amo, señora Potter – susurró Harry a Ginny, manteniendo aún su mirada.

- Te amo, señor Potter – susurró ella, besándolo con los ojos.

Enseguida fueron rodeados por los demás, y envueltos en cálidos y emocionados abrazos y besos.

- Gracias – les dijo Harry cuando fue capaz de hablar – No podéis imaginar cuánto significa para nosotros lo que habéis hecho hoy aquí. Habéis hecho posible que nuestra unión sea especial, tan especial como la deseábamos, incluso más. Jamás lo olvidaremos.

- Vosotros sois los que habéis hecho la parte importante – afirmó Neville, exultante de alegría.

- Pero tú y la directora habéis aceptado ser nuestros testigos, a sabiendas de que caerá sobre vosotros una maldición de tristeza que os durará hasta el final de vuestras vidas, si os fallamos.

- Bueno, tú hiciste lo mismo por mí – el chico palmeó la espalda de su amigo con cariño.

- Y con respecto a mí, si alguna vez os veo de nuevo separados, no hará falta una maldición para que la tristeza me acompañe día y noche – añadió McGonagall como quien no quiere la cosa – a mi edad, ya no quedan muchas alegrías que vivir, salvo contemplando las de los seres queridos.

Harry asintió, con un nudo en la garganta; luego se acercó a la señora Orts y la abrazó con infinito cariño. La mujer se dejó hacer, devolviéndole el abrazo como si de su nieto se tratara.

- Lo guardó – dijo él sin más, sobraban palabras.

- Soy culpable – afirmó la mujer, sonriéndole llena de orgullo.

- Gracias – volvió a abrazarla, tembloroso de emoción.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para agradecéroslo? – les preguntó Ginny, paseando su mirada por todos ellos y sintiendo que nada de lo que ella o Harry pudiesen hacer, sería suficiente.

- Ser felices – respondieron los cuatro al unísono, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo previamente. Luego rieron, divertidos.

- ¿Qué tal un par de fotos de recuerdo? – ofreció Phineas, haciendo aparecer una pequeña cámara de fotos mágicas – Tranquilo, joven amigo – indicó a Harry con un ademán amistoso, viendo su cara de rechazo – que nadie, a parte de los presentes, obtendrá jamás una copia de las fotos que se creen hoy aquí. Una sólo de los novios, y otra junto a los padrinos.

- Y otra los seis juntos – pidió Ginny, encantada.

- Eso está hecho.

Phineas Argorus colocó la cámara en un trípode, la preparó, y corrió a ocupar su lugar junto a los demás.

- ¡Decid Hogwarts!

Todos rieron, mientras se hacían unas cuantas fotos de recuerdo.

- Profesor Potter – interrumpió McGonagall de pronto – si no se da prisa, llegará tarde a su clase de hoy – fingió estarle regañando.

- ¿Profesor Potter? – Ginny miró a Harry y a McGonagall de hito en hito, sorprendida e incrédula.

- ¿Preparada para tu sorpresa? – le preguntó su flamante esposo, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura pícaramente.

- ¡Mi sorpresa! – exclamó la chica, súbitamente impaciente - ¡Casi la había olvidado!

- ¡Corre! ¡Ve a cambiarte de ropa! ¿No querías una boda especial? ¡Pues esto aún no ha acabado! ¡Te espero en el campo de quidditch en quince minutos! - gritó él, entusiasmado - ¡Vamos, corre! ¡Tu sorpresa te espera!

- ¡Sí! – gritó ella, y se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo, pero de pronto se dio la vuelta, corrió de nuevo hasta alcanzar a Harry y le estampó un beso en los labios, tras lo cual comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Harry la contempló marchar, sintiendo que aquella pelirroja mujer era todo su mundo. Sonrió como sólo puede hacerlo un recién casado.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA ESCRITORA:**

Nada, pues aquí tenéis la tan ansiada boda. No sé lo que os habrá parecido, pero es justo como yo la había imaginado. Quiero resaltar un par de puntos sobre ella. en primer lugar, que he querido hacerla especial, no sólo por ser entre magos, sino por incorporar un vínculo real entre la pareja: si por alguna razón se separan, no en la distancia, sino si pierden su amor, también perderán su magia para siempre. Eso sí es un compromiso real, con consecuencias reales, tangibles, y crueles. He dado por hecho que ningún mago que se casa lo hace a la ligera, pues se juega demasiado, y no ya sólo su alma y esas cosas (que para quien cree bien, pero para quien no...) sino en este mundo, en su vida. El segundo punto es un comentario sobre las prendas que Harry y Ginny se han entregado: él le ha dado un colgante en forma de rayo y ella le ha dado un anillo con las letras F y G (Fred y George). Quiero haceros notar que se han intercambiado un símbolo de aquello que más dolor ha causado en sus corazones, porque compartir lo bueno es muy fácil, pero compartir el dolor, el sufrimiento, ahí sí se demuestra el verdadero amor. No sólo se han intercambiado sus alegrías, sino también sus cargas, sus penas. Se han comprometido a compartirlo todo para siempre. Como véis, he creado un ritual especial para los magos, y muy profundo. Al menos para mí lo es.

En cuanto a dedicatorias, este capítulo lo dedico a la vida, a la amistad, al amor, al conocimiento de uno mismo, al sol, a las nubes, y al estar aquí. Me tomaréis por loca, pero esta semana ha sido una de las más estrambóticas de mi vida. El pasado jueves falleció en un accidente de trabajo el marido de una de mis mejores amigas. Su matrimonio les ha durado sólo un año, justo el añito que tiene su bebé. Y a mí me ha pillado escribiendo sobre amor y matrimonio, sobre alegría y esperanza... Me planteé dejar de escribir este capítulo, pero mi corazón, a pesar del dolor, me decía que la vida sigue, que hay que continuar caminando, que el tiempo no se detiene hasta que hayamos conseguido calmar el dolor. También en el trabajo y en mi vida familiar esta semana ha sido muy... de contrastes. Y me ha hecho pensar, como hacía tiempo que no lo había hecho.

Bueno, no os molesto más.

Ya me contaréis lo que os ha parecido. Pero estoy segura de que no ha sido lo que esperábais... o quizá sí. Quién sabe.

Un abrazo muy fuerte, y hasta pronto.

Rose.


	14. Atacado por una bludger

_**Capítulo 14: Atacado por una bludger.**_

Ginny corrió a reunirse con Harry en el campo de quidditch - tal y como habían quedado – sintiendo que la curiosidad jugueteaba con su estómago como alegres mariposas revoloteando entre las flores. Aún no había aterrizado del todo del maravilloso sueño cumplido que había resultado ser el momento de su boda con el moreno y atractivo auror, y ya otra maravillosa sorpresa la estaba esperando. Sintió que recordaría aquel día como el más perfecto y feliz de su vida, y todo gracias a Harry y a quienes tan amablemente se habían prestado para hacer realidad sus mayores ilusiones. Por un momento la embargó cierta pena; sus padres y hermanos, sus cuñados y cuñadas, no habían podido compartir la magia de aquel inolvidable día junto a ellos. Pero aquello formaba parte de la decisión que su ahora flamante esposo y ella habían tomado. No era tenerlos lejos lo que habían deseado, sino el no ser juzgados en ningún sentido y bajo ningún concepto. Y eso mismo habían conseguido. Radiante de felicidad, se apresuró en llegar al campo de quidditch del Colegio, donde tantos buenos y emocionantes momentos ella misma había vivido en tiempos que ahora le parecían lejanos, algunos de los mejores junto a Harry.

Al acercarse al lugar, observó a varios chicos y chicas, sin duda alumnos de Hogwarts, todos ellos adolescentes y de edades variadas, que parecían escuchar atentamente a alguien situado en el centro del círculo que habían formado; seguramente tomaban buena cuenta de las indicaciones de su entrenador. Todos ellos iban ataviados con las típicas pecheras, coderas y rodilleras propias de los jugadores de quidditch, pero en cambio no fue capaz de identificar su atuendo; este no pertenecía a Gryffindor, ni a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw o a Slytherin, sino que parecía una extraña mezcla de todos ellos, con el escudo de Hogwarts como único identificativo brillando llamativamente desde sus espaldas. Aquello le pareció sumamente extraño y contribuyó a aumentar su traviesa curiosidad.

De pronto, un absoluto y respetuoso silencio se hizo en el círculo, y varios de los jóvenes se apartaron para dejar paso a un hombre que emergió de entre ellos, con una sonrisa radiante. Al dirigir su mirada hacia ella, siguiendo los ojos de aquel hombre, todos los alumnos depositaron toda su atención en la chica, y muchos de ellos abrieron los ojos de forma desorbitada.

- Es Ginevra Weasley, la buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies – escuchó la pelirroja decir a una asombrada, menuda y pizpireta chica, mientras susurraba por lo bajo al compañero que estaba justo a su lado.

- Les hizo ganar la liga el año pasado – susurró otro chico, alto y robusto como una mole, adorándola como si se encontrase ante un dios.

Al escucharle, una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Ginny, pero la desechó con ímpetu, recordándose a sí misma que acababa de casarse con el hombre que creyó haber perdido justo por culpa de aquello.

- Chicos, saludad a mi esposa – les pidió Harry, acercándose y besando a la joven fugazmente, lo justo para hacerla estremecer de puro placer.

Tanto los alumnos como ella misma, observaron al auror con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, tan sorprendidos como quedaron por sus palabras.

Uno de los más mayores, y al parecer también de los más atrevidos, intentó decir algo, pero la voz del joven lo interrumpió.

- Tranquila, Ginny. Nuestro secreto está a salvo con ellos. Una de las normas más sagradas de este equipo es ser una piña. Somos una familia, y las familias saben guardar perfectamente un secreto. ¿No es así? – se giró hacia sus alumnos, guiñándoles un ojo pícaro.

Todos sonrieron de forma cómplice.

- Hola. Soy Analía Hopkins, y algún día aspiro a ser como usted – se adelantó una chica, tendiéndole la mano con admiración. A Ginny le recordó en muchos aspectos a Luna Lovegood, por su desenfadada y bohemia actitud, y en parte también por su físico (tenía un cabello rubio y largo, y sus rasgos eran finos).

"Créeme, no quieras ser como yo" pensó Ginny, pero se abstuvo de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta. No sería ella quien quitase las ilusiones a aquellos adolescentes. Y además, había conocido a compañeros y compañeras de la liga profesional que habían sido capaces de ser felices con el ritmo de vida que llevaban, aunque ella jamás se adaptó del todo a él.

- Mucho gusto – dijo en cambio, y estrechó la mano de la chica con firmeza, sonriéndole afablemente.

Animados por el gesto, todos los demás la rodearon en cuestión de segundos, intentando estrecharle la mano ellos también, pedirle autógrafos y hacerle miles de preguntas sobre su época de buscadora.

- Chicos, chicos, dejadla respirar – intervino Harry, divertido.

- Pero usted y ella rompieron su relación – objetó una de las chicas, mirándolo con suspicacia – El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja lo anunciaron a bombo y platillo, y también todos los periódicos locales.

- La vida nos llevó a romper nuestra relación, cierto, pero no consiguió romper nuestro amor – él le sonrió cariñosamente – Espero que en ese sentido nunca os equivoquéis tanto como lo hice yo.

Todos lo miraron apesadumbrados, sin saber cómo hacer para consolarle, pues realmente deseaban hacerlo.

- Entonces… ¿Es cierto que ahora están casados? – se atrevió a preguntar un chico, alucinado – Y nadie lo sabe… Guau…

- Nadie lo sabe, y por el momento Ginny y yo deseamos que siga siendo así. ¿Guardaréis este secreto que os hemos confiado?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Todos afirmaron, llenos de emoción - ¡Somos un equipo!

- ¡Mucho más que un equipo! ¿Qué sois? – les enardeció él, con pasión.

- ¡Una familia! – corearon al unísono.

- ¡Así me gusta! ¡Vamos! ¡Demostradle a Ginny de qué sois capaces! ¡Quiero dos equipos de entrenamiento! ¡Ahora mismo!

Los alumnos corrieron a dividirse alegremente en dos grupos, emocionados por la expectativa de ser observados y juzgados por una jugadora de la liga profesional.

- ¿Qué es todo esto, Harry? – la chica había tomado la mano a su marido y lo observaba aún sin creer lo que estaba presenciando.

- Acabas de conocer al primer equipo del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – respondió él con orgullo – Forman parte de él alumnos de las cuatro casas. Vamos a participar en el primer campeonato de Europa de Quidditch de Colegios de Magia. Y si lo ganamos, representaremos al continente entero en el primer mundial. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella se tapó la boca con ambas manos, la noticia era más de lo que se veía capaz de asimilar a bote pronto.

- ¿Cómo no me había enterado de eso? – quiso saber, extrañada.

- Tampoco el Torneo de los Tres Magos es un evento de masas cada vez que se produce, y en cambio para los alumnos de Hogwarts siempre ha sido uno de los actos más importantes que presenciarán jamás en el Colegio – explicó él – Una cosa es el quidditch a nivel profesional, con todas sus implicaciones, y otra muy distinta es este torneo. No hemos querido convertirlo en un circo mediático, la verdad. Lo más importante para los alumnos son sus estudios, y no pretendemos que se desvíen de ellos por culpa de su participación en él, por culpa de ojeadores para equipos profesionales, o de curiosos aficionados a este deporte. Ya habrá tiempo para eso, si realmente lo desean.

Ella quedó en silencio por un momento, totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de Harry.

- Y tú eres su entrenador… - afirmó, aunque aún no podía creerlo del todo.

Harry asintió tranquilamente.

- Esto es lo que llevo haciendo los sábados por la tarde desde hace varios meses, aunque últimamente no he podido asistir a los entrenamientos todo lo que debiera. Pero ellos han sabido comprenderme. La situación que estamos viviendo en el Ministerio es de extrema gravedad.

- ¿Pero cómo es que has decidido entrenarles? ¿Y cómo has conseguido que alumnos de casas tan distintas entre ellas, y algunas eternas rivales, se comporten como si su pertenencia a ellas no contase? - preguntó; no salía de su asombro.

- No estoy intentando quitarle el puesto a Madame Hooch – rió él – Ella sigue siendo la profesora oficial de quidditch de Hogwarts, pero para esta prueba, ella es la segunda entrenadora. Ella se encarga de los entrenamientos en días laborables, y yo de organizar el equipo, dirigir las estrategias de juego, depurar sus técnicas y fomentar la unidad y cohesión entre sus miembros.

- ¿Pero cómo…?

- Fue cosa de McGonagall. Ella pensó que si Hogwarts pretendía tener un equipo más allá de las casas a las que cada uno de sus miembros pertenece, debía haber alguien para motivarlo y unirlo, que representase al Castillo y los valores que este intenta preservar y transmitir en última instancia. Y aquí me tienes – abrió los brazos, sin hacer ostentación de ello, con la mayor naturalidad – Un día se presentó en mi casa diciéndome que yo siempre sería un estandarte de libertad, orgullo y justicia para los magos de todas las generaciones. Yo la miré pasmado, sin palabras, sin saber si reírme a carcajada limpia o ponerme a llorar. Yo jamás he sentido representar nada para nadie, tú lo sabes perfectamente, pero también soy consciente de que algunas personas ven extrañamente en mí unas cualidades que no sé de dónde demonios las sacan. Antes de saber yo mismo que yo era mago, ya era todo un icono entre los magos, y después de que todos juntos venciésemos a Voldemort, sé que esa imagen que algunos tienen de mí jamás desaparecerá. No digo que tenga que gustarme, sólo que he de aprender a convivir con ella, pues no se extinguirá por mucho que yo lo desee; y te juro que a veces lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Y sobre el tema de la unión entre casas, creo que esa fue la peor parte. Nos ha llevado meses conseguir lo que ahora tenemos. Pero aquí están sólo los mejores, no sólo deportivamente, sino también de espíritu. Yo mismo he tenido que dejar de lado algunos de mis prejuicios con Slytherin, por ejemplo – le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice.

- Y porque te gusta volver a jugar, no lo niegues… - se abrazó a él, mimosa, sonriéndole con picardía – Lo echabas de menos, reconócelo.

- ¡Claro que lo echaba de menos! – aceptó entusiasmado - Pero son ellos los que juegan, no yo. Yo aquí soy un mero guía, un espectador. Y hago lo que puedo, no olvides que yo jamás he sido profesional.

- Porque no has querido.

- Por lo que sea, pero…

Súbitamente ambos fueron rodeados por todos los alumnos, – catorce en total, contó Ginny, suponiendo que Harry haría rotaciones entre ellos durante los partidos – quienes se quedaron mirándolos con cara de expectación, mientras esperaban que uno de ellos se decidiese a hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – les preguntó Harry, sorprendido - ¿Ya habéis formado los equipos?

Todos se miraron unos a otros, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra, hasta que el que parecía ser su capitán, el chico que anteriormente había intentado hablar sin conseguirlo, tomó la palabra.

- Entrenador… Profesor… No todos los días tenemos oportunidad de contar entre nosotros con dos de los mejores jugadores del mundo…

- Una, dirás.

- No, dos. Para nosotros, usted es el jugador más impresionante que podamos conocer jamás – afirmó él, convencido, y todos asintieron. Harry alzó una ceja, suspicaz, mientras Ginny contemplaba la escena, emocionada al ver cuánto habían llegado a quererle y admirarle aquellos chicos, y totalmente de acuerdo con ellos.

- ¿Y qué se os ha ocurrido? Vamos, soltadlo ya. Os conozco demasiado bien como para saber que algo estáis tramando.

Los demás sonrieron de forma traviesa.

- Hemos pensado que usted y Ginevra… y su… esposa… podrían jugar con nosotros también, formando cada uno parte de un equipo, como buscadores.

La sorpresa de Harry fue monumental, pero pronto les mostró una alegre sonrisa, mirando a Ginny en busca de una respuesta.

- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó a ella, animándola con la mirada - ¿Te atreves a desafiarme, pelirroja?

- ¿Que si me atrevo? ¡No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, Potter! – entró al trapo de la provocación, sonriendo ella también - ¡Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno!

Los alumnos corearon a la chica con vítores, excitados por la promesa de un partido memorable.

- Será un buen entrenamiento para los chicos – afirmó Harry, satisfecho – Y también una experiencia. Podrán decir que han jugado con, o contra, una de sus ídolos. Ahora bien, este partido no puede durar demasiado. Así que ganará el primer equipo que atrape la snitch dorada, por supuesto, o el primero que anote cincuenta puntos. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Cincuenta puntos son muy pocos! – protestó uno de los chicos.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan poco confiáis en vuestras propias capacidades como para creer que los puntos van a poder ser anotados tan a la ligera? – les retó él.

- ¡Hecho! Cincuenta puntos, entonces – aceptaron ellos, heridos en su amor propio por las palabras de su joven entrenador, y dispuestos a hacerle ver lo que valían.

- ¡Se nos va a hacer de noche jugando! – anunció uno de los porteros con voz arrogante.

- Veámoslo. Todos los buscadores harán de cazadores en esta ocasión. Y los dos guardianes que no jueguen en esa posición esta vez, lo harán de golpeadores, como os he enseñado. Y recordad, al final de todo no importa quién gane o quién pierda, sólo cuánto habéis aprendido y cuánto os habéis divertido jugando.

- Sí, eso dice usted – afirmó una chica con picardía, mirando a Ginny de forma significativa.

Se oyeron por lo bajo varias risitas, y Harry ofreció a la chica una sonrisa socarrona.

- Dadle a Ginny un equipo de protección de su talla. ¡Y a jugar! – gritó él, de pronto, marchándose a equiparse inmediatamente después.

Varios alumnos tomaron a Ginny de la mano y se la llevaron con ellos.

Cuando todos estuvieron preparados y uno de los alumnos liberó las bludgers de la caja y tomó en su mano la quaffle para ponerla en movimiento, dieciséis escobas alzaron el vuelo raudas como centellas, tomando posiciones. Inmediatamente, Harry y Ginny comenzaron a rastrear el campo en busca de la snitch dorada, mientras se controlaban el uno al otro de reojo. Al principio, las bludgers golpearon con ímpetu a un par de jugadores, más atentos en las idas y venidas de los dos buscadores que en el propio juego – como estaba sucediendo a la mayoría de los demás – pero pronto cada cual asumió su papel de forma profesional, sabiendo que lo único que estaba en juego en aquel momento, era su propio orgullo.

- ¡Tramposo! ¡Estás usando una Saeta Etérea, y yo tan sólo una Saeta de Fuego! – Ginny acusó a Harry, bromeando, una de las veces en que sus escobas se cruzaron a pocos metros de distancia.

- ¡Tú me la regalaste, princesa! – gritó él a modo de respuesta, para hacerse oír. Y viró raudo alejándose de nuevo.

Los golpeadores bateaban las bludger sin piedad, en dirección a los compañeros que eran sus adversarios para aquella ocasión. Al ser dos jugadores más dentro del campo, se notaba cierta masificación, pero Ginny notó que aquellos chavales eran completos profesionales y conocían su trabajo a la perfección. Aún a pesar de haber formado dos equipos de forma aleatoria para aquel partido de entrenamiento, se coordinaban como si supiesen de memoria todos los puntos fuertes y débiles de todos ellos, y hubiesen aprendido a sacar partido de ellos, lo que estaba dificultando sobremanera el hecho de anotar tantos, tanto para uno como para el otro equipo.

Por un momento Ginny olvidó dónde se encontraba y con quién estaba jugando, y volvió a sentirse parte de la liga profesional. Una bludger pasó demasiado cerca de su lado, y la chica volvió a concentrarse en su cometido. Le gustaba lo que veía, y se sentía cómoda formando parte de ello, aún más cuando era un hombre al que admiraba tanto como jugador, su mayor rival.

Los cazadores se movían por todos lados, cual un enjambre de abejas guerreras, intentando driblar a sus homónimos contrarios, superar a los golpeadores, y burlar a los guardianes de los aros para colarles los cinco tantos tan deseados que les darían la victoria. Los minutos pasaban, y la snitch dorada seguía sin aparecer, y los dos buscadores patrullaban el campo sin cesar, ojo avizor. Mas de pronto, la pequeña pelotita alada del tamaño de una nuez hizo su aparición en escena, triunfante. Cómo no, Harry fue el primero en localizarla, no en vano Ginny siempre había pensado que el joven habría sido el mejor buscador de la liga si lo hubiera deseado. Pero no era momento para pensar en aquello, así que ella se lanzó en pos de la pelota con ágiles movimientos que imprimieron a su escoba la velocidad que le faltaba, en comparación con la del chico. Ambos protagonizaron un encontronazo espectacular, que dejó sin respiración a los jugadores que en aquel momento los estaban mirando por haberse dado cuenta de que por fin la snitch había sido localizada. Pero ni él ni ella se echaron atrás; durante un par de segundos que a los demás parecieron eternos, golpearon sus hombros entre ellos, decididos a no perder ni un centímetro de terreno frente al otro. Inesperadamente, la pequeña pelota dio un giro brusco, y Ginny, que estaba en mejor posición para seguirla, se adelantó a Harry, lanzándose en picado en su persecución. Harry viró como alma que lleva el diablo y la siguió raudo como una bala, pero todo parecía indicar que sería ella quien conseguiría alcanzar la pelotita en primer lugar, ya que el chico había perdido unos segundos preciosos en el viraje. Mientras, el equipo de Ginny anotó un tanto, que llenó de euforia a sus miembros y les hizo lanzar gritos de alegría.

Todos eran conscientes de que el juego debía continuar, pasase lo que pasase con los buscadores, ya que si ninguno de estos conseguía atrapar la escurridiza snitch, dependería sólo de ellos alcanzar la victoria para sus respectivos equipos. Sabían que Harry les echaría un rapapolvo monumental cuando terminase el encuentro, pero no pudieron evitar quedarse embobados contemplando la evolución de los dos buscadores, que más bien eran centellas, en vez de humanos.

Harry sopesó la situación sobre la marcha. Era consciente de que Ginny estaba apunto de ganarle la partida definitivamente, y se alegraba por ella. Pero no era capaz de rendirse sin luchar, ni ante ella ni ante nadie. No había llegado donde había llegado precisamente por su espíritu de derrota. Así que barajó las posibilidades a la velocidad del rayo, y una idea descabellada se apoderó de su mente. En aquel momento, la snitch seguía una trayectoria de curvas esquivando los postes laterales del estadio; Ginny llevaba a Harry un poste de delantera, y a su vez la snitch le llevaba a ella la misma distancia. Él supo que cualquiera en sus cabales le llamaría loco si supiese qué estaba apunto de hacer, pero el hecho de ser consciente del inmenso riesgo que iba a correr, no hizo más que aumentar su adrenalina y hacérselo desear aún más. Visualizó la escena para crearse en su mente un exacto reflejo de ella, y súbitamente… desapareció.

Ginny notó inmediatamente que algo raro estaba sucediendo, porque el silencio se había apoderado del campo como un manto que lo cubría todo; giró la cabeza para mirar a su espalda, curiosa, pero no vio nada extraño, excepto por el hecho de que Harry ya no la seguía, como ella había esperado que sucediera. Miró al frente de nuevo; pasara lo que pasara, su cometido era atrapar la snitch dorada y eso haría exactamente. Pero al mirar hacia delante, se vio obligada a frenar en seco para no darse de frente con… ¿Harry? Su sorpresa fue infinita. ¿Cómo podía ser? Hacía nada el moreno la seguía varios metros de distancia, y hora él se hallaba ante ella, con la dorada pelota aleteando entre los esbeltos y masculinos dedos de su mano derecha, y mirándola con una radiante expresión de triunfo, tal y como ella lo recordaba cuando él era el buscador de Gryffindor. ¿Pero cómo? Lo miró desconcertada y en un principio con cierta frustración y un poquito de rabia, pero enseguida le ofreció ella también una sonrisa radiante. Estaba claro que él la había superado, y se alegraba por ello. Pero sólo porque era él, y porque lo amaba más y más con cada segundo que ambos pasaban juntos. Si otro la hubiese derrotado de aquel modo tan aplastante, habría deseado convertirlo en ghoul por el resto de sus días.

El campo entero prorrumpió en vítores. Ya no importaba qué equipo hubiese ganado, pues en el fondo todos lo habían hecho, el único equipo que existía en realidad. Y su genial entrenador había conseguido la victoria para ellos.

Chicos y chicas rodearon a Harry inmediatamente, y le hicieron descender para, una vez alcanzado el suelo y desmontado de sus escobas, abalanzarse sobre él y llenarle de abrazos y palmadas en la espalda. Sintieron que aquello era lo más extraordinario que podrían contemplar jamás, y todos desearon llegar algún día a ser sólo la mitad de buenos jugando que lo era él.

Ginny no comprendía porqué tanta euforia, pues realmente no sabía qué había sucedido, aunque creía que era algo grande, porque había pasado de estar segura de que ella ganaría, a haber perdido estrepitosamente, y esperó en un discreto segundo plano a que terminase la sesión de abrazos y felicitaciones. Así que, cuando los ánimos se hubieron calmado un poco, caminó hasta el joven entrenador, y tras estrecharle la mano con fuerza, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – le preguntó, enarcando una ceja y fijando su mirada en los ojos de él.

Harry se rascó distraídamente la coronilla y sonrió beatíficamente, intentando quitar hierro al asunto, algo que consiguió ponerla en alerta. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que, siempre que él adoptaba aquella actitud, era porque sabía que ella se enfadaría al confesarle lo que fuese que había hecho, por ser demasiado peligroso. Habían pasado ya muchas veces por ello, así que ella suspiró, tratando de prepararse para la que se avecinaba.

- Eh… me… me he transportado – confesó – He desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer justo delante de la snitch, cortándole el paso y atrapándola.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, incrédula. Pero los alumnos que habían visto cómo lo hacía asintieron enérgicamente, emocionados. Lo miró a él, a ellos, y de nuevo a él, y al ir asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, su rostro palideció.

- No está prohibido por las reglas del juego – argumentó Harry en su propia defensa, al ver que ella no decía nada.

- ¡Porque nadie creía que pudiese existir un demente capaz de intentar semejante locura, pedazo de alcornoque! – le gritó por fin, traspasándole con ojos furiosos - ¡Eso es prácticamente imposible de conseguir! ¡Se necesita tiempo para hacerse una imagen exacta de dónde se está y del lugar donde se quiere volver a aparecer! ¡Y es imposible tenerla sobre una escoba a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora! ¡Por Merlín! – dio una patada al suelo, llena de frustración.

- Yo lo he conseguido…

- ¡Y de qué modo! – gritó uno de sus alumnos, alucinado.

Ella los fulminó a ambos con una mirada asesina, y a todo aquél que osase sumarse a su alegría.

- ¿Y qué habría pasado si no lo hubieses hecho, eh? ¿Qué habría pasado si tan sólo hubieses aparecido a medias, o jamás lo hubieses conseguido? – preguntó a su marido, airada - ¡Eres un inconsciente, Potter! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y se dio media vuelta para alejarse de todos ellos.

Harry suspiró, abatido.

- Nosotros pensamos que ha sido lo mejor que veremos jamás – lo animó una chica, haciéndose eco de lo que pensaban todos ellos.

- Pero ella tiene razón… Chicos, jamás intentéis imitarme en este caso. En esta ocasión no he sido un buen ejemplo para vosotros. ¿Prometéis que jamás intentaréis reproducir lo que yo he hecho?

Todos se miraron, reacios a prometer algo así. Algunos ya habían comenzado a hacer planes para conseguirlo. Pero al contemplar la dura y preocupada mirada de Harry, no pudieron más que prometerlo.

- Lo prometemos – afirmaron.

- Bien. Y yo os prometo que intentaré hallar el modo de conseguir desaparecer y aparecer en estos casos, sin peligro para el mago o bruja que ejecute el hechizo. ¿Vale? Aunque me temo que si lo encuentro, el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos lo prohibirá en sus reglamentos inmediatamente después.

Todos rieron, comprensivos.

- Bueno. Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Guardad las bludger, la quaffle y la snitch en su maleta, e id a ducharos y cambiaros.

Todos corrieron hacia las duchas, comentando una y otra vez con excitación la hazaña conseguida por Harry, y él supo que seguirían haciéndolo durante meses enteros. Tan sólo tres alumnos de los más jóvenes se quedaron para guardar las pelotas tal y como él les había ordenado, aunque estaban teniendo problemas para poder dominarlas.

- Cógela con fuerza y sin miedo – indicó el entrenador a un jovenzuelo, casi un niño, que sin duda era el más joven de todos, refiriéndose a una de las bludger que intentaba escapársele de las manos – Eso es… Ahora afianza las correas para que no pueda escapar – se inclinó sobre la maleta para ver cómo lo hacía, y corregirle en caso de que fuese necesario.

Todas las pelotas parecían estar bien atadas, cuando una bludger se liberó súbitamente y emprendió una rauda carrera en busca de una víctima a quien golpear. Golpeó a Harry en el pecho con toda su fuerza, y un sonoro "crack" se escuchó inmediatamente después. El chico cayó al suelo, falto de respiración.

Los tres chicos corrieron para intentar ayudarle, pero él los detuvo con una mano firme, intentando que no le doliese tanto tratar de respirar para poder hablarles.

- Buscad a Ginny. Mis costillas – sólo pudo decirles, antes de quedar sin resuello.

Dos de ellos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de la chica, y también de la directora.

Pronto Harry se vio rodeado de Ginny, McGonagall y de Madame Pomfrey. Las tres se arrodillaron junto a él, angustiadas, y la enfermera intentó palpar el pecho del herido con sumo cuidado, allí donde él se cubría con insistencia.

- Por Merlín… tiene al menos tres costillas badadas, y una rota. Debemos trasladarlo a la enfermería con urgencia, para que pueda vendarlo e inmovilizarlo en la medida de lo posible.

- ¿Cómo diantre ha sucedido esto? – interrogó McGonagall a los alumnos que permanecían tras ellas con cara de susto y llenos de culpabilidad.

- El entrenador se había quitado ya las protecciones. Yo estaba guardando las bludger y una se me escapó y le golpeó… - explicó uno de ellos, sintiéndose morir – Yo soy el único culpable de todo esto.

- No les regañe – Harry consiguió articular entre dientes – Lo que quiero es que Madame Pomfrey me cure inmediatamente – miró a la otra mujer, decidido.

- Imposible, Harry. La única poción que repara las costillas es tan dolorosa que algunos magos y brujas han muerto nada más tomarla – objetó la mujer - ¿Tú recuerdas el dolor que sufriste cuando te administramos una poción para hacerte crecer los huesos del brazo? – él asintió levemente - Pues comparado con esto, aquello fue una simple caricia.

- No importa, resistiré.

- No vas a arriesgarte más por hoy – Ginny le ordenó con voz perentoria. Su cara de sufrimiento era mucho más de lo que él podía soportar – Ahora mismo vamos a llevarte a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey te vendará y tú y yo nos iremos a casa, para que reposes. Y no se hable más.

- Lo que sí puedo hacer es administrarle una poción para que remita la mayor parte del dolor, para que pueda respirar casi con normalidad, y para facilitar el proceso de curación. Pero las costillas deben soldarse por sí mismas – la mujer parecía compungida por no poder ofrecer una solución mejor.

- ¿Podré continuar trabajando? – le preguntó. Ver a Ginny sufriendo por él de aquel modo le había quitado de la cabeza definitivamente el asunto de la poción sanadora.

- Si lo haces en tu sillón de despacho y no te mueves de allí, supongo que podrás. O al menos podrás intentarlo.

- Bien, por ahora es suficiente – aceptó él, decidido – Por favor, ayudadme a ponerme en pie.

- Esperad, voy en busca de una camilla mágica para trasladarlo a la enfermería – pidió Pomfrey – No tardaré.

- Sí, será lo mejor – estuvo de acuerdo McGonagall.

La otra se marchó rauda en busca de la camilla.

- Y vosotros – él llamó a sus alumnos con voz débil – No os sintáis culpables. Esto son cosas que pasan. ¿De acuerdo? – ellos asintieron sin convicción, sintiendo que nada podría hacerles sentir mejor, excepto verle completamente curado.

- Marchaos a las duchas – les ordenó McGonagall – No habrá castigo alguno por esto. Ha sido un accidente.

Harry intentó sonreírles y los alumnos se fueron, cabizbajos.

- Ginny, perdóname – el chico pidió a su esposa, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Ella tomó una de sus manos y la besó con infinito amor y ternura, y le acarició el rostro suavemente. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, pero ella consiguió detenerlas y le ofreció la sonrisa más adorable que pudo conseguir en aquella situación.

- Tonto… - volvió a acariciarle – Te amo.

- Te amo – respondió él con ojos de adoración, mientras se llevaba la mano a las costillas; el punzante dolor seguía cortándole la respiración por momentos.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Nada, comentaros unas poquitas cosas.

La "**Saeta Etérea**" no existe, quiero decir en el mundo de Rowling (en el real por supuesto que no existe, ya me gustaría a mí). Se me ha ocurrido como una evolución de la Saeta de Fuego, que Ginny le regaló a Harry antes de que acabasen su relación.

Atentos, porque **el accidente que acaba de sufrir Harry será muy importante** para ciertos acontecimientos que pasarán después. No os digo más (qué mala soy).

Aprovecho para deciros que me extrañó bastante que no hubiese más gente comentando el capítulo anterior. Lo digo porque no fue una boda "típica" y esperaba que levantase "pasiones" tanto para bien, como para mal. Supongo que eso demuestra que las cosas están cambiando en el mundo real más de lo que yo creía, y a mi juicio particular, para bien.

Os mando un abrazo muy fuerte a todos, y espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. ¡En menudo embolado me he metido con el partido de quidditch! ¡Se me da fatal escribir sobre este deporte! Espero que al menos no os haya aburrido. Os prometo que he hecho lo que buenamente he podido.

**Hasta pronto.**

**Rose.**


	15. Weasley contra Weasley

Antes de que leais este capítulo, quiero deciros que **esta misma tarde responderé a los reviews del capítulo anterior**. Desde hace tres semanas, paso catorce horas seguidas fuera de casa, en el trabajo, y cuando regreso por las noches, no tengo ganas ni de conectar el ordenador. Os prometo que he leído todos los reviews, y varias veces (jeje) pero no tenía la cabeza como para ponerme a escribir algo coherente. He escrito este capítulo en dos ratos libres que he tenido en el trabajo, y acabo de terminarlo esta misma mañana.

**Espero que lo disfrutéis. Es muy intenso.**

**Saludos.**

**Rose.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 15: Weasley contra Weasley.**_

La madrugada del domingo, Ginny observaba a Harry dormir, tumbada a su lado en la cama de matrimonio y apoyada en un codo, con una mirada que por fin comenzaba a serenarse. Nunca se lo diría a él, pero aquella noche ella casi no había dormido; lo escuchaba respirar lentamente, con dificultad, sin duda debido al intenso dolor que le producían las fracturas. A pesar de que el joven había tomado regularmente las pociones que le había recomendado Madame Pomfrey contra el dolor y para acelerar su sanación - que le habían atenuado las molestias en gran parte y que lo sumían en un tranquilo sopor - cada vez que el efecto de estas comenzaba a remitir, su respiración se convertía en más ligera, superficial y dolorosa. Él se esforzaba por mostrarse sereno y tranquilo ante ella, lo que al menos no empeoraba su dolencia; pero en absoluto servía para disminuir su preocupación. Aunque después de estarlo velando y vigilando durante más de medio día, la chica comenzaba a familiarizarse con los síntomas, y ya no se alarmaba cada vez que a él se le escapaba una mueca de dolor o que respiraba de un modo extraño – había descubierto que era de un modo "cuidadoso" más bien - , así que estaba segura de que la próxima noche no tendría problemas para dormir ella también, si todo evolucionaba al ritmo que ya conocía.

Aprovechó aquel momento tranquilo, consciente de que pronto él despertaría necesitado de las pociones, para observarlo como aún no lo había hecho desde que ambos se habían reencontrado: con total impunidad. Miró sus ojos, ahora cerrados, recordando que fueron lo primero de él que la atrapó para siempre al conocerlo cuando ambos tan sólo eran unos niños, no por ser bellos, que lo eran a rabiar, sino por tanta responsabilidad y honestidad que entonces ya transmitían al mirar, y que lo harían siempre; observó aquella cicatriz de su frente que jamás desaparecería, por mucho que la amenaza que la creó sí lo hubiese hecho – sin darse cuenta acarició el colgante que llevaba al cuello y del que jamás se separaría –; bajó su vista hacia aquella nariz perfecta y aquellos pómulos que a ella le parecían tan masculinos y sexys… y se encontró con sus labios, expresivos, sensuales e insinuantes incluso cuando dormía, prometiéndole eterna dulzura. Suspiró, satisfecha, constatando una vez más que estaba loca de amor por aquel hombre perfecto para ella.

Instintivamente le acarició el cabello con ternura, y algo en aquel gesto transportó su mente a otro lugar y a otro momento, muy especiales.

"

_Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny regresaron aquella tarde de su primera salida a Hogsmeade del curso. Era el sexto año en Hogwarts para los tres amigos mayores, y el quinto para la pelirroja, y extrañamente, desde el principio de aquel curso, era frecuente ver a Ginny acompañando a su hermano y sus inseparables amigos. Los cuatro solían sentirse muy cómodos juntos, cada vez más. _

_Aún riendo por un gesto gracioso que había hecho Ron cuando Hermione lo regañó por ser un descuidado con sus libros de texto, entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, en busca del calor de la vieja chimenea, alrededor de la cual se acomodaron, acercando a ella varios sillones; excepto Ginny, que se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de Harry, quien comenzó a acariciarle el caballo distraídamente con la mirada perdida en el vacío. A pesar de seguir estando en otoño, las tardes comenzaban a acortar, y el frío de la noche calaba hasta los huesos. En tranquilo silencio, se tomaron su tiempo para entrar en calor._

_- Ha estado bien la salida de hoy – dijo Ron, manteniendo aún su cómica sonrisa._

_- Sí, ha estado bien. ¿Verdad, Harry? – preguntó Hermione a su mejor amigo, observándolo con una mirada extraña, preocupada._

_- Ajá – él sólo contestó, con voz ausente. _

_La castaña dudó si realmente había escuchado su pregunta o había respondido por pura inercia._

_Cuando el otro chico lo miró, inmediatamente se le borró la sonrisa de la cara._

_- ¿Qué narices estás haciéndole a mi hermana? – preguntó a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos, mientras miraba a Ginny con reproche._

_Su hermana iba a contestarle de malos modos, cuando Harry se lo impidió._

_- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? – preguntó él a su vez - ¡Por favor, Ron! ¿De qué vas? No tengo ningún tipo de intenciones con tu hermana. Ella lo sabe, y tú también. _

_- Más te vale…_

_- ¿Y qué, si las tuviera? – se defendió el moreno, más que harto de la actitud excesivamente posesiva y protectora que Ron mostraba con su hermana – Ginny sabe tan bien como tú o como yo qué quiere hacer con su vida, y con quién – la chica se giró para mirarle con sorpresa, agradecida, y se cruzó de brazos frente a Ron para reafirmar su postura._

_- Ya basta, Ron – intercedió Hermione, cortando al pelirrojo la réplica que ya tenía en los labios, y que se convirtió en un bufido por lo bajo, ofendido._

_Hermione se había dado cuenta de que Ginny no había dejado de observar a Harry desde que habían vuelto, hasta que se sentó apoyada en sus rodillas, y también cómo él la observaba a ella de tanto en tanto de un modo muy particular, cuando ni él mismo se daba cuenta de estarlo haciendo. Frunció el ceño, atribulada. El estar segura de qué había estado pasando por la mente de Harry durante todo aquel día, no la hacía sentir mejor. Se le ocurrió que quizá él necesitase estar solo; a ella misma no le vendría nada mal descansar un poco de la compañía de Ron – la enfurecía que él no se diese ni la más mínima cuenta de lo que sucedía en su corazón – y de la de todos, al fin y al cabo. Así que decidió hacer mutis por el foro._

_- Me voy a estudiar a la Biblioteca. Ya he tenido suficiente descanso por un día – anunció, decidida a marcharse cuanto antes._

_- ¿Hoy? ¿En sábado? – se escandalizó Ron, pensando que la chica se había vuelto loca._

_- Cualquier día es bueno para culturizarse, Ron. Aunque ya sé que tú no tienes ni idea de lo que eso significa – le respondió, quizá con mayor acidez de la necesaria – Os veo durante la cena – y se marchó sin decir nada más._

_Pasados unos minutos, y dado que tanto Harry como Ginny parecían sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y no le hacían ni el menor caso, Ron hizo ademán de marcharse también, con el carácter agriado._

_- Me voy a ver si encuentro a alguien que quiera desafiarme a una partida de ajedrez mágico. En este momento sois los más aburridos y desagradables que debe haber en Hogwarts, si excluimos a Snape, claro – se rió de su propio chiste - ¡Pero cuidado con lo que haces con mi hermana! – volvió a amenazar a Harry, quien negó con la cabeza, agobiado. Finalmente se marchó hacia las habitaciones de los chicos._

_La sala había quedado a solas, exceptuando a Harry y Ginny que seguían sentados, en silencio. Pero de pronto ella se puso en pie y se sentó en el sillón, al lado del chico; lo miró a los ojos con decisión._

_- ¿Deseas volver con ella?- le preguntó sin más, refiriéndose a Cho Chang, sin dejar de observarle._

_Por un momento, él abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, sorprendido de que su mente fuera tan transparente para ella; pero después decidió responder con naturalidad, ya que su "secreto" había dejado de existir._

_- No lo tengo claro, pero creo que sí – afirmó, poco convencido._

_Ella lo miró con tristeza._

_- A veces, los deseos de las personas son curiosos, y también caprichosos._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?- él enarcó una ceja, sin comprender._

_- Porque en este caso, si tú consigues cumplir tu deseo, jamás se cumplirá el mío. Aunque extrañamente, yo seré feliz porque tú lo serás también._

_Ahora realmente él la miró con los ojos como platos. Por muy negado que fuera con las chicas, por muy lento que se mostrase para comprenderlas, la afirmación de Ginny había quedado bien clara para él. Quedó paralizado, sin saber qué responder. Sabía que ella lo había querido de niña, pero hasta aquel mismo momento no había tenido ni la más mínima idea de que aún lo continuara queriendo._

_Ella le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras se acercaba a él peligrosamente._

_- Aunque bueno… nadie podrá quitarme esto jamás._

_Cubrió muy despacio los escasos centímetros que la separaban del chico sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, y lo besó en los labios con dulzura. Después se puso en pie._

_- Adiós, Harry – dijo con una voz que luchó por hacerse un hueco en la bloqueada mente del adolescente y que sonó realmente a despedida._

_Y también ella se marchó._

_Al quedarse completamente solo, Harry se llevó los dedos a los labios; el cálido, suave y dulce contacto que la chica había dejado en ellos latía en su piel, sobre su pulso desbocado. Y él supo que jamás, nunca, había sentido lo que acababa de sentir con la que hasta entonces había visto como a su pequeña hermana._

"

Ginny sacudió la cabeza levemente, regresando al presente como quien despierta de un dulce sueño. Se dio cuenta de que Harry acababa de secar una lágrima solitaria que se había derramado hacia su barbilla. Le sonrió, enamorada.

- No llores, Ginny – pidió él, preocupado.

- No estoy llorando, Potter – negó, haciendo valer su firme carácter. Él sonrió, melancólico.

- Casi nunca lloras ante los demás, pero sí lo haces ante mí. Yo soy el único imbécil capaz de provocar tu llanto una y otra vez. Pero estoy contento de que lo hagas – ella lo miró con suspicacia, sin comprender qué quería decir con ello - Cuando lloras, significa que lo que sea que me está pasando, no es grave – él comenzó a explicar - Cuando realmente piensas que mi vida está en peligro, te aguantas las lágrimas, ni una sola de ellas sale de tus ojos, y luchas con uñas y dientes por mí. Lo tengo más que comprobado.

Ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquellas palabras que definían tan bien sus propios actos.

- Se puede llorar de alegría, ¿sabes? – objetó, no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

- Cierto, se puede. Pero no creo que hoy este sea tu caso. Ayer te hice sufrir, y lo siento. Primero fue mi actitud desconsiderada y egoísta al poner mi vida en peligro, esa vida que hacía nada acababa de entregarte, y que ya no es sólo mía. Y después por el desafortunado accidente.

- Eso es exactamente lo que hiciste – se sintió feliz de que él se hubiese dado cuenta de su error y que lo hubiese admitido, sabiendo que las palabras del chico llevaban implícita una promesa de no repetir su acto alocado del día anterior durante el partido; lo besó suavemente en los labios - Pero te equivocas. Si hubiese tenido que llorar, ahora mismo lo habría hecho porque te tengo a mi lado, vivo, sano y salvo; bueno, más o menos - al decirlo, sonrió con acidez -, porque estamos felizmente casados… porque mis mejores sueños se han hecho realidad – suspiró, ya más relajada -. Estaba recordando aquél día en que te besé, cuando tú aún dudabas sobre tus sentimientos por Cho. Creí que ese sería el único momento de mi vida en que yo podría sentirte de ese modo.

- ¿De qué modo? – preguntó él, a pesar de saber perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, pero sentía la necesidad de escucharlo de sus labios una vez más.

- El único momento en que yo podría sentirte mío – le acarició el cabello como él se lo había hecho a ella aquella vez.

Él colocó su mano suavemente en la de la chica, para sentir de nuevo aquel calor que llenó su corazón de ternura para siempre.

- Eres una bruja muy poderosa, ¿sabes? A través de aquel beso me robaste el corazón, el alma entera. La pequeña Weasley me hizo sentir que desde entonces, mi mundo giraría siempre en torno a ella… Pero después decidiste castigarme saliendo con Dean – refunfuñó con fastidio.

- Yo no quise castigarte – negó ella, rotunda - Es sólo que jamás creí que tú pudieras llegar a quererme – sintió pena al recordar sus pensamientos de aquel día - Ese beso que te di fue mi despedida, Harry. En aquel momento, decidí no volver a esperarte nunca más.

- Fui un idiota al no darme cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ti – su voz fue realmente triste - Entonces llegó mi turno de creer que te había perdido para siempre, y te juro que me sentí morir.

- Es curioso. El creer ambos que nos habíamos perdido el uno al otro nos acercó mucho más como amigos, y de ahí a estar juntos, sólo hubo un paso. Oh, Dios… El día en que tú me besaste de aquel modo ante todo el mundo, creí que yo me había dado un mal golpe en la cabeza durante el partido de quidditch y que estaba soñando en mi inconsciencia. En aquel momento fui la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

- Pues sí que me correspondiste, sí… - se burló, bromeando - Yo causo ese efecto.

- ¿Sabes que en ocasiones eres un arrogante? – puso un dedo en la nariz de él, pícaramente.

- Eso me han dicho alguna vez. Pero ten por seguro que jamás otro hombre te amará como yo te amo. Simplemente, es imposible – hizo ademán de abrazarla, pero se vio obligado a desistir cuando el dolor de sus costillas le pasó factura. Así que fue ella quien, delicadamente, lo abrazó.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber, inquieta.

- Como si fuera el dueño del mundo, por tenerte a mi lado. Es curioso, pero desde que nos hemos casado, no dejo de pensar en Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué? – se alarmó la chica, angustiada.

- Porque él hizo lo posible y lo imposible por adueñarse del mundo, excepto lo único que habría puesto todo lo importante a su disposición: amar a una mujer – declaró, atrayéndola hacia él con una mano para buscar sus besos.

- ¡Tonto! – lo llenó de besos por toda la cara.

- Lo digo muy en serio, mi vida.

- Harry, eres el hombre más especial del universo – afirmó, mirándolo de nuevo, enamorada.

- Así me siento, por tenerte para mí.

- Yo también. ¡Pero basta ya de desviar la conversación! ¡Ahora mismo vas a decirme cómo te encuentras! – le ordenó, intentando parecer seria para conseguir que él le hiciese caso de una vez.

- Si he de serte sincero, estas pociones me están facilitando mucho la tarea de respirar. Ayer casi no podía pronunciar dos palabras seguidas sin sentir que me faltaba el resuello y morirme de dolor, y hoy soy capaz de llevar una conversación normal. Me duele a ratos, a veces más y otras menos, pero si sigo así, es seguro que mañana podré volver a trabajar.

- ¿Será posible? En vez de pensar en cuidarte, lo único que piensas es en el trabajo. ¡Eres incorregible! – lo acusó.

- El Departamento me necesita, mi amor, ahora más que nunca. Mis compañeros me necesitan – afirmó con seriedad - Además, sólo de pensar que podríais ser tú, o Hermione, las próximas víctimas, me siento desfallecer. Ahora más que nunca todos hemos de estar unidos para impedir de una vez y para siempre que se cometan más violaciones y asesinatos.

- Lo sé, mi vida, lo sé… Pero es que temo que tu salud empeore si haces esfuerzos.

- Tranquila, intentaré tomármelo con calma. Además, tengo a Ron velando siempre por mí – ella sonrió, satisfecha y orgullosa de su hermano mayor - Él cree que no me doy cuenta, pero siempre está vigilándome. Parece mi ángel de la guarda. Eso me recuerda que aunque él sabe que es mi mejor amigo y que lo quiero a rabiar y daría cualquier cosa por él, ya va siendo hora de que se lo agradezca también con palabras. Hace siglos que no le he dicho cuánto significa su amistad para mí.

- Quizá este es un buen momento para hacerlo. No veas cuánto está sufriendo porque siente que ha traicionado tu confianza al revelarme tu secreto, y también porque no puede confesarle a Hermione lo sucedido. Sabes que ellos se lo cuentan todo.

- Lo sé. No olvides que Hermione es mi mejor amiga – quedó pensativo durante un momento – Sí, ha llegado la hora de acabar con los secretos. No le oculté a ella lo sucedido por no querer contárselo, sino porque en aquel momento no deseaba hablar de ello absolutamente con nadie. Seguramente no hice bien, pero sentí demasiada presión, demasiado dolor. Fueron dos golpes demasiado fuertes para mí – dijo sin ningún tipo de rencor o acusación, y ella lo tomó con total naturalidad.

- No reprocharás a Ron que te haya traicionado…

- No, mi amor, en absoluto. Creo que él ha sido capaz de ver más lejos que yo, cuando yo no he podido hacerlo. Y aunque se hubiese equivocado, precisamente yo no soy "don perfecto". Ya sabes que tengo un carácter endemoniado, en ocasiones, y él es quien lo ha sufrido a mi lado en la mayoría de ellas. Y también Hermione. Y tú. Los tres lo sois todo para mí.

- Pues alégrate, porque hoy van a venir a comer las otras dos partes del todo, jeje. Y también mis padres, y Bill, Fleur, George y Angelina. Anoche les envié una lechuza relatándoles tu accidente, y todos se han empeñado en venir a visitarte hoy, ya que nosotros no podremos ir a comer a La Madriguera.

- ¿Por qué los has preocupado? Esto es una tontería…

- Pues permite que quienes más te quieren compartan esa tontería contigo, y deja de preocuparte.

- Al menos hasta que les contemos lo que hemos hecho con nuestra boda – objetó él, con cierta ironía en la voz.

- Eso ya lo hablamos tú y yo en su momento. No irás a arrepentirte a hora de cómo lo hemos hecho.

- Jamás. Pero no sé si ellos comprenderán nuestro punto de vista, y no puedo evitar que eso me preocupe.

- Recuerda que eso también tú y yo lo estuvimos hablando, y acordamos asumir el riesgo.

- Realmente no es si pueden comprendernos a no lo que me preocupa, sino si serán capaces de aceptar nuestra decisión.

- Si nos quieren bien, lo harán, porque deben respetarla.

- Eso pienso yo también.

- Pues estamos de acuerdo. ¿A que no sabes a quién le toca tomarse las pocioneeeees? – preguntó como si estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño.

- Oh, no, pociones no – negó con fastidio – Al menos no la que calma el dolor. En cuanto la tome, caeré frito de nuevo. No deseo pasar el día durmiendo.

- Ah, ah… Esa es la más importante, y lo sabes – se levantó de la cama y cogió la poción de una de las mesitas de noche, abriéndola con cuidado – Anda, hazme feliz – se la ofreció al chico, sonriente.

- Chantajista – él respondió con un mohín, pero la tomó de un solo trago.

- Conquistador – le ofreció otra y lo miró con cara adorable. Él la tomó sin rechistar.

Pero había tenido razón, apenas transcurrido un cuarto de hora desde la ingesta de las pociones, Harry yacía dormido de nuevo, ahora tumbado en el cómodo sofá del comedor. El chico había decidido darse una ducha rápida y vestirse para recibir a las visitas, pero el intenso sopor que le producían las pociones había sido más fuerte que él, y después de hacerlo, no había sido capaz de mantenerse despierto. Ginny lo había cubierto con una manta para que no cogiese frío y lo había dejado dormir tranquilamente para dedicarse a prepararlo todo para recibir a los invitados.

Todos ellos llegaron juntos a Godric´s Hollow desde La Madriguera, el hogar que seguía y seguiría siendo el punto de reunión de los Weasley mientras Arthur y Molly viviesen, a pesar de que todos sus hijos vivían desperdigados por el país o el extranjero. Ginny los recibió con una sonrisa radiante; Molly y Arthur dieron un beso cariñoso a su hija, Fleur y Angelina le dieron un abrazo emocionado, contentísimas porque ella se hubiese reconciliado con Harry tal y como ellas deseaban. Bill y George la besaron también, con pícaras sonrisas, y Ron y Hermione la saludaron con cariño, dejando el protagonismo a los demás.

- ¿Dónde está el herido? – quiso saber Molly, mirando hacia todos lados para localizarlo – Quizá yo pueda hacer algo más por él. Conozco montones de remedios caseros que lo curan casi todo.

- No dejes que lo envenene, hemanita, como hacía con nosotros cuando éramos pequeños – George advirtió a su hermana mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, pequeño – lo amenazó su madre, poniéndole en le pecho un largo y ágil dedo – Todavía puedo ponerte en tu lugar.

- No lo dudo – le ofreció una amplia sonrisa mientras levantaba ambos brazos en señal de rendición.

Arthur y Bill rieron alegremente.

- Bueno, ¿dónde está? – repitió Molly con un gesto de impaciencia.

- Se ha dormido en el sofá – les explicó Ginny mientras los conducía al comedor – Las pociones le producen un sopor constante.

La familia se detuvo ante Harry, quien seguía descansando apaciblemente ajeno a todo. Ginny se sentó junto a él y se inclinó para besarle dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Al hacerlo, el colgante en forma de rayo que pendía de su cuello desde la tarde anterior, se reveló ante todos ellos, al aparecer por el cuello abierto de la camisa. Molly, que jamás se perdía detalle alguno de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, reparó en él inmediatamente, y no tardó en reconocer qué representaba. La cicatriz en forma de rayo que el joven llevaba en la frente prácticamente desde su nacimiento, y que ella tan bien conocía por haberlo tratado como a un hijo desde que cumplió once años, se reveló claramente en aquel colgante. En la mente de la mujer se dispararon todas las alarmas, pues un regalo de ese tipo, con tantas implicaciones personales para quien lo había ofrecido y a la vez para quien lo recibía, tenía muy pocos significados entre los magos, el más importante de ellos: boda.

- Mi amor… cariño… - la joven pelirroja lo llamó, sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro.

- Hum… ¿sí…? – una voz profunda le salió del pecho, y a ella se le partió el corazón por tener que despertarle, pues sin duda él había conseguido descansar.

- Mi vida, despierta. Tenemos visita.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó varias veces, intentando ubicarse. Miró a su esposa, lleno de amor, y luego giró la cabeza hacia los demás, intentando hacerse una idea de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

- Oh, Merlín… Otra vez me he dormido como un tronco. Lo siento. ¿Cómo estáis? – preguntó al resto de la familia con naturalidad.

- Eso dínoslo tú, patoso – le pidió George, acercándose también y estrechándole la mano con cuidado – Mira que ser arrollado por una bludger como un principiante, cuando el partido ya había terminado…

Harry intentó encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente desistió, sintiendo que ciertos movimientos le causaban demasiadas molestias. Así que sólo sonrió con candidez.

Uno a uno, se acercaron a él y le besaron en la mejilla o le estrecharon la mano con cariño. Excepto Molly, que permaneció en su lugar, como si hubiese sido hechizada por un _"Petrificus totalus"_. Pero eso sí, no dejó de observar a la pareja con el ceño fruncido.

- No sé qué haré mañana, cuando tenga que volver a trabajar, para no irme durmiendo por los rincones. Algo se nos ocurrirá – dijo Harry, besando a Ginny con la mirada.

- Supongo que sí – respondió ella, suspirando.

- ¿No hay forma de que alguien te sustituya al frente del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica durante unos días? – quiso saber Bill, preocupado.

- Oh, sí. Si es necesario, Ron lo hará. Él no me necesita en absoluto para poner firme al Departamento, y todos lo saben – su mejor amigo lo miró con ojos desorbitados. Jamás antes Harry había confesado abiertamente que confiaba en él de semejante forma – Pero ya me conocéis, soy un metomentodo y no podría descansar en casa sin hacer nada. Lo más probable es que yo sea la cabeza visible del Departamento durante los próximos días, y él asuma el mando operativo. O quizá al final me quede en casa… Al fin y al cabo, no suena tan mal – guiñó un ojo a Ginny de forma cómplice.

- ¡Por Dios, no! – se alarmó Ron - ¡Sabes que yo no valgo para aguantar presiones políticas ni zarandajas! ¡Yo soy un hombre de acción y haré por ti lo que sea, pero el que manda eres tú!

- Tranquilo, era broma. Pero tendrás que sujetarme la cabeza si se me va cayendo – se burló.

- Eso está hecho.

Casi todos rieron, divertidos.

- Dejaros todos de tonterías – les interrumpió Molly con voz enfadada - ¿Qué es eso que llevas colgando al cuello? – señaló con un dedo el colgante de Ginny, que todavía asomaba sobre su camisa.

Inmediatamente, todas las miradas convergieron en la joya, que Ginny escondió en su mano inmediatamente, alarmada, pues no se había percatado de que había quedado al descubierto. Harry la miró también, serio y preocupado. No deseaba entrar en polémica y tener que dar explicaciones, no en aquel momento.

- ¿Es lo que creo que es? – insistió la Señora Weasley, con un tono rayano en lo ofensivo, que consiguió que su hija levantara las defensas inmediatamente.

- Depende de lo que creas que es, mamá – respondió ella del mismo modo.

Los demás las observaron a ambas, sin comprender nada de lo que había comenzado a suceder, pero temiendo lo peor por los tonos de voz que las dos estaban empleando.

- A mí no me vengas con tretas, jovencita. ¿Harry y tú os habéis casado? – preguntó a bocajarro, estrechando los ojos apenas en meras rendijas que se clavaron en su hija sin piedad.

Tanto su marido como sus hijos y nueras abrieron los ojos como platos, atónitos, centrando toda su atención en la reacción de Harry y Ginny.

- Molly, deje que… - Harry intentó calmar los ánimos, comenzando a incorporarse, pero su suegra se lo impidió, traspasándole con voz cortante.

- A ti no te he preguntado. Respóndeme, Ginevra Molly Weasley – ordenó a su hija.

- Molly, cariño… - trató de terciar Arthur, temiendo una mala reacción de su hija. No en vano la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si Ginny se sentía ofendida, no estaría dispuesta a ofrecer tregua, fuese a quien fuese. En ese aspecto, había heredado el carácter de su madre. Tomó a su esposa de la mano, pero esta desechó el gesto con un brusco ademán.

- Ginevra Molly Potter Weasley, si no te importa – aclaró la chica con firmeza, plantándose ante su madre con los brazos en jarras.

La impresión de los presentes fue monumental. Ron y Hermione abrieron la boca de forma desmesurada, en silencio.

- Ginny, Molly, por favor, este no es modo de… - Harry trató de nuevo de serenar la situación, pero ambas mujeres no estaban por la labor de atender a razones.

- Tú, cállate. ¿Cómo has podido traicionarnos de esta manera, tú, a quien queremos como a un hijo? – lo acusó Molly sin piedad, clavándole una mirada ofendida y dolida.

A Ginny se le inflamaron los ojos al escucharla.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a MI marido?

La sorpresa de los demás alcanzó cotas insospechadas.

- Le hablo como quiero, y a ti también. Para eso soy vuestra madre. Y vosotros os habéis comportado como hijos desagradecidos.

- No, no le hablarás como quieras, y mucho menos delante de mí. No tienes derecho a ofenderle, y a mí tampoco.

- ¡El derecho a ofenderos me lo habéis dado vosotros, al ofenderme a mí, a tu padre, a tus hermanos y cuñadas… excluyéndonos de vuestra boda! ¿Eso es lo que significamos para vosotros, absolutamente nada?

- Mamá, por favor… - Bill intentó interponerse entre ambas mujeres, comenzando a desesperarse.

- ¡Ah! ¿Tú también lo sabías? ¿O tú, Arthur? – buscó la mirada de su marido de forma acusadora - ¿Acaso soy la única ingenua que ha quedado al margen de esta maquinación?

- No, mamá, no lo sabía, y papá tampoco. Pero por favor, tranquilízate.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? – gritó a su hijo sin contemplaciones - ¡Serás mi hijo mayor, pero eres otro inconsciente si los apoyas!

Bill mostró a su madre una mirada dolida.

- ¡Se acabó! – Ginny gritó, perdiendo los nervios - ¡Es nuestra vida, y son nuestras decisiones! ¡O aprendes a aceptarlas o no habrá lugar para ti en nuestra casa! ¡Y mucho menos si vienes aquí a ofender a aquellos a quienes más quiero!

Molly abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, y quedó sin palabras. Un pesado silencio, que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir, se adueñó de la sala. Sin darse cuenta, George y Angelina se habían abrazado, y también Ron y Hermione, buscando su mutuo consuelo. Fleur fue en busca de Bill para hacerlo también.

- Sea – la mujer mayor dijo sin más. Seguidamente, sacó con una mano nerviosa una cajita de polvos flu de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, caminó hacia la chimenea del comedor con paso digno, y desapareció dentro.

Los que quedaron tras ella se miraron unos a otros, acongojados, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

Pasado el primer momento de tensión, el Señor Weasley caminó hasta su hija y la abrazó con inmenso cariño de padre. Reticente al principio, la chica se dejó hacer, y se abandonó a los brazos del hombre, desconsolada. Él buscó los ojos de su pequeña y la miró con infinito amor.

- Felicidades, hijos.

Estrechó la mano de Harry, emocionado.

- Gracias – respondió el joven, también emocionado.

- Tengo que marcharme. No quiero dejarla sola en este momento – dijo él señalando a la chimenea con una mano cansada, y mirando a todos los presentes de forma cariñosa; y a modo de disculpa, se marchó también.

- Perdonadme – pidió Ginny a sus hermanos y cuñadas. Y corrió hacia el cuarto de aseo de la planta baja, donde al llegar le vino justo para arrodillarse ante la taza del water y vomitar.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

**¿Con que como máximo diez capítulo, eh? Eso dije en el primero, cuando os presenté esta historia. Está visto que no soy capaz de escribir algo medianamente corto. Incluso mis viñetas acaban siendo fics cortos. ¡Soy lo peor! Pero bueno, espero que la historia os esté gustando de todos modos. Ya no adelanto cuantos capítulos tendrá. ¿Para qué? :P**

**Cirze: hay una frase dicha por Harry, escrita inspirándome en el review que me dejaste en el capítulo anterior. Imagina cuál :) ¡Gracias!**

**E infinitas gracias a todos por estar ahí. Os adoro.**

**Abrazos a discreción.**

**Rose.**


	16. Temores

_**Capítulo 16: Temores.**_

Aún no repuestos del todo de la impresión vivida, todos quedaron pendientes de Harry, el único que en aquel momento podía saciar su infinita curiosidad. Por un momento, él se pasó una mano por el rostro, preocupado y perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero pronto se hizo cargo de la situación. Miró a sus cuñados y cuñadas con una sonrisa amable, y constató lo que ya todos sabían.

- Sí, Ginny y yo nos hemos casado. Fue ayer por la tarde, en Hogwarts, antes de que yo sufriera este inoportuno y desafortunado accidente – por un momento, se miró el pecho con fastidio - Pero qué le vamos a hacer, las cosas son como son – añadió, refiriéndose a sus fracturas. - Nos casó mi amigo Phineas Argorus, con la profesora McGonagall y Neville como testigos. Nadie más presenció el enlace, excepto Elliadora Orts, pero esa es otra historia algo larga de contar.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno supo qué decir. Había sido tan grande la sorpresa, tan inesperada la noticia y tan distinta a como siempre la habían imaginado, que les llevó su tiempo reaccionar. De pronto, Ron se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y lo miró alucinado.

- Tío, qué fuerte… Nosotros aquí – señaló a Hermione y a él mismo, - creyéndonos los más decididos del mundo por estar preparando una boda en un mes, y vosotros os habéis reconciliado y casado en tan sólo dos semanas. Harry, no te reconozco.

Harry le devolvió la mirada con todo el cariño del mundo.

- ¿No te enfadas? – preguntó al chico, agradecido por su reacción tan serena.

- ¿Cómo voy a enfadarme? ¿Crees que para mí era mejor veros separados, el uno sufriendo por el otro, como auténticos idiotas? Esto es lo mejor que ha podido pasarnos a todos.

- La necesidad de unirnos para siempre era más fuerte que nosotros dos, más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. No puedo explicarlo de otro modo.

- Eso podemos entenderlo – dijo Hermione, quien no se mostraba tan contenta como Ron - Pero, ¿por qué a solas? ¿Por qué no hacerlo en familia, rodeados de quienes os quieren?

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? – él preguntó a su vez, con una sonrisa - Porque queríamos ser sólo nosotros quienes eligiésemos el momento y el lugar, los trajes, nuestros votos, las prendas de intercambio… todo. Si os hubiésemos avisado, todos hubieseis querido opinar. Molly habría dicho que la boda se celebraría en La Madriguera, y a ver quién le contradice; tú y ella habríais querido ayudar a Ginny a elegir su vestido, y mi traje, si me apuras; - Ron y George rieron por lo bajo - y ya no digo nada sobre las prendas de intercambio: todos habríais tenido algo que decir en ello; incluso todos habríais tenido algo que opinar sobre el horario de la boda: que si mejor por la mañana, o por la tarde; sin olvidar el tema de los invitados: que si al tío "tal" no se le puede dejar fuera, porque nos invitó a todos a la boda de su hijo, que si a la tía "cual" tampoco, porque no estaría bien, que si esto, que si lo otro… No hemos querido enfrentarnos a toda la familia una y otra vez para conseguir una boda a nuestro gusto, consiguiendo al final un "acuerdo amistoso" que en el fondo no nos habría hecho felices. Con una vez que lo hagamos, ahora, es suficiente.

- No me digas nada – lo apoyó Ron entre dientes con cara de fastidio, sintiendo en sus propias carnes todo lo que el chico acababa de enumerar. Harry le sonrió más abiertamente, comprensivo, mientras Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Nosotros no deseábamos nada de eso, Hermione. No te ofendas, pero lo único que necesitábamos para casarnos ya lo teníamos: ella y yo. Ya habrá tiempo para celebrarlo en familia.

- Pero…

- Además, como os he dicho, Ginny y yo queríamos casarnos ya, sin esperar ni un solo día más. Ron y tú acababais de anunciar vuestra boda. ¿Qué habría pasado si nosotros hubiésemos anunciado la nuestra también?

- Podríamos habernos casado los cuatro juntos… Habría sido tan bonito… - la castaña replicó, aún poco convencida de los argumentos de su mejor amigo.

- Bonito, seguro. Pero no lo que nosotros deseábamos, y tampoco lo que vosotros habíais deseado en un principio. Vosotros os merecéis ser los protagonistas absolutos de vuestra boda, de un acto de amor tan puro y sublime como ese, que sólo se vive una vez y que recordaréis siempre como uno de los días más felices de vuestra vida, y que sea enteramente a vuestro gusto. Y nosotros, o cualquiera, merece lo mismo. Al menos yo lo veo así, y Ginny también.

- Desde luego, lo tenéis claro – afirmó Bill, admirado – Y habéis tenido un buen par de narices para conseguir lo que queríais, ni más, ni menos.

- En ningún momento hemos pretendido ofender a nadie, os lo prometo.

- Eso ya lo sabemos. Y en el fondo, mamá también lo sabe. Sólo se ha puesto así porque lleva años ilusionándose, imaginando y preparando mentalmente la boda de su única hija; y ahora de pronto se ha encontrado con que jamás podrá llevar a cabo ese sueño, al menos no como ella lo deseaba. Pero cuando consiga calmarse, se dará cuenta de la felicidad que ambos habéis traído a esta familia con vuestra boda, se haya celebrado como se haya celebrado.

- Yo no habrgía podido deciglo mejor – Fleur se sumó a su marido - ¡Felicidades! – abrazó a Harry con mimo y le besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Felicidades! – Angelina coreó – imitando a su cuñada.

- ¡Por supuesto que felicidades! – gritaron Ron y George, entusiasmados.

- Sí, felicidades – a Hermione le resbaló por la mejilla una pequeña lágrima de emoción, y abrazó al chico mientras lo miraba como si él fuese su querido hermano – Por lo menos habrá fotos, ¿no? – le preguntó con un mohín.

- Por supuesto. Phineas me las hará llegar mañana al Departamento – él le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. - Gracias a todos. Sois la mejor familia que jamás hubiese podido desear – añadió, sintiendo que realmente tenía una grande y hermosa familia. – Si me disculpáis un momento, voy a ver cómo está Ginny. Está tardando demasiado en volver – comenzó a ponerse en pie lentamente, y enseguida los tuvo a todos alrededor, dispuestos a ayudarle. – No os preocupéis, puedo hacerlo solo, en dos horas, pero solo – sonrió con buen humor – Ahora mismo vuelvo.

- ¿Te acompaño? – se ofreció Hermione, solícita.

- Mejor, no. Primero quiero hablar yo a solas con ella. Luego la tendréis toda para vosotros. Ella os lo contará todo con pelos y señales, seguro – sonrió a modo de disculpa y se marchó en busca de la chica, caminando con cuidado.

Sabía mejor que nadie dónde encontrarla. Se dijo a sí mismo que conocía a aquella adorable pelirroja como si hubiese pasado todas las noches soñando con ella durante los últimos diez años y tuvo que controlarse las ganas de reír, ya que exactamente así es como había sucedido. Temía que los nervios hubiesen revuelto el estómago de la chica por el fortísimo encontronazo que acababa de protagonizar con su madre, tan fuerte de carácter como eran ambas, y que este le hubiese pasado una mala factura. Había esperado encontrarla nerviosa, quizá incluso hubiese vomitado, pero lo que halló le hizo estremecer de forma involuntaria. Efectivamente, Ginny estaba en el baño, sentada en el borde de la bañera - aferrada más bien - intentando no caerse; su tez, pálida como la cera, hacía resaltar con fuerza aún más sus grandes y bellos ojos, ahora llenos de dolor y sufrimiento, él supo que no sólo por lo sucedido con su madre. Verdaderamente la chica se encontraba mal, muy mal. Él caminó a su encuentro tan rápido como se vio capaz de hacerlo, maldiciéndose para sus adentros por no poder levantarla en brazos en aquel mismo momento para obligarla a ir a San Mungo, a pesar de todos los reproches que ella pudiese hacerle por ello. Le puso detrás de la oreja un rebelde mechón de cabello que le cubría los ojos de forma incómoda mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Al notar su presencia, Ginny levantó la cabeza inmediatamente y lo miró preocupada.

- Mi amor, no… Vuelve al sofá, por favor. No te conviene andar por ahí – le pidió con voz tenue, sin apenas fuerza.

- Deja de preocuparte por mí y dime qué te pasa – él le ordenó, intentando no parecer demasiado autoritario – Quiero la verdad – no pudo evitar añadir.

- No lo sé, Harry. Deben ser los nervios. Normalmente, después de vomitar, sea por el motivo que sea, mi estómago se siente mejor, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Pero hoy no ha sucedido así – negó con la cabeza en un acto reflejo y se vio obligada a cogerse de la bañera aún con más fuerza. Finalmente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, sintiendo que si no lo hacía, en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. – Siento un mareo que no me permite siquiera ponerme en pie. Pero dame un momento, un minuto nada más, y volveré con vosotros al comedor. Anda, vuelve con los demás. No está bien que se queden solos.

- Ni lo sueñes, princesa. ¡Ron! – gritó como un poseso - ¡Ron, ven, por favor!

Sus gritos fueron tan potentes, tan enérgicos, que inmediatamente después tuvieron junto a ellos a toda la familia. Bill fue el primero en entrar al cuarto de aseo y alcanzarles.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? – preguntó, mirándolos a ambos con preocupación.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar también, y los rodearon, dispuestos a ayudar en lo que fuese necesario.

- Por favor, Bill, lleva a Ginny a San Mungo – pidió a su cuñado, mientras se sujetaba las costillas intentando disimular lo mejor posible el fuerte dolor que le habían causado los gritos al expandir los pulmones - Se siente enferma. Yo os alcanzaré en un segundo.

- No – la pelirroja levantó una mano para detener a su hermano, que ya iba a cogerla en brazos – No es nada, sólo son los nervios – le aseguró, intentando parecer lo más resuelta posible.

- De eso, nada. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que a ti te sucede algo más – replicó Harry – Bill, hazme caso.

- ¡Te aseguro que no es nada, Harry, por favor! – casi le gritó, nerviosa, y las náuseas regresaron con toda su fuerza. Apunto estuvo de volver a vomitar.

- Está bien, está bien, tranquila… - él negó levemente con la cabeza, mientras Bill y él se miraban, desesperados - No iremos a San Mungo – aceptó Harry con voz suave, mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho con cuidado y le sujetaba la frente, en un intento de que remitiese el intenso mareo que ella aún sentía – Pero al menos permitirás que Bill te lleve a la cama… - le pidió, con su voz más dulce y persuasiva.

Ella asintió quedamente. Ahora todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor. Harry y Bill se entendieron sin palabras, con tan sólo una mirada, y el mayor cogió a la chica en brazos y se encaminó con ella hacia la habitación de matrimonio.

- Tranquilo, Harry, nosotras le ayudaremos – Hermione le aseguró – La discusión con Molly ha sido demasiado fuerte para ella. Necesita descansar.

- Está bien. Pero no le administres ningún tipo de poción, ni siquiera tranquilizante, podría dañarla – su amiga lo miró, extrañada - Sé que le pasa algo más, Hermione, la palidez extrema de su rostro no es normal, y esos mareos tampoco. En cuanto se encuentre mejor, no se librará de que la lleve a San Mungo para que le hagan un chequeo – sentenció él, decidido – Hablad con ella, tranquilizadla, a ver si conseguís que se duerma y descanse un rato.

La castaña asintió, mirando a Harry con suspicacia, pero no objetó nada. Fleur ya había ido en pos de Bill para ayudarle a acomodar a su cuñada en la cama, y Angelina y Hermione la siguieron poco después.

Ron cogió a Harry por un brazo y le ayudó a levantarse.

- Vamos de vuelta al comedor. Ya no hacemos nada aquí – le pidió.

- Sí, vamos – aceptó el moreno.

George, Ron y Harry volvieron al comedor y se sentaron en los sofás, a esperar noticias de las chicas.

- ¿De verdad crees que le pasa algo más? – quiso saber Ron, lleno de inquietud.

Harry asintió.

- Yo también la he visto demasiado pálida – opinó George. – Y ese mareo…

- Ojalá me equivoque – deseó Harry, muy serio.

- Bueno. Sea lo que sea, seguro que es una tontería – les animó Ron – Ya veréis.

- Seguro – Harry repitió, pero en su voz se notaba una inmensa inquietud.

Los tres quedaron en silencio hasta que regresaron Bill, Fleur y Angelina y se sentaron junto a ellos.

- Los esfuerzos y el constante mareo la han dejado agotada – anunció el hombre – Cuando hemos salido de vuestro cuarto, Ginny estaba apunto de caer rendida de sueño. Hermione se ha quedado para cuidarla, no ha consentido que nadie más lo hiciera. Si hay novedades, ella nos avisará inmediatamente. No te preocupes, Harry, por favor.

Harry asintió, pero no dijo ni media palabra; su mente iba a cien por hora, analizando una y otra vez lo que había visto, y decidiendo cómo haría para conseguir que ella aceptase ir a San Mungo para someterse a una revisión médica.

- Vamos a quedarnos hoy, Harry – le anunció Angelina – Nosotras haremos la comida, cuidaremos de Ginny y de ti. No vamos a permitir que os quedéis solos.

- No me hagáis sentir como un inútil – les pidió, molesto.

- ¿Qué inútil ni qué crup muerto? – se ofendió Ron - ¡Nosotros hemos venido a pasar el día en vuestra compañía, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer! ¡Así que ve olvidando la idea de echarnos de aquí!

- Gracias – les dijo – de verdad.

- No las merece. Bueno, va, a ver, suelta ya lo de la boda con todo lujo de detalle – le pidió el pelirrojo con descaro, y no te dejes ni una coma, que aquí, las señoras se mueren por el chisme.

- Y tú no… - se burló George.

- Yo me muero de envidia – Ron aseguró.

Harry no tenía ganas de hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que hacerlo le alejaría durante un rato de la obsesión por el malestar de Ginny, y a los demás también, así que les contó todo lo que él creyó importante, que no era ni de lejos, la mitad de lo que las mujeres se morían por saber, y mucho menos incluía los detalles "jugosos" que ellas deseaban que les revelase. Por ello, durante un rato las dos le acribillaron a preguntas, algunas de ellas que él recibió con gran sorpresa, del tipo "qué peinado se había hecho McGonagall para la ocasión" o "si los zapatos de la novia eran acabados en punta o redondeados". ¿A él qué demonios le importaba eso?, se dijo para sí mismo, anonadado. Y tuvo que confesar que, de la mayoría de todas esas extrañas respuestas que le pedían, no tenía ni idea, para gran frustración de las damas que lo escuchaban. Finalmente, la hora de la comida lo salvó del interrogatorio en tercer grado. Ellas se fueron a la cocina a prepararlo todo, y los hombres quedaron solos. Harry suspiró, aliviado.

- Alucinante – dijo sin más.

- Ya te digo – le apoyó Ron.

- Flipante – se sumó George.

- No ha sido peor que en otras ocasiones – afirmó Bill con naturalidad.

- ¿Tú habías asistido a un interrogatorio de este tipo alguna vez? – George preguntó a su hermano, aún con la boca abierta.

- Alguna. Como Fleur y yo somos mayores que vosotros, casi todos nuestros amigos se han casado ya. No veas lo que he podido escuchar antes, durante, y después de sus bodas, y de la nuestra, claro. La avidez de detalles tontos que tienen las mujeres, es impresionante. Por muchas veces que las escuche, nunca dejará de parecerme curioso.

Los tres lo miraron como si no pudiesen creer lo que acababan de escuchar, y él rió, divertido por la situación.

- ¿Cómo estará Ginny? – se preguntó Harry, intranquilo – Voy a verla.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Bill lo detuvo.

- Por favor, déjala que descanse, no la agobies – el moreno lo miró con cara de reproche – No quería decir que tú la agobias. Sé que sois recién casados, que habéis pasado demasiado tiempo separados y os necesitáis a todas horas. Yo también tengo la mejor esposa del universo, Harry, y sé lo que sientes en este momento – le sonrió de forma cómplice. – Pero lo que Ginny necesita ahora es descansar. Si te ve entrar en el cuarto con esa cara de sufrimiento, no harás sino conseguir que se sienta peor.

- Pero ella me necesita – objetó el otro, tozudo.

- Tranquilo, que en cuanto te necesite, ella misma te buscará. ¿O acaso crees que puede pasar un solo minuto sin ti? Está tan tontita contigo como tú con ella – sonrió, comprensivo.

- Yo no estoy tontito – replicó Harry, molesto.

- Enamorado, subyugado por sus encantos, loco por ella, ebrio de amor… Llámalo como quieras.

George y Ron rieron.

- Iros todos a bañaros con un ghoul – les dijo con fastidio.

Sus risas se intensificaron, y al final también Harry se contagió de su buen humor.

- En serio, hermanito, ya verás cómo a Ginny no le pasa nada – le aseguró Bill – Mamá y ella jamás habían tenido una pelea tan fuerte, a pesar de que ambas tienen las mismas malas pulgas. Lo que a mí me preocupa, es en qué quedará esto – se lamentó – Jamás he visto a mamá tan ofendida.

- Ni yo – añadió George – Pero tiene que comprender que ya no somos unos niños, ninguno de sus hijos. Ella decidió cómo hacer su vida con papá y ahora no pretenderá decidir también qué hacer con las nuestras. ¡Mierda! – gritó de pronto, sorprendiendo a los demás - ¡A nadie duele más que a mí haber perdido a Fred! ¡Pero ella no puede comportarse de esa manera con nosotros! ¡Desde que él murió, nos trata como a niños pequeños! ¡Y ya hace diez años de eso! ¡Maldición!

- Todos somos conscientes de lo que hace, incluso papá se da cuenta de que ella no puede continuar así toda la vida. El otro día hable con él y me dijo que temía que algo parecido a lo que ha sucedido hoy aquí, pasaría tarde o temprano – les explicó Bill – No te sientas culpable, Harry. Si no hubieseis sido vosotros, cualquiera de nosotros habría chocado con ella. Era cuestión de tiempo. El otro día se pilló un cabreo monumental con Fleur y conmigo porque no quisimos llevar a Victoire a San Mungo por un simple constipado. Conoceremos mi mujer y yo a nuestra hija mejor que nadie… - ironizó, abatido - Todos intentamos ser pacientes y comprensivos con ella, tú también lo haces, pero esos arrebatos de ira ponen nervioso a cualquiera. Quizá esto le haga reflexionar de una vez por todas. Antes ella no era así, todos la recordáis.

- Es cierto. De pequeño, para mí fue como esa madre que perdí. Y aún lo sigue siendo – le apoyó Harry – Por eso me duele tanto verla sufrir.

- Algo se nos ocurrirá para que Ginny y ella se reconcilien – dijo George con su mejor voluntad.

- Seguro que sí – se sumó Ron.

- Chicos… - Hermione llamó su atención con voz traviesa. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que ella había entrado en la sala – Mirad quién está aquí…

Tras ella, Ginny entró en el cuarto con una sonrisa cariñosa, caminó hasta Harry y se sentó a su lado, abrazándose a él suavemente. El le acarició el pelo con ternura, lleno de alivio.

- Mi amor, ¿cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó, mirándola enamorado.

- Mucho mejor – sonrió dulcemente – Siento haberos preocupado. No ha sido nada, de verdad. Tengo el estómago revuelto, eso es todo, pero ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor. Las chicas han preparado una comida especial para estos casos. Y dentro de nada estaré repuesta totalmente.

Harry no quiso discutir con ella en aquel momento, pero en ningún modo había quedado tranquilo con las palabras de la chica. Decidió que ya habría tiempo para poner las cosas en su lugar, y se dedicó a abrazarla y mimarla con ella deseaba.

- Ya me han contado que tú eres un completo desastre relatando bodas – Ginny le pellizcó el moflete alegremente.

- Es que lo que ellas piden no son detalles, son tonterías – se defendió el chico, divertido.

- Uyuyuy… Acabas de crearte cuatro enemigas, colega – Bill le advirtió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- No podría enfadarme con él. Lo quiero tanto… - Ginny suspiró, y Harry dedicó a Bill una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Recién casados – dijo el mayor sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Oye, ¿por qué no te quedas unos días con mi novia, a ver si la amansas un poco? – George le pidió a su cuñado, bromista.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo y le dio una colleja correctiva.

- Y con esta también, de paso – añadió el pelirrojo – Ron debe ser un esclavo con ella.

La chica iba a soltarle otra, cuando la misma Angelina se la dio; acababa de regresar de la cocina apunto para escucharle.

- Más os vale que las miméis – les aconsejó su hermano mayor – Haced como Harry, él es el más inteligente. Debemos parecer esclavos de nuestras mujeres, pero sólo parecerlo, que conste. Así luego hacemos lo que queremos y ellas siempre están contentas.

- Ah, ¿sí? – Fleur le acarició el cogote de forma dulce y amenazadora. También acababa de incorporarse a la conversación.

Todos rompieron a reír.

- No me hagáis reír, capullos – les pidió Harry, lo que sirvió para que todavía riesen más.

**ooo00O00ooo**

El señor Weasley tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla, ojeando El Profeta distraídamente. Estaba solo, en la cocina, y presentía que así sería durante el resto de aquel día. Sus pensamientos vagaban, errantes, entre recuerdos del pasado, sentimientos, deseos e inquietudes. Se mostraba sereno, no en vano había vivido dos guerras, la pérdida de amigos, familiares, de un hijo… Pocas cosas podían alterarle el ánimo ya, pues la vida le había obligado a aprender a ser prudente, reflexivo, positivo… y paciente.

Sabía que obligar a Molly a que hablase con él, no haría más que propiciar un mal encuentro en un momento poco oportuno. Se decía que todo tenía su momento, su lugar, y su porqué. Así que se dedicó a dejar pasar el tiempo sin más; a veces esa era la única receta para la cura más eficaz a muchos problemas. Como él había esperado, El Profeta no contaba nada nuevo: se entretenía en ensalzar o vilipendiar a magos y brujas según sus propias inclinaciones o a ofrecer noticias sesgadas, algo que al hombre entretenía en el fondo, desde el punto de vista de saber que, quien tomase en serio aquel periódico en algunos aspectos, se perdería una realidad muy rica en matices, mucho más de lo que esas páginas repletas de opiniones subjetivas y prejuiciosas querían hacer ver. Pero eso era sólo decisión de cada quien.

Sin embargo, algo que no esperaba, o al menos no tan pronto, es que Molly entrase en la cocina, arrastrando el ánimo más que los pies; la derrota de sus maneras era desmentida, en cambio, por un semblante altivo y orgulloso. Le desafió con la mirada, al verlo observarla con tranquilidad.

- ¿Has comido? – la mujer le preguntó con voz cortante.

Él asintió, sin inmutarse.

- Por fin te has dignado a hablar conmigo – afirmó. No había provocación en el tono de sus palabras.

- Podrías haber entrado en el cuarto, si hubieses querido, con un _"Alohomora"_ y poco más – respondió ella con dureza.

- Cierto. Pero al hacerlo no habría respetado tus deseos.

Ella fingió no haberse dado cuenta de que tras las sencillas palabras de su marido, había un mensaje que ella no estaba dispuesta a recibir.

- Sea como sea. ¿Has comido?

- He comido, y te he preparado también comida a ti. Todavía está caliente, si te apetece.

Lejos de agradecérselo, ella caminó hasta los fogones y cogió una vieja olla que había sobre ellos, la destapó, y sirvió en un plato la comida que, como él bien había dicho, aún humeaba. Se esforzaba con todo su afán en parecer serena, orgullosa, pero el temblor de sus manos delataba la zozobra que anidaba en su interior. Dándose cuenta de que había estado apunto de derramar descontroladamente la sopa que se estaba sirviendo, se vio obligada a dejar el plato sobre al mesa con rapidez, y al intentar tapar la olla de nuevo, sus torpes y nerviosos movimientos consiguieron algo que sus temblorosas manos no habían logrado: tanto la olla como el plato acabaron en el suelo, y la sopa que se derramó por encima de ella, alcanzando sus brazos desnudos, le quemó la piel.

El dolor producido por la quemadura fue el detonante para que perdiese el poco control que aún mantenía sobre sus nervios, y ella misma se dejó caer en una silla, vencida, llevándose las manos a la cara y rompiendo a llorar. Arthur, que había observado la escena pasivamente, se puso en pie con lentitud, en silencio; caminó hasta ella y con un ágil movimiento de su varita hizo que el estropicio fuese reparado. Tomó a Molly de la mano con firmeza, hizo que esta se pusiese en pie y él tomó su lugar en la silla, obligándola a que se sentase después encima de él.

- A ver esas quemaduras.

Ella le mostró los brazos sin oponer resistencia. En verdad se mostraba hundida, acabada. A él le bastó un encantamiento _"Salvio Hexia"_ para eliminar la quemadura sin dejar rastro. Luego la acunó entre sus brazos, consiguiendo que el llanto se convirtiese en berrinche.

- ¡Ya no cuentan conmigo para nada, Arthur! ¡Ya no significo nada para ellos! – se lamentó, desconsolada.

- Vamos, vamos, señora Weasley, sabes que no es cierto lo que acabas de decir. Todos tus hijos te adoran. Y digo "todos", incluido Harry.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué él y Ginny no me han tenido en cuenta para celebrar su boda?

- ¿Por qué deberían haberlo hecho? – preguntó él a su vez, con naturalidad.

Ella lo traspasó con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué Bill hace oídos sordos a mis consejos? – insistió - ¿Por qué Percy jamás me cuenta dónde está, o cómo le van las cosas? ¿Por qué Charlie sólo viene a verme por Navidad? ¿Por qué George me sonríe como si estuviera loca? ¿Y por qué Ron suspira por lo bajo con fastidio, cuando cree que yo no puedo escucharle? ¡Soy su madre! – sentenció, como si dicho aquello no hubiese nada más que explicar.

- Exacto. Eres la madre de Bill, de Charlie, de Percy, de George, de Ron, de Ginny y de Harry. Pero no eres Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny ni Harry – le sonrió con dulzura y ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

- Simplemente estoy tratando de decirte, que tal y como tú has tomado tus propias decisiones, y con ellas has acertado y herrado en esta vida, ellos deben tomar las suyas propias. No te piden más que lo que tú misma has tenido, que lo que tú misma pediste con su edad. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

- ¡Yo no era una desagradecida como ellos! ¡Yo hacía caso a mis padres, y a los tuyos también!

- Sí, claro… Sobre todo el día en que tú y yo nos fugamos para casarnos, hartos de que nuestros padres nos quisieran obligar a esperar, creyéndonos demasiado jóvenes – la estrechó contra su pecho, recordando aquellos días tan felices para ambos.

- ¡Pero nuestros padres se equivocaban! – protestó enérgicamente - ¡Yo sólo intento protegerlos!

- ¿Y qué crees que intentaban ellos? – la besó en la mejilla, divertido. Después la tomó por los brazos e hizo que ella se girara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos – Los estás protegiendo tan bien, Molly, que incluso estás consiguiendo protegerlos de ti misma. Si no relajas tus ansias de control hacia ellos, acabarás por alejarlos de tu lado.

Ella lo miró con espanto. Pero pronto recordó cómo Ginny le había hablado, y el orgullo volvió a adueñarse de su razón.

- Tu hija no tiene excusa. Me ha echado de su casa, a su madre, que lo daría todo por ella.

- Estás siendo egoísta, Molly. Tú ya me tienes a mí para darlo todo por ti. Ahora ella debe darlo todo por su marido y por los hijos que un día tendrá con él, tal y como tú hiciste conmigo y con tus hijos. Es ley de vida, cariño.

- Tú lo has dicho: yo lo he dado todo por ellos, y así me lo pagan. Sólo intento protegerlos. ¿Es que es tan difícil de entender? – volvió a gritar, frustrada.

- Quizá ya no necesitan alguien que los proteja, sino alguien que sólo los quiera. Estás centrándote en tus propias necesidades, no en las suyas.

- Eso es absurdo – protestó, molesta – Yo sólo pienso en su propio bien, en lo que es mejor para ellos – se puso en pie y se alejó del hombre, como si su contacto quemara – Pero desde luego, no voy a ser una madre floja y consentidora, como te has vuelto tu con ellos. Claro que te quieren, claro que te escuchan – le reprochó – porque de tu boca no sale nada más que lo que ellos quieren oír.

- Ahora es a mí a quien estás juzgando injustamente, y en el fondo de tu corazón, también lo sabes. Quizá lo que te molesta es que yo he sabido adaptarme a ellos, a sus necesidades, y he aprendido a confiar en sus decisiones, y tú no. Yo también perdí a Fred, Molly, jamás lo olvides.

De pronto su voz enmudeció, por fin le había dicho a su mujer aquello que tanto tiempo había callado y que le quemaba por dentro. Se había prometido a sí mismo callarlo para siempre, pero no había sido capaz de soportar aquella situación por más tiempo.

Intentó abrazar a su mujer, conciliador, pero ella rechazó su contacto con un ademán dolido, y salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás. Él se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla donde antes ambos habían estado sentados, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

- ¿También yo te estoy perdiendo, Molly? ¿También yo? – preguntó a la nada.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Sí, es muy inusual en mí publicar dos capítulos de un solo fic tan seguidos, pero en este caso he podido hacerlo, y además lo necesitaba. Así que aquí lo tenéis tan sólo tres días después de haber publicado el anterior. Espero que os guste, ya que va cargado de mis propios sentimientos.

**Se lo dedico a Cirze.** Querida amiga: ¿cómo enfadarme con alguien como tú, que me dice lo que piensa, que jamás me miente, desde el más absoluto respeto, con tanto tacto, tanta honestidad y tanta educación? ¿y cómo hacerlo encima, si mi opinión coincide con la suya? Eso es lo que me pasa a mí contigo, así que no temas por mi reacción a los dos mails que me has enviado. Al contrato, si alguien me apoya incondicionalmente, si alguien me valora, me quiere y me respeta tal y como soy, esa eres tú. Espero merecer siempre tu amistad, que es mucho más que un tesoro, lo es todo para mí. Espero que el hecho de estar sensible, como me contabas que estás estos días, no signifique que estés triste. Aunque pueda parecerlo, no tienes motivos para ello. En cuanto pueda, responderé tus mails como mereces. Pero si lees este capítulo antes de que haya podido hacerlo, quería que sepas que te adoro.

**Os anticipo que a partir del próximo capítulo, las cosas se van a poner muy, pero que muy chungas. Empezamos el final.**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte y hasta pronto.**

**Rose.**


	17. En pie de guerra

_**Capítulo 17: En pie de guerra.**_

El lunes siguiente, Harry llevaba un humor de perros. Entre el sueño casi irresistible que le causaban las pociones, y las atenciones constantes a las que se veía sometido en el Ministerio, se sentía como un inválido, algo que le enervaba. Para colmo, la inmensa preocupación que tenía por el malestar de Ginny no hacía más que añadir una buena dosis de frustración a su ánimo exaltado. Aquella mañana, nada más despertarse, la pelirroja había ido corriendo de nuevo a vomitar, y aunque se había empeñado en acompañar a Harry al Ministerio de Magia, saliéndose finalmente con la suya, se notaba a las claras que no se encontraba bien.

Así que Harry se veía atado de pies y manos. Deseaba cuidar a Ginny pero no podía, por un lado por su propia situación, y por otro porque el asunto del violador le restaba todo el tiempo que tenía para dedicar a nada ajeno a ese problema. Y ella continuaba resistiéndose tozudamente a que la revisasen en San Mungo, haciéndolo enfurecer pero viéndose obligado a disimularlo para no hacerla sentir peor.

A pesar de las palabras pronunciadas el día anterior, era él quien continuaba al frente del Departamento, en todas sus funciones. Le resultaba demasiado complicado delegar en Ron, y mucho menos en aquella situación, algo que, por otro lado, el pelirrojo agradecía en lo más hondo de su alma, ya que en ningún momento había deseado el puesto de su cuñado y mejor amigo, ni siquiera en sueños; le parecía excesivamente intrincado y agobiante.

A primera hora, Harry se hallaba sentado en el sillón de su despacho, hablando con Ron.

- Gracias a todos los poderes que Blacksoul no ha cometido ninguna atrocidad este fin de semana – comenzó Ron – Aunque por otro lado, lo tenemos tan controlado que sería muy difícil que lo hubiese hecho.

- No creas. Él sabe que lo estamos acechando. Un hombre como él tan inteligente y escurridizo, debe haberse dado cuenta hace tiempo que está siendo perseguido – Harry objetó – Sin embargo, se comporta con una tranquilidad alarmante, y está claro que no va a abandonar sus planes por estar siendo controlado por nosotros. Temo que el saber que le hemos descubierto, ha añadido una dosis de emoción a sus planes; está preparando algo, Ron, algo gordo. Su golpe maestro, quizá.

- Oh, Dios… ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? No podemos apresarle si no lo pillamos con las manos en la masa. Sólo tenemos conjeturas y más conjeturas. ¡Maldita sea! – Se lamentó, lleno de frustración – Todo encaja, pero no podemos demostrarlo.

- Por lo pronto, vamos a alertar a E.J. de la situación – Ron lo miró, sorprendido, y Harry continuó – No podemos exponerla al peligro de esta manera, sospechando lo que sospechamos y teniendo la práctica certeza de que tenemos razón. Este fin de semana le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto, y creo que él la está utilizando para obtener información del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero que no la quiere. Y ahora que ya no le hace falta porque hemos descubierto su juego, puede intentar deshacerse de ella en cualquier momento. Al fin y al cabo, ella es una mujer relacionada con nosotros, y demasiado relacionada, en este caso.

- ¡Ese asesino no puede querer a nadie, por Merlín!

- Exactamente. Por eso debemos hablar con E.J. y contarle la verdad. Sé que será un duro golpe para ella, y que al principio no querrá creernos, pero debemos hacerlo, e impedir que le vaya a él con el cuento después, para que no intente agredirla. Ron, si le pasase algo… - no pudo terminar la frase, tenía la garganta agarrotada por el dolor.

- Tranquilo, Harry, por favor. No volverá a pasar, por mi vida que no pasará – le aseguró – Por millonésima vez, lo que sucedió a Lilith no fue tu culpa, y lo que está pasando ahora tampoco.

- Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido – le agradeció, mirándolo con cariño.

- Será porque me paso el día al lado del mejor hombre que he conocido yo – el pelirrojo intentó parecer serio, fingiendo no haberse emocionado por las palabras de su mejor amigo.- Esa chiquilla es un imán de problemas – afirmó Ron, refiriéndose a E.J. y cambiando de tema para disimular; pero su preocupación era sincera.

- Lo sé, y lo temo. Anda, ve en su busca y hazla venir. Después de hablar con ella reuniremos a todos los demás aurores y les pondremos en antecedentes de todo el asunto. Ahora que sabemos dónde estaba la fuga de información, ya no tiene sentido que les sigamos ocultando lo que pasa. Debemos poner fin a esta locura de una vez y para siempre.

Ron asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con él, y se marchó de la oficina sin más dilación.

Al saberse solo, por un momento Harry aprovechó para cerrar los ojos, intentando relajarse lo justo para poder pensar con claridad. Sabía que el dolor y la preocupación que le causaban las violaciones y muertes que Blacksoul había cometido, y el temor por las que estuviesen aún por suceder, era en gran parte lo que le mantenía despierto, atenuando el efecto de las pociones que no había podido dejar de tomar; así que hizo un arma de la rabia que sentía por ello y se concentró en ejercer su trabajo como si su cuerpo estuviese a pleno rendimiento.

Súbitamente, sintió que alguien comenzaba a masajear sus hombros con habilidad. Por un momento se alarmó, ya que no había notado que nadie hubiese entrado en el despacho, cuando él normalmente podía detectar cualquier movimiento dentro de él sólo presintiéndolo, por mínimo que fuera. Pero lo achacó a su particular estado de salud y pensó que sólo Ginny podía ser la persona que osase irrumpir en su santuario de aquel modo, así que se relajó, contento de ver que su joven esposa ya se encontraba mejor.

- Hum…tienes unas manos prodigiosas… - él ronroneó, satisfecho, aún con los ojos cerrados. Sintió un dulce beso en el cuello, que le hizo estremecer de placer.

- Ya iba siendo hora de que te dieses cuenta – sonó una voz femenina, melosa; pero que en absoluto era la de Ginny.

Harry dio un salto en su sillón. Intentó revolverse como una fiera, zafarse de aquellas manos que lo retenían de forma traicionera. Al hacerlo, su pecho fue lacerado por un dolor punzante que le dejó sin resuello, y comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada, jadeante, con ambas manos pegadas a él como si la vida le fuese en ello. La mujer, que no esperaba aquella reacción, lo soltó inmediatamente y salió corriendo del despacho, en busca de ayuda.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude! – comenzó a gritar, desesperada - ¡Harry!

Al escuchar el nombre del Jefe, todos los aurores se apresuraron a correr hacia el despacho, incluido Ron, que se abrió paso entre los demás, desesperado. Ginny y E. J., al oír jaleo fuera del cuarto de archivo, donde habían estado ordenando expedientes por orden de Harry, volvieron a la sala para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Al ver que todos se apresuraban a entrar en el despacho de su esposo, a Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón, y corrió a alcanzarles como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué tienes? – Ron gritó, arrodillándose frente a su amigo y mirándolo lleno de alarma. Al ver que el chico no podía responder, se asustó todavía más - ¡Ayudadme a llevarlo a San Mungo!

- No – el moreno negó, más con la cabeza que con palabras, y cogió a Ron fuertemente por un brazo – Maldita sea, dejadme respirar – casi susurró, con voz ronca.

Ron hizo un fuerte ademán a los demás para que se apartasen y no agobiasen a su jefe. Beatrice se resistía a alejarse del lado de Harry, donde había vuelto, a pesar de que él no desviaba la mirada de sus ojos, traspasándolos con furia; pero el pelirrojo la tomó por un brazo de forma impetuosa y la apartó él mismo, sospechando que ella había tenido gran parte de culpa en lo que fuese que había sucedido allí. Mientras, Ginny había entrado corriendo hasta alcanzar a su esposo, que nada más verla intentó sonreír para tranquilizarla.

- Harry, por favor, vamos a San Mungo – le rogó ella, con voz suplicante.

- Está bien, vamos. Pero no para mí, sino para ti – él respondió, decidido, manteniéndole la mirada.

- Ahora no es momento para tonterías, Harry. Si tu dolor ha empeorado, es hora de que te traten los mejores profesionales – insistió ella con más ímpetu, frustrada.

- No ha empeorado, ha sido culpa mía – su respiración volvía a la normalidad de forma evidente con cada inhalación, algo que hizo que todos los allí reunidos se tranquilizasen y comenzasen a interesarse por los detalles del suceso.

- ¿Cómo que ha sido culpa tuya? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? – Ron quiso saber.

- Me he exaltado, nada más. Estas puñeteras costillas han hecho el resto. Ron – ordenó a su segundo con voz autoritaria – por favor, comunica al departamento correspondiente el cese inmediato en sus funciones de la señorita Blacksoul. A Kingsley, yo se lo diré.

Los demás se sorprendieron, pero Ron lo miró con los ojos como platos. Escuchar aquello en la situación en la que se encontraban, era lo último que esperaba oír.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – gritó la chica nada más escucharle, Ron intentó retenerla, pero no pudo evitar que se colocase frente a Harry e intentase cogerle de la mano; aunque no hizo falta, la gélida mirada que él le dirigió fue suficiente para hacerla detener en el acto.

- Se lo advertí, señorita. Le dejé bien claro que su próxima subida de tono en este Ministerio supondría su despido inmediato – él respondió fríamente. – Si no se lo tolero a nadie, no veo porqué se lo voy a permitir a usted.

- ¡Por favor, Harry! ¡Deja que te explique! – le rogó ella.

- No hay nada que explique su indecorosa actitud. Hágase un favor a sí misma y márchese, antes de que consiga ponerse en evidencia ante todo el Departamento.

- ¿En evidencia? – bufó, indignada, dejando de fingir candidez - ¡Seguro que si te lo hubiese hecho ella, todo estaría bien! ¡La esperabas a ella!

- ¿Hacerte el qué? – Ron preguntó, cada vez más intrigado.

Todos asintieron, apoyándolo.

- Olvidar su papel en el Ministerio. Y por ello, inmediatamente, se va.

- ¿Y por qué ella no se va también? – insistió la otra, a la defensiva, señalando a Ginny con un dedo acusador y desdeñoso.

- Porque "ella", como usted la llama, a pesar de no trabajar para el Ministerio, cuando está en él, echando una mano no por mí, sino por todas las personas que están sufriendo – lo dijo de forma intencionada, refiriéndose a los actos despiadados cometidos por su hermano - sabe comportarse como es debido. Para empezar. Y porque si Ginny, mi esposa, como yo prefiero llamarla – remarcó estas últimas palabras, harto ya de tonterías, mientras la pelirroja lo miraba llena de amor - hiciese lo que ha hecho usted, está en su derecho de hacerlo. Yo mismo se lo di. ¿Le queda claro? No es el acto que usted ha cometido lo que está mal, sino dónde y a quién se lo ha hecho. Usted tiene un compromiso con el Ministerio, que últimamente se empeña en olvidar.

- ¿Esposa? – el rostro de Beatrice Blacksoul, quien parecía haber escuchado tan sólo aquella palabra, de todo lo que le había dicho el Jefe, pasó de una palidez extrema a un rojo intenso en cuestión de segundos, mientras los aurores observaban a Harry y a Ginny, atónitos.

- No pienso repetirlo. Recoja sus pertenencias y abandone el edificio inmediatamente. Dentro de media hora ya no será grata en este Ministerio.

- Te arrepentirás de esto, y esa arpía, aún más – ella le prometió, casi escupiendo las palabras.

- Las amenazas no hacen más que agravar su situación – respondió Harry, sin inmutarse.

La mujer, casi apunto de explotar, giró el rostro hacia todos lados, buscando en los aurores un apoyo que no halló en ningún rostro y, humillada, abandonó el despacho a la carrera.

- Merlín… Está visto que no es posible mantener nuestro matrimonio en secreto – Harry suspiró – Con que no trascienda a la prensa todavía, me conformo. – Después se dirigió a los demás – Ruego que disculpéis lo que habéis tenido que presenciar. Estoy abochornado. Todos sois conscientes de la escenita que me montó el otro día, algo que hoy se ha repetido. Todos tenemos aquí una gran responsabilidad, por eso no soy partidario de que ningún miembro de este Departamento os relacionéis de forma "personal" entre vosotros. Si sucede, lo entenderé, mientras no afecte a vuestro rendimiento en el trabajo, pero a largo plazo no hace más que traer problemas –explicó – Yo en ningún momento le he dado pie a ella para que se equivoque conmigo – dejo claro – pero ha sucedido, y lo lamento.

- No te preocupes, Jefe – lo tranquilizó Skood – no tienes porqué explicarnos nada. Esa mujer siempre se ha comportado como si todo el mundo debiese complacerla. Se daba unos aires de importancia, que no veas.

Los demás asintieron.

- Ha llegado el momento de que os cuente toda la verdad. Si no lo he hecho antes, es porque creíamos tener un topo en el Departamento, pero ese asunto ya está solucionado.

Sus subordinados se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos e incrédulos.

- Aún no tenemos pruebas con las que condenar al violador y asesino de las mujeres relacionadas de algún modo con todos nosotros, pero ya hemos puesto rostro y nombre al maldito psicópata. Es, ni más ni menos, que Benjamín Blacksoul, el hermano de Beatrice.

La cara de sorpresa de todos ellos fue mayúscula, pero la de E. J. no lo fue tanto, sino más de incredulidad e indignación. Harry esperaba su reacción, y la silenció inmediatamente con voz imperativa.

- Ni una palabra. Tú y yo hablaremos luego.

E. J., a pesar de pensar que las sospechas de Harry eran ofensivas para su novio y para ella, no era tonta, y al darse cuenta del tono de advertencia que había en la voz de su jefe, guardó silencio. La mayoría de sus compañeros centraron toda su atención en ella, pero Harry fingió no haberse dado cuenta y continuó hablando.

- Por si no os suena, lo conoceréis por varios apellidos: Blacksoul, su apellido original, el que él mismo usa, orgulloso de sus orígenes humildes; Black, como se hace llamar el resto de su familia, intentando ocultar esos orígenes al hacerse pasar por parientes lejanos de los auténticos Black, todos sabéis a quiénes me refiero; y Soulblack, como los llama la gente del antiguo barrio donde vivían, que se burla de ellos, por renegar de lo que son.

- Claro… conozco a ese tipo… - asintió Skood - ¿No es el que no para de causarse problemas de toda índole? – Harry asintió.

- Hemos estado apunto de arrestarlo en varias ocasiones, por desorden público, amenazas y agresiones. Pero al final todas sus víctimas acaban retirando las acusaciones y el tipo sale impune. Creemos que les somete a algún tipo de extorsión – Ron explicó – Algunos de vosotros ya lo estáis investigando, y llevamos días controlando todos sus actos. Ahora puedo deciros porqué.

- ¿Y por qué creéis que él es el asesino? – preguntó Aroa Lockhart, una de las aurores más jóvenes.

- En parte por su comportamiento. Porque algunas de las acusaciones que sufrió hace tiempo, y por las que finalmente no pudimos llevarle a Azkabán, fueron intentos de violación. Creemos que estaba "practicando" para lo que vendría después – continuó Harry – y porque si él es quien desea vengarse contra el Departamento, tiene un poderoso motivo: la muerte de quien durante un tiempo fue su novia, y que lo abandonó para hacerse novia de un auror: Lilith Cosgrove.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Skood gritó - ¿Cómo se me ha pasado por alto esa conexión? ¡Pero si es cierto!

- No solo a ti se te ha pasado – lo tranquilizó Harry – sino a todos nosotros. La muerte de Lilith sucedió hace bastante tiempo, y Soulblack no estuvo relacionado con ella de forma directa. Pero algo me dice que hay mucho más de lo que nosotros conocemos. Cuanto más investigamos sobre este tipo, su personalidad se vuelve más oscura y tenebrosa. No sé cuántas atrocidades habrá cometido, de las que ni siquiera tenemos constancia.

Desde hace tiempo, E. J. observaba pálida a su jefe, con las piernas temblorosas. Se resistía a creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, pero algo en su interior le decía que no hiciese oídos sordos, que lo tomase en serio. Se revolvía entre la rabia contra aquella situación, la furia contra Black y contra sí misma – por amar tanto a un hombre que al parecer la estaba utilizando, y por no haberse dado cuenta de estarlo siendo -, y el deseo de que no fuese cierto. Se sentía desbordaba por aquella situación, deseaba salir corriendo, pero su alma de auror le impedía hacerlo. Sintió que aquello era lo más difícil a lo que se había enfrentado en toda su vida, y no encontraba fuerzas para hacerle frente. Si era cierto todo lo que estaba escuchando, se había convertido en la novia de un violador asesino, nada más y nada menos, y sin duda en el topo al que Harry se había referido al principio. Y tenía una duda que parecía una tontería, pero que era indicio de que en todo lo que Harry acababa de contar había algo de verdad: ¿Por qué, si Benjamin se presentaba ante todo el mundo con su apellido Soulblack, ante ella lo había hecho sólo como Black, el apellido que había adoptado el resto de su familia, y que él tanto despreciaba? Había muchas preguntas que responder en todo aquello, y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sin respuestas, no después de haber sido utilizada por él de forma deliberada, tal y como parecía haber sucedido. Tomó la decisión de ir en busca de Benjamin cuando antes para dejar las cosas claras. No le hablaría de la investigación, ni del Ministerio, sino de ella y de él, de verdades y mentiras. Pero decidió disimular hasta la hora de comer, momento en que se escabulliría del Cuartel General de Aurores y haría su voluntad sin que nadie intentase impedirlo o cuestionar sus métodos. Pensó que Harry tenía razón: ella debía trabajar en equipo; pero no en este caso. Ahora era un tema personal y nadie tenía derecho a decirle cómo resolverlo. Así que escucharía a su jefe con paciencia y respeto, y después haría lo que había decidido. En aquel momento se sentía utilizada, por él y por sus compañeros, que estaba segura querrían aprovechar la situación para tender una trampa a Benjamin a través de ella; así que todos le debían algo, se lo debían. Intentando convencerse de que en realidad sabía lo que hacía, se tranquilizó.

- Debemos tenderle una trampa para atraparle y acabar con esto – Skood afirmó con pasión, y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

- Lo haremos – Harry les aseguró, algo que no hizo más que afianzar la decisión tomada por E.J., segura de que también él la acabaría utilizando – Por el momento, reuníos con Ron y él os pondrá a todos al día de cómo van las investigaciones. Y después, quienes no tengáis otros casos urgentes que resolver, quedaréis asignados a este y os reuniréis conmigo para trazar nuestro plan definitivo. Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas, eso os lo juro.

- ¡Sí! – gritaron todos, enardecidos.

- Una cosa – interrumpió Skood, quien se había erigido nuevamente como portavoz de todos los demás – Jefe, señora del Jefe – miró a Harry y a Ginny con cariño – En nombre de todo el personal de Cuartel General de Aurores: felicidades por vuestro repentino, inesperado, pero no por ello menos deseado por todos nosotros, matrimonio. Sabed que nuestras bocas están selladas.

- No esperaba menos – Harry respondió, sonriendo, mientras estrechaba la mano a todos sus compañeros, que también besaron a Ginny cariñosamente.

- Bueno, ya les contarás los detalles en otro momento – Ron interrumpió – Aquí también hay mujeres deseosas de "detalles" – añadió, jocoso, guiñando un ojo a su cuñado, y la broma quedó sólo entre ambos, ya que los demás no pudieron entenderla. Harry lo miró con fingida amenaza – Todos conmigo – ordenó a sus compañeros. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

El despacho quedó vacío, excepto por E.J., Ginny y Harry.

Ginny se inclinó ante el rostro de su esposo, hasta alcanzar sus labios y depositar un dulce beso en ellos.

- Me vuelvo al archivo. Nos queda mucha tarea por hacer – lo besó de nuevo – Ya me contarás qué te ha hecho esa arpía – susurró a su oído con malicia. Después le guiñó un ojo, y se marchó, sabiendo que Harry y E.J. necesitaban quedarse a solas para mantener la conversación que tenían pendiente.

Harry hizo sentar a E.J. en una de las sillas que había frente a su mesa de despacho, y le contó con todo lujo de detalle lo sucedido a Lilith Cosgrove, comenzando por decir que ella había sido la anterior novia de Benjamin hasta que lo dejó para intentar conquistarle a él mismo. Le relató cómo murió después y quién la mató. También le hizo partícipe del amplio y conflictivo expediente policial que Benjamin poseía en el Ministerio. Y finalmente le argumentó porqué Ron y él estaban convencidos de que él era el violador y asesino de todas las mujeres relacionadas de algún modo con personal del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Le dio fechas, datos y situaciones concretas, para que ella no pudiese escudarse en ninguna excusa para disculparlo.

Ella escuchó atentamente, sin perderse ni una palabra de lo que él decía, al principio con el escepticismo reflejado en el semblante. Pero poco a poco tuvo que reconocer que la argumentación de Harry era intachable, y se vio obligada a aceptar la evidencia: Benjamin era el hombre que buscaban, y por tanto, ella había sido engañada y traicionada por él para ser usada como marioneta. Aunque tener esa certeza aumentó sus ansias de preguntar al que aún era su novio por qué la había utilizado; necesitaba escuchar de sus propios labios que jamás la había querido y que nunca lo haría, a pesar de que ella ya no podría estar a su lado nunca más por las atrocidades que había cometido.

La chica se armó de valor y respiró hondo, tratando de no salir corriendo del despacho en busca de aquel mal nacido.

- Y claro, ahora vas a pedirme que sirva de cebo para atraparlo, cuando realmente no confías en mis capacidades para llevar a cabo una misión con éxito –acusó a Harry, rencorosa.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es alejarte de él lo máximo posible! – respondió el Jefe, sorprendido e indignado por igual. - ¡Bajo ningún concepto permitiré que te inmiscuyas en este caso! ¡Estás demasiado implicada con ese tipo como para que puedas pensar con objetividad! Te he prometido que tendrás tu oportunidad, si aprendes a acatar mis órdenes sin rechistar y la tendrás, pero no en esta ocasión. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido – ella aceptó inmediatamente, con demasiada sumisión para lo impetuosa que era, según Harry, algo que le hizo enarcar una ceja, poniéndose alerta.

- Eugeene Joyce, no se te ocurra tramar nada a mis espaldas, porque en esta ocasión no sólo te costará tu puesto como auror en este cuartel, sino quizá tu vida. Blacksoul no se anda con bromas; si se entera de que estás enterada de sus andanzas, no dudará en quitarte de en medio – Harry le advirtió, preocupado.

- Eso será si puede – masculló ella por lo bajo.

- Te lo voy a decir de este modo: tienes diecinueve años, eres una mujer hecha y derecha; por ello, no voy a exigirte ni más ni menos que lo que exijo al resto de tus compañeros, y las consecuencias de una desobediencia serán para ti exactamente iguales que para ellos – le avisó - Te quiero casi como a una hermana, y te ataría a esa silla inmediatamente para protegerte, si fuese a servir de algo. Pero lo que hagas o no con tu vida, es tu propia decisión. Como amigo, te ruego que no arriesgues tu vida por nada de este mundo; y como jefe, te advierto que no voy a encubrirte ni una vez más, como hacía con tus misiones en prácticas.

- Es justo – respondió ella secamente, y se puso en pie, dispuesta a marcharse - ¿Algo más?

- ¡Por Merlín, E.J.! ¡No me hagas esto! – él gritó con frustración.

- ¿Hacerte qué? – la chica preguntó, fingiendo no saber a qué se estaba refiriendo con aquellas palabras. Y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Harry dio un fuerte puñetazo encima de la mesa, se puso en pie y caminó fuera del despacho. Ron y los demás se habían reunido entorno a la mesa del pelirrojo, y debatían juntos la información aportada por él. Al ver al Jefe acercarse, inmediatamente se giraron hacia él y le prestaron toda su atención.

- No deberías estar caminando, Jefe – le regañó Stanley Apkis, uno de los más veteranos.

- Déjate de tonterías y escuchadme bien. Acabo de hablar con E.J. Todos debéis saber ya que ella era, sin saberlo, novia de ese maldito violador – la mayoría asintió en silencio – Le he puesto en antecedentes de todo el asunto, y aunque parece ser que ha aceptado la verdad, temo que vaya a encararse con él por haberla utilizado.

- ¿La vigilamos? – se ofreció Tanya Lloyd, una morena despampanante de ojos vivarachos.

- No hará falta. Vigiladlo a él, como unos pocos de vosotros ya veníais haciendo, a pesar de no haberos sido revelado el motivo de ese seguimiento. De hecho, dos de vuestros compañeros lo continúan haciendo en este mismo momento. Si descubrís a E.J. acercándose a él o a su casa, retenedla. No importa lo que diga o lo que haga. ¿Entendido?

- Alto y claro – Ron respondió. – Hace unos minutos me he cruzado con Kingsley en uno de los pasillos y he hablado con él sobre lo sucedido con Beatrice. Por supuesto, me ha dejado bien claro que si esa ha sido tu decisión, él está completamente de acuerdo con ella. Ha aprovechado y me ha preguntado por el asunto del violador, y le he prometido que en cuanto tengas un momento, te pasarás por su despacho para ponerle al día sobre la investigación.

- Muchas gracias, Ron. Voy a hablar con él ahora mismo. En cuanto vuelva, os quiero a todos en mi despacho – les ordenó.

El resto del día pasó sumamente rápido para Harry y sus hombres, quienes trazaron un plan sólido para tender una trampa a Soulbkack, y al marchar a casa, todos ellos sintieron una gran esperanza, comenzando a creer por fin que la pesadilla que había sumido su vida y la de sus familias en el dolor estaba tocando a su fin.

Después de cenar, Harry y Ginny se relajaron tumbados en la cama. La pelirroja prohibió a su flamante marido que continuase con el trabajo encerrado en su despacho, y se dedicó a acariciarle el rostro con ternura, mientras él se relajaba y ella lo observaba tranquilamente, sin cansarse nunca de mirarlo con adoración.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho esta mañana esa rubia de bote para causarte tal enfado? – la chica preguntó, llena de curiosidad, intentando camuflar en su voz los pequeños celos que sentía.

- Me ha dado un masaje en los hombros, y después me ha besado en el cuello – él musitó, completamente relajado.

- ¿Que ha hecho qué? – Ginny casi gritó, atónita, dejando de acariciarle - ¿Y tú te has dejado?

Él abrió los ojos y la miró con reproche.

- ¿Cómo crees que voy a dejarme? ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¡No la he oído llegar, en ese momento yo tenía los ojos cerrados, intentaba tranquilizarme, y he creído que eras tú! ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que ella se atrevería a hacerme semejante cosa? ¡Soy su jefe! ¡Por favor! Bueno, lo era.

Continuó mirándola, molesto, y de pronto ella comenzó a reír.

- ¿De qué demonios te ríes ahora?

- No he podido evitar imaginar la cara que habrás puesto cuando te haya dado cuenta de tu error – ella le explicó, entre risas.

- Sí, sí, ríete ahora – bufó - Pero no me negarás que en el fondo, te has puesto celosa.

- Sí… muy celosa, y por eso voy a tener que recordarte cómo beso yo, para que jamás vuelvas a caer en la trampa de ninguna pérfida mujer – susurró, provocativa.

Hizo ademán de besarlo, pero cuando casi los labios del chico iban a recibirla con avidez, ella se separó de ellos, y acercó los suyos lentamente al cuello de él, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de su palpitante piel, para hacerle sentir su calor, para que desease su contacto como un adicto al que han privado de su droga durante demasiado tiempo; y después apenas lo rozó con ellos, una y otra vez, dulce y suavemente. Harry sintió una descarga de adrenalina desde la cabeza a los pies, y gimió de placer sin apenas darse cuenta.

- Detente, por lo que más quieras – le suplicó - Sabes que no puedo responderte como deseo, en estas condiciones. Voy a volverme loco.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tú sólo relájate, Potter, y déjame hacer a mí. Te vas a enterar.

- Pero yo no puedo…

- Shhhhh… - lo acalló, besando sus labios de forma sensual y tentadora, mientras se sentaba con suavidad a horcajadas sobre su abdomen.

Por toda respuesta, él le acarició los muslos desnudos, lleno de deseo.

A varios kilómetros de Godric´s Hollow, y en el viejo salón de una casa más vieja aún situada en un olvidado barrio de Londres, una rubia mujer ordenaba con furia a un hombre cuyo rostro se parecía demasiado al de ella:

- ¡Mátala! ¡Acaba con ella! ¡Pero antes, haz que sufra! ¡Que sufra! – se tiró del pelo, casi histérica - ¡Que sufra los infiernos!

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él hombre, estudiando todos sus movimientos y reacciones con mirada gélida.

- ¡Tú hazlo! ¡Mátala! – gritó forzando la voz, lo que le provocó una tos ronca que no pudo contener.

- Será un auténtico placer – él aceptó por fin, con una sonrisa ladina, que la mujer interpretó como de placer, pero que ocultaba mucho más.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Hola a todos.

Este capítulo me ha costado poco tiempo de escribir. Lo que me ha costado mucho es encontrar ese tiempo para hacerlo; por eso se me ha retrasado más de una semana.

Ha sido bastante intenso, y presagia un final movidito, jeje. Y lo que está por venir...

Creo haber respondido a todos vuestros reviews, pero si me dejé alguno por responder, creedme que lo siento y que **agradezco de corazon todos y cada uno de vuestros mensajes, pero de todo corazón. Eso jamás lo dudéis**. Escribo a ratos, respondo reviews a ratos... Quiero decir que al tener que interrumpir mis acciones tan a menudo, acabo no sabiendo qué he hecho y qué no. Al final todo resulta un poco caótico, pero si no lo hiciese así, ni siquiera podría escribir o publicar.

Por cierto, ¿habéis visto las fotos de la premiere de Londres de HP7? ¡Daniel Radcliffe está más guapo cada día que pasa! ¡No imagino a otro siendo Harry que no sea él! Sé que algunas no estaréis de acuerdo conmigo, pero tenéis que saber que cuando imagino a Harry, es la cara de Daniel la que veo y en la que me inspiro. Eso es lo que hay, jeje.

**Os mando un abrazo muy fuerte a todos los que seguís este relato, y como siempre, espero con ansia vuestras opiniones.**

**Hasta muy pronto.**

**Rose.**


	18. Secuestro

_**Capítulo 18: Secuestro.**_

El martes, nada más amanecer, Harry se marchó al Ministerio de Magia con urgencia. Ginny trató por todos los medios de acompañarle, pero él hizo valer todo su carácter para obligarla a quedarse en casa. La tarde anterior, Hermione se había ofrecido para acompañarla durante todo el día siguiente - aprovechando que se había tomado un par de días libres por las vacaciones que aún le debía el Ministerio de Magia pertenecientes al año anterior – al verla tan pálida y enferma, y Harry no lo dudó ni un segundo. Así que Ginny prácticamente se vio obligada a quedarse en casa, algo que en el fondo agradeció, pues sus vómitos matutinos la habían golpeado con fuerza aquella mañana. Hermione llegó a la casa una hora más tarde, y la halló tumbada en la cama, con un mareo que no la abandonaba.

En el Ministerio, a primera hora, Harry recibió a los dos aurores que se habían encargado de vigilar el domicilio de Benjamín Blacksoul durante toda la noche anterior. Ambos se hallaban muertos de sueño, pero su obligación era dar parte de su trabajo antes de marcharse a dormir, tal y como todos hacían cuando acababa su turno de vigilancia en la vieja casa del que era el mayor sospechoso de las violaciones y crímenes que se llevaban sometiendo desde hace semanas.

- Nada, Jefe, absolutamente nada – se lamentó Aroa Lockhart, abatida – E.J. no ha aparecido por esa casa, y nadie la ha visto desde que se marchó de aquí, ayer a medio día.

Harry miró a ambos con desesperación, pero permaneció en silencio, meditativo, mientras ello se dirigían el uno al otro una mirada de complicidad, que al Jefe no le pasó desapercibida.

- Jefe, si me permites, los dos pensamos que la chica ha conseguido entrar, no podríamos decirte cómo, pero algo nos dice que ella está dentro – Harry centró toda su atención el él, inquisitivo – No tenemos motivos fundados para decirte esto, pero lo sentimos dentro; conocemos a E.J. lo suficiente como para temer un acto semejante por su parte. Y además, las luces de la casa no se han apagado durante toda la noche, como si Black hubiese tenido compañía… o como si estuviese preparando algo que le hubiera mantenido demasiado ocupado…

- Es cierto que, durante todo el tiempo que ha durado la vigilancia de esa casa, casi nunca se le ve entrar o salir – añadió Aroa – y que, en teoría, cuando se han cometido todas las violaciones y asesinatos él siempre ha permanecido en casa, pero si estamos seguros de que él es el culpable, es obvio que ha salido, y pienso que es por donde él sale, por donde ella ha entrado allí – argumentó.

- Dios mío, condenada chiquilla… - Harry musitó, preocupado – Por todo lo que me habéis contado, tanto vosotros como vuestros compañeros destinados a la vigilancia de Blacksoul, ese tipo está preparando algo grande, y ese algo sucederá pronto. Ya había tomado una decisión, y vosotros no habéis hecho más que afianzarme en ella. Skood, sé que no has dormido y siento pedirte esto ahora, pero quiero que reúnas a todos los aurores disponibles y que no os mováis de aquí a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario; en cuanto Ron vuelva de la misión que le he encomendado, quiero que le pongas al día y todos vengáis a mi despacho. Mañana asaltaremos esa casa, no podemos esperar más – concluyó con firmeza.

- ¡Sí, Jefe! – el hombre se puso en pie y se apresuró a cumplir su cometido.

- Aroa, tú quédate un momento – el moreno pidió a su subordinada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jefe? – ella lo miró a la expectativa.

- No lo tomes a mal, Aroa, pero he notado cómo Skood te mira cuando cree que yo no puedo verlo, y también que a ti no parece incomodarte tanta atención por su parte – por un momento, ella enrojeció, sorprendida y avergonzada por igual, pero pronto regresó a su rostro su expresión segura de sí misma - ¿Qué sucede entre vosotros? Quiero la verdad.

- Aún nada, Harry, pero si te soy sincera, me gustaría que algún día sucediera – sonrió con naturalidad – Hace tiempo que sé que él siente algo por mí, y yo también lo siento por él. Pero creo que él no se atreve a decirme nada al respecto debido a los años que nos separan. Yo apenas tengo tu edad, y él me aventaja en casi quince años… - él escuchó en absoluto silencio – No me separes de él, te lo ruego, hacemos un buen equipo, hemos aprendido a adaptarnos el uno al otro a la perfección, algo que nos hace más eficientes.

- ¿Y vulnerables? – Harry fijó su mirada en los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Quién no se muestra vulnerable, cuando alguien ataca su punto débil? La única diferencia es que mi punto débil está junto a mí, y no fuera. Pero te juro que pase lo que pase, incluso aunque lo nuestro jamás llegue a nada, o si después de hacerlo no funcionara, ni él ni yo perderemos nuestra profesionalidad, eso te lo juro por mi vida. Sabes que yo no soy como mi tío Gilderoy, no vendo humo, Harry, lo sabes.

Ahora fue ella quien lo observó con seriedad, esperando su respuesta. Harry se acarició la barbilla, pensativo, y tomó una decisión.

- Por supuesto que lo sé. Y voy a decirte algo. Desgraciadamente, tú no conociste a los padres de mi ahijado: Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Él no fue auror, pero ella sí, una de las mejores que podré conocer jamás – ella alzó una ceja, sin comprender a dónde el chico estaba intentando llegar – Lo que quiero decirte, es que él tenía la edad que debería haber tenido mi padre de estar vivo, cuando ambos se casaron, y ella me sacaba a mí unos pocos años, nada más. Se llevaban trece años, pero eso no impidió que se amasen con todo su corazón, hasta el mismo momento de su muerte – por un momento se interrumpió, acongojado al recordarlos - Si crees que él vale la pena, hazselo saber, no permitas que el tiempo pase sin que estéis juntos, porque día que pasa, día que ya no regresa.

La mirada de Aroa chispeó, radiante y agradecida.

- Sé que no debo abrazarte, al menos aquí, pero si algún día nos encontramos fuera de servicio, quizá lo haga – afirmó con picardía – Gracias, Jefe, gracias.

- Gracias a vosotros – el joven dijo sin más. - Otra cosa, ya que los dos mantenéis la teoría de que la casa de Soulblack debe tener una entrada oculta, a Skood y a ti os encomiendo hallarla. Tenéis sólo el día de hoy. Si la encontráis, la usaremos para asaltarla, y si no, lo haremos al modo convencional. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido. Voy a echar una mano reuniendo a los compañeros, y enseguida Skood y yo nos marcharemos de nuevo – se ofreció, e hizo ademán de irse.

- No esperaba menos de ti. Nos vemos luego.

- Siempre a tus órdenes – ella respondió, y salió del despacho con fuerzas renovadas.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry se abstrajo en los recuerdos de otra época, difícil, triste y trágica, pero en la que al menos tuvo a su lado a personas a las que ahora echaba tanto de menos…

- ¿Se puede? – escuchó ante la puerta, que había quedado entreabierta al marcharse Aroa Lockhart. Enfocó la mirada hacia el origen de la voz, e inmediatamente el rostro se le iluminó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Phineas Argorus! ¡Qué grata sorpresa!

- La necesitabas, jovencito, no puedes imaginar la cara de palo que estabas mostrando cuando he llegado – Harry recuperó su semblante triste, aunque volvió a sonreír con amabilidad – Ya estoy al tanto de lo que está pasando aquí, y quiero que sepas que el Wicengamot y yo apoyaremos al cien por cien cualquier decisión que tomes.

- Gracias, quiero que sepa que soy consciente del valor de lo que acaba de decirme.

- Bueno, muchacho, fuera esa cara agria por un momento. He venido a traerte esto – le alargó un sobre envejecido color manila, que Harry tomó de sus manos intuyendo lo que iba a encontrar dentro de él.

El joven abrió el sobre con impaciencia, y extrajo su contenido: las fotos de su boda con Ginny. Había varias copias de cada una, aquel hombre había pensado en todo. Las pasó una a una varias veces, emocionado; en una de ellas, salía el retrato de Albus Dumbledore colgado en la pared; el viejo director sonreía alegremente. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia Phineas, a quien abrazó con cariño.

- Gracias, gracias, son maravillosas.

- Tú y la joven Ginny también lo sois – el hombre sonrió de forma paternal – Bueno, tengo que irme a una reunión del Wicengamot. Aún llego a ellas con la esperanza de conseguir quitar tanta seriedad a esas caras arrugadas, ¿sabes? ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo por su culpa! ¡Ellos me lo pegan! ¡Yo estoy hecho un chaval! – protestó con vehemencia, alzando un huesudo dedo frente al rostro de Harry.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Algo habrá que hacer con eso, está claro – el otro le apoyó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Dale una copia a Minerva, que no se te olvide – le pidió antes de marcharse.

- Ah, Ah… A usted le gusta la directora Mcgonagall, ¿a que sí? ¡Le tengo calado! – se vengó por los nervios que el otro le había hecho pasar durante el día de su boda.

- ¡No digas tonterías, jovenzuelo! – Phineas lo amonestó, enrojeciendo hasta la punta de las orejas - ¡Ya hablaremos! ¡Me voy, que llego tarde! – y se marchó como una exhalación, dejando a Harry riendo para sus adentros.

**ooo00O00ooo**

El día transcurrió como Harry lo había planeado. En cuanto Ron regresó de su misión, el Cuartel en pleno se reunió en el despacho del Jefe, y se ultimaron los planes para el asalto a la casa de Soulblack. Skood y Aroa no regresaron durante todo el día, por lo que Harry decidió cerrar los planes tan sólo teniendo en cuenta los accesos conocidos a la vieja casa.

A última hora y apunto de marcharse, Harry se reunió a solas con su cuñado.

- ¿Tienes prisa? – le preguntó.

- No, si de todas formas, Hermione está en tu casa, así que he de volver contigo. ¿Por qué?

- Porque antes de volver, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

- ¿A dónde? – Ron miró a su mejor amigo, intrigado.

- A Hogwarts – Harry alargó al chico el sobre que Phineas le había entregado. Ron lo cogió con cautela, esperando hallar allí algo relacionado con el caso Blacksoul. Al sacar las fotos, las contempló con sorpresa, y pronto su cara adoptó una expresión alegre - ¿Qué dices, te vienes? Sé que la directora Mcgonagall se alegrará mucho de verte, y también Neville.

- ¡Por supuesto que voy! ¡Tío, estáis guapísimos! ¡Y a Ginny se la ve tan contenta!

- ¡Ah! ¿Y a mí no?

- ¡Calla, idiota! ¡Ya sabes lo que quiero decir!

- Sé lo que quieres decir – sonrió alegremente – Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Cógete fuerte de mi brazo, que voy a transportarnos al Castillo.

- Oh, Merlín, otra desaparición. Ya sabes cuánto las odio – se quejó el pelirrojo.

- Vamos, no refunfuñes. Tú agárrate fuerte y no pasará nada. No podemos perder tiempo llegando allí por medios menos rápidos. Quiero volver a casa cuanto antes, me preocupa Ginny.

- Si no hay más remedio, vamos allá.

Ron se agarró del brazo de Harry con todas sus fuerzas, y los dos hombres se transportaron al Gran Castillo. Al aparecerse en el despacho del director del Colegio, único lugar donde unos pocos privilegiados podían hacer valer el arte de la aparición en los dominios de Hogwarts, McGonagall y Neville, que por casualidad se hallaban reunidos en el mismo, dieron un respingo.

- ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Algún día vas a acabar con mi corazón! – le reprendió la directora, una vez repuesta del gran susto.

- Lo siento, directora, intento no usar este método de transporte cuando vengo aquí, pero es que hoy Ron y yo llevamos mucha prisa, y no podíamos venir de otro modo – el moreno se disculpó.

- ¡Ey, tío! ¡Qué alegría verte! – Neville se apresuró a estrechar la mano del pelirrojo y a abrazarlo - ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- ¿Qué vocabulario es ese, profesor Longbottom? – lo reprendió la directora.

- Lo siento – se disculpó el joven. Los tres amigos se miraron con complicidad, medio riendo.

- He venido a traeros esto – Harry ofreció una copia de las fotos a cada uno, y ambos profesores centraron toda su atención en ellas.

- ¡Oh, son unas fotos preciosas! – Neville fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Son magníficas – se sumó Minerva.

- A Hannah le encantarán… Estoy seguro de que en cuanto se las enseñe, les buscará un lugar destacado en nuestra casa.

Harry asintió con seriedad, con la mirada fija en él.

- Harry, ¿qué te pasa? – Neville preguntó, estudiándolo con la mirada – Algo te preocupa, es evidente. Tú no has venido aquí sólo a traernos estas fotos, ¿verdad?

- No, Nev, tienes razón.

- Vamos, ¿qué es? Cualquier cosa que necesites…

McGonagall asintió, desviando toda su atención hacia el moreno. Ron lo miró con sorpresa.

- Se trata de Ginny. Lleva desde el domingo enferma, vomitando a todas horas, pálida como la cera – se explicó - En cuanto se levanta por las mañanas, lo primero que hace es vomitar. Después va sintiéndose mejor, pero eso no quita que siga enferma. La comida le molesta, cualquier olor le molesta… La muy cabezota se empeña en no ir a San Mungo a que la revisen, y yo voy a volverme loco porque no me deja ayudarla – tomó aliento, frustrado - Nev, sé que no eres sanador, pero tú tienes muy buena mano para detectar dolencias y sanarlas a través de la herbología. Estoy desesperado, no sé qué hacer…

McGonagall y el joven profesor se miraron de una forma que a Harry le pareció extraña, tras lo cual, su amigo comenzó a reír a carcajadas; Ron y Harry lo escrutaron fijamente, atónitos.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso es cómico lo que te estoy contando? – Harry le gritó, airado; inmediatamente se vio obligado a sentarse en una de las sillas por la fuerte punzada que sintió en las costillas.

- Perdona, amigo. No es cómico, evidentemente, sino maravilloso – Neville respondió, todavía entre risas.

- Se te va el caldero – Ron afirmó, mirándole de forma amenazadora – Con perdón por la expresión, profesora – concluyó, dirigiéndose a la profesora y sintiendo la misma vergüenza que si todavía fuera un adolescente alumno de Hogwarts.

- No, chicos, no se me va - el más alto afirmó, ya más sereno - ¿Acaso no os dais cuenta de lo que está pasando? – miró a ambos de hito en hito, como si lo que intentaba decirles estuviese tan claro, que ellos dos fueran un par de tontos por no verlo – Ah, es verdad, ninguno de los dos tenéis hijos todavía…

- Ni tú, listillo, - Harry contraatacó rápidamente - que Hanna esté embarazada no significa…- calló de súbito, abriendo los ojos como platos, mientras clavaba sus ojos en Neville como si acabase de conocerle - ¡Oh, Dios! – exclamó - ¿Es posible?

- Eso, tú me lo dirás – Neville asintió con una amplia sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que el otro por fin había comprendido. También la sonrisa de Harry se amplió de forma desmesurada, aunque su semblante palideció como la cera.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué vais? – Ron interrogó a ambos, alarmado - ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? ¡Vamos, hablad! ¡No os quedéis ahí, mirándoos como idiotas!

Harry desvió su mirada hacia su mejor amigo, e intentó hablarle, pero tan sólo pudo boquear como un pez agónico, algo que consiguió alarmar a Ron todavía más.

- ¡Por Merlín, Harry! – la mujer le reprochó, exasperada – Ronald, lo que tu mejor amigo intenta decirte con tan poco éxito, es que muy probablemente, tú vayas a convertirte en tío muy pronto.

- ¿En tío? – por un momento, el pelirrojo miró a ambos de hito en hito, sin comprender - ¿En tío de quién?

- Esto es divertidísimo – Neville afirmó con un brillo jocoso en los ojos – Vamos a ver, Ron. ¿De quién estábamos hablando?

Ron se fijó en él, aún pensativo.

- De Ginny…

- ¿Y entonces?

Finalmente, Ron sonrió con condescendencia, como si su joven amigo se hubiese vuelto loco.

- Tan pronto, eso no puede ser… - objetó, convencido. Se dirigió a Harry, quien le devolvió la mirada seriamente, y asintió.

- Sí puede ser – el moreno balbuceó, aún blanco como la cera – Y yo no sé qué es tener un padre, no tengo ni idea de cómo se educa a un niño… Oh, Merlín, voy a ser un desastre como padre – se lamentó, mientras Ron lo observaba con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

- ¿Pero qué tontería es esa? – Minerva le encaró – Es cierto que no pudiste disfrutar de tu padre, pero siempre has tenido a tu lado a grandes hombres, como Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin… ¿quieres que continúe? – Harry la miró, poco convencido - ¿Acaso tú no has resultado ser un hombre de provecho, de éxito, a quienes muchos admiran? ¿Jamás has aprendido nada que desees enseñar a tu hijo?

Al escucharla, Harry la miró con alegría, alejando de sí el miedo que, por un momento, le había dominado.

- Hay tantas, tantas cosas, que desearía enseñarle a un hijo mío… Pero lo que más deseo es darle todo el cariño de un padre, algo que yo tanto necesité.

- Ahí lo tienes – ella se reafirmó con un potente ademán – Y además, Ginny y tú nunca estaréis solos. Tenéis a vuestra familia para apoyaros y aconsejaros, nos tenéis a nosotros… Y no olvidemos que tú ya eres "padre" de un pequeño que te adora, y con el que estás haciendo un trabajo magnífico, debo decir. ¿No es así?

- Mi pequeño Teddy… - se le iluminó el rostro al recordar al niño.

Como impulsado por un resorte, se levantó de la silla donde había permanecido sentado y tomó a un catatónico Ron por el brazo, tirando de él. El joven salió de su asombro el tiempo justo para mirarle y afirmar.

- Dios mío, vas a ser padre, y yo voy a ser tío de nuevo.

McGonagall y Neville rieron, encantados.

- En marcha, tío Ron – le instó Harry - Vamos a pasar por la Madriguera antes de regresar a Godric´s Hollow. Hay algo que he de resolver allí – anunció, mientras seguía tirando de él con insistencia – Gracias por todo, Neville, profesora – soltó al pelirrojo únicamente para estrechar la mano de su amigo y abrazar y besar en la mejilla a la profesora, quien enrojeció sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Vas a desaparecer? – la mujer preguntó a su antiguo alumno, aún avergonzada.

- Por supuesto, así hemos venido – Harry respondió con una radiante sonrisa – Agárrate a mi brazo con fuerza, Ron. ¡Nos vamos!

Un instante después ambos hombres se habían marchado.

- Cuánto me recuerda al director Dumbledore – ella susurró, melancólica – Y tiene su talento.

Neville asintió, orgulloso de su amigo.

- Hizo bien en mantener su privilegio de ser una de las pocas personas con permiso para aparecerse dentro del Castillo. Ya no sólo por cuánto se lo ha ganado a lo largo de los años, sino también por el puesto de responsabilidad que ocupa en la actualidad. No existe nadie en el mundo que lo merezca más que él – afirmó el chico, convencido.

- Me tomarás por loca, joven Longbottom, pero en cierto modo, yo echo de menos la época en que todos vosotros erais alumnos de Hogwarts, y Albus Dumbledore aún estaba vivo. De alguna forma, fueron buenos tiempos – miró al chico como si este fuera a regañarla, pero en cambio, el profesor sonrió, comprensivo.

- Sé perfectamente lo que quiere decirme, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted – tomó a la mujer del brazo con ternura - ¿Qué tal si vamos al Gran Comedor? Como cada noche, los alumnos esperan contar con su maravillosa presencia para la cena.

- Eres un adulador, joven – le dijo, tomándole por el brazo ella también y sonriendo encantada.

Y ambos caminaron tranquilamente fuera del despacho.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Como Ron había temido desde que escuchó a Harry decirlo, ambos chicos se aparecieron a las puertas de La Madriguera. Antes de llamar a la puerta, los dos se miraron con temor, pues era la primera vez que iban a encontrarse con la señora Weasley, después de la escena que se montó el domingo pasado en Godric´s Hollow. Harry respiró hondo, he hizo sonar sus nudillos contra la puerta; habrían podido entrar sin más, ya que aquella casa jamás permanecía cerrada, pero no lo vieron oportuno. Pronto la figura de una mujer pelirroja entrada en años se perfiló ante ellos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Molly preguntó a Harry con cara de pocos amigos - ¿No me habéis echado de vuestra casa? Pues tampoco yo os quiero en la mía – le dijo con voz cortante – Y tú, ya que eres su cómplice, márchate también – ordenó al otro chico.

- ¡Mamá…! – le reprochó su hijo menor, pero su padre le interrumpió, apareciendo tras su esposa y adelantándose hacia ambos con rapidez.

- No le hagáis caso, hijos. Nos alegramos de veros – afirmó Arthur, apoyando su mano en el hombro de aquel al que consideraba como a uno más de sus hijos desde hacía tantos años.

- Hemos venido a traerles esto.

Harry ofreció un pequeño paquete hacia Molly, sonriéndole con tranquilidad para intentar poner paz, pero ella no hizo ademán de cogerlo. En cambio, Arthur lo tomó rápidamente de manos del chico y lo desenvolvió con soltura. Dentro había varias fotos, una de los novios rodeados por todos los testigos, y otras de Ginny y Harry a solas, mirando a la cámara, abrazados y sonrientes. Lágrimas de emoción se deslizaron por el rostro del hombre mayor.

- Gracias, hijo; es un hermoso regalo – ambos hombres se abrazaron con cuidado, llenos de cariño.

Al separarse, Harry caminó hasta la mujer y se plantó frente a ella, sin hacer caso del gesto de desdén con el que fue recibido.

- Molly, lo crea o no, Ginny y yo no nos casamos en secreto para hacerle daño a usted, ni a ninguno de la familia, a la que tanto amamos.

- Ya veo cómo lo hacéis, ya…

Al escucharla, Harry suspiró, pero continuó hablando.

- Sólo le diré esto: Ginny no la ha echado de nuestra casa, y yo tampoco, y jamás lo haremos. Sus palabras fueron dichas con ira, y le ruego que no se las tome en cuenta. Ella es fuerte e impetuosa, como usted, por eso sé que usted comprende perfectamente lo que intento decirle – por primera vez desde que él había comenzado a hablar, su suegra le miró, de forma acusadora, pero no pronunció palabra – Ella adora a su madre, la adora a usted, y a partir de ahora va a necesitarla más que nunca, porque si mis sospechas son correctas, Ginny, su hija, está esperando un bebé.

Tanto Arthur como Molly lo miraron con ojos como platos, y él sonrió cariñosamente.

- Sí, está embarazada. Yo acabo de enterarme, y la amo, me desvivo por ella y haría cualquier cosa para verla feliz. Pero por mucho que me esfuerce, no puedo saber cómo se siente íntimamente en su embarazo, no puedo arroparla ni reconfortarla como puede hacerlo otra mujer que sí ha sido madre, y más si esa mujer es su propia madre – tomó la mano a la atónita Señora Weasley, se la acercó a los labios y depositó en ella un dulce beso – No deseo ver cómo usted y ella se mantienen alejadas, por ningún motivo. Aunque en ciertas ocasiones no puedan comprenderse la una a la otra, siempre podrán amarse. No se nieguen eso, Molly, le ruego que no lo hagan, al igual que se lo he rogado a Ginny; y que tampoco me lo niegue a mí. Yo ya perdí una madre; no podré soportar perder otra – volvió a besar la mano de la mujer con dulzura y se separó de ella.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Mientras, en Godric´s Hollow, sonó el timbre del hogar de los Potter. Ginny y Hermione se hallaban en la sala de estar, conversando sentadas en un cómodo sofá.

- Tranquila, Ginny, yo saldré a ver quién es. Ya sé que te encuentras mejor – añadió, cortando la inminente réplica de su cuñada – pero si te mueves volverás a sentirte mal, y cuando regrese Harry te obligará a ir a San Mungo. Todavía no sé cómo no lo ha hecho ya.

- Oh, está bien – aceptó la pelirroja con fastidio.

Hermione caminó hacia la puerta; intentó ver quién era por la mirilla, y al encontrar el rostro de Harry sonriéndole desde el otro lado se apresuró a abrir.

- ¿Pero cómo es que llamas a la puerta de tu propia casa? ¿Y cómo vas vestido? – le preguntó, observándolo de arriba abajo con sorpresa.

- Acabo de volver de una misión muy complicada, me han prestado ropa porque la mía estaba hecha girones, me he dejado las llaves en el Ministerio de Magia y… - pero la chica no le dejó terminar.

- ¿Misión? ¿Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza, con las lesiones que estás sufriendo? ¿Y la chimenea? Vamos, no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote y entra, Ginny te necesita – lo reprendió – Dentro nos lo contarás todo con tranquilidad.

Al escuchar sus palabras, una sonrisa malvada desfiguró el bello rostro que tenía ante ella.

- Recuerda que tú has sido quien me ha dejado entrar – él le dijo con malicia.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender, pero no tuvo tiempo a decir nada más, pues inesperadamente, se vio atacada por aquel que había creído era su mejor amigo.

- _¡Petrificus totalus!_ – el falso Harry gritó apuntándola con su varita, y la chica quedó paralizada inmediatamente, pues de ningún modo había esperado un ataque.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Quién es? – el hombre escuchó desde el fondo de la planta baja; cerró la puerta tras ellos y caminó rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz.

No tardó en hallar a Ginny, que miraba hacia el pasillo con curiosidad.

- ¡Harry! – gritó al verle, llena de alegría - ¿Y Hermione?

- Tranquila, palomita, que vas a reunirte con ella muuuuy pronto. _¡Desmaius! – _volvió a gritar, apuntándola a ella ahora, y Ginny cayó fláccida en el sofá.

Regresó por el pasillo en busca de Hermione, a quien levantó como un peso muerto y volviendo a por Ginny con ella al hombro. Después tomó a la otra mujer cargándosela en el otro hombro con facilidad y caminó hacia la chimenea.

- Magnífico, esto es magnífico – se felicitó Benjamín Blacksoul, sonriendo de forma ladina – Dos palomitas al precio de una. Esta vez Potter lo va a pagar, antes de morir como la rata que es, lo va a pagar, y de qué modo.

Sacó polvos flu de uno de los bolsillos de su horrenda chaqueta y los lanzó dentro, pronunciando un nombre con un grito estridente. Pronto, la acogedora casa quedó en la más absoluta soledad.

**ooo00O00ooo**

– Ron, ¿nos vamos? – Harry pidió a su mejor amigo, comenzando a caminar hacia la chimenea que haría llegar a ambos a Godric´s Hollow en cuestión de segundos. El pelirrojo asintió, en silencio – Sentimos que la visita dure tan poco hoy, pero no queremos dejar a las chicas solas al anochecer durante mucho tiempo. Aunque nuestro hogar cuenta con los conjuros de defensa más poderosos que conozco, no es un buen momento para hacerlo.

- Harry… - Arthur lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo – Harry, hijo… - su voz sonó quebrada por la emoción, y no pudo continuar, pero tampoco tuvo oportunidad, ya que súbitamente, el rostro del moreno adoptó una palidez cadavérica y se llevó la mano al corazón con rapidez y desesperación, como si el aire le faltase.

- ¡Ron, tenemos que irnos! ¡Algo pasa en Godric´s Hollow! – Harry gritó con urgencia.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – su amigo se plantó frente a él en dos zancadas, sorprendido.

- ¡No preguntes! ¡Algo malo ha sucedido! ¡Lo presiento!

Sin perder tiempo, echó los polvos flu a la chimenea y gritó su destino claramente, desapareciendo de inmediato. Ron miró a sus padres, preocupado, y lo siguió como una exhalación. Arthur y Molly los contemplaron marcharse, con el corazón en un puño.

- Voy a seguirlos, Molly – afirmó el hombre, resuelto, una vez se vio capaz de pensar con claridad.

- Yo también voy – la mujer respondió del mismo modo – He de saber qué está pasando. Se trata de mis hijos.

Él asintió con un ademán de cabeza y, decidido, se lanzó a la chimenea, seguido por su esposa un segundo después.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz 2.011! **

Sí, soy una mala persona por no haberos ofrecido un capítulo nuevo de este fic desde hace tropecientos mil días, pero perdonadme, hoy es el día de Reyes y he sido una buena chica, por fin he hecho mis deberes, jeje.

Os deseo que este nuevo año que estamos empezando venga cargado de salud, alegrías y grandes proyectos para todos, de todo corazón.

He podido actualizar el fic aprovechando unos pocos días de vacaciones que me han dado en la empresa, y como veréis, este capítulo ha dejado las cosas chungas, pero muy chungas. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible para que no teneros en la incertidumbre durante mucho tiempo.

**Dedicatorias**, pues permitidme que lo dedicque a todos aquellos que me han arropado con sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:

**Julscullenmasen, Jor, zafiro potter, Snitch-bcn, mimig2, , Bita, susy snape, Cirze, Ires y Dama de sombras (por orden cronológico, jeje)**

Si algún review no lo he respondido, perdonadme, pero es que no sé dónde tengo la cabeza con todo el lío que llevo en el trabajo. Lo que os puedo asegurar es que siempre los leo todos, pues cada mañana al levantarme de la cama, lo primero que hago es ir al ordenador para ver si me han dejado algún mensaje, con esos dos minutos que tengo antes de verme obligada a ducharme y desayunar corriendo para irme a trabajar.

**También quiero dedicarlo a todos los que habéis añadido este fic a vuestros favoritos.** ¡Ya son cuarenta y ocho! Me siento inmensamente feliz y agradecida por ello.

**Os mando un abrazo muy fuerte a todos, y todo mi agradecimiento.**

**Hasta muy pronto.**

**Rose.**


	19. Reflejo de amor

_**Capítulo 19: Reflejo de amor.**_

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente, los párpados le pesaban de una forma extraña, y en un principio se vio tentada a seguir durmiendo, como había creído estarlo haciendo, en su propia cama, nada más hubo despertado. Pero poco a poco, la espesa niebla que revoloteaba en su mente se fue aclarando, y la imagen de Harry atacándola se perfiló claramente en sus más inmediatos recuerdos. Nada más recordar lo sucedido supo que su mente le engañaba, que aquel hombre que la había inmovilizado con tanta crueldad no era Harry. Él jamás la habría tratado de aquel modo, nunca. Hasta el momento, había mantenido la mirada desenfocada, intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza que la atenazaba, y por un instante temió volver a enfocarla; sabía que no se hallaría en su casa cuando lo hiciera, y quizá tampoco encontraría su cuerpo en el mejor de los estados.

Imaginaba, intuía, sabía quién la había secuestrado, y sabía también qué destino aguardaba a todas las mujeres que la habían precedido. Por un momento, un terror casi insoportable se adueñó de su mente y de su pecho, pero ella misma se obligó a mantener a raya aquel maldito miedo que tan sólo la arrastraba hacia el desastre, y que tan poco útil le resultaría para salir bien parada de aquella desesperada situación.

Intentó moverse, y el hecho de no poder conseguirlo no hizo más que acrecentar su temor a haber sido agredida. Se vio obligada a recordarse que, si así había sido, ya no había vuelta atrás; así que se armó de valor y dirigió una temerosa mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, en busca de indicios de lo que fuese que le hubiese sucedido. En contra de lo que esperaba, su inmovilidad no se debía aparentemente a lesión alguna, sino a que había sido fuertemente atada de pies y manos a lo que parecía un recio pilar, que al atreverse a mirar a su alrededor, pudo identificar como perteneciente a una amplia, vieja y descuidada estancia, sin lugar a dudas parte de una igualmente solariega vivienda, que por supuesto no era la suya. Sintió la boca seca y estropajosa, e intentó pasarse la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos, pero tampoco pudo: lo que parecía una mordaza improvisada retenía su voz, sin duda para impedirle gritar, y también le secaba la garganta. Trató de sondear mentalmente todo su cuerpo, en busca de algún dolor fuerte y extraño, sobre todo en ciertas partes del mismo, las que a "él" más le gustaban; pero no halló indicio alguno de daño. Al parecer, no había sido violada; sintió ánimos, aquello era un buen comienzo.

Inmediatamente después pensó en Harry, en el verdadero Harry, su marido. ¿Y qué había sido de Hermione? Miró a su alrededor, desesperada, en busca de su cuñada, pero no pudo verla por ningún lado. Rogó desde lo más hondo de su corazón que al regresar a casa, Harry la hubiese hallado tan sólo desmayada, y no algo peor. Intentó convencerse de que, sin duda, él ya estaría organizando su recate, basándose en las palabras que le hubiese contado la chica; sabía que al joven auror nada le detendría, absolutamente nada; por ello decidió que debía liberarse de su cautiverio con la mayor rapidez posible. No podía permitir que Harry arriesgase su vida por ella, y menos en su estado de salud actual, y tampoco que lo hiciese su hermano Ron, ni nadie.

Observó a su alrededor con mayor detenimiento, en busca de algo que la pudiese ayudar en su tarea de liberarse de sus ataduras, y fue entonces cuando se topó de frente con unos ojos que la observaban fijamente, sin parpadear. Por un segundo se asustó, pero pronto algo en aquella vacua mirada le dijo que no era a ella a quien los sorprendidos ojos enfocaban sin ver; de hecho, aquellos orbes vidriosos no miraban a nadie, ni a nada. Sin duda no la reconocían, pero ella sí los había reconocido a ellos: eran los ojos de Eugeene Joyce los que la observaban desde su fláccido cuerpo, abandonado descuidadamente en un sofá, como si de una muñeca rota se tratase. El corazón le dio un vuelco e instintivamente intentó dar un paso atrás por el susto; las ataduras se ciñeron aún más a sus manos y pies, constriñéndole la circulación de la sangre.

- Tranquila, aún no ha muerto – escuchó una voz masculina y profunda, que le había hablado con inequívocos tintes de diversión, e intentó localizarla con la mirada. Pero el origen de la voz se hallaba a su espalda, donde esta no llegaba, amarrada como estaba. Así que se limitó a esperar a que la voz decidiese pronunciarse de nuevo, cosa que no tardó en suceder – Tan sólo se halla algo… traspuesta. Había comenzado a resultar molesta. Y puesto que tú te hallas aquí, ya no sirve a mis propósitos – el hombre rió, aparentemente por una broma que la pelirroja no había conseguido entender.

Ginny intentó liberarse de nuevo, pero no consiguió más que aumentar la presión de las cadenas que la retenían, y tras un par de infructuosos intentos desistió, presa de un intenso dolor que comenzó a lacerar sus muñecas.

- Yo de ti no lo haría, o cuando llegue Potter te hallará en un lamentable estado de salud – tanta amabilidad alertó aún más todos sus sentidos.

Esta vez escuchó la voz mucho más cerca, diría que pegada a ella; contuvo la respiración, intentando reducir las pulsaciones de su desbocado corazón a una cadencia razonable, para que las sienes dejasen de martillearle. Y mientras lo hacía, el dueño de la voz que le había hablado con suma tranquilidad no se hizo de rogar, y cumplió sus deseos. Ante ella, apareció Harry, mirándola con una lujuria extraña, ella diría que mezclada con un infinito desprecio; pero esta vez se hallaba preparada y no se dejó impresionar. Devolvió al impostor una mirada plagada de ira y asco.

- Oh, ya veo que mi "curioso" disfraz ya no te impresiona – la languidez de una ladina sonrisa se perfiló en aquel bello rostro, ahora deformado por malvadas expresiones que no eran las suyas - ¿No te apetece fingir que no te has dado cuenta, y pasar conmigo un rato entretenido? – el hombre se pegó a su cuerpo con descaro, y acarició su mejilla con una mano torpe y nerviosa.

Entonces Ginny supo que la aparente calma y control que aquel extraño intentaba demostrar, era toda fachada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás rápidamente, intentando huir de aquél ponzoñoso contacto, y al hacerlo su cabeza chocó duramente contra el pilar al que aún permanecía atada. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies, que nubló su mente durante un momento. Al sentir su explícito rechazo, el rostro del hombre se llenó de furia, hasta el punto de que ella creyó que inmediatamente después sería golpeada, pero nada sucedió.

- No te impacientes, palomita, me reservo la diversión para más tarde, cuando llegue mi público. Sin Potter para presenciarlo y lamentarlo, esto no tiene ninguna gracia – al mirarlo de nuevo a la cara, ella vio que el arrebato de ira había pasado, y se supo a salvo; al menos por el momento.

Pero sintió que no debía dejar pasar más tiempo, Harry no podía hace su aparición, debía protegerlo. Su cerebro se puso a funcionar a marchas forzadas.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Un fogonazo anunció al entrada en tromba de Harry en su casa de Godric´s Hollow. Nada más llegar, miró a su alrededor, en busca de las dos chicas. Encontró las luces del comedor encendidas, pero ni rastro había de Ginny, ni de Hermione. Inmediatamente después hicieron acto de presencia Ron, Arthur y Molly, que se vieron obligados a apartarse rápidamente de la chimenea para no obstaculizarse la entrada unos a otros.

- ¡Ginny! – Harry comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo caso omiso del punzante dolor que laceraba su pecho con cada exhalación - ¡Ginny! ¡Hermione! ¡Ginny!

Caminó por todas las estancias de la planta baja, hasta salir al pasillo principal y alcanzar la puerta: estaba abierta de par en par. Hizo ademán de correr hacia el piso superior, pero Ron, que le pisaba los talones, lo detuvo por un brazo, indicándole que él mismo lo haría. Ni cortos ni perezosos, Ron y Arthur corrieron escaleras arriba, continuando con los gritos que Harry había comenzado. No se escuchó respuesta alguna. Con la mirada perdida en un temor que lo ahogaba, Harry regresó al comedor por donde todos habían entrado, cogido del brazo por Molly, que no dejaba de temblar temiendo lo peor.

- No hay nadie en la casa – Ron anunció minutos después, cuando su padre y él se reunieron con los otros dos – Ni hay indicios de lucha por ningún lado. Es como si las dos hubiesen desaparecido, sin más. ¿Seguro que no se habrán marchado a nuestra casa por algún tema de última hora? – preguntó a Harry esperanzado. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía tan bien como su mejor amigo cual era la única verdad.

- ¿Dejando la casa abierta y las luces encendidas? – el moreno lo traspasó con una mirada de reproche, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro con desaliento.

- Ha-Harry… - Ron palideció, obligado a asumir la realidad.

- Lo sé – el chico murmuró; sentía que, en cualquier momento, las piernas dejarían de sostenerle.

Arthur y Molly se abrazaron con fuerza.

- Hay que hacer algo – Arthur declaró.

- ¡Matar a ese hijo de puta! – Harry escupió las palabras, lleno de furia.

De pronto, una inmensa y terrosa lechuza se coló en la casa con total impunidad, aprovechando que aún se hallaba abierta la puerta de la calle. Totalmente indiferente a la tragedia que allí se estaba viviendo, voló tranquilamente hasta alcanzar a Harry, y dejó caer en sus manos un bulto, que el chico se apresuró a coger. Sin parar siquiera para tomar aliento, la lechuza emprendió su huída ante las atónitas miradas de todos ellos.

- Es una carta vociferadora, – Molly anunció – las conozco bien.

En cualquier otro momento, sus palabras habrían sido coreadas por las risas de todos los hombres de la familia, que por uno u otro motivo, habían sido presa de una de aquellas cartas enviadas por su madre o esposa. Pero en aquel preciso instante nadie sonrió siquiera, ni ella había pretendido que lo hiciesen.

Con manos temblorosas, Harry despegó el lacre que permitiría que la carta entregase su mensaje, y una voz profunda y arrogante no se hizo esperar más:

"_Potter, Potter, Potter…_ - se oyó una risa burlona, y un silencio, tras el cual la voz falsamente condescendiente de Benjamin Blacksoul volvió a resonar por la estancia como una pesadilla – _Tengo enjauladas a tus dos palomitas. Ven a mí: muere por tu propia voluntad y haz que vivan. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme _– hubo una breve pausa teatral – _Ah, y que el pelirrojo no se atreva a asomarse por aquí, o ambas morirán. Que disfrutes una buena noche._"

La voz enmudeció, sin más, y el peso de la desesperación se precipitó sobre los cuatro corazones que la habían estado escuchando. Molly se dejó caer en uno de los sofás como un peso muerto, Arthur estaba paralizado, las palabras del maldito asesino aún resonando en su cabeza como el redoble de un agorero tambor; a Ron le saltaban las lágrimas de rabia y frustración. Harry se agarró con fuerza al respaldo de una silla y por un momento, enterró la cabeza en su pecho; después se recompuso y los miró a todos con decisión.

- Me voy a su encuentro – Harry anunció, resuelto.

- ¿Estás loco? – Ron le gritó, entreviéndole de forma borrosa entre las lágrimas que aún se derramaban por su rostro, y tomándole por un brazo con fuerza; pero su mejor amigo se zafó de su presión con un fuerte empellón que después le costó una mueca de dolor – ¡Si vas, irás a que te mate! ¡Eso es lo único que ese tipo quiere, matarte! – volvió a gritar, desesperado - ¡Mi mujer también está ahí! ¡Por amor de Merlín! ¡Y mi hermana! ¡Pero se trata de salvarlas, no de perderte a ti también!

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – el moreno gritó a su vez, encarándose con el chico -¿Permitir que ese mal nacido haga con ellas lo que quiera? – apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, frustrado.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo iré en tu lugar! ¡Tú estás lesionado! – se ofreció.

- ¡El mensaje ha sido bien claro! ¡Me quiere a mí, Ron, no a ti! ¡Si te encuentra en mi lugar, no dudará en acabar con ellas! ¡Jamás las recuperaremos!

- ¡Mierda! ¿Y pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados, mientras tú te diriges de cabeza hacia la muerte? ¡Incluso si tú das pie a sus locuras y te reúnes con él, nada nos garantiza que cumpla su palabra e intercambie a las chicas por ti!

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por eso yo voy a ganar tiempo con él! ¡Es a ti a quien toca rescatarlas! ¿Crees que no sé que no voy a poder hacer prácticamente nada en la situación en la que me encuentro? ¡Pero sí puedo daros tiempo a Arthur, a Molly y a ti para encontrar el modo de sacarlas de esa condenada casa de locos! ¿Es que no lo comprendes?

- ¡No! ¡No lo comprendo! ¡Me haré pasar por ti tomando una poción multijugos! ¡Funcionará! – Ron le ofreció de nuevo, decidido.

- ¡No seas imbécil! ¿Cómo crees que él se las ha podido llevar? - ahora los tres miraron a Harry con la sorpresa reflejada en sus semblantes, dándose cuenta de lo que el chico intentaba decirles - ¡No funcionará! ¡Él mejor que nadie sabe a quién está imitando!

Ron tomó a Harry por los hombros, apretándoselos con fuerza, y puso la vista en blanco, derrotado.

- Oh, Merlín, sabes perfectamente lo que haces, vas a sacrificarte conscientemente… - encaró su mirada, esperando ver una negativa en ella, que no llegó.

- Déjate de mierdas, Ron. Voy a hacer lo único que puedo hacer. Y punto. Y tú harás lo que tengas que hacer. – Después se dirigió a todos los presentes – Componéoslas como podáis, pero entrad en esa casa y rescatad a Ginny y a Hermione. Intentaré daros una hora de tiempo, sea como sea. Después, seguramente ya nada podré hacer por vosotros, ni por ellas.

Caminó con paso decidido hacia su despacho, y escasos minutos después regresó con algo entre las manos.

- Esto son orejas extensibles fabricadas por George –ofreció una a Ron y se quedó con otra exactamente igual, que deslizó hacia el fondo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta – Tu ya las conoces. Como veis,- explicó a sus suegros - han desaparecido los cables que las unen. Ahora la distancia que las separa no supone impedimento alguno para que ambas puedan estar conectadas, por muy grande que esta sea. En cuanto yo entre en esa casa, sabréis que está sucediendo en ella en todo momento – aseguró – Actuad en consecuencia.

- Hijo, no… - Molly se levantó, derrotada, y se abrazó al chico llena de desesperación. – Debe haber otra manera…

Arthur los rodeó a ambos con un amplio abrazo.

- Tranquila, todo irá bien – él les aseguró, intentando mentirles lo mejor posible, pues ni él mismo creía semejante patraña. Besó a Molly en la frente y, por un momento, apoyó su mano en el brazo de Arthur, mientras las miradas de ambos hombres se encontraban para decírselo todo sin palabras. – Una hora – repitió, y desapareció, dejando en todos los corazones un agujero de negrura.

- ¡En marcha! – Ron gritó a sus padres, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza – Habíamos elaborado un plan para entrar en esa casa. Está concebido para ser llevado a cabo por mucha más gente pero no nos queda tiempo para avisar a nadie más; así que servirá, porque es lo único que tenemos. Ha de servir – les aseguró.

- Por supuesto que servirá – Molly le apoyó, resuelta – Dinos lo que tenemos que hacer, hijo.

Arthur asintió con la misma decisión que su mujer. Ron iba a comenzar a contarles el plan de forma apresurada, cuando unos fuertes golpes resonaron con fuerza en la puerta de entrada, sobresaltándolos a todos. El joven pelirrojo caminó sigilosamente hacia el pasillo, y oteó la entrada con cuidado de no ser descubierto. Al darse cuenta de quiénes se asomaban por el hueco de la puerta llenos de curiosidad, corrió hacia ellos, sorprendido y esperanzado por igual. Los rostros triunfales de Aroa y Skood lo aguardaban expectantes.

- ¿Qué-qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – casi tartamudeó por los nervios.

- ¡Traemos noticias importantes! – Aroa comenzó, excitada por la emoción, aunque pronto fue interrumpida por su compañero, también alterado.

- ¡Hemos descubierto cómo Blacksoul entra y sale de su casa sin ser visto! ¡Y seguramente podremos usar esa misma entrada para sorprenderlo y asaltarlo en su propia guarida! – añadió el hombre de forma apresurada.

- ¡Alabado sea Merlín! – Ron gritó, mientras tiraba de ambos con ímpetu para que lo siguieran dentro de la casa - ¡Desembuchad, rápido! ¡Nos vamos a casa de Blacksoul ahora mismo!

- ¿A-ahora? – los aurores lo miraron con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

- ¡Ahora! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya os lo contaré todo por el camino! ¡Y hablad ya, que nos queda menos de una hora!

Los dos se miraron sin comprender, pero no preguntaron más, conscientes de la urgencia que movía a Ron a través de sus palabras. Ya Arthur y Molly se habían reunido con ellos en el hall de la casa, así que rápidamente, contaron a los tres todo lo que habían descubierto aquella tarde.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Harry no hizo sonar el timbre de la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Blacksoul; sabía perfectamente que esa puerta se hallaría abierta para él cuando intentase franquearla, así como era perfectamente consciente de que, al hacerlo, la misma puerta supondría una barrera infranqueable para todo aquél no que no fuera él mismo o quien había tan diestramente la había encantado. Así que, serenamente, tomó el pomo, que resultó gélido en su mano, y lo hizo girar, como suponía, sin traba alguna. Dentro, al final de un estrecho e interminable pasillo, una tenue luz le anunció su destino, y con paso pausado pero firme, caminó hacia él, resuelto. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tampoco esperó sorprender al hombre que lo aguardaba en aquella estancia, así que no aparentó sentirse sorprendido de que este lo mirase con total naturalidad, al ser localizado al fondo de la misma. El horror a su semblante, llegó al descubrir, tras una rápida pero concienzuda mirada por toda la habitación, el cuerpo de Eugeen torpemente abandonado en un amplio sofá, y cubierto de con un mínimo pudor por rasgadas vestiduras.

Aún menos tardó en localizar a Ginny. Su esposa le miraba con ojos asustados, de pie,amordazada y amarrada con diversas ataduras a un vacío y sucio pilar elegido estratégicamente, entre su raptor y el mismo Harry; en contra de lo que hubiese podido esperar dado el estado en que había hallado a E.J., Ginny no parecía haber sufrido agresión alguna. Al buscar la verdad en sus ojos, supo que aquel miedo que ella mostraba con tanta fuerza no era por ella misma, sino por él, y una titánica furia se liberó desde lo más hondo de su alma.

Pero inmediatamente se obligó a autocontrolarse, pues haría un flaco favor a su mujer si actuaba de forma irreflexiva. En cambio, clavó en el hombre una mirada con entrañas de letal cuchillo, que le rajó el alma en un solo instante.

- Tira al suelo tu varita, Potter – Blacksoul ordenó, sin perder tiempo en saludos innecesarios – No, espera, - lo detuvo con una mano - lánzamela, no quiero arriesgarme a ser víctima de una de tus tretas.

Serenamente, Harry hizo como el otro le pedía y lanzó su varita, haciéndola caer a los pies de su adversario, quien la recogió con cuidado y, por un momento, se dedicó a observarla con sumo placer.

- Perfecto… - sonrió, encantado – El gran Potter indefenso ante mí… Pronto yacerás postrado a mis pies – afirmó, mirándolo con una lástima burlona que mostraba la más grande de las satisfacciones.

Pero Harry hizo caso omiso de su provocación. En cambio, alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

Al tiempo de lanzar su varita, Harry había clavado su vista en Ginny de un modo extraño, como si pudiese alcanzarla con ella; y había murmurado algo. La muchacha creyó haber leído en sus labios las palabras "te amo", y sintió que el corazón iba a detenérsele en el pecho, presintiendo que él había ido a por ella dispuesto a ponerse en el mayor de los peligros para salvarla. Intentó gritar para disuadirlo de que hiciera lo que fuese que había planeado, pero no consiguió que su voz saliese de su garganta. Desesperada, forcejeó como una posesa intentando liberarse una vez más del hechizo encadenador que la tenía retenida, impidiéndole tratar de desatarse, pero tan sólo consiguió que, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Benjamín rompiese a reír con estruendosas carcajadas. Ginny sólo podía mirar a Harry, tenía sus ojos fijos en él, leyendo en los del chico que la suerte estaba echada, mientras le suplicaba con los suyos una y otra vez que parase, que desistiese. No era el hechizo de inmovilidad lo que amenazaba con ahogarla, ni la mordaza que silenciaba su boca, o el estar comenzando a perder la circulación de la sangre en las muñecas debido a la constricción de sus ataduras; ni siquiera era la amenaza de ser violada y asesinada, o esclavizada para siempre por aquel repulsivo hombre lo que le hacía sentir que la vida se le escapaba de las manos. Era saber que Harry había ido allí dispuesto a morir por ella, y que ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Lloró en silencio lágrimas de desesperación.

- Quiero ver a Hermione – el auror dijo sin más, con voz que no admitía réplica. Pero el otro no se impresionó.

Al escucharle, los ojos de Ginny se ensancharon por el terror, al darse cuenta de que su amiga también había sido secuestrada por aquel demente.

- No estás en disposición de pedir nada – Benjamin respondió con desdén, - y menos de ordenarlo.

- Cumple mi deseo, o te juro que lo pagarás muy caro – Harry era completamente consciente de que se estaba marcando un inmenso farol, pero si quería ganar tiempo, no podía mostrar su debilidad.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacerme? ¿Matarme de asco por tener que soportar una vez más tu despreciable rostro? – lanzó una risotada – ¿O quizá darme un abrazo y clavarme una de tus costillas hechas astillas? Si no he muerto al verme obligado a adoptar tu asquerosa apariencia, mucho menos voy a hacerlo ahora, que estoy apunto de lograr lo que más deseo: verte sufrir un infierno antes de que desaparezcas del mapa.

- Arrepiéntete de tus actos, Blacksoul, y pediré al Wicengamot clemencia para ti.

De pronto, una llamarada de fuego surgió de la varita de Benjamin, y pasó a escasos centímetros de Harry, para finalmente acabar estrellándose en la pared del fondo con un horroroso estruendo que fue ahogado por las estridentes carcajadas del hombre. El Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores ni se inmutó.

- ¿Arrepentirme? ¿Acaso tú te has arrepentido alguna vez de haber causado la locura y la muerte de la persona a quien yo más amaba? – rugió, tras dejar de reír de forma abrupta.

- Todos y cada uno de los días que han pasado desde la muerte de Lilith me he arrepentido de no haber sido capaz de impedirla – le aseguró Harry, mostrando su dolor.

- ¿Impedirla? ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Tú la mataste! ¡La enamoraste, me la arrebataste! ¡Y luego te deshiciste de ella como un juguete roto! ¡Tú la destrozaste! ¡La volviste loca y la llevaste hasta la muerte!

- ¡Eso es mentira! – Harry hizo ademán de abalanzarse sobre el otro, furioso, pero inmediatamente Blacksoul lo apuntó con su varita, obligándolo a detenerse.

Durante unos segundos que a Ginny parecieron eternos, ambos hombres se asesinaron el uno al otro con la mirada, completamente inmóviles. E inesperadamente, Benjamin relajó su postura y bajó la varita, recuperando su actitud altiva, burlona y arrogante.

- Sea como sea, pagarás por haberte cruzado en nuestro camino, al igual que Patterman pagó. – Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, Harry lo miró con ojos desorbitados - ¿Qué creías? ¿Que aquel cobarde tendría el valor para matarse? ¡No veas cuánto disfruté contemplando su cara de espanto cuando le hice tragar aquel veneno que desaparece sin dejar rastro! ¡Y adivina de quién me disfracé para entrar en Azkabán con total impunidad! ¡Fue tan fácil hacerlo parecer un suicidio! – confesó con total naturalidad – Desde que la inocentona de Eugene cayó rendida ante mis encantos, ha sido muy fácil conseguir un montó de tus cabellos para hacerme pasar por ti cuando me ha dado la gana. ¡Siempre lleva montones de ellos pegados a la ropa! ¿También te la beneficias? – provocó al moreno con descaro.

- Eres un asesino – Harry le escupió con desprecio – y un demente. E.J. te ama. ¿Es que eso no significa nada para ti? ¿Acaso ella no merece ningún respeto?

- Nadie en este mundo merece ningún respeto, porque nadie salvó a Lilith de la muerte. Todos, todos sois culpables. Y tú eres el mayor de todos. Por eso será tu rostro el que vea tu mujer cuando mire a su asesino.

- ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Tampoco ella lo merece?

- ¡No me digas que a estas alturas te preocupas por mi hermana! ¡Después de cómo la has tratado! ¡También a ella la has usado y tirado como a un trapo sucio! Y sólo por eso, porque ha sido víctima de tu veneno, a ella le he permitido vivir! – explicó, lleno de rabia - ¡Quizá ella ya haya desobedecido mi orden y haya acabado con tu amiguita Hermione, en el piso de arriba! ¿Sabías que está un poco loca? – terminó con voz soberbia y más arrogante a cada segundo.

Harry sintió que su corazón se ensanchaba de esperanza. Por las palabras de Benjamin, Hermione continuaba viva y bajo custodia de Beatrice, en alguna de las habitaciones del piso superior de aquella casa; esperó fervientemente que Ron hubiese escuchado toda la conversación. Jamás sería capaz de agradecer a George de forma suficiente el haber perfeccionado la oreja extensible del modo en que lo había hecho. En aquel momento supo que su trabajo en aquel drama estaba llegando a su fin, y se permitió dar rienda suelta a todo el desprecio que sentía por aquel ser de mente deforme.

- Le viene de familia – Harry lo acusó implícitamente.

Por toda respuesta y raudo como el rayo, Blacksoul lanzó una maldición _Cruciatus _que impactó de lleno contra el cuerpo de Ginny. Por un momento, la chica se estremeció y cerró los ojos involuntariamente, dispuesta a soportar estoicamente un dolor que nunca llegó; cuando, tras unos segundos de aterrada espera Ginny abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y buscó a Harry con ellos, la escena le estremeció: él yacía en el suelo, envuelto en dolor, observado por un atónito Benjamin, que los contemplaba a él y a ella de hito en hito, sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero ella lo comprendió inmediatamente. Nada más ver a Harry agonizando en su lugar, se dio cuenta de que las palabras que él había murmurado justo al entrar en la casa y antes de abandonar su varita, no habían sido _"Te amo"_ sino _"Reflexium Amore"_. Justo en el momento de lanzar su varita hacia Blacksoul, él había empleado con ella exactamente el mismo hechizo con el que su madre salvó su propia vida hacía veinticinco años. Comprendió que, mientras él viviera, todo el daño dirigido a ella misma sería él quien lo sufriría, y tras su muerte, sería Blacksoul contra quien rebotaría. De un modo u otro, el único hombre al que ella había amado durante toda su vida, al que había creído perder para siempre sintiéndose morir y al que gracias a Merlín había recuperado, acababa de darlo todo por ella.

Deseó cerrar los ojos con fuerza y quedarse inmóvil, a esperar que todo fuese un mal sueño del que cuando despertase, volviese a descubrirse sola y triste, desamparada, muerta en vida por haber perdido el amor de Harry para siempre, pero sabiéndolo sano y salvo; intentó desear con todas sus fuerzas no haber aceptado aquel maldito trabajo de periodista, haber rechazado la invitación de Harry a vivir con él, haber sido fuerte y no haberlo aceptado de nuevo en su mundo… al menos él seguiría a salvo y no se habría sacrificado por ella… pero no pudo; Harry había sido y sería siempre lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. En cambio comenzó a forcejear como una histérica por librarse de las ataduras que la retenían, luchó y luchó, se revolvió cual una serpiente enloquecida, hasta lograr que sus muñecas sangrasen, pero nada consiguió. Intentó morder la mordaza, destrozarla con toda su rabia, pero esta ni un milímetro se desplazó. Gritó en silencio; gritó a Blacksoul que se apiadase de Harry, que la matase a ella; gritó a Harry que deshiciese el hechizo que la cambiaba por él en tan amarga tortura; se desgarró la garganta gritando sin voz. Todo fue en vano.

Al ver sus desesperados intentos para liberarse, al contemplarla llorar amargamente de rabia e impotencia, Blacksoul clavó sus ojos en los suyos con malicia. Él aún no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, por qué había pasado lo que había pasado, pero encontró la situación extrañamente divertida y excitante, y no perdió la oportunidad de experimentar con ella, en busca de un placer que no había conocido desde que la mujer de su vida había abandonado este mundo. Ni corto ni perezoso, apuntó a Ginny con su varita nuevamente, esta vez directamente al pecho, y un nuevo "Cruciatus" salió rauda y jovialemente de sus labios. Tal y como él esperaba, inmediatamente después Harry profirió un profundo grito, que pronto se vio ahogado por una agónica exhalación, cuando sus pulmones impactaron, al expandirse, con sus maltrechas costillas.

Todo él se contrajo de dolor, apunto de perder la consciencia, pero Ginny, entre lágrimas, pudo ver cómo aún le dirigía una mirada cargada de amor.

Blacksoul volvió a reír, ahora de puro placer; había hallado una forma de venganza jamás imaginada e infinitamente satisfactoria para él. Evidentemente, no pudo decir lo mismo del hombre que luchaba desesperadamente por su vida a sus pies.

* * *

**COMENARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Puedo juraros que todavía se me estremece el alma después de terminar de escribir este capítulo. Sé que he dejado el tema en un momento clave, pero no quería alargar más el capítulo y hacerlo tedioso. Prefiero contaros el desenlace de la situación en el próximo, aunque no el fin de la historia, jeje. Al fic todavía le quedan unos pocos capitulejos con los que acompañaros, si vosotros lo deseáis.

A pesar de lo que tenía previsto, hoy no voy poner dedicatorias. ¿El motivo? El trancazo que llevo, llámese súper constipado, que me tiene estornudando, moqueando, y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Así que os envío mi mayor agradecimiento a todos, todo mi cariño, y me despido con el inmenso deseo de que os haya gustado lo que acabáis de leer.

Por favor, decidme qué os ha parecido.

**Un abrazo muy fuerte.**

**Rose.**


	20. Tragedia y muerte

_**Capítulo 20 : Tragedia y muerte.**_

Ron subía como alma que lleva el diablo por una angosta escalera, tras sus compañeros Aroa y Skood, que los habían conducido a todos a una antigua y extraña casa sin más explicaciones. Sus padres, Arthur y Molly, corrían tras él casi perdiendo el aliento. El pelirrojo llevaba la oreja extensible que le había dado Harry pegada a su propio oído con una temblorosa mano y, por las muecas que mostraba en su rostro de vez en cuando, la situación en casa de los Blcksoul no debía ser muy esperanzadora; pero nadie le prestaba atención; todos corrían y corrían como si la vida les fuese en ello, y realmente así era: aunque su vida no estaba en peligro, sí lo estaba la de aquellos a quienes más querían.

De pronto, el joven pelirrojo se detuvo en su carrera y quedó paralizado como si un hechizo "Petrificus totalus" hubiera impactado de lleno en su cuerpo. Arthur apunto estuvo de arrollarle pero se detuvo a tiempo de impedirlo, al igual que Molly, y sus dos compañeros se vieron obligados a detenerse y desandar el camino, corriendo a su encuentro.

- ¡Por amor de Dios, hijo! ¿Qué está sucediendo? – le pidió su padre con voz urgente y chillona debido a los nervios.

- Hermione está en algún lugar de la planta superior de la casa, al parecer custodiada por Beatrice – el chico logró articular, mientras su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas intentando utilizar la información que la oreja extensible acababa de ofrecerle – Algo está pasando. Hace unos segundos que no escucho la voz de Harry. Lo último que he oído viniendo de él ha sido un grito que me ha puesto los pelos como escarpias – miró a su padre, pálido como la cera, y el hombre le devolvió una mirada llena de desaliento.

- ¿Y Ginny? – preguntó su madre a su vez, tomándole del brazo con fuerza.

- Nadie ha nombrado a Ginny todavía – Molly se estremeció, angustiada – Por eso ella está en el mismo lugar donde se halla Harry, esa es la única explicación de que él no se haya interesado aún por ella. Y debe seguir viva. Si no, Harry ya habría acabado con la vida de ese maníaco nada más llegar.

- ¡Debemos continuar, Ron! ¡Ya casi estamos! – le urgió Skood, tomándole por un brazo y tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas para que se moviera. Pero el chico lo retuvo, agarrándose a él con firmeza y encarando su mirada.

- ¿Continuar a dónde, Skood? ¿Dónde demonios estamos? ¿A dónde nos habéis traído Aroa y tú con el traslador? ¡No daré un paso más sin que me expliquéis qué está pasando aquí y por qué hemos venido! – le gritó, fuera de sí.

- ¡Dios! ¡No hay tiempo para eso! – el hombre negó con la cabeza, desesperado.

- Esta casa es la que Blacksoul ha estado utilizando para acceder a la suya sin ser visto – explicó Aroa, dándose cuenta de que ninguna fuerza del universo sería capaz de hacer que Ron se moviese, si antes no recibía una explicación satisfactoria. – Está justo al otro lado de la manzana donde él vive, y da pared con pared con la suya propia. El muy hijo de Satanás ha hecho un boquete encubierto en la buhardilla, que conecta esta casa directamente con la suya.

- ¿En la buhardilla, dices? – Ron la miró, con renovada esperanza – ¡Eso quiere decir que podemos entrar en la casa sin ser descubiertos, atrapar a Beatrice y rescatar a Hermione, y luego hacernos con Blacksoul, que está en la planta baja! ¡No perdamos tiempo, entonces! – empujó a Skood para que reanudara su carrera.

- ¿Y si ellos no están solos? ¿Y si hay alguien mas que los ayude y nos sorprenden cuando entremos? – objetó su madre, impidiéndole que volviese a echar a correr.

- ¡Están solos! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si Blacksoul hubiese tenido cómplices en todas las violaciones y asesinatos que ha cometido, no habríamos tardado tanto en descubrirlo! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué demonios pinta su hermana en todo esto! – Ron negó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Y de todas formas no podemos esperar más! ¡Ellas están en peligro, y temo que Harry haya sido…! – por un momento se interrumpió, mirándolos con ojos suplicantes, y volvió a agarrar a Skood por una manga - ¡Vamos! ¡Por amor de Merlín! ¡Guiadnos sin deteneros! – el aludido volvió a correr, negando con la cabeza con enfado, pues aquello era lo que él había estado intentando hacer desde que todos habían llegado allí - ¿Pero de quién demonios es esta casa? ¡Blacksoul no posee más que la vieja y destartalada casona de sus padres, que un día se le caerá en la cabeza! ¿Cómo ha podido estar entrando por aquí?

- Ahora lo verás – anunció la chica con voz seria.

Ron no tuvo tiempo de pensar qué fue antes, si las palabras de su compañera o toparse de frente con el cadáver de una anciana mujer, - justo al final de la escalera y abandonado descuidadamente a un lado del pasillo, como un juguete olvidado por un caprichoso niño que ya no se divierte jugando con él - con los ojos abiertos como platos, que lo miraba sin ver desde un rostro casi momificado. Por un momento, Ron se alejó de ella, pegándose a la pared, pues el susto y la sorpresa casi le hacen saltar el corazón del pecho.

- Es la dueña de la casa – aclaró Skood, aunque realmente no habría hecho falta que lo hiciese, pues todos lo habían intuido ya – Sin duda ella fue la primera víctima de Blacksoul. Y no sé de qué se alimentaría esta mujer en vida, - soltó con cinismo - pero su cuerpo, en vez de descomponerse, se está momificando; por eso ningún vecino ha olido nada durante todos los meses que lleva abandonado aquí. No nos ha dado tiempo de investigar su pasado, - añadió - pero Aroa y yo suponemos que se trataba de una de esas viejas solteronas y desagradables a las que nadie echa en falta cuando deja de cruzárselas por la calle; más bien al contrario.

- Descanse en paz – Molly susurró, abrazándose a Arthur, llena de pena.

- ¡Ya investigaremos eso y ya me explicaréis cómo habéis descubierto todo esto! ¡Ahora conducidnos a la casa de Blacksoul echando leches! – les ordenó Ron.

Ambos asintieron y corrieron pasillo adelante, hacia una pequeña puerta que había permanecido abierta hasta el momento.

**ooo00O00ooo**

En el piso intermedio entre el lugar donde se encontraban Ron y los demás, y la planta baja, donde se estaba desarrollando el drama protagonizado por Blacksoul, Hermione y Beatrice se miraban a los ojos fijamente, casi sin parpadear, alarmadas, después de haber escuchado claramente cómo Harry profería un fuerte alarido de dolor. La castaña, que permanecía sentada a una silla a la cual la habían atado, y amordazada, suplicó una vez más con gestos desesperados que la otra le quitase la mordaza. Por primera vez desde que se había despertado en aquella situación, Hermione pudo comprobar que la otra mujer dudaba si complacerla o no, e intensificó sus súplicas con movimientos nerviosos y desesperados, intentando convencerla. Finalmente, y asustada por el grito que acababa de escuchar, Beatrice accedió con un asentimiento; se acercó a la chica con cautela, varita en mano, y le retiró la mordaza de la boca. La cautiva respiró hondo para poder hablar.

**- **Por favor, Beatrice – Hermione rogó con voz entrecortada por la urgencia que sentía – Debemos ir a ayudar a Harry. Tu hermano va a matarlo – casi sollozó, mirando a la chica llena de temor.

- Mientes – negó la otra, categórica, aún resistiéndose a creer como cierto aquello que ella misma acababa de escuchar – Yo nunca te he caído bien, y por eso estás intentando engañarme. Mi hermano sabe que Harry es mío. Me juró que sólo va a matar a la desgraciada de Weasley delante de él, para vengarse, y que de paso se le quite su obsesión por ella de una vez y para siempre – le explicó con suficiencia.

- ¡Por Dios, Beatrice! ¿Crees que un hombre que no corre peligro alguno grita del modo en que lo ha hecho Harry? ¡Tu hermano lo está torturando! ¡Por lo que más quieras! – volvió a la carga, loca de desesperación. Al escuchar la voz de Hermione llena de angustia, por un momento buscó la verdad de sus palabras mirándola a los ojos, y lo que vio en ellos hizo que por fin comenzase a afrontar la realidad tal y como era; al hacerlo, un miedo atroz se adueñó de su mirada - ¡Y Harry está lesionado! ¡Por si no te acordabas! ¡Por lo que más ames en este mundo! ¡Por aquello que más te importe! – sollozó, frustrada - ¡Ayúdame a salvar a Harry! ¡Te lo suplico!

Beatrice caminó por la habitación, adelante y atrás, cerrando y abriendo los puños con fuerza y moviendo los brazos llena de nerviosismo. Miró a Hermione y de nuevo le dio la espalda; volvió a mirarla, indecisa, y por fin se acercó a ella y con su varita anuló el hechizo encadenador que la mantenía atada a la silla. Inmediatamente después dio un paso atrás, previendo que la castaña se le echaría encima para reducirla. Pero en cambio, Hermione puso una mano en su hombro y la miró llena de agradecimiento.

- Gracias – dijo sin más.

Tomó su varita de encima de la pequeña mesa que había a un lado del cuarto, y corrió, más bien voló, en la dirección en que se habían oído los gritos de dolor. Tras un segundo más de indecisión, Beatrice la siguió, dispuesta a luchar por el hombre que creía amar con todas sus fuerzas.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Tal y como Aroa y Skood habían anunciado, los Sres. Weasley y los tres aurores se adentraron en el desván de lo que desearon con vehemencia fuera la casa Soulblack. Una vez dentro de la habitación, todos quedaron en silencio, a la espera de escuchar algún sonido que confirmase su presunción. Ron localizó rápidamente la puerta del cuarto que daba al resto de la casa, para tomar posiciones tras ella y abrirla sin más dilación, mientras sus padres le seguían con la mirada y los otros dos se colocaban uno a cada lado del auror, más y más nerviosos por momentos. El silencio era sepulcral y la desesperanza medró en sus maltrechas ilusiones.

Súbitamente, el fuerte y desgarrador grito de alguien que semblaba estar sufriendo lo indecible, atravesó sus oídos, haciéndoles estremecer.

- Es la voz de Harry – Ron apenas pudo articular, con el corazón desgarrado. – No perdamos tiempo, o será demasiado tarde.

Acompañando sus palabras con hechos, abrió la puerta de un fuerte tirón y se aprestó a luchar contra quien fuese que hallase del otro lado: pero las escaleras descendentes que tan sólo halló estaban completamente vacías. Sin pensarlo dos veces, descendió por ellas a la carrera, seguido de todos los demás, mientras les advertía en voz baja:

- Seguidme, pero no os peguéis a mí, y haced todo lo que yo os indique.

El resto asintió con decisión, dando señal de que le habían entendido.

Ron corrió sin esperar que nadie se cruzase en su camino, pues estaba convencido de que en aquella condenada casa, no había nadie más que los hermanos Blacksoul, y en es momento, ambos debían estar demasiado "ocupados" como para ponerse a patrullar la casa. Además, si Aroa y Skood habían jugado bien sus cartas, ninguno de ambos sabría que a esas alturas, su secreto había sido descubierto. Era tanta la velocidad que llevaba, que cuando una mujer salió de uno de los cuartos anexos al largo y estrecho pasillo que en aquel momento recorría, y se plantó frente a él a escasos dos metros, el joven pelirrojo tan sólo tuvo tiempo de apuntarla con su varita e intentar anularla sin perder tiempo.

- ¡Desmaius! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, acompañando un gesto firme de su varita.

Inmediatamente pudo comprobar cómo la mujer caía inerte en sus mismos brazos, y al prestarle atención con más detenimiento, su corazón dio un vuelco: era Hermione quien yacía inerte, presa de su hechizo. Inmediatamente después, otra mujer salió del mismo cuarto que la castaña había abandonado hacía pocos segundos; no le dio tiempo de apuntarla con su varita, pero ya Skood y Aroa lo estaban haciendo por él. La mujer se detuvo al instante y alzó ambos brazos en señal de rendición, mientras Ron acunaba en brazos a su prometida, lamentándose amargamente de lo sucedido.

- Harry me necesita – Beatrice anunció con voz urgente, pero no se atrevió a dar un paso más.

- Me parece perfecto – Skood respondió sin dejarse impresionar. – Pero tú vas a venir con nosotros. Deja los rescates a los profesionales. Además, si Harry está en peligro no es más que por tu culpa – terminó con desdén – dame esa varita, espabilada – le arrebató la varita con un rápido movimiento.

Por un momento, los ojos de la mujer destilaron ofensa y furia, pero no se atrevió a replicar.

- Yo os mostraré el camino – se ofreció, en cambio.

- Perfecto. Pero con mi varita pegada a tus costillas. No lo olvides, preciosa – el hombre la amenazó.

- Oh, Merlín – se escuchó la voz de Ron, con un lamento – Me va a matar por esto – continuó, refiriéndose a las represalias que esperaba por parte de Hermione cuando ella se recuperase del hechizo que él le había lanzado de forma irreflexiva.

- Más vale que ella te mate a que Blacksoul mate a Harry – Aroa afirmó con voz seca.

Ron dirigió a su compañera una mirada de reproche, pero rápidamente levantó a Hermione y la depositó en brazos de su padre, quien lo miró con ojos sorprendidos.

- Hazme el favor, papá, encárgate tú de ella hasta que esto acabe – le pidió seriamente, resuelto, y volvió a encabezar la marcha del grupo hacia la planta baja.

Arthur tardó un segundo en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, miró a Molly con mezcla de fastidio y resignación.

- No te extrañes, cariño – respondió ella, apretándole un brazo cariñosamente – Nosotros ya tuvimos nuestro momento. Este es el suyo – la cara de sorpresa que mostró el hombre se acentuó todavía más – Me lo ha enseñado un hombre sabio – concluyó la mujer, a sabiendas de que él entendería el mensaje.

Y así fue, el hombre esbozó una radiante sonrisa y se apresuró a correr en pos de su hijo y sus dos compañeros.

**ooo00O00ooo**

En la planta más baja de la casa, Blacksoul no perdió tiempo para ofrecer una muestra más de que él, y sólo él, era dueño de todas las vidas que lo rodeaban. Aburrido de jugar siempre al mismo juego, caminó hacia Harry, quien aún yacía en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente, y con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si lo que iba a hacer fuese lo más normal, le asestó una brutal patada en el pecho. Inmediatamente, el joven auror exhaló aire de forma abrupta, y sus labios se tiñeron de un líquido rojizo, oscuro y viscoso. Intentó toser, pero el dolor de sus costillas le producía tal agonía que se vio obligado a desistir, y temió que la siguiente bocanada de aire fuese la última que se viese capaz de inhalar.

Exultante de satisfacción, Benjamín le dio la espalda, para mirar de nuevo a la mujer que contemplaba la escena con el más puro terror reflejado en sus ojos color chocolate.

- Vamos, Ginevra Molly Weasley, suplica por su vida; gánatelo y quizá le de una muerte rápida y dolorosa – él ofreció a Ginny, alegremente, mientras cubría los escasos metros que lo habían separado de la desesperada mujer, y le quitaba la mordaza sin miramiento.

- ¿Suplicar? – ella rió, provocadora, algo que dejó a su agresor totalmente descolocado - ¿Suplicar por qué vida, Blacksoul? ¿Por la de Harry, por la mía, o acaso por la tuya? – el hombre clavó los ojos en ella con el más absoluto desconcierto reflejado en su mirada.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Harry está sufriendo todos los ataques que tú me lanzas a mí?

- Por supuesto, y no veas cuánto lo estoy disfrutando – el otro respondió, con inmensa arrogancia.

- ¿Y qué imaginas que está pasando? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que el próximo ataque que me envíes puede rebotar contra ti mismo? – él enarcó una ceja, súbitamente dubitativo, y Ginny supo que había picado el anzuelo de lleno - ¿Sabes cómo se llama el hechizo que Harry ha usado? "Equitatio Doliens" – mintió con el mayor descaro. - ¿No te indica nada ese nombre? Si el dolor es equitativo, tú y yo todavía no hemos sufrido nuestra parte. Así que… lo más seguro… - explicó con voz pausada, ladina – si me lanzas un nuevo Cruciatas, los próximos que sufriremos seremos yo… o tú. ¿Vas a arriesgarte, Blacksoul? ¿Te arriesgarás a que Harry te reduzca cuando ocupes su lugar, hecho un nudo de dolor en el frío suelo?

Por un momento, el hombre estudió todos los movimientos del rostro de la chica, evaluando si esta le estaba contando la verdad, y ella aguantó su escrutinio, estoica y valiente, siempre mirándolo a los ojos con descaro. Después miró a Harry, quien le sostuvo la mirada, serio y desafiante, entre jadeos de dolor. Finalmente, y sin saber qué pensar, Benjamin tomó una decisión.

- Mientes – dejó caer, mientras su aliento rebotaba en el rostro de Ginny de tan cerca como él la encaró.

- Ah, tú sabrás. ¿En qué empleaste tus clases en Hogwarts? Porque yo aproveché las mías al máximo, eso te lo puedo jurar. Y Harry todavía más.

El joven se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto nerviosamente, intentando decidir qué hacer a continuación. Ginny aprovechó para mirar a Harry, desesperada por comprobar cómo se encontraba, y le hizo una mueca de súplica, pidiéndole que anulase el hechizo que había lanzado sobre ella. Pero el auror negó levemente con la cabeza, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Y aunque me estuvieses diciendo la verdad, tú misma acabas de comprobar que existen otros modos muy… interesantes de lograr lo que deseo – él respondió, ladino, recuperando la confianza en sí mismo que había estado apunto de perder.

Pero Ginny no se rindió, no podía hacerlo. Debía entretener a aquel hombre a toda costa, durante el máximo tiempo posible, para que no volviese a atacar a Harry, pues sabía que un nuevo golpe como el que su marido acababa de recibir, o un nuevo Cruciatus, seguramente pondría fin a su vida.

- Me das pena – Ginny volvió a la carga contra Blacksoul, mientras Harry intentaba incorporarse casi sin fuerzas. Ahora era el turno de él de contemplar a su esposa con rostro suplicante, temeroso de que ella provocara que el hombre se descontrolase e hiciese algo contra ella que el hechizo con que él la había protegido no pudiera desviar hacia sí mismo.

- ¿Quéeeeee? – se asombró el otro, contemplándola como si no la conociera, pero no hizo ademán de atacarla - ¡Tú estás ahí, atada y frustrada hasta las cejas porque no eres capaz de salvar al hombre que quieres, viéndole morir lentamente de la forma más cruel que podías imaginar! ¿Y yo soy quien te doy pena? ¡Sabía que Potter era un mal nacido! ¡Pero que se relacionaba con locas…! – rió nerviosamente, pero no cesó de mirarla, en el fondo temeroso de la respuesta de la chica, pues las palabra que ella pronunciaba no eran, ni de lejos, las que él había esperado, y aquello no dejaba de desconcertarle.

- Sí, me das pena. En el fondo te mueres por ser como él – hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia Harry, que negó levemente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, advirtiéndola con la mirada de que no le provocase, pero ella fingió no haberse dado cuenta – En el fondo te preguntas qué tiene él que no tengas tú – Blacksoul apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió a apuntarla con la varita, mas Ginny no se dejó impresionar - ¿Por qué te dejó Lilith, Benjamin? ¿Por qué te abandonó? ¡Vamos, es una pregunta bien sencilla! ¡Respóndela! – lo retó, su voz llena de desprecio.

- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Me dejó por él! ¡Por ese embaucador que le llenó la cabeza de malos pensamientos! – gritó el hombre con todas sus fuerzas, perdiendo los nervios.

- ¿Embaucador? – Ginny rió, mirándolo con burla – Míralo. Yo sólo veo un hombre que está dando lo más preciado que tiene, su vida, por salvar y hacer feliz a la mujer que ama; un hombre que jamás ha pensado en sí mismo, que todo lo que hace, cada dedo que mueve, lo hace por los demás. Por eso le amo, Blacksoul, y daría hasta mi último aliento por él; y jamás, por muchas vidas que viviera y mucha gente que conociera, se me pasaría por la cabeza abandonarlo. En cambio Lilith, con la que se te llena la boda diciendo cuánto te quería y cuánto la querías, te dejó. ¿Qué hiciste tú por ella mientras vivía, Blacksoul? ¿Qué le diste para conservarla a tu lado? – preguntó con voz retadora, clavándole su mirada más ofensiva.

- ¡Ella me conocía, me comprendía! – su mano temblaba con fuerza al sostener la varita, que aún mantenía casi pegada al cuerpo de Ginny - ¡Sabía que yo debía dedicar todo mi tiempo a defender el buen nombre de mi familia, que mis padres y mi hermana se empeñaban en mancillar al hacerse pasar por algo que nunca serán! ¡Y sabía que aunque casi no pudiésemos estar juntos, la quería! – tuvo que callar, pues su mandíbula inferior se agarrotó por un momento, presa de la tensión que la atenazaba.

- ¿Quererla? – Ginny bufó con desdén - ¿Cómo se puede querer a alguien a quien se tiene abandonado? – Harry susurró un quedo "no", desesperado, intentando hacerla callar, pero de nuevo ella lo ignoró - ¡A la gente que se quiere se la atiende, se la cuida, se la mima! ¡Y se la escucha! ¡Créeme, sé muy bien lo que te digo! – afirmó llena de pena - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo la escuchaste tú? ¿Cuándo le preguntaste lo que ella quería realmente? ¿Y si era feliz con lo poco que tú le dabas?

- ¡Cállate! – Benjamin rugió con todas sus fuerzas, temblando de arriba abajo por la furia que se alimentaba de su rabia.

- Sólo tú la perdiste, Blacksoul, nadie te la arrebató – la chica aseguró con sencillez – Y sólo ella se precipitó hacia su propio desastre; y lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que tu conciencia te recrimina una y otra vez que no fuiste capaz de estar ahí para intentar impedirlo. Culpas a los demás de su muerte, pero quizá tú eres el mayor culpable. Intentas tapar el delito que cometiste perpetrando males aún mayores, para que tu conciencia cubra, sufriendo por ellos, el único que más te duele: sólo tú la perdiste, sólo tú la abandonaste.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó de nuevo, y un errático "Crucio" salió de sus labios, pero no impactó en su objetivo; apenas era capaz de sostener su varita en la mano, su ánimo estaba destrozado, y su cuerpo comenzaba a pagar las consecuencias.

- ¡No voy a callarme! ¡No cuando mi marido y decenas de inocentes están pagando las consecuencias de tu cobardía!

- ¿Ma-marido? – él le preguntó, estupefacto.

- ¡Ah! ¿No sabías que Harry es mi marido? – preguntó a su vez, con arrogancia - ¡Él jamás amó a Lilith, ni hizo nada para que ella lo creyese así! ¡Él siempre me ha querido a mí! ¡Y quien crea lo contrario es un inseguro de sí mismo, un cobarde y un amargado! ¡Justo lo que eres tú!

- ¡Basta! – el hombre rugió - ¡Estoy harto de tu lengua viperina! ¡De tus argucias de traidora! ¡Potter pagará por lo que hizo! ¡Y tú con él!

Cansado de todo, apuntó con su varita directamente al pecho de Harry, quien le sostuvo la mirada, lleno de paz, preparado para afrontar con valentía los últimos segundos de su existencia. Pero ninguna maldición imperdonable fue pronunciada, pues el hombre sintió una presión punzante justo en mitad de su espalda, y quedó paralizado, lleno de sorpresa y, por un momento, de infinito terror.

- Ni lo intentes – se escuchó la amenzadadora voz de E.J, a quien todos habían olvidado. Ya recuperada del hechizo que la había mantenido paralizada durante la mayoría del tiempo, la chica había aprovechado la distracción de Blacksoul para casi arrastrarse, con el mayor sigilo que fue capaz de mostrar, hacia donde su varita yacía encima de una mesa, tan olvidada como ella misma, recogerla, y colocarse tras el hombre que la había violado y maltratado para apuntarle con ella – Atrévete a dañar de nuevo a Harry y será lo último que hagas.

Al reconocer la voz de quien le estaba amenazando, Blacksoul mudó su miedo por una cínica mueca de diversión.

- No te atreverás a atacarme – negó él, convencido – Estás loca por mí – continuó, sarcástico – y lo pasamos tan bien juntos…

Sintió cómo la varita de la chica se clavaba en su columna con una fuerza que jamás hubiera esperado en ella.

- Tú lo has dicho, estoy loca. Y ya nada me importa. Prepárate a morir, Blacksoul.

- ¡No, E.J.! ¡Detente! – se inmiscuyó Ron, que acababa de entrar en la estancia a la carrera y ya apuntaba al hombre con su varita. Skood, Aroa y Molly lo hacían también, mientras Arthur se quedaba en un discreto segundo plano, protegiendo a Hermione, y Beatrice aguardaba junto a él, sin saber qué hacer - ¡Lo tenemos acorralado! ¡Y Beatrice está en nuestro poder! ¡Ya no puede causar más daño a nadie! ¡Deja que lo arrestemos! ¡Que tenga un juicio justo y que se pudra en Azkabán!

- De eso, nada, se va a pudrir bajo tierra, de donde jamás debió haber salido – ella escupió las palabras con rabia, asesinando con la mirada al hombre al que en el fondo aún amaba.

- Por lo que más quieras, E.J. – Ron comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mientras le hablaba con voz suplicante, pero la chica giró raudamente y por un momento, lo apuntó con su varita de forma amenazadora, obligándolo a detenerse. Inmediatamente después, volvió a amenazar a Blacksoul con ella – No eches a perder tu vida, ni tu carrera; sabes que Harry te dará la oportunidad que te prometió, y que llegarás a ser una gran auror. No te juegues todo eso por un tipo despreciable, que de ningún modo vale la pena – volvió a suplicar, buscando sus ojos con la mirada. Pero sus palabras no hicieron mella en la chica.

- Nada de eso importa ya. Este desgraciado me ha arruinado la vida, y ya nada volverá a ser como era – negó ella, llena de coraje.

- Sí volverá a ser como era – Aroa se atrevió a intervenir – Si él te ha violado, te buscaremos el mejor psicólogo que te ayude a superarlo. Yo misma te daré todo mi apoyo y…

- ¡No te atrevas a compadecerte de mí! – la más joven gritó, aún más furiosa.

- E.J., te lo suplico… - Harry le rogó también, con un hilo de voz y apenas sin aliento. Había conseguido sentarse con la espalda recostada en la pared, y su respiración era cada vez más tenue y trabajosa, lo que le nublaba la vista. Estaba al borde del desvanecimiento.

- Esto también lo hago por ti – afirmó ella, mirándolo a los ojos con dureza, y sin dar tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, un grito profundo y firme salió de su garganta - ¡Avada Kadabra!

Inmediatamente después, Blacksoul se desplomó al suelo como un peso muerto, mientras Ron corría hacia E.J. como un rayo y conseguía desarmarla aprovechando el momento de tensión. En aquel mismo instante, Harry cerró los ojos y abandonó el mundo de los conscientes.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

A riesgo de ser arrogante, voy a deciros que este capítulo me parece bueno. La verdad es que he quedado muy orgullosa del resultado final, y eso que lo he escrito de cinco en cinco minutos, robando tiempo al trabajo para que la actualización no pasase de este fin de semana. Acabo de terminarlo y no he perdido tiempo en publicarlo, pues en este momento llevo una inmensa angustia en el pecho que necestio compartir con todos vosotros.

Este fic está llegando al final. No sé cuántos capítulos le quedan exactamtente, si dos, o tres... No sé, pero quiero que sepáis que estoy disfrutando al escribirlo de un modo muy especial, muy sencillo, muy intimo..., en parte porque me está dando muchas satisfacciones. Y todos los que lo seguís tenéis gran parte de culpa en eso, jeje.

Así que quiero agradecéroslo de todo corazón, desde lo más profundo del mío.

**Mi dedicatoria de hoy va para todos aquellos que habéis añadido esta historia a vuestros favoritos, que sois, por orden alfabético, estos:**

**águusblack, Achlys, Alexia128, Anastasia Anne Potter, AndreaM21, anju 32, Asuka Potter, Branstone Rose, camelo71, Dama de sombras, fatty73, fiorellaweasley, flyawaynow, gadi23, ginalore28, ginnypottermaisen, greed212, Herg, Ires, J0r, jaume80, Julscullenmasen, K.J. Expelliarmus, kacullen32, KamilaHP, kmy309, Iore cullen potter 95, LunaS Purple, Lunatipola, Madame Poulain, Magiiebl0od, manago, Marce, mariiana, marusky, Maryluna, May CuLLen FeraLdh, maype, Medea Circe, milapotterweasley, mimig2, Nat Potter W, noemed, nohaloka, NTde LUPIN, Nyra Potter, papicubano, ricitos de menta, sak potter, shinypeople, SMagic Rose, Snitch-bcn, Sunny Potter, susy snape, verano-14, vladislav, vps.**

Y tengo un ruego para vosotros:

Muchos me habéis dejado reviews durante la andadura de este fic. Pero la mayoría no me ha expresado su opinión en ningún momento. Ya sé que el hecho de que hayáis añadido este fic a vuestros favoritos significa que os está gustando, aunque sea un poco (^_^), pero me gustaría que me dejáseis vuestra opinión aunque fuese una sola vez, al final del fic, si queréis. Por favor, decidme qué os ha parecido, qué os ha gustado más de él y qué menos, en qué ha fallado y en qué ha acertado para vuestro gusto. Estoy segura de que eso me hará crecer como escritora y como persona, porque cada review que recibo, lo hace, siempre.

Y dicho esto, me despido por hoy, enviándoos un abrazo fortísimo a todos los que seguís el fic. Pero no sin antes hacer **especial mención a todos los que me habéis dejado un review al capítulo anterior, que me habéis hecho tan feliz.**

**Hasta muy pronto.**

**Rose.**


	21. A vida o muerte

_**Capítulo 21 : A vida o muerte.**_

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Ginny gritó, histérica, forcejeando con sus ataduras sin importarle si estas se le clavaban en la carne, haciéndola sangrar - ¡Harry!

Ya Ron había llegado junto a su mejor amigo y estudiaba cómo levantarlo para llevarlo a San Mungo sin hacerle más daño.

- ¡Espera! – Skood lo detuvo - ¡No sabemos si podemos moverlo! ¡Puedes agravar sus lesiones si lo haces!

- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Morirá si no lo hago! – Ron tomó a Harry en brazos con mimo, mientras intentaba ver a través de las lágrimas que enturbiaban su vista – Skood, lleva a Beatrice al Ministerio y enciérrala – el aludido asintió y se puso en marcha – Aroa, custodia a E.J. hasta San Mungo. Que la revisen y la sanen, pero no la pierdas de vista en ningún momento. Y que no reciba visitas. Desde este instante, ella queda bajo custodia del Cuartel General de Aurores – ordenó a su compañera, quien por un momento lo miró llena de pena, pero se aprestó a cumplir su cometido – Papá, acompáñanos con Hermione; cuando ella despierte, querrá estar junto a Harry – se vio obligado a interrumpirse para sorber por la nariz, la congestión producida por el silencioso llanto casi le impedía respirar - Y mamá, tú acompaña a Ginny, que los sanadores la revisen y…

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Olvídate de mí ahora! – su hermana lo cortó con un grito seco, mientras se deshacía de las ataduras que su madre acababa de retirarle con un hechizo y corría a su lado - ¡Yo iré donde vaya mi marido! – apartó con ternura un mechón del flequillo de Harry y le acarició el rostro, desesperada.

- ¡Pero en tu estado…!

- ¡Déjate de tonterías, Ron! ¡Yo acompañaré a Harry! ¡Y punto! – el chico se dio cuenta de que ella estaba apunto de perder los nervios, y asintió con decisión.

- ¡Los que venís conmigo a San Mungo! ¡Agarraos al traslador! – ordenó una vez más, mientras extraía de su bolsillo con sumo cuidado un gorro de lana raído y desgastado, para no desestabilizar a Harry en sus brazos.

Aroa obligó a E.J. a asirse a la prenda y esta no se resistió; parecía como si la chica, una vez cumplida su venganza, se hubiese retirado a un mundo que sólo ella podía contemplar. Todos se agarraron con fuerza al traslador, y cuando Ron se hubo cerciorado de que estaban preparados para partir, gritó con voz firme y decidida.

- ¡A San Mungo!

Inmediatamente, la casa que había sido oscuro escenario de aquel drama, volvió a sumirse en la más absoluta soledad.

**ooo00O00ooo**

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es todo esto? – un sanador se interpuso en el camino de todos ellos con cara de amenaza ante lo que parecía casi un asalto, nada más aparecerse allí.

- ¡Traigo al Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica! – Ron gritó sin contemplaciones, consciente de que la fama y el rango de Harry les abriría todas las puertas sin más preguntas - ¡Está herido y necesita ayuda inmediata!

- ¡Oh! – Por un momento, el hombre lo miró, estupefacto, desviando su vista inmediatamente después al cuerpo que el pelirrojo cargaba en sus brazos con delicadeza, para intentar cerciorarse si aquel chico le estaba o no diciendo la verdad. Al ver la cicatriz que surcaba la frente del herido, no le cupo duda alguna - ¡Rápido! – gritó hacia una ayudante que pasaba a su lado - ¡Preparen la sala principal de sanación! ¡Y hagan aparecer aquí una de las camillas! ¡Por amor de Dios!

La mujer hizo aparecer inmediatamente una camilla, donde Ron acomodó a Harry lo mejor que pudo, y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que la respiración de su mejor amigo desde la infancia era tenue y superficial. Una gruesa lágrima se derramó de su rostro en el rostro de Harry, y se apresuró a retirársela, mirándolo con todo el cariño de un hermano.

Inmediatamente después, dos sanadores se encargaron de llevarse al moreno hacia la sala de sanación, mientras el sanador indicaba a todos los demás una sala de espera donde aguardar noticias. Ginny intentó marcharse con ellos, pero su padre - quien ya había dejado a Hermione al cuidado de otro sanador - la retuvo, abrazándola con fuerza. Manteniendo la compostura como mejor pudo, Ron puso al día del caso especial de E.J. al sanador que les había atendido en un primer momento, para que se hiciesen cargo de sus heridas y le asignasen un cuarto, que a partir de entonces sería vigilado por Aroa.

- Tranquilo, Sr. Weasley – dijo el hombre, quien ya había reconocido al auror como el mejor amigo de Harry – su prometida recuperará la consciencia en pocos minutos; la hemos acomodado en una de las habitaciones, al fondo del pasillo que hay frente a esta sala, y estaría bien que alguno de ustedes la acompañase al despertar, para que no se alarme. Y en cuanto a la otra joven, se hará como usted disponga. Cuando tenga noticias sobre el Sr. Potter, se las haré llegar.

- Gracias – Ron respondió con voz cansada y llena de angustia, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, mientras enterraba el rostro entre las manos y rompía a llorar ya sin contenerse.

El sanador se marchó a cumplir con su trabajo, dejándolos a todos sumidos en la más absoluta desesperación.

Olvidándose de todo lo que hacía tan sólo dos días había sucedido entre ellas, Ginny se abrazó a su madre con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la mujer, y comenzó a llorar, desconsolada. Molly abrazó a su hija con ternura mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, intentando serenarla; pero también ella estaba sintiendo que su corazón yacía en su pecho hecho pedazos.

Arthur caminó hasta su hijo y se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano en el hombro de este con cariño.

- Hijo, ¿No vas junto a Hermione? – le preguntó, pero el chico hizo caso omiso de sus palabras – Hijo…

- Ve tú – Ron respondió con voz cortante.

- Pero debes ser tú quien esté a su lado cuando ella despierte. Si me ve a mí, se asustará – el hombre mayor insistió, con voz conciliadora.

- ¿Se sentirá más asustada de lo que yo me siento ahora? – Ron gritó, alzando hacia su padre una mirada llena de desesperación. Él le devolvió otra silenciosa mirada de reproche.

- Hijo, por favor…

Lentamente, el pelirrojo colocó su mano encima de la que su padre tenía apoyada en su hombro, y la apretó con cariño. El hombre sonrió tristemente.

- Tienes razón, papá – se puso en pie – Voy a acompañar a Hermione hasta que despierte. En cuanto se sepa algo de Harry, por favor, hacédmelo saber. Ella y yo nos reuniremos con vosotros nada más ella se haya recuperado – y caminó fuera de la sala con ademán abatido.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Ron no tuvo pérdida al entrar en el cuarto donde su novia descansaba, tendida en una cama y cubierta cuidadosamente con una fina manta para que no cogiese frío. Por un momento se quedó en el hueco de la puerta, observándola lleno de preocupación y abatimiento; al andar por el pasillo se había secado las lágrimas bruscamente con el dorso de la mano, intentando serenarse para que al despertar, Hermione no le viese llorando y se preocupase; pero al verla allí, tumbada e inconsciente por su culpa, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no comenzar a derramarlas de nuevo.

En aquel momento se sentía el hombre más solo y desgraciado del universo; dos de las personas más importantes en su vida y por las que lo daría absolutamente todo sin pensar en las consecuencias, sus dos mejores amigos, yacían inconscientes en aquel mismo hospital, y él no había sido capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo, más bien todo lo contrario – se culpó para sus adentros - . Cierto era que la vida de Hermione no corría peligro alguno y que pronto la chica despertaría completamente sana y salva, y no le importaba en absoluto que ella desease asesinarle, por poder estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos; pero las lesiones que Harry estaba sufriendo en aquel mismo momento lo tenían aterrorizado: si lo perdía, una de las partes más importantes y mejores de sí mismo se habría marchado con él. Un negro vacío lo sumía en el desastre con sólo imaginarlo.

Un leve gemido interrumpió sus más hondos pensamientos, y le hizo apresurarse en llegar al lado de su novia. Hermione acababa de abrir los ojos, y seguramente un fuerte dolor de cabeza la acosaba en aquel mismo momento, por eso se había quejado. Él la tomó dulcemente de la mano y le acarició la mejilla, mirándola embelesado, mientras ella parpadeaba varias veces seguidas para fijar después su vista en el rostro de él.

- Perdóname, por favor – el chico le pidió sin más preámbulos, avergonzado.

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué? – ella, aún aturdida, hizo una mueca de ignorancia.

- He sido yo quien te ha lanzado el _Desmaius _– Ron confesó con apenas un hilo de voz.

- ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! – la primera reacción de la castaña fue gritar, pero inmediatamente después, algo la hizo recapacitar, además del terrible dolor de cabeza que taladró sus sienes con aquel grito – Yo tampoco te he reconocido… te habría atacado si tú no hubieses sido más rápido que yo… - reflexionó – Yo iba tan corriendo… Había escuchado gritar a Harry de un modo que… ¡Dios mío! ¡Harry! – volvió a gritar, esta vez sin importarle el punzante dolor que laceró sus sienes justo después de haberlo hecho - ¿Qué ha pasado con él? ¿Y dónde estamos?

- Mi amor, todos hemos venido a San Mungo: Ginny… E.J.… y Harry. Pero él…

- Ron, dime lo que sea – él tuvo que leer sus labios para poder entenderla, pues la voz no había fluído de su garganta. En cambio pudo ver cómo sus ojos empequeñecían, aterrados.

- Harry está muy grave – por fin explicó; la chica palideció y agarró con fuerza la mano con que él aún tenía tomada la suya – Los sanadores se lo han llevado nada más llegar aquí, y todavía no sabemos nada de qué está pasando. Pero no necesitamos que ellos nos lo cuenten para saber que su estado es muy grave. No sé exactamente lo que ha pasado entre él y Blacksoul, pero sí que él se las ha compuesto para que todos los ataques de ese loco no alcanzasen a Ginny.

- ¿Crees que él ha usado el mismo hechizo que…? – no pudo terminar, pero su novio la había entendido a la perfección.

- Bueno… De tal palo, tal astilla – él dijo sin más.

- Pero él estaba herido…

- ¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer, cuando la mujer a la que ama y su hijo aún no nacido estaban apunto de morir? Yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Hermione le acarició el rostro, adorándolo con la mirada, mientras otro pensamiento se abría camino en su mente.

- ¿Su hijo? ¿Ginny está embarazada? ¿Eso es lo que le pasa? – volvió a preguntar, atónita.

- Eso es lo que Harry y yo creemos – sonrió tristemente.

- Oh… Merlín… Ayúdame a ponerme en pie. Tenemos que ir junto a Ginny, ella nos necesita más que nunca – intentó levantarse, pero tuvo que agarrarse a la cama, pues su vista había comenzado a nublarse y una fuerte sensación de mareo subió a su garganta desde el estómago. Ron la sostuvo con fuerza, rodeándola con sus brazos.

- ¿Seguro que podrás caminar? Ya sabes que los efectos secundarios de este hechizo son bastante molestos.

- Podré caminar si tú me ayudas – lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez tomándoselo con más calma, y al conseguirlo se abrazó al chico.

Ambos enfilaron el camino de regreso a la sala de espera, donde todos los demás aguardaban unas noticias que no acababan de llegar.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Transcurrió media hora sin que nada sucediera. Todos estaban comenzando a desesperarse. Ginny, que se había sentado junto a su madre, se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, mordiéndose los labios para intentar no dejarse vencer por un ataque de ansiedad. Los demás la observaban en silencio, con caras de funeral.

Unos segundos después, el sanador que se había hecho cargo del caso de Harry entró en la sala y buscó sus miradas de forma inquisitiva.

- ¿Quién es el amigo más cercano del Sr. Potter? – preguntó, buscando a Ron con la mirada al pensar que él se responsabilizaría de la situación, ya que todos los magos sabían perfectamente que Harry no tenía familia alguna a la que recurrir.

Rápidamente, Ginny dio un paso al frente, encarando el rostro del sanador con decisión.

- Yo soy su esposa. Lo que tenga que decir, háblelo conmigo.

- ¿Su… esposa? – el hombre desvió su vista hacia ella, atónito.

- Sí, Ginevra Molly Potter Weasley – afirmó ella, llena de orgullo – ¡Vamos, hable! ¡No se quede ahí con cara de pasmado! – lo urgió.

- Por supuesto, Sra. Potter – dijo el hombre, ya repuesto de su sorpresa - Acompáñeme, por favor – tomó a la mujer del brazo y se la llevó con urgencia. Ella se dejó hacer, temiendo lo peor.

Los demás quedaron en la sala, mirándose unos a otros, con el corazón en un puño. Aún no se acostumbraban a que Ginny se mostrase como la esposa de Harry, ni siquiera ante ellos, y la sorpresa les había impedido reaccionar a tiempo para pedir una mínima explicación del estado en que este se encontraba. Así que se vieron obligados a seguir esperando.

El sanador, de aspecto maduro y que respondía al nombre de Johan Brown, acompañó a Ginny a un pequeño y austero despacho, donde la hizo acomodar en una silla frente a una mesa de escritorio, y él se sentó nerviosamente en otra silla, del otro lado.

- Sra. Potter, voy a ser franco con usted – comenzó sin perder tiempo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Esta es la situación: su esposo sufre una grave lesión de costillas; su pulmón izquierdo ha sido perforado por una de ellas, al parecer debido a un fuerte golpe recibido, y su vida corre grave peligro – hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que la mujer comprendía realmente la magnitud de lo que acababa de escuchar. Esperaba que ella se echase a llorar, o que incluso se desmayase, pero en cambio la joven tan sólo se tapó la boca con ambas manos, para no morderse los labios con tanta fuerza que estos comenzasen a sangrar.

Con una mirada urgente, Ginny le animó a continuar.

- Debemos sanar su pulmón y sus costillas sin perder un solo minuto, ya que el riesgo que corre su vida se agrava por momentos. El problema es que el modo más efectivo de que su esposo tenga una posibilidad de salvarse, es administrándole una poción que restaurará ambos en cuestión de horas. Y le digo el problema, porque la mala noticia es que la probabilidad de que el Sr. Potter sobreviva a los efectos secundarios de esta poción es prácticamente nula – hizo otra pausa, incrédulo con la estoica reacción de la mujer que tenía enfrente. - En sus manos está tomar la decisión: ¿le administramos la poción? – la tomó por una mano, apretándosela con urgencia para que ella le diese una respuesta.

- ¿Qué sucederá si no lo hacen? – la voz de la pelirroja sonó apenas trémula, temerosa de la contestación que iba a recibir, pero que en el fondo esperaba.

- Muy probablemente, morirá – él anunció sin ambages.

- Entonces, ¿qué opciones tengo en realidad? – preguntó, llena de amargo sarcasmo - ¡Adminístresela, por amor de Merlín!

- Señora Potter… - él insistió – Desde que esta poción fue inventada, tan sólo dos personas que la han tomado han sido capaces de superar sus efectos secundarios. El dolor que el paciente sufre durante las horas en que las costillas tardan en regresar a su estructura habitual es tan intenso, que en la mayoría de los casos este muere por colapso nervioso, incluso antes de que el proceso haya llegado a la mitad. Y eso en el más esperanzador de los casos. Él, en su estado y con el agravante de su lesión de pulmón, no podrá…

- Él, en su estado, sigue siendo el hombre con más valor y fuerza que he conocido jamás – ella lo interrumpió, clavando en sus ojos toda la determinación que sentía - Y esa es la opción que él elegiría si pudiera. ¿A qué espera? ¡Hágalo! – le ordenó con vehemencia - ¡No será Harry James Potter quien abandone esta vida sin luchar! ¡Ni su mujer quien lo permita!

- Pero no podremos administrarle ningún tipo de poción que calme su dolor, eso inhibiría la capacidad de reacción de su cuerpo, impidiéndole colaborar en la sanción – argumentó una vez más, en contra de la propuesta que él mismo había hecho; estaba claro que el hombre no esperaba que Harry saliese vivo de aquel proceso.

Ginny se puso en pie y acercó su rostro con vehemencia a escasos centímetros del rostro de Brown.

- Usted no conoce a Harry, yo sí – afirmó con orgullo - y sé que si no hago todo lo posible por que él luche por su vida, si me rindo en su nombre, cuando algún día él y yo nos reunamos tras la muerte, sea cuando sea y donde sea, una infinita decepción será lo primero que yo pueda ver en sus ojos. Él no merece esa traición, y no la tendrá, no de mí – concluyó con tanta convicción, tanta seguridad, que el hombre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sus palabras sin abrir la boca ni una vez más.

El sanador asintió con la cabeza, contagiado de la fuerza y esperanza de aquella mujer que llevaba a su esposo tan adentro de su alma, que parecía estar hablando por boca de él, y no por la suya propia.

- ¿Usted será capaz de acompañarle durante todo el proceso? Su esposo necesita un gran motivo para luchar contra el dolor que va a desgarrar su cuerpo durante lo que va a parecerle toda una eternidad – la interrogó, a aquellas alturas intuyendo la respuesta.

- Por supuesto. Estaré con él hasta el final.

- ¿Vea lo que vea y dure lo que dure?

- Lo estaré – afirmó una vez más.

- Le anticipo que si en algún momento él recupera la consciencia, se desmayará pronto de nuevo, pero le garantizo que su mente la seguirá escuchando, al igual que seguirá sintiendo todo el dolor. Pero si la fuerza del amor que ambos se tienen es tan increíble como parece, sus palabras seguirán llegando a su mente y a su corazón, y servirán de revulsivo contra todo lo demás. Eso se lo prometo.

Ahora fue el turno de Ginny de escrutar el rostro de aquel hombre como total sorpresa.

- Normalmente, poca gente recuerda que el amor mueve montañas – el hombre trató de explicarse – Con el trabajo que tengo, si yo no lo tuviera presente siempre que puedo, ya me habría vuelto loco, o me habría rendido. Y no puedo permitirme ni lo uno ni lo otro. Además, con los años he visto prodigios que jamás hubiera podido imaginar – le devolvió la mirada con renovada esperanza - Estoy con usted, Sra. Potter… y con él. Comencemos cuanto antes.

- Gracias – le apretó con fuerza la mano.

Una pequeña lágrima se derramó tímidamente por el rostro de Ginny, y ambos entraron en el cuarto donde el maltrecho cuerpo semidesnudo de Harry yacía en una cama, inerte en la inconsciencia, custodiado por dos ayudantes del sanador, que aguardaban las órdenes de este.

**ooo00O00ooo**

_Harry no sabía cómo, pero sentía que aquella situación ya la había vivido alguna vez, aunque en absoluto le importó. Estaba eufórico, se había decidido, acababa de besar a la chica que lo llevaba por la calle de la amargura desde que había comenzado aquel sexto curso en Hogwarts, que había despertado y enfurecido a la bestia que hasta entonces había descansado aletargada en su corazón, y que ahora se moría por poseer a aquella pelirroja decidida, impetuosa y vehemente. ¡Sí! ¡La había besado con toda su desesperación! ¡Con todo el deseo que abrasaba su cuerpo y su mente, amenazándolo con hacerle perder la cordura! ¡Y ella le había devuelto el beso con tanta pasión, que aún se veía incapaz de respirar! Sonrió, triunfal._

_Inesperadamente, Ginny se separó de su cuerpo, lo miró a los ojos, furiosa, y tiró con fuerza de su mano, arrastrándolo con paso firme fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras alejaba de ambos con miradas amenazadoras a todo aquel alumno que por osadía o por azar se cruzase en su camino. Y él se dejó llevar en silencio, mirándola sorprendido y receloso. Ella lo arrastró fuera del Castillo sin mirarle a los ojos ni una sola vez, sin detenerse, y al salir al jardín, lo acorraló con toda su rabia contra una de las paredes._

_- ¿Por qué me has besado, Harry? – le preguntó a gritos, furiosa._

_- ¿Por qué te he besado? – él la miró a los ojos, muy serio y aún más sorprendido, y respondió con la misma pregunta, contagiándose de su furia - ¡Ah! ¡Y tú no me has correspondido al beso! – continuó con sarcasmo - ¿Será porque te quiero? ¿Por qué tú me besaste antes, para luego echarte en brazos de Dean? ¿O porque miras a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts excepto a mí? – le reprochó, más nervioso y airado por momentos._

_Ella lo miró con ojos desorbitados._

_- ¿Y tú, qué? ¿ Que las llevas a todas de calle? ¿Que no paras de liarte con unas y con otras por los rincones?_

_- ¿Con quién? ¡Vamos a ver! ¡Dime! ¿Con quién demonios me he liado yo?_

_- ¡Con Cho!_

_- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no he vuelto con ella! ¿Y con quién más? – gritó, retándola a que continuase._

_- ¡Con… con…! – ella gritó a la desesperada._

_Él la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo con vehemencia._

_- ¿Con…? – la retó una vez más, traspasándola con una mirada furiosa - ¿Qué pasa con Dean, Ginny?_

_- Yo no, no… - sintió que todo su enfado se desinflaba como un globo pinchado, y miró al chico, altiva – No he podido, Harry, no he sido capaz de seguirme mintiendo a mí misma; hace ya tiempo que le he confesado la verdad y he roto nuestra relación. Yo te quiero a ti, y a nadie más. Pero creía que tú no sentías lo mismo por mí._

_- ¿Que no siento lo mismo por ti? – giró los ojos, incrédulo - ¡Me vuelves loco! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta, si para una vez que me decido a besarte me montas esta escena?_

_Ella se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas y enterró su rostro en su pecho._

_- Perdóname, es que no he sido capaz de creer que hayas podido besarme porque tú también me quieres, por mucho que tu beso me haya sabido a…_

_- ¿A qué? – la obligó a mirarlo, a la defensiva._

_- A gloria – ella susurró, avergonzada._

_- Pues te quiero – afirmó secamente, aún enfadado._

_Acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente, y volvió a besarla con suavidad, saboreando una vez más aquel cálido y húmedo contacto que le hacía perder la razón. Y Ginny se abrazó aún más a su cuerpo, devolviéndole el beso con una dulzura y una entrega que él no había imaginado ni siquiera en sus más osados sueños._

Pero de pronto, una fuerza invisible e inconmensurable comenzó a tirar de él, alejándolo de su amada sin piedad.

- ¡No! – oyó gritar a Ginny, aterrorizada - ¡Harry, resiste! ¡No te marches de mi lado! ¡Noooooo! – mas aquella extraña fuerza pudo más que él; cerró los ojos con ímpetu, intentando resistirse a aquella atracción fatal; finalmente, agotado, hubo de rendirse a la evidencia: estaba siendo arrastrado sin remedio.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos.

Lo prometido es deuda, y al menos esta semana, yo he podido pagar la mía :) Os prometí que este fin de semana actualizaría el fic con un nuevo capítulo, y aquí lo tenéis.

Como os habréis dado cuenta, es un capítulo de transición, y poco resuelve de la situación que Harry está viviendo, pero era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, no podía meterme de lleno con el final sin irlo preparando, sin iros calentando los motores, jeje. Pero os prometo que el próximo capítulo sí tendrá novedades. Aún así, este capítulo incluye momentos muy especiales para mí; sin duda, mi preferido es el flashback que Harry tiene mientras está inconsciente luchando por su vida, y que cierra el capítulo.

**Lo dedico a las dos nuevas personas que han añadido este fic a sus favoritos: adictaapoter y AndreaM21.**

**También a todos aquellos que habéis dejado un review al capítulo anterior (por orden cronológico): Cirze, fronfis, Ires, gadi23, zafiro potter, Isla de Thera, ginalore28, Em. Gin, xMariana Radcliffex, ginnypottermaisen, greed212, susy snape, ricitos de menta, adicttaapotter y Anastasia Anne Potter.** Si no he respondido alguno de los reviews, por favor, perdonadme. He intentado responderlos todos, pero si no lo hago en el momento de leerlos (y esto casi nunca puede ser porque últimamente siempre voy corriendo a todos lados) luego me armo un lío con los que he respondido y los que no. No imagináis la felicidad que siento por haberlos recibido, y todo lo agradecida que os estoy.

**Os mando un abrazo muy fuerte, y espero poder ofreceros un nuevo capítulo muy pronto.**

**Rose.**


	22. Fuerza de carácter

_**Capítulo 22 : Fuerza de carácter.**_

Ginny no podía más con su propio cuerpo; llevaba cuatro horas, cuatro angustiosas y desesperadas horas en la sala de sanación, junto a Harry, contemplándole debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, preso de un dolor que lo desgarraba por dentro; sufriendo en su alma cada convulsión que lo azotaba sin rastro de piedad, cada mueca de sufrimiento que deformaba su agotado rostro, cada grito que no había dejado de proferir a pesar de su agónica inconsciencia; hablándole, susurrándole, a veces con una risa histérica, otras entre lágrimas frustradas y temerosas; jurándole su amor eterno una y mil veces, confesándole cómo la había hecho sentir desde el primer día en que lo conoció en el Andén 9 ¾: feliz, eufórica, completa; tan completa, que ya nunca había vuelto a estarlo desde entonces, si no estaba con él.

No perdía la esperanza, pues si lo hiciera, ya nada en su vida tendría sentido; él tenía que vivir, por él mismo, por ella, porque el mundo no sería el mismo sin su presencia, nada sería igual de bueno, igual de puro, igual de justo, ni la palabra alegría tendría el mismo sentido. Pero sentía que, si el proceso de sanación continuaba durante mucho más tiempo, sería ella quien le fallase a él, no al contrario. Intentó no pensar en nada, mantenerse firme como un junco que se cimbrea a merced de la tempestad, pero que nunca se parte en dos. ¿Hasta cuándo? No lo sabía. ¿Pero hasta cuándo él iba a poder soportar tanto dolor? Esa respuesta era la que ella más temía.

Súbitamente, y tendido aún boca arriba en aquella triste y austera cama de hospital, Harry abrió los ojos, enfocándolos al vacío, al tiempo que profería una profunda exhalación y todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba con ella, como si acabase de regresar de un mundo muy lejano. Ginny, que lo tenía cogido fuertemente de la mano, enfocó su vacua mirada, desolada, sintiendo una angustia que iba más allá de ella misma, de su propia mente y cuerpo. Las convulsiones del joven se tornaron tan fuertes, tan terribles, que su cuerpo habría podido desarmarse con cualquiera de ellas; mas seguía resistiendo; pero sin previo aviso, tal y como habían comenzado, cesaron, sin más, dejándolo completamente fláccido, cual muñeco de trapo; parecía como si al marcharse, se hubiesen llevado con ellas toda la vida que había habitado en aquellos ojos, que ahora miraban fijamente al techo sin parpadear, sin ver.

- ¡Sanador! – Ginny gritó con voz desgarrada al Sr. Brown, que acababa de regresar a la sala, después de haberse marchado durante unos minutos a resolver unas gestiones, dejando a cargo del proceso a sus subordinados de mayor confianza, pues este estaba durando demasiado y había otros pacientes a quienes atender - ¡Sanador! ¡Sálvelo, por lo que más quiera! ¡Ha dejado de respirar!

El hombre corrió a reunirse con su paciente; tomó el pulso en su cuello, le palmeó con fuerza una mejilla para comprobar si la piel aún enrojecía, acercó su mano a la boca y la nariz del chico, sin notar más que una nada absoluta.

- ¡Háblele, Sra. Potter! ¡Acaríciele! ¡Háblele! ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Dígale lo que se le ocurra! ¡Lo que sea! – pidió a la mujer de forma desesperada, mientras él palpaba el cuerpo de Harry allí donde se encontraban sus costillas para comprobar en qué fase del proceso de reconstrucción se encontraban estas. Al notar que ya prácticamente se habían curado, y que su pulmón lo había hecho por completo, no lo dudó ni un segundo, y comenzó una arriesgada maniobra de reanimación cardiopulmonar.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Mi vida! – ella empezó a gritar, desesperada, apretándole la mano con todas sus fuerzas y acariciándole el rostro - ¡No puedes dejarme ahora! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡No voy a permitir que me abandones de nuevo! – temblaba como una hoja - ¿Sabes cuántas noches estuve llorando por ti? ¡Trescientas setenta y seis noches! ¡Ininterrumpidas! ¡Ni una más ni una menos! – le gritó, furiosa -¡Así que me lo debes! ¡No se te ocurra dejarme, o te juro que te seguiré a donde vayas! ¡No te librarás de mí, Potter! ¡No lo harás! – un llanto desgarrador se derramó desde el rostro de la joven hasta el de su amado, empapándolo sin miramiento - ¡Harry!

- Señora Potter – una voz tenue comenzó a penetrar su ofuscado entendimiento, pero ella hizo caso omiso de todo a su alrededor, y continuó gritando a su marido y llorando como una posesa - ¡Señora Potter! ¡Deténgase! – la voz le reclamó, mientras unas fuertes manos la tomaban por los hombros y la separaban de él sin contemplaciones; ella se debatió como una loca para impedirlo, luchando con toda su rabia.

- ¡Señora Potter! ¡Ginevra! ¡Basta! ¡Harry está a salvo! – Brown la zarandeó con suavidad, tomándola después por el rostro para obligarla a que lo mirase a los ojos - ¡Harry vuelve a respirar con normalidad! ¡Se ha salvado, Ginevra! ¡Se ha salvado! – gruesos lagrimones de alegría se deslizaban por el rostro del hombre, mientras sonreía como si acabase de ser bendecido por un milagro.

- Harry… - ella balbució, aún sin asimilar lo que el sanador le estaba tratando de explicar.

- Harry, sí, su esposo… Se ha salvado, Ginevra, definitivamente, se ha salvado – volvió a sonreír – El paro cardíaco que él ha sufrido, ha sido fruto del punto final del proceso de sanación. ¡Y lo ha superado, Ginevra! ¡Lo ha superado!

Al escucharlo, Ginny se abrazó al hombre con todas sus fuerzas y un llanto sereno se desbordó desde sus bellos ojos.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias – no paró de repetir.

Mas de pronto, sus piernas flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer. Johan Brown la sostuvo con firmeza, pues había permanecido alerta, esperando aquella reacción, dado el estado de la mujer.

- Sra. Potter, debe descansar; en su estado ya ha hecho más que suficiente por su esposo. Ahora debe pensar en usted misma y en el bebé – el hombre pidió suavemente.

- No entiendo, doctor. ¿Bebé? ¿Qué estado? Blacksoul no me ha hecho absolutamente nada, yo estoy bien – ella respondió, sin comprender.

- Entonces, ¿usted no está embarazada? – Ginny lo miró con ojos como platos – Su hermano Ronald acaba de decirme hace un momento que lo está – respondió, extrañado – Él me ha abordado en el pasillo para preguntarme por la evolución de su esposo, y por el estado de usted, temiendo que pudiese sucederle algo malo debido a su embarazo.

- ¡Oh, Dios…! – ella se llevó las manos al vientre con mimo, incrédula - ¿Harry lo sabe?

- Parece ser que sí. De hecho, su hermano me ha comentado que ha sido él quien ha comenzado a sospecharlo.

- No estoy segura, Sr. Brown, no se me había pasado por la cabeza que fuese eso lo que me está sucediendo. Llevo días sintiéndome enferma, pero no había querido venir aquí para no ser una carga más que aumentar al peso que Harry lleva ya sobre sus espaldas.

- Entonces, ¿qué le parece si lo averiguamos? ¿Me acompaña a que le realice unas sencillas pruebas? Tendremos el resultado en el mismo momento de hacerlas – él sonrió, comprensivo, y tiró suavemente de ella tomándola por un brazo.

- No voy a abandonar a Harry – ella negó con firmeza.

- Por supuesto que no. Usted es la mujer más valiente, más entera y abnegada que he conocido jamás – le apretó el brazo con cariño – No puede imaginar cuánto envidio al Sr. Potter en este momento, por tener a alguien a su lado que lo ama del modo en que usted lo hace.

- Él lo merece todo, y mucho más.

- No lo he dudado ni por un segundo – sus ojos mostraban una amable sinceridad – Pero no va a abandonarlo, sólo va a dejarle que descanse sin usted durante diez minutos a lo sumo, no más, vigilado por mis mejores ayudantes. De todos modos, no piense que voy a permitirle que siga haciendo lo que ha hecho esta noche, si las sospechas de su esposo y de su hermano se confirman.

- Pues lo siento por usted – la chica respondió con acidez.

El sanador suspiró, mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero no quiso insistir por el momento. Finalmente, y cuando Ginny se hubo convencido por completo de que la vida de Harry ya no corría peligro alguno – comprobó su respiración, ahora serena, lo observó durante varios minutos, para cerciorarse de que ninguna convulsión volvía a azotar su cuerpo maltratado; miró su rostro desde todos los ángulos habidos y por haber, inexpresivo pero tranquilo, y lo besó suavemente, emocionada – ambos se marcharon a la consulta del hombre, en busca de respuestas.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Hermione dormitaba apoyada en las piernas de Ron, vencida por un sueño provocado por la poción que una enfermera le había suministrado, con el fin de paliar la mayoría de los efectos secundarios del Desmaius. Mientras, Ron permanecía sentado en una silla de la sala de espera, estático, con la mirada fija en la pared blanca que tenía enfrente; los rítmicos parpadeos de sus ojos eran lo único que le hacía parecer vivo, ya que se había visto obligado a contener los nerviosos temblores de sus piernas para que su novia no despertase. Molly intentaba descansar también en brazos de Arthur, pero no dormía; sólo permanecía abrazada a él, acurrucada en su pecho para compartir los latidos de ambos corazones; aquello la serenaba. Por su parte, Arthur suspiraba de vez en cuando, para liberar parte de la ansiedad provocada por la larga y silenciosa espera. Skood se había unido al grupo hacía más de una hora, tras haber dejado a buen recaudo a Beatrice Blacksoul, en el Ministerio de Magia; pensaba en Harry, en todo lo sucedido, en los Blacksoul, en Ron y Ginny, en Aroa…deseaba abandonarse al llanto, pero ya no recordaba cómo hacerlo; hacía años que no había llorado, cuando se juró tras la muerte de su esposa, sucedida al final de una larga y lenta enfermedad, que jamás volvería a hacerlo; pero en gran parte se sentía como entonces, como aquel fatídico día, cuando esperó y esperó en aquel mismo hospital, a que los sanadores librasen a su esposa una vez más de los brazos de la muerte; aunque aquello nunca sucedió. Por ello mismo, se había obligado a no volver a enamorarse, a negarse a sí mismo la posibilidad de intentar de nuevo compartir su vida con nadie, no quería sufrir una vez más. Sonrió levemente con sarcasmo, dándose cuenta de que, mira tú por dónde, existen infinitas formas de amar, y no se puede escapar a ellas, y hasta aquel mismo momento, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Aroa continuaba a cargo de la seguridad de E.J.; la chica parecía estarse recuperando de sus lesiones físicas, que no eran graves, pero no había pronunciado palabra desde el momento en que su Avada Kedavra había detenido el corazón de Blacksoul.

Hacía casi cinco horas que Harry se debatía entre al vida y la muerte. Brown, en una de sus primeras salidas de la sala de sanación, les había explicado rápidamente el intrincado y arriesgadísimo proceso por el que el joven estaba atravesando, y también les había puesto al corriente de las pocas probabilidades que tenía de superarlo con éxito. Al principio, todos ellos habían tenido clarísimo que Harry podría con aquello, y con cualquier problema que le pusieran por delante. Pero con el transcurso de las horas, sus esperanzas comenzaban a desvanecerse cual bruma matinal con la salida del ardiente sol. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiado, incluso para un espíritu tan fuerte como el de Harry. Nadie se atrevía a confesarlo, pero estaban comenzando a plantearse lo peor, por mucho que se prohibiesen a sí mismos poder pensarlo siquiera.

Johan Brown entró en la sala con paso lento, pausado y tranquilo, exactamente al contrario de cómo se sentían las personas que lo observaron con impaciencia. Instintivamente, Ron se puso en pie para ir a su encuentro, y Hermione se despertó con un sobresalto, pero a ella no le importó en absoluto, muy al contrario: siguió a su novio en cuanto pudo despejarse mínimamente. También Arthur y Molly se levantaron de sus asientos, pero no quisieron agobiar al sanador plantándose también ante él de forma impetuosa. Skood quedó en un discreto segundo plano, pues sabía que, a pesar de él sentía que su dolor era equiparable al que estaban sintiendo cualquiera de ellos, él no era familia de Harry, y su cometido no era pedir explicaciones; ya habría tiempo para ello.

- ¿Cómo está, sanador? – Ron interrogó al hombre con voz urgente.

- Tranquilo, Sr. Weasley, todos pueden estar tranquilos. El Sr. Potter ha superado el proceso de sanación, y ahora reposa en una de las habitaciones de la Planta de Lesiones Graves – el hombre afirmó, con una enorme sonrisa.

Ron y Hermione se abrazaron con fuerza, y la chica rompió a llorar, llena de alegría. También Arthur y Molly demostraron su dicha con un abrazo y una profunda exhalación de Molly. Skood no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de triunfo.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – Ron gritó - ¡Y gracias a usted! ¡Y a todos! – dio un efusivo abrazo al hombre, que este aceptó, comprensivo.

- ¿Y Ginny? – Molly le preguntó adelantándose hacia él, preocupada.

- Su hija es toda una heroína. Le juro por lo más sagrado para mí, que lo que ella ha soportado esta noche, tanto a nivel anímico como físico, no lo soporta cualquiera, ni muchísimo menos. Y menos aún después de haber vivido un secuestro, del que acababa de ser rescatada. Es increíble el modo en que ella ama a su esposo – Molly sonrió, llena de orgullo, pero siguió mirando al hombre a la espera de su respuesta. – Ella está perfectamente, pero ha preferido continuar acompañando al Sr. Potter; es prácticamente imposible separarla de su lado, ni siquiera un solo minuto. Me ha pedido que les confirme su embarazo, y también a eso he venido.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! – Molly estaba tan emocionada, que casi no podía hablar.

- Alertado por su hermano de esa posibilidad, he tenido que convencerla con toda mi mejor artillería, para que accediese a separarse de él durante el tiempo justo para hacerse los test de embarazo. ¡Es la mujer más obcecada que conozco! ¡Por Merlín! – el hombre explicó alegremente – Pero ahora necesito la colaboración de todos ustedes: convénzanla para que se marche a casa y descanse, aunque tan sólo sea por unas horas. El Sr. Potter tardará en despertar todo un día, o quizá dos, cuando su cuerpo comience a superar la debilidad que la poción le ha dejado a cambio de su recuperación; y ella no puede pasar todo ese tiempo aquí, sin haber descansado como debiera, tras lo que ha vivido.

- Lo intentaremos, Sr. Brown, pero ya sé lo que va a suceder; así que mejor yo le ruego a usted que mantenga vigilada su salud, por lo que pueda ser – Arthur respondió, rindiéndose a la evidencia. - Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

- Le entiendo perfectamente, y le aseguro que así será. Pero bueno, hay que intentarlo…

Los dos hombres se comprendieron con sólo mirarse a los ojos.

- ¿He oído Sra. Potter y embarazo? – una voz descarada y estridente los interrumpió a sus espaldas.

Todos se giraron, sorprendidos, para reparar en la figura de un insolente hombre que, pegado a una libreta y un vuelapluma, los miraba de hito en hito, con vivaces ojos que recordaban los de un roedor, ávidos de noticias.

Inmediatamente, Ron se precipitó sobre el hombre cual un ave de presa, lo tomó por las solapas de la gastada chaqueta de tweed que llevaba puesta, y lo acercó a su propio rostro de un fuerte tirón.

- ¿Quieres pasar esta noche en las mazmorras del Ministerio de Magia, Abott? – el pelirrojo lo amenazó – Seguro que encuentras allí gente de tu calaña, con la que compartir buenos momentos.

- ¡Esto es un atentado contra la libre expresión! – el hombre protestó con voz chillona, agravada por el susto que acababa de llevarse - ¡Como director del periódico para magos más imparcial y prestigioso del país, exijo que se me permita realizar mi trabajo sin coacción alguna!

- ¿Qué coacción, rata? – comenzó a zarandearlo sin piedad - ¡Yo sólo te estoy abrazando como un buen amigo! – se burló en su propia cara - ¿No es así como tú das las noticias, manipulándolas a tu antojo? ¿No es así como tú has intentado manipular a mi hermana y a Harry? ¡Sabías que de un modo u otro obtendrías tu noticia! ¿Verdad, sabandija?

- ¡Esto es un atropello! ¡Una tropelía! ¡Exigiré al Wicengamot que pagues por ello, Weasley!

- Hijo, déjalo estar – su padre le pidió – Este tipo no vale la pena, lo sabes tan bien como todos los que estamos aquí.

- ¡Un momento! – gritó el director de El Profeta, pues no era otro sino él, quien se debatía torpemente para zafarse del agarrón del pelirrojo - ¿Es Ginny? ¿Ginny Weasley se ha casado con Harry Potter? – los miró de uno en uno, alucinando, pero ninguno de ellos pronunció palabra alguna, aunque no le hacía falta para saber que había dado justo en el centro de la noticia - ¡Y están esperando un hijo! ¡Esta noticia va a otorgarme el premio del año al mejor periodista! – afirmó sin dejar de gritar, entusiasmado.

- ¿Premio? ¡Lo único que vas a llevarte de aquí es un ojo a la funerala! – Ron hizo ademán de darle un puñetazo en pleno rostro, pero Brown lo detuvo, tomándolo con fuerza por el brazo, justo a tiempo.

- ¡Usted! ¡Salga ahora mismo de este hospital o haré que lo echen por desorden y escándalo público! ¡Estoy harto de verlo revolotear por aquí cada vez que huele un oscuro chisme que publicar en su indecoroso periódico!

- ¡Usted no puede hacer eso! ¡Tengo derecho a…!

- ¿Que no? ¡Auror Weasley, por favor! ¡Desaloje formalmente a este agitador! – el sanador pidió a Ron – Y mañana el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas interpondrá una demanda formal contra él y su periódico.

- ¡A la orden, señor! – el chico respondió, ceremonioso. E intentó llevarse al hombre, casi a rastras, para echarlo fuera del lugar, pero Skood se interpuso en su camino.

- Yo lo haré, jefe – se ofreció alegremente. Tomó al hombre por la chaqueta y lo arrastró fuera, sin hacer el más mínimo caso de los gritos que profería, intentando evitarlo.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Cuánto deseaba hacer esto! – Johan Brown afirmó, lleno de satisfacción. Todos rieron con complicidad – Ha llegado hace una hora. Alguien le ha filtrado la noticia de que la chica que ha llegado con ustedes, Eugeen Joyce, permanece bajo la custodia de una de sus propios compañeros, en este Hospital. Tan listo e infalible que se cree, hemos podido ocultarle el verdadero bombazo informativo hasta este mismo momento, en que él lo ha descubierto al escuchar por pura casualidad la conversación que ustedes han mantenido. Me temo que mañana, la noticia de que el Sr. Potter se halla ingresado aquí, correrá entre los magos como la pólvora, al igual que su sorpresiva boda y su inminente paternidad. Así que les sugiero a todos ustedes que se vayan preparando para la que se les viene encima – dijo con total naturalidad.

- ¿En serio van a acusarlo? – Hermione preguntó, temiendo que finalmente todo quedaría en puro humo, como solía sucederle a aquel tipo tan desvergonzado y desagradable.

Normalmente, la gente se echaba atrás con el tema de la denuncia, una vez pasado el arrebato inicial de furia, temiendo que El Profeta arremetiese contra ellos o su negocio, causándoles un mal en ocasiones casi irreparable.

- Bueno… eso debe decidirlo el director de este centro. Pero da la casualidad, de que ese tipo soy yo mismo. Y para mí, que lo tengo bastante claro – les guiñó un ojo, divertido, mientras ellos lo observaban, llenos de sorpresa – Me marcho ya. Les avisaré cuando el Sr. Potter pueda recibir visitas, aunque, como he dicho antes, lo más probable es que no sea hasta mañana o pasado cuando despierte. Si lo desean, márchense a descansar, al menos durante unas horas. Les hará bien; a todos.

Dicho esto, salió del cuarto caminando con paso alegre, mientras todos los Weasley lo contemplaban alejarse, aún atónitos.

**ooo00O00ooo**

La previsión del sanador fue totalmente acertada, y también el vaticinio de Arthur Weasley. Harry permaneció inconsciente durante casi dos días completos, en los que Ginny no se separó de él en ningún momento. Inútiles fueron los ruegos de su madre, el intento de razonar de su padre, o las constantes regañinas de sus hermanos y cuñadas para que se marchase a descansar al menos por unas horas. Por toda respuesta, la joven pelirroja siempre los traspasaba con una mirada firme e indignada, para darles la espalda inmediatamente después, siempre cogida de la mano de su esposo, que tan sólo soltaba para comer, u obligada a ir al baño. Incluso dormía sin soltarla, acomodada a duras penas en una pequeña tumbona que el Sr. Brown le había conseguido, pues en ninguna de las habitaciones unipersonales del Hospital cabía otra cama en condiciones, por mucho que todo el personal del centro desease que en aquel caso en particular, así fuera. Cuando se extendió entre los sanadores y enfermeros la noticia de que Harry James Potter en persona se estaba "alojando" allí junto a su esposa, como uno más de sus huéspedes, todos se deshicieron en visitas y atenciones a la célebre pareja.

Cómo no, El Profeta se encargó de que la misma mañana después del dramático suceso, toda la comunidad mágica se enterase de "lo que había sucedido". El afamado periódico, ofreció la noticia como uno más de los actos heroicos y abnegados del joven salvador, que los había librado una vez más del bla,bla,bla… La mayoría del resto no eran más que puras invenciones provenientes de la calenturienta mente de uno de sus redactores, que hablaban de terribles peligros, montones de adversarios a cual más temible y terrorífico, y bobadas semejantes. Finalmente, los hechos reales quedaron tan sólo en conocimiento de los tristes protagonistas, los miembros del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que jamás olvidarían la dolorosa tragedia que azotó a varias de sus familias, y para quienes su célebre y querido Jefe, siempre sería su mayor héroe. Por acuerdo tácito y jamás discutido entre todos ellos, no desmintieron la noticia, tal y como El Profeta la había ofrecido, convencidos de que no había porqué revelar una verdad que sólo traería dolor y tristeza, y quizá un miedo totalmente innecesario, al resto de los magos.

Pero el notición, el bombazo informativo fue, por supuesto, la reciente y secretísima boda que se había llevado a cabo entre Harry y su bella y flamante esposa, Ginevra Molly Weasley, por todos bien conocida por sus incontables triunfos como jugadora profesional de quidditch; y cómo no, el embarazo de la pelirroja. Ambas noticias estaban en boca de todos en cualquier reunión que pretendiera ser importante, ya fuera en un club selecto o en la cola para comprar en una tienda. Quien no fuese capaz de ofrecer su particular opinión sobre tamaños eventos, o incluso un pequeño detalle de los mismos – casi siempre inventado con mejor o pero intención - no era tomado en serio en ninguna conversación.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar a la habitación donde Harry descansaba, montones de cestas de fruta y de ramos de flores, enviados por magos y brujas que deseaban felicitar a la famosa pareja por su reciente matrimonio y por su próxima paternidad. Así que Ginny se dedicó a repartirlas entre el personal del Hospital, que de vez en cuando se pasaba a visitarlos; eso sí, guardando como un tesoro las tarjetas que las acompañaban, con la firme promesa de responderlas una a una cuando Harry se recuperase.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Casi anocheciendo ya en un hermoso jueves, Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Al hacerlo, sintió los párpados pesados y la vista desenfocada; intentó moverse, pero no resultó fácil: sus músculos se resistían a dar respuesta alguna; y parpadeó varias veces, intentando aclarar la mancha borrosa en que se había convertido todo a su alrededor.

- Harry, amor mío – escuchó una voz urgente, pegada a su rostro – Harry, mi vida – parecía sollozar, y estaba seguro de que era una voz que él bien conocía.

Con un gran esfuerzo, por fin consiguió que las imágenes se mostrasen ante sus ojos con la suficiente nitidez como para poder distinguirlas, y al lograrlo, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Ginny mirándole con un amor desmedido y tanta ternura, que le llenó el alma de una calidez impagable. Mas de pronto, los recuerdos de todo lo vivido dos noches antes lo golpearon con una fuerza arrasadora. Se tomó su tiempo para asimilar dónde estaba y qué había sucedido, y sonrió levemente, notando sus labios resecos.

- Estaba soñando contigo – articuló con torpeza, devolviéndole una tenue sonrisa enamorada.

Al escucharle, Ginny rompió a llorar, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con cautela, como si temiese que este fuese a quebrarse cual frágil cristal. No fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

- No llores, mi amor, ya todo ha pasado – ella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de derramar una lágrima tras otra – Tú estás bien, y el bebé está bien… ¿verdad? – Ginny volvió a asentir con fuerza, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

Y él la adoró con la mirada, emocionado, pues acababa de hacerse realidad su mayor deseo.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Hermione está perfectamente – la pelirroja consiguió articular por fin.

- ¿Y E.J.?

- No te esfuerces, Harry, por favor. Estás muy débil y debes descansar.

- Ginny, ¿qué pasa con E.J.? – volvió a preguntar con más fuerza.

- Harry, ella… - le acarició el rostro de nuevo, temerosa – ella… fue rescatada también, y traída a este hospital. Sus heridas físicas no eran graves…

- ¿Y entonces?

- Fue ella quien finalmente acabó con la vida de Blacksoul, pero ya no hacía falta: Ron y los demás lo tenían desarmado y acorralado.

_ Lo sé, lo recuerdo – entornó los ojos, consciente de lo que su esposa intentaba decirle.

– Está bajo la constante custodia de uno de tus hombres, en una habitación de este mismo hospital.

Él no respondió, ni hizo ademán alguno; tan sólo continuó contemplando a su mujer, en absoluto silencio, con la mirada prendida de su rostro.

- Trescientos setenta y seis días… Para mí también fueron una constante agonía – afirmó de pronto, rompiendo su serio mutismo.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Harry! ¡Lo escuchaste todo! – La sorpresa de la chica fue mayúscula. Cierto que el director Brown le había asegurado que así sería, y ella lo había creído a pies juntillas; pero más porque no podía permitirse dudarlo – la vida de la persona a quien más amaba pendía del hilo más fino del mundo - no porque pensase que fuese posible en realidad.

- Absolutamente – él sonrió con picardía.

- Harry, perdóname. No quise llamarte imbécil. Es sólo que… - su rostro enrojeció, y fue incapaz de continuar.

- ¿Perdonarte? – volvió a sonreír, contento – Tu voz fue lo único que me salvó, lo único que me hizo seguir adelante, cuando el dolor me hacía desear como un loco que la muerte me llevase con ella, librándome de él de una vez y para siempre; el único nexo que mantuve con este mundo durante Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Adoro cuando me llamas imbécil, y sí, soy un imbécil por haberte causado tanto sufrimiento – afirmó.

- ¡No! ¡Eres un imbécil por haberte puesto en mi lugar! – ella gritó, recordando toda la angustia que había vivido debido a ello.

- Lamento que pienses eso, porque volveré a hacerlo una y mil veces, y un millón, si es necesario.

- ¡No! ¡No lo harás! – le prohibió, con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo haré! – él intentó gritarle también, pero su voz tan sólo fue un firme susurro.

- ¡Esto es maravilloso! – una voz jovial los interrumpió desde la puerta - ¡Es magnífico poder presenciar su primera pelea de enamorados, después del reencuentro! Me alegra verle despierto, Sr. Potter.

Ambos desviaron sus miradas hacia el origen de la voz, con mezcla de vergüenza y enfado. Pero Johan Brown les sonrió amablemente, con sencillez.

- No hace falta que me presente, supongo – el sanador dijo a Harry, mientras se situaba junto a él y comenzaba examinándole las pupilas, para después comprobar su pulso y sus reflejos.

El joven Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica le devolvió la sonrisa del mismo modo.

- Sé perfectamente con quién estoy hablando. No olvide que saberlo forma parte de mi trabajo – le tendió una mano, mostrando aún debilidad – Gracias, director Brown, jamás podré agradecerle suficientemente ni la mitad de lo que usted ha hecho por mí.

- Yo no he hecho nada en absoluto – el hombre estrechó su mano efusivamente – Agradézcaselo a su propia fuerza de espíritu, y a la de su esposa.

- Y a usted – él afirmó una vez más, con total convicción.

- Como quiera. Voy a ordenar que le preparen una comida ligera, y volveré más tarde para hacerle unas cuantas pruebas rutinarias – se dio media vuelta para marcharse, satisfecho con el diagnóstico de su paciente – Sra. Potter – se giró hacia ella en el último momento, antes de salir – Recuerde que ahora son tres en la familia, no dos. Ya sabe a lo que me refiero – y se alejó tranquilamente, tarareando por lo bajo una alegre melodía.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Creo que este habrá resuelto la mayoría de vuestras dudas y temores y espero que os haya gustado.

Dejo las dedicatorias para el próximo capítulo, ya que ahora estoy subiendo este desde un ordenador prestado, y no puedo usarlo durante mucho tiempo. Pero siempre tengo tiempo para **agradeceros infinitamente y de todo corazón todos los reviews que me habéis enviado, y a quienes habéis añadio este fic a vuestros favoritos.**

Según mis "cáculos", queda uno o dos capítulos más, y un bonito epílogo, jeje.

Espero que sigáis disfrutando con el fic.

**Un abrazo muy fuerte.**

**Rose.**


	23. Una dura decisión

_**Capítulo 23 : Una dura decisión.**_

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos de San Mungo con un humor alegre y relajado. La salud de Harry estaba evolucionando rápidamente, tanto, que era muy probable que dentro de un día, o dos como máximo, el chico fuese enviado a casa para continuar descansando allí. Y las nuevas pruebas a las que a ella la habían sometido para comprobar la salud de su bebé y la correcta evolución de su embarazo, habían salido perfectas. Así que por fin, la felicidad reinaba en la familia Potter. Se moría de ganas por regresar a Godric´s Hollow, por volver a compartir su maravilloso hogar junto a Harry, para cuidarlo y dedicarle su vida por entero hasta que él se recuperase totalmente. No podía imaginar mayor felicidad que hacerlo feliz a él.

Entró en el cuarto - donde se suponía que el joven moreno debería estar reposando -, radiante, pero lo que vio la hizo enfadar inmediatamente. Harry se hallaba de pie, caminando de aquí para allá de forma desenfadada y haciendo ejercicios corporales para desentumecer sus aún agotados músculos; cuando los sanadores le habían prohibido expresamente levantarse de la cama, al menos durante un día más.

- ¡Harry James Potter! – Ginny llamó su atención con enfado.

- Evans – él añadió, sonriente, girándose a mirarla.

- No tomes a broma tus lesiones – lo regañó - ¿Qué hubiese pasado si te hubieses caído sin estar nadie aquí para ayudarte?

No tuvo tiempo de esperar respuesta, pues las rodillas del joven fallaron, y se precipitó hacia el suelo sin poder evitarlo. Ginny corrió desesperada para tratar de sostenerlo y evitarle el golpe, pero al rodearlo con sus brazos intentando servirle de apoyo, fue ella la que se vio rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Harry, que la pegó a su cuerpo con firmeza mientras se erguía de nuevo y le sonreía pícaramente.

- ¿Qué tiene que hacer un hombre para que le besen, en este hospital? – el chico preguntó de forma seductora, acercando sus labios a los de ella con premeditada lentitud.

- Harry…- susurró encandilada. Había olvidado totalmente el enfado que verlo de pie le había hecho sentir.

- ¿Sí…? – él preguntó dulcemente, rozando sus labios con los de la chica.

- Harry… - Ginny repitió, absorta en aquel maravilloso contacto.

- Cállate y bésame.

Paseó sus anhelantes labios por los de la pelirroja, suavemente al principio, deleitándose con aquel calor y aquel contacto que jamás se cansaba de sentir; el deseo de sus recias manos recorrió la espalda de su esposa con imparable avidez, mientras un chispeante escalofrío recorría toda su espina dorsal, desde el cuello – donde ella lo estaba acariciando con dulce maestría – hasta el final de su espalda. Los besos se hicieron más fieros y desesperados, y sus jadeantes respiraciones se acompasaron en una sensual oda al deseo y la pasión.

- Te amo – Harry susurró.

- Te amo.

Sus frentes se unieron, acercando las tiernas miradas de ambos.

- Yo también os amo, pareja de pelmazos – oyeron la voz de Ron, saludando desde la puerta – Mejor me voy a pedir a un sanador que baje la intensidad del hechizo que mantiene caliente el hospital. Aquí sobra temperatura – les sonrió con alegre burla.

- Ah, pues si lo haces, habrá que subirla como sea. No puedo permitir que mi bella esposa pase frío – Harry afirmó, guiñando un ojo a Ginny con complicidad - ¿Qué te parece, princesa? ¿Nos ponemos a la tarea? – Hizo ademán de volver a besarla, pero un fuerte bufido de su flamante cuñado se lo impidió.

La pareja rió, encantada.

- Harry, mi vida, vuelve a la cama, por favor – Ginny rogó al chico, preocupada – Hazme caso, tan sólo por una vez.

- No te angusties – Harry se tumbó de nuevo, tan sólo para hacerla feliz – Ron, ¿te ha dicho el director cuándo narices va a dejarme salir de aquí? – preguntó a su cuñado, molesto.

- Me ha asegurado que podrás asistir a nuestra boda, el próximo sábado. Así que si pensabas que ibas a escaquearte, la tienes clara – el pelirrojo respondió. Su mejor amigo le sonrió con burla – Eso sí, has conseguido que estas arpías no hayan disfrutado finalmente de su streaper – añadió, jocoso - Ahora en serio, seguramente mañana o pasado puedas marcharte a casa, si te portas bien, algo que dudo visto lo visto – volvió a la carga.

- Eso déjamelo a mí – los dos rieron con complicidad, mientras Ginny negaba con la cabeza, divertida.

De pronto, Ron se puso serio, y miró a Harry.

- Tío, cuánto miedo me has hecho pasar. Si tú… si yo… Ya sabes lo que intento decirte.

- Claro que lo sé. No lo pienses más, Ron. Todo ha acabado bien, y eso es lo único que importa.

El otro sonrió, pero la preocupación era patente en su rostro.

- Harry… Lo último que deseo es molestarte en tu convalecencia, pero E.J. está apunto de recibir el alta médica y necesito saber…

- Llevadla a Azkabán – el moreno sentenció sin titubear ni por un segundo - Esa es mi decisión.

- Sabíamos que esa sería tu respuesta; comprendemos que no podía ser otra, y cuánto te duele haber tomado esa decisión. Por eso yo te pido, en nombre de todos, que la reconsideres.

- No voy a hacerlo, Ron. E.J. se ha dejado llevar por la ira y la venganza y ha matado a un hombre sin justificación posible.

- ¡Pero qué hombre! – el pelirrojo protestó enérgicamente.

- ¡Un hombre, Ron! ¿Crees que yo no tengo sentimientos encontrados? ¿Crees que yo no desearía olvidar quién soy y qué represento y alegrarme por lo que ha hecho? ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Y aunque así fuera, tampoco lo haría! ¡Él era un asesino vil, cruel y despiadado, pero lo que ella ha hecho también está mal, porque en absoluto era necesario! ¡Y lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Todos lo sabéis!

- ¿Me dirías lo mismo si fuese tu mujer a quien hubiera violado ese maldito, o a quien hubiera matado? – le reprochó, indignado, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- ¡Te diría lo mismo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y sería yo quien lo habría matado, no ella! – apretó los puños, lleno de ira - ¡Y después de haberlo hecho, me entregaría yo mismo al Wicengamot para que me encarcelara de por vida!

- Harry, por favor…- Ginny le rogó, llena de angustia al escucharle hablar de aquel modo. Pero él no le hizo caso alguno.

- ¡Eso si la hubiera violado! ¡Porque si la hubiera matado, yo me habría suicidado después de asesinarlo a él del modo más cruel que se me hubiese podido pasar por la cabeza! – gritó - ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Los dos! ¡Estoy harta de oír hablar de muerte y de tragedia! ¡Harta! – los fulminó con la mirada.

La ira de Harry se evaporó, nada más escuchar el sufrimiento de su mujer.

- Lo siento mi amor, perdóname.

- Sí, Ginny. Perdóname a mí también – ambos la miraron, compungidos.

- Buscad entre los dos una solución para E.J., por lo que más queráis. ¿No ha sufrido ya suficiente?

- Está bien – el Jefe aceptó - Ron, voy a meditarlo de nuevo y hoy mismo os daré la respuesta. Pero sea la que sea, tendréis que aceptarla. Todos. Házselo saber a los demás.

- Gracias, Harry. Sólo te pedimos eso, que vuelvas a pensarlo – añadió, avergonzado – Bueno. Me voy al Ministerio de Magia a recoger a Hermione; ultimaremos unos cuantos temas de la boda y regresaremos con vosotros. ¡Ella está loca por volver a veros! ¡Pasaría todo el día aquí si pudiera!

- Ve tranquilo, Ron. Tendrás tu respuesta cuando regreses.

- Hasta luego, amigo; y enana – besó a su hermana en la mejilla.

- Hasta luego – ambos respondieron con cariño.

Pero una vez se hubieron quedado solos de nuevo, Ginny se enfrentó a Harry, enfadada.

- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Has convertido la habitación de un hospital en tu despacho particular! ¡Ya basta, Sr. Potter! ¡No voy a permitir ni una visita de trabajo más!

- No seas malvada, princesa. Se trata de tu hermano…

- ¡Ni una más, Harry! – lo amenazó – Mi hermano entrará aquí cuando se presente en calidad de amigo, no de auror.

- Pero los chicos me necesitan…

- ¿Y tú qué necesitas? ¡Necesitas descansar! ¡Has estado al borde de la muerte! ¡Por amor de Merlín!

- Ya estoy completamente recuperado – le rebatió.

- Sabes que no es cierto. Aún te sientes muy débil, y el director Brown ha dicho que sólo te enviará a casa si descansas allí al menos durante una semana más.

- Yo descansaré todo lo que tú quieras, dos semanas, incluso, si me permites seguirles dirigiendo desde casa – la miró fijamente, con una sonrisa embelesada, algo que a ella descolocó, y no pudo replicar.

- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó por fin, sintiéndose como una colegiala observada por el chico que le gusta.

- Eres la embarazada más bella que he visto jamás.

- Y tú el futuro papá más atractivo, sexy y descarado que yo he visto nunca. No desvíes la conversación, Harry.

- Ni por un instante la he desviado de aquello que más me importa y me interesa: tú.

- Mi amor…

- Ahora sí que estás diciendo palabras que me gustan – le hizo una pícara señal con el dedo para que se sentase en la cama, a su lado, y cuando ella lo hizo, volvió a besarla, apasionado.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Un día y medio después, Harry se hallaba terminando de vestirse, sólo en la habitación del hospital. Acababan de darle el alta, y no estaba dispuesto a permanecer allí ni un minuto más. Ginny se había adelantado a su marcha, yendo a Godric´s Hollow para disponerlo todo ante su inminente regreso, y él había quedado muy bien acompañado por Hermione, Molly y Ron, que se habían comprometido a llevárselo a la pelirroja sano y salvo.

El chico se abrochó los botones de las mangas de la camisa, pensativo. Había algo que debía hacer allí todavía, antes de su partida definitiva; algo que le encogía el corazón y que a la vez le llenaba de esperanza. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas resultasen como él había previsto, pues si no, Azkabán sería la única alternativa que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer; y aquello le encogía el alma de tristeza.

Inesperadamente, el repicar de unos nudillos contra la puerta del cuarto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Adelante! – dijo sin más, mientras se colocaba la chaqueta del elegante traje informal que Ginny le había elegido para la ocasión.

El rostro de Molly se asomó tímidamente dentro del cuarto.

- ¿Se puede? – la mujer preguntó, mirando al chico con vergüenza.

- Claro que se puede, Molly. ¿Cuándo ha tenido usted que hacerme esa pregunta? – él sonrió, divertido.

Ella sonrió también, agradecida; caminó unos pasos hasta casi alcanzar al chico y se detuvo, sin dejar de mirarlo, mostrando en sus ojos una tímida esperanza.

- Hijo… quería hablar contigo, ahora que los chicos están entretenidos conversando con el Sr. Brown. – Tengo algo que decirte, algo que necesito que sepas.

- No es necesario que diga nada, todo está bien entre nosotros – afirmó, intuyendo qué rumbo iba a tomar la conversación.

- Gracias, hijo. Pero necesito decírtelo.

- Está bien, tiene toda mi atención – afirmó con una sonrisa cariñosa.

- Sé que no me porté bien con Ginny y contigo cuando me enteré de vuestra repentina boda, y lo sé porque lo siento así.

- Bueno, y yo sé que nuestra boda no ha sido lo que usted hubiera deseado.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo ha sido! – la mujer replicó, molesta - ¡Tú eres el único hombre que siempre he deseado para Ginny! ¡Y no imaginas cuánto he sufrido por veros separados durante tanto tiempo!

- Me he explicado mal, pero usted me ha entendido a la perfección – le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona, que a ella le hizo sonreír.

- Sí, te he entendido – afirmó, melancólica - ¿Ves? Ese ha sido mi problema, que en el fondo siempre os he entendido, a ti y a Ginny, a todos… pero no sé porqué, en la superficie he demostrado todo lo contrario.

- Molly, no es necesario que interponga una coraza entre usted y ninguno de sus hijos. Sabe que jamás vamos a hacerle daño… Bueno, al menos nunca lo habremos deseado, a pesar de que la vida nos depare lo que tenga que venir – la abrazó con dulzura y la mujer se dejó hacer, emocionada.

- ¿En serio tú te sientes como uno de mis hijos? – le preguntó, repentinamente mimosa.

- Por supuesto, un hijo que la adora y que la guarda como un preciado tesoro en un lugar muy especial de su corazón, junto a su otra madre – la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Debo ponerme celoso? – la alegre voz de Arthur se escuchó desde la puerta, y ambos se giraron hacia él, sonrientes.

- ¿Cómo usted por aquí? – Harry preguntó, encantado de verle.

- Bueno, cuando he dicho en el Ministerio de Magia que iba a acompañar a mi querido yerno de vuelta a casa, casi me han echado de allí, preguntándome qué demonios hacía todavía en mi despacho. Así que no me ha quedado otro remedio que venirme corriendo.

Los tres rieron.

- Arthur, Molly, gracias por ser mi familia, la única que yo siempre he conocido y la única que siempre llevaré en el corazón, junto a mis padres.

- Te lo has ganado a pulso, muchacho – el hombre afirmó de forma paternal.

- ¿Serán tan amables de esperarme unos minutos más? Hay algo que debo resolver antes de marcharnos – dijo, recuperando su seriedad.

- ¿Ya has decidido qué vas a hacer con respecto a ella? – Arthur preguntó, preocupado.

- Es ella quien debe decidirlo en última instancia. Pero sea como sea, este asunto se zanja hoy.

¿No vas a pedir a Ron que te acompañe? – Molly preguntó amablemente.

- No. Esto debo hacerlo solo.

- Entonces, si te parece bien, te esperaremos junto a él y a Hermione.

Él asintió, y sin decir nada más, salió del cuarto con paso firme y decidido.

**ooo00O00ooo**

El joven recorrió varios pasillos del hospital con una dirección muy concreta. Al cruzarse con algunos de los sanadores y enfermeros que lo habían atendido durante su convalecencia, saludó a todos con una amable sonrisa y un escueto "hola". Habría deseado pararse con cada uno de ellos para conversar, pero ni ellos podían permitírselo – ya que estaban trabajando – ni él tampoco.

Al llegar a su destino, halló a Skood custodiando la estancia donde aún reposaba E.J. - ya no por sus lesiones físicas, sino por la aparente depresión que se había adueñado de la chica, y que la mantenía postrada en la cama cual un desahuciado que espera con paciencia su inminente final.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Qué alegría verte recuperado! – el hombre saludó, encantado de verle llegar.

- Gracias por todo, compañero – el moreno abrazó al hombre mayor, quien le devolvió el saludo del mismo modo, sorprendido y emocionado por igual.

- N-no ha sido nada.

- ¿Cómo está? – señaló dentro del cuarto para hacerse entender.

- Sigue igual – Skood anunció con tristeza.

Harry asintió, y no demoró más su visita. Entró en el cuarto con cautela, intentando no sobresaltar a su ocupante. La mujer que yacía en la cama situada frente a él, lo miró con rostro melancólico y ausente, pero no habló ni se movió. Aunque él habría jurado que mostró un atisbo de alegría al reconocerlo.

- Hola, E.J. – Harry saludó, ceremonial – ella le mantuvo la mirada fijamente, pero fue firme en su silencio – ¿Cómo estás?

- Vacía. No encuentro un motivo para seguir viviendo – dijo, sin ningún tipo de tono en su voz.

- Pues deberás encontrarlo. No has hecho lo que has hecho para rendirte ahora.

La chica le ofreció una insustancial sonrisa.

- ¿Qué he hecho, Harry? Sólo arruinarme la vida; pero eso él ya lo había conseguido antes – calló durante un momento - Vas a encarcelarme en Azkabán, ¿verdad?

- Sabes que debería hacerlo. Pero tus servicios prestados al Cuartel General de Aurores, en todos los sentidos – remarcó – han de ser útiles en algo. Así que sólo tuya será la decisión.

Por un momento, Harry pudo ver una pequeña chispa en los ojos de la joven. Hubiera deseado abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, jurarle que siempre estaría a su lado, protegiéndola. Pero sabía que ya no podía ser; más bien, no debía suceder.

- Te escucho.

- Voy a ser franco y directo, y lo que voy a proponerte no es discutible. La alternativa a Azkabán es que pases tres años en este hospital, prestando servicios comunitarios a todos los magos – ella abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, totalmente tomada por sorpresa – Durante ellos, y si descubres que te interesa cualquier trabajo que aquí se lleva a cabo, podrás cursar estudios para poder llegar a desempeñarlo. Y si no, cuando termines tus servicios aquí, serás completamente libre. – hizo una pausa para que ella fuese asimilando lo que acababa de decirle - Pero jamás regresarás al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ni como auror, ni trabajando para él de ningún otro modo. Tú decides.

E.J. lo observó, atónita y sin palabras, mientras Harry aguardaba su respuesta con paciencia, firme y distante con ella.

- Yo… - la chica comenzó a hablar, con voz titubeante.

- Decide bien esta vez, E.J., porque no vas a tener otra oportunidad para enmendar tus errores.

- Yo… Muchísimas gracias, Harry. Jamás olvidaré lo que estás haciendo por mí.

- Dáselas a tus compañeros – él respondió con voz fría – No te engañes. Si decides trabajar aquí, vas a presenciar sufrimiento, miserias y muerte hasta hartarte, mucho más a menudo que alegrías. Habrá días en que te dejarás la piel trabajando doce horas, catorce, incluso más, y nadie reconocerá tu trabajo; días en los que llegarás a desear haber elegido pudrirte en Azkabán, pero en que no podrás volverte atrás, porque no hay vuelta atrás. ¿He de entender que aceptas mi propuesta?

- La acepto – dijo con voz firme y decidida.

- Perfecto. Ahora mismo hablaré con el director Brown para comunicarle tu decisión. Comenzarás tu trabajo en cuanto te den el alta médica – dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de la joven lo detuvo.

- Harry, te prometo que no te decepcionaré – le aseguró, casi en un susurro.

- Ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? – por un instante, la miró con ternura – Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, si la necesitas de verdad, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Siempre estaré para ti. Adiós – le dio la espalda definitivamente y se marchó.

Al recorrer de nuevo los ahora para él inhóspitos pasillos, pequeñas lágrimas no derramadas brillaron en los ojos de Harry, pero él no se detuvo hasta haberse marchado bien lejos de allí.

- Volvamos a casa – pidió a su familia, cuando se reunió con ellos en la sala, tras haber mantenido una última charla con el director Brown.

Todos los Weasley lo miraron con tristeza, sabiendo cuánto le había costado aquello que acababa de hacer, y asintieron. Uno a uno, usaron la red flu para aparecerse en Godric´s Hollow, donde Ginny los aguardaba con impaciencia.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Cuando llegaron a Godric´s Hollow, Ginny se apresuró a abrazar a su marido con todas sus fuerzas, encantada de volverlo a tener en casa, sano y salvo.

- Medio Ministerio de Magia nos ha enviado un mensaje preguntando si pueden venir a visitarte – ella contó, jovial – pero he respondido que por ahora debes descansar.

- Te preocupas demasiado, cariño – él dijo, mientras la besaba en la mejilla – si vuelven a preguntar, deja que vengan. Total, no pienso pasarme el día tumbado en la cama, ni creo que tú esperases que lo hiciera – le sonrió con picardía.

- Aún así, deberías tomártelo con calma – Hermione lo reprendió con la misma voz que solía poner cuando les daba lecciones sobre cómo comportarse en Hogwarts.

Harry y Ron se miraron, cómplices, y rompieron a reír.

- ¿Qué he dicho que os hace tanta gracia? – ella los encaró, molesta.

- Nada, preciosa. Sólo nos alegramos de volver a estar todos juntos de nuevo – su prometido se apresuró a explicarle, sin perder una sonrisa que a ella contagió.

- Hijo, Hermione tiene razón. Deberías tomártelo con calma y disfrutar de unos días de vacaciones, sin preocuparte por nada en absoluto – el Sr. Weasley la apoyó.

- Sabe que no puedo hacer eso. Aunque esté de vacaciones, sigo disponible las veinticuatro horas del día para resolver cualquier problema que surja en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Prometo descansar si los chicos no me necesitan para nada importante, pero no más. No voy a haceros promesas que sé que no voy a cumplir.

Ginny suspiró, rendida.

- Aún así, siempre puedo dejar a Ron a cargo de todo – dio una palmada en la espalda al pelirrojo, bromeando.

- Si con eso puedo conseguir que descanses de verdad, asumo con gusto esa responsabilidad – el chico anunció, solemne.

Todos lo miraron alucinados, a sabiendas de cuán poco le gustaban al joven los trabajos de dirección.

- Eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener jamás – Harry le agradeció.

- Pues que no se te olvide. Como vuelvas a asumir peligros sin mí, te vas a enterar.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron y los demás sonrieron, enternecidos.

- Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que cada cual vuelva a su hogar. Harry y Ginny deben descansar, y disfrutar de su luna de miel a solas, como dos tortolitos – dijo la Sra. Weasley con picardía.

- Tienes toda la razón – Arthur afirmó – Hijos, mañana vendremos a visitaros - ¿Nos vamos, querida? – abrazó a su esposa por la cintura, tirando de ella hacia sí y mirándola enamorado.

- Vamos, querido – ella sonrió, encantada – Hasta mañana, pequeños.

Los cuatro jóvenes los observaron marcharse con la boca abierta, sin decir palabra.

- Nosotros nos vamos también – dijo Hermione - ¡Por Merlín! ¡Me quedan miles de detalles que cerrar para la boda todavía! ¡No vamos a llegar! – gritó, poniéndose nerviosa sólo de pensarlo.

- Tranquila, yo te ayudaré – Ron le aseguró tranquilamente – Seguro que llegaremos, pero si no lo hiciéramos, ¿qué puede pasar?

Por un momento, ella lo miró con enfado, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

- Pues sí, ¿qué puede pasar? Seguro que quienes nos quieren lo entenderán – sonrió a Harry y Ginny, y ellos le sonrieron también.

- Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Y cuídate – Ron dio un pequeño empujón a Harry, que este devolvió con alegría.

El resto del día pasó de forma tranquila y relajada en el hogar de la pareja. Comieron juntos, charlaron, hicieron la siesta tumbados y abrazaditos en el sofá… fue exactamente como siempre ambos habían imaginado que sería su vida en común, o al menos sus vacaciones en común, pues ambos sabían que cuando Harry regresase al Ministerio, dispondrían de mucho menos tiempo para dedicarse el uno al otro; aunque tenían bien claro que se les ocurriría un modo de compartir juntos el máximo tiempo posible. Ginny había decidido que, hasta que diese a luz, no volvería a trabajar, pero no sabía qué haría una vez el bebé hubiese nacido; ya habría tiempo para pensarlo.

La noche les sorprendió tumbados en la cama, Ginny en brazos de Harry, disfrutando cada segundo de su mutua compañía. Ella le acariciaba el pecho distraídamente y él se dejaba hacer, adormilado.

- Harry…

- Dime – pasó su mano suavemente por el largo y sedoso cabello de la chica.

- Me alegra saber que al final has decidido no encarcelar a E.J. Si yo hubiera sufrido lo que ha sufrido ella, y sin nadie a mi lado que me apoye y me reconforte, creo que con el tiempo, acabaría volviéndome una persona con el corazón gris – él la abrazó con fuerza; nada más pensar en la posibilidad de que a ella le sucediera lo que había vivido E.J. se volvía loco de dolor – Vela por ella, amor, aunque sea en la distancia. Pero no la abandones ahora.

- Siempre velaré por ella, pero sin que se de cuenta. Al menos hasta que ya no me necesite – Harry aseguró - E.J. fue una niña huérfana, como yo. ¿Nunca te lo había contado?

- No, no lo habías hecho. Ahora soy capaz de comprender muchas cosas: cuánto te preocupas siempre por ella, con cuánta insistencia intentas llevarla por el camino correcto, por muchas decepciones que te haya causado.

- Otros lo hicieron por mí – sonrió, recordando a Sirius, a Dumbledore, a Remus… sus mentores hace tanto tiempo perdidos, pero jamás olvidados - Desde que nos conocimos, siendo yo su profesor y ella mi alumna, E.J. siempre ha sabido que yo estaba ahí, a su lado, haciéndole de escudo, sirviéndole de red que amortiguaba los saltos mortales que ella se empeñaba en dar una y otra vez – Ginny le acarició la mejilla con ternura, escuchándole atentamente – Ella es perfectamente consciente de la debilidad que yo siento por su particular situación, pero no ha sabido servirse de ello con madurez. Será bueno para su futuro que desde ahora no lo sepa, que piense que nadie va a librarla una vez más de las consecuencias de sus actos alocados e irreflexivos. Tendrá un triste destino si no es capaz de asumir sus propias responsabilidades y las consecuencias de su actitud, sean estas las que sean.

- Al escucharte, veo en ti una madurez más allá de tu edad, Harry. Es como si Dumbledore, o Remus, o incluso Sirius – sonrió, recordando la impetuosa actitud del que fuera su padrino – hablasen a través de tus labios.

- Más quisiera yo. Yo no soy todopoderoso, Ginny, y no seré capaz de amortiguarle siempre el golpe. Si no ha sabido aprenderlo por las buenas, ha llegado el momento de que lo haga por las malas.

- Aún así, has acabado abogando por ella una vez más, por mucho que en un principio te negases en rotundo a hacerlo. No te ofendas, yo misma también te lo pedí, pero no sé si habrías tomado la misma decisión si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, no tan especial para ti.

- Yo tampoco lo sé, y espero no tener jamás que averiguarlo – le acarició el aún plano vientre con ternura.

- ¿Sabes que tu hijo ya comienza a mostrar sus exigencias? – la chica aprovechó para cambiar de conversación. Harry enarcó una ceja, suspicaz – Llevo dos días enteros deseando tarta de chocolate a todas horas – dijo alegremente.

- Eso es fácil de solucionar. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Ahora mismo voy a conseguirte la mejor tarta que hayas probado nunca – hizo ademán de levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo, imperiosa.

- De eso, nada. Si tú te marchas, me quedaré sin el dulce más exquisito que he probado jamás, y eso no puedo permitirlo – besó sus labios, seductora. – Este.

Él rugió, desesperado, y ella rió sin poder contenerse.

- Siempre sabes cómo conseguir tenerme a tus pies, princesa, tanto, que ya no soy capaz de imaginar la vida sin ti – la pegó a su cuerpo, anhelante, mientras ella le regalaba una mirada de adoración.

- Yo ya no podría vivir la vida sin ti. Lo descubrí cuando…

- Shhhhhhh… - selló sus labios con un apasionado beso y, suavemente, hizo que ella se tumbase sobre él.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueeeeno. Se ha hecho esperar, pero aquí esta.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y ojalá haya sabido daros ese "equilibrio" entre drama, alegría y humor que he pretendido dar.

El capítulo lo dedico a: **fronfis, J0r, ginalore28, gadi23, Isla de Thera, EmGin, susy snape, Ires, greed212, Cirze y ricitos de menta**. Por haberme dejado esos reviews tan maravillosos que tantísimo agradezo.

Y lo dedico **en especial a zafiro potter**, porque también me ha dejado un review maravilloso, pero que no he podido responder porque no tenía a dónde, jeje. Así que desde aquí le mando un abrazo muy fuerte y todo mi agradecimiento.

Quería puntualizar una cosita sobre el magnífico arte del periodismo. Quizá os habrá parecido que yo no valoro esa profesión, dado cómo he tratado aquí a El Profeta y a su director. Pero no es así. Yo considero que existen buenos y malos periodistas, y entre ellos, de todas clases (más sinceros, menos, más subjetivos u objetivos). Todo depende del tipo de periodismo que a cada cual le guste leer (^_^). Aún así, pienso que es un oficio muy intervenido hoy en día por intereses económicos ajenos que no deberían inmiscuirse y que le restan mucha credibilidad. Lo que he reflejado aquí ha sido una venganza contra El Profeta en particular, por haber aceptado en sus filas a una mala periodista (a mi entender) como lo es, o lo era, Rita Skeeter. Ahí queda eso. Recordad que jamás escribo nada porque sí :)

Hasta el próximo capítulo, y por favor, reviews, reviews (soy como una niña pequeña pidiendo caramelos).

**Rose.**


	24. Un gran día

_**Capítulo 24 : Un gran día.**_

En La Madriguera, en una habitación bien alejada de la que estaban usando los chicos para acompañar a Ron, las chicas daban un último retoque de glamour a Hermione, que permanecía de pie como una estatua, mientras Fleur le colocaba con mimo el tocado que iba a lucir en el pelo, a juego con el magnífico vestido de novia que realzaba su joven belleza.

- Ya está – anunció Fleur, solemne – mígate al espejo.

La chica se asomó al cristal tímidamente, y al verse tan hermosa, se tapó la boca con las manos, emocionada. Audrey – la nueva novia de Percy – Angelina, Fleur y Ginny soltaron risitas alegres y cómplices, orgullosas del resultado.

- Gracias, chicas. Sois las mejores amigas que una mujer puede desear; mi familia.

- Ey, Ey… Nada de lagrimones – ordenó Angelina – Con lo que le ha costado a Audrey maquillarte, lo último que hace falta es que ahora tú lo estropees y le toque volver a empezar.

Todas rieron, divertidas, incluida Hermione, que usó toda su concentración en intentar relajarse, pero sentía que las piernas le temblaban como flanes.

- ¿Es normal que me sienta así? – preguntó a las casadas, entre risas.

- ¿Cómo si fuega el día más especial y a la vez el más estresante de tu vida? ¡Oh, sí! – afirmó Fleur, sonriente. Ginny asintió con firmeza, apoyando a su cuñada.

Hermione se abrazó a todas ellas. El cariño y la gratitud que sentía por todas en aquel instante, era impagable.

Molly entró en el cuarto y contempló a Hermione con orgullo.

- Estás radiante – afirmó, rotunda. Ambas se dieron un beso – Bueno, jovencita, prepárate, porque falta muy poco para que llegue el momento de que hagas tu aparición triunfal ante tu prometido y ante todos los invitados que te aguardan.

La chica hizo un ademán nervioso y sonrió.

- Nosotras estaremos muy cerca de ti – afirmó Angelina – No en vano somos tus damas de honor – intentó tranquilizarla.

Aprovechando la distracción, Ginny tomó del brazo a su madre y la apartó a un lado con discreción.

- Mamá, ¿has visto a Harry? – le preguntó, esperando su respuesta con semblante preocupado.

Su madre rió, divertida.

- Cariño, deja a Harry tranquilo por un rato. Estará con los chicos, no quieras monopolizarlo para ti sola en un día como hoy.

- No está con los chicos, ya lo he comprobado; y hace media hora que no lo encuentro por ninguna parte – se frotó los brazos para intentar entrar en calor – Qué frío tengo… He olvidado el chal en casa - dijo distraídamente - Ya sabes que él aún no está restablecido del todo; no puedo evitar inquietarme.

- No le des más vueltas, cariño. Estará ayudando a Arthur con los preparativos de la carpa, o andará distraído por ahí haciendo de anfitrión con los invitados. Ya sabes lo solicitado que está. Anda, vamos a mi habitación y eliges uno de los míos. Ambas caminaron fuera del cuarto.

- Qué fastidio. Ese chal combina a la perfección con este vestido – miró a su madre, pensativa, mientras recorrían el pasillo hacia la habitación del matrimonio Weasley - No sé, mamá, hay algo que…

La mujer se detuvo, dedicándose a observar a su hija con mirada escrutadora.

- ¿Qué pasa, hija? ¿Qué sucede? Hay algo más que no quieres contarme; tanta inquietud por tu parte no es normal, por mucho que te preocupe controlar la convalecencia de Harry.

Ginny no pudo responder, ya que repentinamente, el mismo Harry interrumpió la conversación, llegando por el pasillo, muy serio, y portando en una mano el chal que su esposa había dejado olvidado en casa. Sin decir palabra, caminó hasta Ginny, la rodeó tranquilamente, y colocó la prenda sobre sus hombros con cuidado.

- Aquí tienes – anunció; le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se volvió por donde había venido.

Molly observó la escena con suspicacia, preocupada.

- Harry… - la chica llamó la atención de su marido con voz suplicante, los ojos repentinamente humedecidos.

Pero él alzó una mano a modo de despedida y no se detuvo, ni se giró para mirarla.

- Estaré con Ron, si me necesitas.

Y se alejó.

Ginny se arrebujó en la prenda con la que Harry tan galantemente la había arropado, y emitió un fuerte suspiro de frustración.

- Ha vuelto a casa adrede para traerme el chal – dijo a su madre, enamorada y sintiéndose la mujer más culpable del mundo. Molly la miró fijamente y se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación a todo aquello – Ayer le dije que me agobia con tantas atenciones – la joven confesó por fin, arrepentida.

- ¡Pero hija! ¿Cómo has podido decirle algo así? – la mayor se escandalizó – Él no merece eso, se desvive por ti.

- Ya lo sé. Desde que se enteró de que estoy embarazada, no pasa un minuto en que no me pregunte cómo me encuentro, si me hace falta algo, si puede ayudarme con cualquier tarea… Se ha mostrado tan atento, tan solícito, que he llegado a sentirme asfixiada – volvió a suspirar, hundida – Desde que se lo hice notar, su actitud se ha vuelto fría y distante. Sigue atento a mis necesidades, como siempre, pero en la distancia; se muestra amable, pero no cariñoso. Se nota a la legua que está dolido conmigo – hizo una pausa con tristeza - Mamá… ya no sé qué hacer… Antes me sentía agobiada, y ahora me siento abandonada. Soy una caprichosa, lo sé…

Su madre rió, divertida, mientras Ginny le mostraba su mayor cara de reproche. La mujer acunó a su hija entre sus brazos.

- Mira, pequeña, lo mejor de estar embarazada es poder sentirse la persona más especial del universo. Mientras Harry sienta la necesidad de protegerte contra el mundo entero debido a tu embarazo, de mimarte más allá de lo "razonable", de complacerte como jamás lo había hecho antes a pesar de amarte tanto como él te ama… tú serás el centro de su mundo, algo que no va a ser tan fácil que vuelva a repetirse – ella observó a su madre con mirada interrogadora - ¿Acaso crees que cuando nazca el niño él va a estar siempre pendiente de ti? – sonrió con condescendencia – El bebé será el centro de vuestras vidas, de ambos, os exigirá para él las veinticuatro horas del día, un día tras otro, sin excepción. Y tú has decidido dedicarte tan sólo a cuidarlo, al menos por el momento, pero Harry además deberá compaginar su trabajo con la familia. ¿En serio crees que, cuando regrese cada tarde, agotado del Ministerio de Magia, y el niño comience a llorar noche tras noche, a exigir todo su cariño y atención, tú vas a ser su princesita mimada como lo eres ahora? – Ginny la observó, sorprendida; no había pensado en ello en absoluto - Mi nena, yo aprovecharía esta situación mientras dure. No imaginas lo privilegiada que eres en este momento. Disfruta de Harry, hazle feliz dejándote mimar y proteger, siendo su princesa. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

- Vaya… no lo había pensado de ese modo… - ella respondió, sorprendida – Pero después de todo lo que le he dicho, ya no va a ser tan fácil conseguirlo – afirmó con tristeza.

- ¿Que no? Despliega tus armas de mujer, cariño. ¿O acaso no has sido tú por quién él siempre ha suspirado, desde que erais adolescentes, y no todas esas mujeres que una y otra vez se lo han estado disputando? Sé tú misma, hija; sabes que tienes todas las de ganar.

- Gracias, mamá – abrazó a su madre con todo su cariño.

- De nada. Todavía puedes aprender unas cuantas cositas de tu vieja y anticuada madre, si quieres – le guiñó un ojo con picardía -. Sientes frío, ¿no?

- No… ya no. Con el chal, yo…

- ¡Chssssssst! Aún sientes frío – aseguró – y necesitas que tu marido haga algo al respecto. ¿No es así?

- Por supuesto.

Ambas sonrieron con complicidad.

**ooo00O00ooo**

En la habitación de Ron reinaba una alegre algarabía. El chico recorría el cuarto caminando, rígido y nervioso, mientras Harry, Neville y sus hermanos lo observaban sin dejar de reír y bromear.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ron, pareces un pingüino! – le soltó Harry, sonriente.

Su mejor amigo dejó de caminar, se miró el traje de arriba abajo para después mirar al moreno, sintiéndose ridículo.

- Es por el traje, ¿verdad? A mí no me queda bien tanta parafernalia – afirmó, abatido, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

- No, es por tu forma de andar. Pareces encorsetado. Tío, relájate.

Los demás soltaron una sonora carcajada; George se dobló por la risa, mientras Ron asesinaba a Harry con una mirada de reproche.

- Mira quién fue a hablar – Neville dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa.

George cogió a Neville por los hombros amistosamente y le sonrió, conspirador.

- Me parece que tú tienes muchas cosas interesantes que contar…

El otro le devolvió la sonrisa de forma beatífica, mientras Harry sonreía enigmáticamente, a sabiendas de que su amigo jamás revelaría algo que supiera que él no deseaba contar.

- ¡Ey! ¡Vamos a relajarle un poco los nervios! – gritó Charlie - ¿Qué tal si lo manteamos?

El pequeño de los Weasley contempló a su hermano, aterrado.

- Mamá nos matará – Percy objetó, dubitativo, no viendo claro el asunto.

- Vamos, tan sólo lo justo y necesario para que se relaje – añadió Bill, con voz convincente.

- Ah, bueno, si es así… - Neville se sumó a la propuesta, sin dejar su pose beatífica - ¿Tú qué dices, Harry?

Ron rogó a su amigo con la mirada que se apiadase de él, pues era su única esperanza, pero el moreno fingió estarlo dudando durante unos segundos, y con voz ceremonial, respondió:

- Yo digo que le hará bien.

- ¡Traidor! – el pelirrojo le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lo que no hizo más que el resto volviese a desternillarse de risa.

Rápidamente, y sin darle tiempo a escapar, Bill y Charlie cogieron a su hermano, cada uno por una pierna, y los demás lo tomaron por los brazos y la espalda. Harry iba a ocupar también su posición para comenzar con la broma, cuando la voz de Ginny lo alertó de la presencia de la chica en la habitación.

- Harry…

- ¡Fuera de aquí! – le gritó George fingiendo indignación - ¡Hoy está prohibido que entren las mujeres en este cuarto! – pero ella lo ignoró y continuó a la espera de la respuesta de su marido.

- Dime – él respondió serenamente, sin acercarse a su encuentro.

Ginny caminó hacia el chico con cara de niña desvalida, le acarició la mejilla con ternura y lo tomó dulcemente de la mano, tirando de él para que la siguiera.

- Harry… - volvió a llamar su atención, mimosa, haciendo que comenzase a caminar fuera de la habitación.

Él la observó con sorpresa, alzando una ceja, mientras se dejaba llevar.

- ¡Pero tío! ¡No puedes abandonarnos ahora! – se quejó Bill, mientras todos seguían acosando a Ron con la inminencia del manteo.

El moreno no respondió, ni siquiera pareció haberse enterado de que ellos le estuviesen hablando. Simplemente se dejó arrastrar por su esposa y se marchó con ella. Charlie bufó, diciendo que era un rajado, y George, que era un calzonazos, pero siguieron con la juerga y pronto olvidaron la intromisión de su hermana pequeña.

Al llegar al antiguo cuarto de Ginny, que seguía intacto para ella y ahora también para su esposo, la chica se abrazó a él, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y emitió un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – él preguntó, a medias sorprendido y preocupado.

- Abrázame – ella pidió, apretándose aún más contra su cuerpo.

Harry la abrazó con mimo, sonriendo cariñosamente; la alzó en brazos con cuidado y se sentó encima de la cama con ella sobre sus rodillas; la vio tan bella, que no puedo más que abstraerse en su contemplación.

- Perdóname – la joven lo miró a los ojos, arrepentida.

Él amplió su sonrisa, enamorado.

- Nunca he pretendido agobiarte, Ginny. Es sólo que todo me parece tan maravilloso, tan nuevo y especial… No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero nunca he estado apunto de ser padre en una ocasión anterior – le acarició la nariz con un gesto cariñoso – y junto a la mujer de mi vida.

- Amor…- ella besó su mano, enternecida.

- No tengo ni idea de cómo debo comportarme, ni de lo que tú esperas de mí, de lo que necesitas; así que hasta ahora me he dedicado a dejarme llevar por todo lo que siento por ti y por el bebé – sonrió con sinceridad - Dame pistas, yo haré lo que tú me pidas.

- Olvida totalmente lo que te dije – estrechó su abrazo, adorándolo con todo su ser - Quiero que te comportes exactamente como lo has hecho hasta ahora – volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de él y ronroneó de placer, aspirando el aroma masculino que tanto amaba – No quiero que cambie nada en ti, absolutamente nada.

- ¿Es eso lo que realmente deseas? – tomó la barbilla de la chica con cuidado, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, poco convencido.

- Eso es exactamente – sonrió, encantada.

- Mira que puedo ser muy insistente y muy pesado con mis atenciones…

- No espero menos de ti – besó sus labios con sensualidad.

- Y muy agobiante…

- Tonterías – volvió a besarlo, haciéndole callar - ¿Sabes?

- ¿Qué? – él preguntó suavemente, mientras hacía que los labios de ambos se rozasen en una caricia juguetona.

- No pudimos celebrar nuestra boda como es debido. En cuanto te vi antes de casarnos, sentí un deseo loco de despojarte de aquel traje tan elegante y hacerte mío una y otra vez - él rió, divertido – Este traje que vistes hoy es tan sensual… - recorrió con un dedo los labios del chico, y su mentón - Se parece tanto a aquél que no te pude quitar… - continuó hasta su pecho con deliberada lentitud, haciéndole estremecer - Y yo tengo tantas ganas de ver cumplido mi deseo… - comenzó a deshacerle el nudo de la corbata, para seguir desabrochándole los primeros botones de la camisa, traviesa, sin dejar lanzarle miradas provocadoras.

- Mi amor… vamos a llegar tarde… - la besó de nuevo, más y más excitado por momentos, intentando controlarse.

- ¿A dónde? - fingió no recordar nada más que lo que ahora ocupaba a ambos, e hizo presión sobre su pecho para hacerlo caer tumbado sobre la cama, con ella encima.

- Eres mi perdición, pelirroja – besó su cuello con avidez, y ella le desabrochó la camisa por completo, pasando sus manos por su desnudo torso con ardiente deseo.

- ¿Será posible? – escucharon una voz indignada desde la puerta - ¡Harry y Ginny, todos os están buscando desesperados! ¡Por Merlín! ¡La boda está apunto de comenzar! ¡Y vosotros sois los padrinos! – Molly los regañó.

El chico dio un salto, enrojeciendo como un tomate, y Ginny se giró hacia su madre con cara de fastidio, aunque avergonzada. Los dos se pusieron en pie.

- Lo-lo siento – él se disculpó, mirando a su suegra con el rostro como la grana. Con manos nerviosas, volvió a abrocharse la camisa y a anudarse de nuevo la corbata.

- Pues yo, no – Ginny dio un último y sensual beso a su esposo, mientras le daba una pícara palmada en el culo, que a él sobresaltó de vergüenza e hizo que se apresurase hacia la puerta, tras la que desapareció como una exhalación.

Molly negó con la cabeza, acusando a su hija con la mirada, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa radiante.

- Ya sabes lo tímido que es para algunas cosas; cuánto le haces sufrir…

- ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que él lo ha disfrutado tanto como yo… - sonrió con deleite, al recordar el culito respingón de su marido.

- Eres imposible – Molly sentenció, rindiéndose ante su hija.

- Mamá, le amo tanto… - dijo con ojos soñadores.

- Tanto como él te ama a ti. Anda, vamos – la tomó del brazo y ambas se encaminaron hacia la carpa donde iba a celebrarse el enlace.

**ooo00O00ooo**

Phineas Argorus ofició una ceremonia muy emotiva y sencilla, donde los padrinos entregaron a los novios con voces firmes y resueltas, y estos se intercambiaron sus votos y prendas de juramento, emocionados. Ron entregó a Hermine un anillo con tres aros de oro entrelazados en intrincadas uniones inquebrantables, y la chica ofreció a su prometido una cadena de oro, de la que pendía una pequeña plaquita con tres iniciales: las de sus padres y la suya propia.

Los invitados, - que tan sólo fueron los familiares y amigos más allegados, y los compañeros de trabajo de Ron y Hermione - rieron por lo bajo, enternecidos, cuando fue Ron quien soltó una peña lagrimita de emoción, y no Hermione, quien no paraba de contemplarlo con ojos de mujer profundamente enamorada y satisfecha.

Tras la boda, hubo montones de abrazos y de fotos. Todos los presentes solicitaban fotos con la pareja y con la familia, querían dejar constancia de que habían participado de aquel día de inmensa alegría.

Casi terminado el banquete, y cuando ya licores muy diversos corrían a raudales por las mesas de los invitados, estos comenzaron a solicitar la intervención de los padrinos.

- ¡Que hable la madrina! – alguien pidió a gritos.

- ¡Sí! ¡Que hable! – otra persona se unió a la petición, jovial.

- No, no, yo no valgo para eso – Ginny negó, riendo - . De verdad.

- ¡Pues que hable el padrino!

- ¡Que hable! ¡Que hable! – varias voces corearon al unísono.

- Tú sí que no te escapas – Arthur dijo a Harry, sonriente – El discurso del padrino es todo un clásico; todos lo están aguardando.

Harry, que conocía la tradición perfectamente, y ya estaba preparado para aquella petición, se puso en pie con lentitud, y apaciguó, con ambas manos, los ánimos de aquellos que seguían gritando.

- Os advierto que, en esta boda, no hay libro de reclamaciones – declaró, jovial.

Se escucharon varias risas, mientras todos los invitados aplaudían para animarle a hablar. Él no se hizo de rogar.

- Recuerdo como si fuera hoy mismo – comenzó - el día en que conocí a "esa petulante y repelente sabihondilla", palabras textuales de un indignado Ron de once años – Hermione se giró hacia el pelirrojo, sorprendida – y a "ese buenazo e ignorante simplón", palabras textuales de una frustrada Hermione de doce años – Ron respondió a su flamante esposa con una mirada no menos atónita, mientras Harry los contemplaba a ambos, divertido – en el expreso de Hogwarts que nos uniría para siempre. No quiero ni pensar qué dijeron entonces los dos sobre mí…

Hizo una pausa de efecto, durante la que los presentes volvieron a reír, encantados.

- Entonces, poco imaginamos ninguno de los tres, que las vidas de ambos, con el tiempo, iban a entrelazarse de una forma tan maravillosa y especial. Podría deciros que no sé qué han podido ver el uno en el otro, – la gente rió de nuevo, mientras el chico les guiñaba un ojo con complicidad, para un momento después adoptar una seriedad casi solemne - pero mentiría. Yo veo en ellos infinita bondad y generosidad, una fidelidad a toda prueba, unos corazones tan grandes que mi imaginación no será jamás capaz de abarcarlos en su totalidad, y eso que yo puedo llegar a ser muy imaginativo – se vio obligado a detenerse, emocionado – Ron, Hermione, mis amigos, mis hermanos… que el futuro os bendiga con la dicha más grande que jamás haya existido.

- Y tú que la disfrutes a nuestro lado – Ron le deseó, poniéndose en pie y abrazándolo lleno de emoción.

También Hermione se levantó y abrazó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, besándole en la mejilla.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a rabiar; aquí y allá se escuchó sorber por la nariz.

- ¡Todo el mundo a bailar! – anunció Arthur, alegre.

A una señal suya, la pequeña orquesta empezó a tocar una jovial melodía irlandesa. Hermione se arremangó con glamour la falda del vestido y tiró de Ron hacia el centro de la sala. El chico sólo deseaba que la tierra le tragase en aquel mismo momento, tan patoso como se creía, pero a ella en absoluto le importó, y comenzaron a bailar, aplaudidos por un corro de gente a su alrededor. La castaña reía y reía, mirándolo con tanto amor y ternura, que él pronto olvidó todos sus temores y se dedicó a acompañarla, danzando despreocupado.

Poco a poco, varias parejas los rodearon, comenzando a bailar también; otros volvieron a sentarse en sus mesas, prefiriendo contemplar a los bailarines, o enzarzados en alegres conversaciones.

- Cariño, por favor, tráeme un poquito de ron de grosella, anda… - pidió Ginny a Harry, sintiendo la boca seca.

- Marchando un zumo de calabaza, o una cerveza de mantequilla – anunció el moreno, jovial, poniéndose en pie y besando a su hermosa mujer alegremente.

- Oh, es verdad, el bebé… - ella sonrió, encantada, mientras contemplaba con deleite el cuerpo de su marido, cuando este se alejaba.

Harry caminó sin prisas hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos los licores, pero algo lo detuvo. A escasos pasos de él, se encontraban Aroa Lockhart y David Skood, conversando sentados a una mesa; ella se mostraba relajada, pero en cambio, el hombre parecía estarse ahogando con la corbata, y no paraba de dar tirones al cuello de la camisa. Harry sonrió, divertido, se acercó al lado de Skood y se inclinó para hablarle al oído; le dijo algo que tan sólo él puedo escuchar, y que hizo que el hombre enrojeciera como la grana, y se marchó tan campante, no sin antes dar a Aroa un cariñoso beso en al mejilla.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – la mujer preguntó a su acompañante, sonriendo.

Él la miró a los ojos tímidamente, como si volviese a ser un chiquillo adolescente, y aún enrojeció más todavía, si aquello era posible.

- Que te bese de una vez – el hombre dejó caer, preparándose para el desastre.

- ¿Y por qué no haces caso al Jefe? – preguntó con picardía. Pero no dio tiempo al hombre para responder, pues ella se adelantó, y estampó un dulce beso en los labios del atónito auror, que la contempló con ojos desorbitados.

- Tienes toda la razón. Ya es hora de que vaya haciendo caso al Jefe – dijo sin más; la tomó por el cuello suavemente y tiró de ella hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez en un largo y dulce beso.

Camino de vuelta, Harry contempló parte de la escena y asintió, complacido.

- Aquí tienes, zumo de calabaza – ofreció a su esposa, sentándose junto a ella.

La chica bebió un pequeño sorbo e hizo una mueca de disgusto, que él contempló, intrigado.

- ¿No está de tu gusto?

- Oh, sí, pero es demasiado soso, comparado con mi bebida favorita. Prefiero beber la que más me gusta.

- ¿Cuál? – esperó su respuesta, intrigado.

- Beberte a ti a pequeños sorbos.

Él mostró una amplia sonrisa satisfecha, de la que ella se adueñó al comenzar a besar sus labios lentamente, saboreando con pasión cada beso. Harry la tomó por la cintura y la pegó más a él, dedicándose a corresponder sus atenciones como ella merecía.

De pie a un lado de la improvisada sala de celebraciones, Arthur y Molly deplazaban sus satisfechas miradas por todos los presentes. Por un momento, detuvieron su vista en Bill, que junto con Fleur, intentaban convencer a la pequeña Victoire de que se marchase a dormir; esta se abrazaba a su padre, negando dulcemente con la cabeza; también vieron a Charlie, que estaba dando toda una clase magistral sobre dragones a varios invitados, quienes lo escuchaban con la boca abierta; sonrieron encantados. Le llegó el turno a Percy, quien parecía cómodo y relajado junto con la chica que les había presentado hacía nada como su novia: Audrey McNode; parecía que por fin el joven comenzaba a sentar la cabeza definitivamente. Rieron sin poder evitarlo, cuando vieron a George bailar junto a Angelina, ambos dando saltos desenfadados; aquellos dos nunca cambiarían, y así lo deseaban ellos. Ron y Hermione se habían retirado a una mesa discreta, desde donde contemplaban, agotados pero radiantes, el devenir de la fiesta. Habían comenzado la inspección con Ginny y Harry, a quienes habían dejado que se besasen con tranquilidad, pero al regresar su vista sobre ellos, la escena no había cambiado en absoluto: ambos se dedicaban besitos, abrazos, caricias en el rostro, palabras dulces… El matrimonio mayor negó con la cabeza, sonrientes, dándolos por casos perdidos, y con el corazón henchido de dicha.

- Definitivamente, hoy ha sido un gran día – Molly anunció, abrazando a su marido, cariñosa.

- Así es – Arthur tan sólo respondió, emitiendo un profundo suspiro de satisfacción mientras la abrazaba con mimo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, comprendiéndose sin palabras, y volvieron a perderse entre la gente.

_***** **__**FINITE INCANTATEM **__** *****_

_**

* * *

**_

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Diox! ¡Casi estoy llorando!

Os confieso que, en el fondo, no deseaba acabar esta historia. Son tantos los buenísimos momentos que me ha dado escribiéndola, tantos los mensajes de cariño y apoyo que he recibido por vuestra parte, que me siento tentada de no acabarla nunca :) Pero una buena historia no lo sería sin un buen final (espero que este lo sea) y que llegue a tiempo. Así que el relato mismo me estaba pidiendo a gritos ese capítulo que yo tanto me resistía a escribir. Y aquí lo tenéis.

Queda un epílogo, que sucederá dieciocho años después y que narrará una escena "familiar" de los Potter. No creo que aparezca ningún personaje aparte de Harry, Ginny y sus hijos, porque así lo he concebido casi desde el principio. Así que para el resto de personajes, el relato ha terminado.

**Dedico el capítulo a las tres personas que han añadido este fic a sus favoritos durante el capítulo anterior: Majoc18, alexiel21 y lizlovegood12**

**También lo dedico a todos los que habéis seguido el fic, acompañándome con esos reviews tan maravillosos y que tantos ánimos me han dado siempre.** Iba a decir que os echaré mucho de menos, pero pienso esforzarme a tope con mis otros fics para que me sigáis acompañando, jeje. Así que espero que sigamos en contacto.

**Quiero aclarar un par de cosas** sobre este capítulo:

- **Audrey Mcnode**, la novia de Percy, es un personaje al que Rowling hizo referencia en una de sus entrevistas. El apellido McNode lo he inventado yo, ya que, según tengo entendido, ella tan sólo desveló el nombre: Audrey.

- **El significado del anillo** que Ron entrega a Hermione creo que estaba claro, pero por si alguien se ha perdido, representa la unión inquebrantable entre Hermione, Harry y él, algo sagrado para el chico y que ha creído estar apunto de perder cuando Harry estuvo al borde de la muerte.

- **Siento que Teddy no haya aparecido en este día tan especial.** Estuve barajando la posibilidad de incluirlo en alguna escena, pero al final he preferido no hacerlo, en favor del romance entre mi pareja favorita. Imaginad que el niño estuvo en la boda, en brazos de su padrino y su madrina, que lo adoran, y que durante el banquete ya se había marchado a la cama. Yo lo he imaginado así.

- Y **para los fans incondicionales de la pareja RonxHermione**, siento no haberme extendido más con detalles de la boda, pero ya os dije a todos que este fic es para Harry y Ginny, y que así sería hasta el final. Quizá algún día me anime a escribir uno para esta pareja, quién sabe si seré capaz.

Por hoy me despido ya. Como os he adelantado, aún nos encontraremos en este fic una última vez, y guardo unas cuantas cosas que contaros para ese momento.

**Un abrazo fortísimo a todos, y hasta muy pronto.**

**Rose.**


	25. Epílogo 18 años después Parte I

_**Epílogo : 18 años después. Parte I.**_

Ginny no había descansado bien últimamente, y era consciente de que él lo sabía. Un año más; dieciocho años ya de casados, recordó la bella pelirroja; dieciocho años que él le había regalado, llenos de felicidad, de amor y de ternura, a su lado. Pero aún sentía miedo de perderlo, sobre todo cada año por aquellas fechas. Desde su primer aniversario de casados, cada año sucedía lo mismo: horrendas pesadillas por las noches, donde él yacía muerto en sus brazos, donde ella intentaba morir también de todos los modos posibles para compartir su aciago destino, pero no podía, no podía seguirle, atrapada en una vida que ya no tenía sentido sin él. Ella gritaba en sus sueños, pedía a quien fuera que gobernase en el universo que la llevase con él, y siempre la voz de Harry resonaba en su alma: "No, no, no…"

Sabía que en el fondo aún se sentía culpable. Él, hubiese muerto o continuase vivo, había cumplido su promesa: lo había dado todo por ella; su vida, su muerte, su alma… Y aunque le había dicho una y mil veces, con esa voz profunda que guardaba para ocasiones solemnes, y que ella tanto amaba: "Tuviste el valor de seguir viva por mí, eso es lo único que yo deseaba, y por lo único que regresé al mundo de los vivos", ella hubiese querido poner también en sus manos su vida, su esencia, todo lo que era; pertenecerle más allá de la vida, y de la muerte. Para siempre.

Y allí estaba, en el desván del hogar de la familia Potter, de su hogar, contemplando una vez más aquella hermosa y desgastada foto del día de su boda, que guardaba como su más preciado tesoro, llorando; como cada año, como siempre. Sabía también que, cuando esa época del año llegaba, Harry tenía la delicadeza de respetar su soledad, de aceptar sus sentimientos, por mucho que él no los compartiera. Y durante ese tiempo la mimaba con una vocación desmesurada, con una dedicación completa… también aquel año, en que él sufría la inmensa presión del Ministerio de Magia y del Wicengamot, para que se convirtiese en el próximo Ministro de Magia tras la inminente retirada de Kingsley; algo que en absoluto deseaba, pero que se sentía forzado a aceptar, pues había muchas, muchas almas que confiaban en sus decisiones, que ponían su seguridad y la de sus familias en sus manos, y que nunca dejarían de hacerlo. No sabía si finalmente él aceptaría el cargo, aunque conociéndolo, seguramente la responsabilidad se impondría al bienestar personal.

Así era Harry, su Harry, y cada noche rogaba para que lo mantuviese junto a ella para siempre.

Pero aquel año era especial, por parecerse demasiado en algunos aspectos al momento en que ambos decidieron unir sus vidas para siempre; y aquello la hacía sentir todavía más emocionada, más sensible y de lágrima más fácil. Debía hablarlo con él, aquel mismo día, el día exacto de su aniversario; pues para ella era una señal. ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? Se moría por comprobarlo, ilusionada.

Abstraída en sus pensamientos y en la contemplación de aquella foto tan especial, cuyo recuerdo siempre la acompañaba en lo más hondo de su corazón, no se dio cuenta de que un adolescente de dieciséis años, extraordinariamente parecido a su padre, la observaba preocupado desde el hueco de la puerta. Intentando aparentar la mayor normalidad posible, sonrió.

- Estaba aprovechando que Lily está en casa de los abuelos para hacer un poco de limpieza en el desván, y el polvo se me ha metido en los ojos – dijo a su segundo hijo, manteniéndole la mirada con una dulce sonrisa.

- Claro, mamá - Albus respondió, fingiendo también que había caído en el burdo engaño que su madre había improvisado. - ¿Quieres que te ayude con la limpieza? – le ofreció, solícito.

- No, cariño, ya casi he terminado. ¿Papá está aún en su despacho? – cambió de tema rápidamente, impidiendo al chico hacer más preguntas.

- Creo que sí. Kingsley se ha marchado ya, y ahora está solo – fue a añadir algo más, pero lo pensó mejor y se dispuso a marcharse.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – en cambio su madre lo animó a hablar, cariñosa.

Él se tomó su tiempo para elegir las palabras correctas.

- Papá me preocupa – respondió con timidez. – Trabaja demasiado. No es justo que todos quieran que él siempre se encargue de todo – confesó, enfadado - ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que no hacen más que causarle daño? – Como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre - ¡No soportaría que a papá le suceda nada malo! – casi gritó, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Sé cómo te sientes, hijo – acarició su negro cabello con ternura; – sé cómo te sientes.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por unos momentos. Después, Albus recuperó la compostura y sonrió a su madre, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Perdona que te haya molestado con mis tonterías. A papá nunca va a pasarle nada malo; él puede con todo – trató de convencerla, pero en el fondo intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.

Ella volvió a sonreír, observando en él los mismos ojos del hombre que tanto amaba.

- Con todo… - repitió, suavemente.

- Bueno. Me voy a ver qué está tramando James esta vez – Albus intentó hacerla reír. – Ha-hasta luego.

Y salió rápidamente del cuarto, para culparse en solitario por haberse mostrado débil ante su madre, cuando sentía que ella necesitaba ser reconfortada y consolada más que nunca.

Si le hubiese preguntado, habría sabido que Ginny ya no sentía ganas de llorar. Ser consciente de las tres vidas únicas, tan especiales y maravillosas, que Harry y ella habían traído al mundo, la reconfortaba como tan sólo una persona en el universo podía hacerlo: Harry.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Ted entró en casa de sus padres con paso vacilante. Había repasado mentalmente una y mil veces cómo daría la noticia a su padre, aunque no temía que él le reprochase nada en absoluto; sabía que una inmensa sonrisa iba a adueñarse de todo su rostro, esa misma sonrisa que siempre tenía para él. Pero también sabía que la sorpresa iba a resultar tan grande, y le daba tanta vergüenza confesar lo que venía a decirle, que enrojecía tan sólo de pensarlo.

Quedó en la entrada durante un momento, repasando para sus adentros una vez más palabra a palabra lo que iba a decirle, y rogando con todas sus fuerzas que su padre pudiese darle una idea de cómo enfocar el tema ante la otra parte implicada: su tío Bill y su tía Fleur. Por ello, no escuchó los pasos de Albus, que bajaba por las escaleras. Su hermano menor, al reparar en su presencia y verle tan preocupado, caminó hasta él y apoyó su mano en el brazo del chico.

Ted se agitó por la sorpresa, quedando sus ojos fijos en Albus, y mirándolo como si este fuese una aparición.

- ¿Qué pasa? –el menor preguntó, con voz amable.

- Nada, enano – sonrió. Al fijarse mejor en el rostro de su hermano, se dio cuenta de que también algo lo preocupaba a él, algo importante, a juzgar por las arrugas de expresión que se acentuaban en sus adolescentes ojos - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ha hecho James esta vez?

Albus negó tristemente con la cabeza.

- Es mamá. Otra vez la he pillado llorando. Ya sabes en qué fechas estamos, ¿no?

Ted suspiró. Cogió a su hermano por los hombros con firmeza, e hizo que él encarase también su dura mirada.

- Os he dicho mil veces, a James y a ti, que no os preocupéis por eso. Dejad a mamá que viva sus recuerdos como quiera.

- ¡Pero…! – Albus intentó protestar, pero su hermano lo silenció con un seco ademán.

- No, Al. En esta ocasión no tenéis derecho a intervenir. Hacedme caso y dejadla en paz.

- Tú sabes lo que pasó y te niegas a contárnoslo – el moreno lo acusó, enfadado.

- Porque y no soy quién para contaros nada de lo que pasó, si ellos no lo desean. Si algún día mamá y papá quieren que lo sepáis, ellos mismos se encargarán de hacerlo – afirmó con tranquilidad, sin dejarse impresionar por el arrebato de su hermano.

- Traidor – Albus masculló entre dientes, con rabia, y dio la espalda a su hermano, para marcharse hacia la cocina.

Ted negó con la cabeza, con tristeza, pero no añadió nada más. Su decisión en aquel asunto era firme, siempre lo había sido, y no iba a cambiarla ahora. Recordó para qué había ido a la casa, respiró hondo, caminó hacia el despacho de su padre y abrió la puerta sin llamar, pues siempre había sido decisión de Harry que ninguno de sus hijos pidiese permiso para entrar en él; jamás le había molestado ser interrumpido por ellos, en cualquier momento.

- Buenos días, papá. ¿Estás muy ocupado? – Ted preguntó, asomándose dentro del despacho y mirando a su padre con preocupación. Sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse del color de los tomates.

- Nunca estoy ocupado para ti, hijo – Harry, que hasta el momento había permanecido observando a través de la ventana situada detrás de su mesa, pensativo, se puso en pie, caminó hasta su hijo mayor y le dio un efusivo abrazo. – Siéntate.

El moreno volvió a acomodarse en su sillón de despacho y contempló al hombre de ventiséis años que veía frente a él: tenía el rostro de su padre, y los ojos vivaces de su madre; de sus verdaderos padres. Mientras el joven lo observaba dubitativo, sin decidirse a hablar, su mente vagó a otro momento, que conservaba en su corazón como uno de sus mayores tesoros:

"

_- ¿Qué quieres que te regale por tu mayoría de edad – Harry preguntó a Ted, alegremente, el día de su diecisiete cumpleaños, tras abrazarlo con fuerza._

_El chico no lo pensó dos veces._

_- Quiero llamarte papá, y que tú me llames hijo – el joven respondió sin más, mirándole con firmeza y decisión. – No me malinterpretes, - añadió, antes de que el hombre pudiese articular palabra siquiera – no pretendo que me adoptes. _

_- Ted…_

_- Mira, quieras tú o no lo quieras, yo tan sólo he conocido a un padre, mi único padre: tú. Tú me has abrazado, has jugado conmigo, me has velado en la enfermedad, has recibido las cartas, con noticias buenas o malas, procedentes de Hogwarts; a ti, y sólo a ti, estoy dando la lata con las comidas de cabeza de mi primer amor… - Harry soltó una risa divertida, al escucharle; aunque una lágrima recorrió su mejilla – y tú me has mantenido. Sí, sé desde hace años que tú nos has mantenido a Andrómea y a mí, cuando se nos terminó el dinero de papá y mamá y a ella se le acabó también el dinero que el abuelo le había dejado. – Harry lo miró, sorprendido, no esperaba que él lo supiera - Tú eres mi padre, y Ginny es mi madre. Y más ahora, en que la abuela Andrómeda ya ha fallecido. Yo sé que mis padres, los que me dieron la vida, están totalmente de acuerdo conmigo con lo que te pido, y que se enfadarán mucho si no me lo concedes. Quiero ser tu hijo, Harry, no en ningún papel, sino en el corazón. Tengo diecisiete años, soy mayor de edad, y eso es lo que quiero; nada más._

_Harry lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, completamente emocionado._

_- Siempre has sido mi hijo, y tú lo sabes – consiguió articular, con voz rota._

_- Entonces no será un esfuerzo para ti llamarme así, ¿no te parece?_

_- No, no lo será, nunca lo ha sido. Pero me sentiría un traidor a Remus y a Tonks, a quienes tanto quiero._

_- Papá, por favor… ya te he dicho lo que pienso sobre eso. Y en el fondo sabes que tengo razón._

_Las lágrimas se desbordaron por el rostro de Harry al escucharle cómo le llamaba "papá"._

_- Tienes razón, hijo, tienes razón. _

_Al aflojar el abrazo y separarse de Ted, Harry se encontró con el rostro lloroso y emocionado de su hijo."_

Jamás olvidaría ese momento, jamás, por ser uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Rió para sus adentros, pues al final el regalo de cumpleaños de su hijo fue la acogedora casita que ya le había comprado para que viviese cerca de su madre y de él, cuando decidiese independizarse, y en la que ahora residía.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, hijo? – preguntó, volviendo a la realidad y dándose cuenta de que Ted lo seguía observando sin decidirse a hablar.

- Papá, yo… quiero pedirte… - mierda, acababa de olvidar todo el guión que con tanto afán había ensayado. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, haciéndole sentir peor todavía.

- Maldita sea – su padre le cortó con voz autoritaria – No pienso enviarte a la misión de Turquía. Es demasiado peligrosa para ti. Serás uno de mis mejores hombres en el Cuartel General de Aurores, pero en muchos sentidos, aún eres un novato. Esa es mi decisión, y no se hable más.

- N-no es eso… - el chico respondió, sorprendido. – He estado meditándolo, y yo pienso como tú, así que no volveré a pedirte que me envíes.

- ¿Qué es, entonces? – Harry suavizó la voz, ya más tranquilo.

- Papá… tú sabes que Victoire y yo hemos decidido casarnos el próximo otoño…

- Claro, hijo, y no veas lo felices que nos hace a mamá y a mí – le animó a continuar, comenzando a preocuparse.

- Bien. Pues… A ella y a mí nos gustaría adelantar la boda, para que se celebre lo antes posible. Este mismo mes, si puede ser.

Su padre lo observó de forma escrutadora, alzando una ceja, cogido por sorpresa. Pensó en ello durante un momento, en silencio.

- No creo que exista ningún problema – respondió después – Ya sabes que vuestra abuela pondrá el grito en el cielo, pues os ha dicho mil veces que va a encargarse de preparar la boda… - sonrió, recordando otros tiempos – Pero Bill y Fleur se alegrarán, y mamá y yo también. Además, ambos tenéis derecho a hacer lo que os plazca, cuando y como os plazca. ¿Y esa decisión tan repentina?

- Vas a ser abuelo – Ted soltó la bomba de una vez sin pensarlo más, enrojeciendo como la grana, y se preparó para cualquier reacción de su padre, fuese la que fuese.

Pero Harry no reaccionó. Continuó mirándolo fijamente, como si el tiempo no transcurriese, como si hubiese quedado paralizado por un _"Petríficus totalus"_, y el sudor frío de Ted se intensificó de forma alarmante. Pasados unos segundos que al chico parecieron eternos, su padre se llevó la mano al cuello de la camisa, y se aflojó con ansia el nudo de la corbata, desabrochándose los dos primeros botones. Después se puso en pie, se desabotonó las mangas de la camisa y se la arremangó tranquilamente, aún en silencio. Finalmente, se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón, mientras Ted tragaba con dificultad, esperando que dijese algo, lo que fuera.

- Merlín… - el hombre hablo al fin, alucinado – Si fue ayer cuando tú eras más pequeño que un garbanzo, y hoy ya vas a darnos nietos… - sonrió a su hijo con infinita alegría – ¿Pa-para cuándo?

- Para Navidades, más o menos – Ted respondió tímidamente, sonriendo a su padre también, ya más aliviado – No lo habíamos planeado, pero…

- Abrázame – Harry le pidió sin más; caminó hasta él, lo levantó de la silla con un rápìdo tirón, y lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. Ted se abrazó a él con la misma fuerza y emoción.

- No sabía cómo lo tomarías – el joven auror confesó, soltando una risa floja.

- ¿Y cómo iba a tomarlo? ¡Voy a ser abuelo! ¡Por Merlín!

Los dos rieron, se abrazaron y volvieron a abrazarse.

- ¿Ya se lo habéis contado al tío Bill y a la tía Fleur? – Harry preguntó, cuando ambos consiguieron controlar tanta emoción.

- No, y en parte, a eso he venido, a pedirte consejo sobre cómo enfocarlo. No quisiera dejar a mi hijo huérfano antes de nacer – bromeó, pero era cierto que ese tema le causaba muchísima ansiedad.

- Tonterías. Tus tíos se mostrarán tan contentos como nosotros, ya verás. Bill sólo te dará unos cuantos capones, nada serio…

- Papá, por favor, no te burles de mí, y aconséjame.

- Está bien, está bien… Mira, lo primero que has de decirle a tu tío es cuánto amas a Victoire: lo bella e inteligente que es, lo enamorado que te tiene, que harías cualquier cosa por ella, lo que sea – Ted asintió, tomando nota mental como si estuviese en una clase magistral de la Academia de Aurores, y Harry sonrió, divertido – Después le cuentas una vez más que ambos estáis decididos a fundar una familia seria, respetable, con todos los valores morales que eso conlleva y bla bla blá… Y luego le dejas caer la noticia, tal y como lo has hecho conmigo. Mientras esté paralizado por la sorpresa, no podrá matarte – concluyó, mordaz.

- ¿Bla bla blá? ¿Qué es ese bla bla blá?

- ¡por Merlín, hijo! ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No. Esto debo hacerlo solo – Ted afirmó, rotundo.

- Eso está bien, que empieces asumiendo y afrontando de cara las consecuencias de tus actos. Una cosa, habla a solas con Bill y Fleur. No pongas a Victoire como escudo, aunque luego volváis a decírselo juntos; será más duro para ti, pero te hará ganar muchos puntos ante ellos. ¡Y no te preocupes tanto! – palmeó la espalda de su hijo sin contemplaciones - ¡Estamos hablando de tus tíos, de tu familia! ¡Ellos te adoran!

- Ya lo sé, pero aún así…

- Confía en mí, y no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. ¿Qué tal se encuentra la futura máma?

- Oh; maravillosa, ilusionada, hermosa… - respondió con pasión, enamorado – y sin parar de vomitar a cada rato.

- Anda, vuelve con ella, y dale un fuerte abrazo de nuestra parte, y un beso. Y cualquier cosa que necesitéis, cualquier cosa – recalcó – pedídnosla.

- ¿Se lo contarás tú a mamá, entonces?

- Tranquilo, yo se lo contaré. La próxima vez, venid juntos y lo celebraremos, ¿entendido?

- Gracias, papá – volvió a abrazar a su padre, infinitamente agradecido, y salió del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo.

Harry volvió a sentarse en su sillón, y se desabrochó un par de botones más de la camisa. Repentinamente, se sentía acalorado.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Mientras, Albus continuaba enfadado con su hermano mayor; muy enfadado, de hecho. No era capaz de entender cómo él se negaba a ayudarles a solucionar el problema que llenaba de tristeza a su madre cada año, haciéndola llorar a escondidas durante días enteros, fuese este el que fuera. Y no sabía cómo, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que estaba pasando, con su ayuda o sin ella.

Volvió a salir al pasillo y caminó hacia donde su hermano y él acababan de discutir, aunque sabía perfectamente que el otro se hallaba ya conversando con su padre en el despacho de este. De pronto, un pensamiento iluminó su mente: ¿Y si Ted había venido a hablar con su padre de ese tema? No eran tan descabellado pensarlo, ya que su hermano se había mostrado tan preocupado nada más llegar.

Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, se dispuso a espiarlos por el agujero de la cerradura del despacho, sin hacer el menor ruido. Pensó que era una auténtica pena que no le quedase ninguna oreja extensible de las que le había regalado su tío George hacía nada, pero las había empleado todas en Hogwarts, espiando los movimientos de su rubia favorita, para conquistarla, antes de comenzar las vacaciones de verano. Así que decidió que este trabajo iba a hacerlo a la antigua usanza: prestando al asunto su propia oreja.

Súbitamente, una mano lo agarró del hombro, y el chico tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar y ser descubierto; se mordió la lengua del susto, y se giró rápidamente, furioso, seguro de quién le había gastado semejante broma. El propietario de la mano rió a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué haces, enano? – James preguntó a su hermano pequeño, con voz jocosa.

- Tan sólo me llevas un año, imbécil. Enano lo serás tú – Albus respondió de malos modos, apenas en un susurro para que los dos hombres que continuaban reunidos en el despacho no los escuchasen, y haciéndole gestos al otro para que bajase la voz también.

- Ya, ¿pero quién es el mayor de edad aquí? – James mostró una sonrisa arrogante; se divertía molestando a su hermano menor, siempre tan serio y tan digno, pero su mejor compañero de correrías.

Albus negó con la cabeza, dándolo por caso perdido, y volvió a observar por el ojo de la cerradura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, espiando a papá? Si se entera, ya te veo el resto del día en el invernadero, cuidando de las mandrágoras sin cascos protectores.

- Papá no es un sádico, al contrario que tú – el menor respondió con acidez – Estoy intentando averiguar qué están hablando Ted y él. No puedes imaginar lo serio que ha llegado Ted hace un momento; parecía como si estuviese apunto de palmarla.

- ¿Ted está aquí y no ha venido a verme? – intentó parecer abatido - Cada día Victoire lo tiene más atontado. Vamos a tener que hacer algo para que entre en razón.

- Él no la va a cambiar por ti, tú no eres su tipo – Albus afirmó, burlón.

- Ja, ja – James rió sin gracia – Bueno, ¿te has enterado de algo o estamos aquí, haciendo el gilipollas, sólo por gusto?

- No, no he podido enterarme de nada – respondió seriamente.

Repentinamente, Albus tomó a su hermano por el brazo y lo arrastró con él lejos de allí, sin soltarlo hasta que halló un lugar razonablemente "tranquilo" como para poder hablar con él sin temor a ser escuchado. James se dejó llevar, sorprendido, aunque cuando entraron en el cuarto de las escobas se soltó del agarrón de su hermano de un fuerte tirón, y lo observó, molesto, en busca de explicaciones.

- Esta mañana he vuelto a sorprender a mamá llorando desconsolada en el desván – Albus anunció, solemne, y a James le cambió la cara de repente, mostrándose serio y preocupado.

- Desde que la descubrimos hace cinco años llorando a escondidas en la fecha del aniversario de su matrimonio con papá, no ha habido año en que se no repita ese maldito ritual – James recordó, indignado – Y ante papá, siempre se comporta como si esos días fueran los más felices del año.

- Lo sé… Quiero que se acabe, James, no podría soportarlo un año más – Albus deseó con voz lastimera – Ella está sufriendo, no sé porqué, pero sufre, y eso me desespera.

El otro encaró con firmeza la mirada de su hermano, y se decidió a decir por fin lo que llevaba tiempo rondándole por la cabeza.

- Albus… creo que papá le hizo daño de algún modo, justo cuando se casaron: le puso los cuernos, o algo, y ella todavía sufre por lo que pasó. Por eso trata de ocultárselo.

El otro lo miró con ojos desorbitados, incrédulo.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – gritó, indignado - ¿Tú has visto a papá cómo la adora, cómo se desvive por ella? ¡Se dejaría matar antes que hacerle daño! - afirmó con pasión – Además, papá es el hombre más honesto, más fiel y más correcto que conozco, en todo lo que hace; tiene un sistema de valores que impresiona. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginarlo?

- Y entonces, ¿por qué llora mamá cada vez que se acerca su aniversario de boda? – el otro rebatió, a la defensiva - ¡No me digas que es de alegría! – bufó, sarcástico.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Maldita sea!

Por un momento, James rió, sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Albus lo contempló, molesto.

- Blasfemas igual que papá – el otro dijo, ya más sereno – A veces alucino de cuánto te pareces a él.

Su hermano gruñó por lo bajo.

- Yo también adoro a papá, Al, - intentó poner paz - y no me cabe en la cabeza que haya sido capaz de hacer una cosa así. Pero llevo tiempo dando vueltas al asunto sin parar, y no se me ocurre otro motivo por el que mamá esté así durante cuatro o cinco días, siempre por las mismas fechas, a sus espaldas.

Los dos se miraron con tristeza.

- ¿Pero tú crees que mamá se habría casado con papá si él le hubiese puesto los cuernos? – rebatió Albus, reticente a aceptar la idea.

- ¿Y si se enteró una vez que se hubieron casado?

Albus lo pensó por un momento.

- Mamá vive para papá – sentenció. – Por mucho que lo ame, sé que ella no sería capaz de estar con él si eso hubiera pasado.

- Si lo ama tanto como dices, es lógico que ese amor lo perdone todo, o casi todo. Quizá ella lo perdonó, pero no ha podido olvidar lo que pasó, y por eso cada año vuelve su pena – bajó la cabeza, abatido, y luego la sacudió con fuerza. – No, me niego a creer que papá le haya hecho a mamá una cosa así; sólo necesitaba hablarlo con alguien para quitarme esa idea descabellada de la cabeza. Mira, Al, lo mejor será que vayamos directamente a mamá y se lo preguntemos.

- ¡Pero no podemos hacer eso! ¡Ella no sabe que nosotros hemos descubierto lo que hace! ¡Cree que me la ha colado una vez más cuando yo he fingido no haberme dado cuenta! – se escandalizó Albus. – Además, Ted insiste en que no lo hagamos; dice que no nos incumbe.

- Ya no somos niños, Al, ni tú ni yo, como para que nos dejen al margen de lo que pasa en esta familia. Tenemos derecho a saber qué es lo que está sucediendo. O preguntamos a mamá, o vamos a papá y le contamos lo que sabemos para que él le ponga fin. Si mamá ha conseguido ocultárselo a él, a nosotros, no. Y ya va siendo hora de que él también lo sepa y tome cartas en el asunto.

- Mierda… Esto me huele a bronca mínimo. Nos la vamos a ganar… Pero hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer – Albus asintió, conforme.

- Así me gusta.

Los dos salieron del pequeño cuarto y caminaron decididos hacia el desván, en busca de su madre.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos. ¡Cuánto tiempo! :)

Os prometí que todavía nos encontraríamos en este fic una última vez, y en cierto modo mentí, pues va a ser que aún vamos a vernos dos veces, jeje. Sí, no he sido capaz de hacer el epílogo corto, ni siquiera un epílogo... ¡Por Merlín! :) Así que os lo voy a ofrecer en dos partes, de las cuales esta es la primera.

La verdad es que estoy disfrutando como una enana al escribir este epílogo. Nunca me había enfrascado en la tarea de escribir cómo sería la vida de Harry y Ginny varios años después de casados, y me vienen a la cabeza tantas ideas, que no doy a basto. Así que he elegido las que más me gustan (algunas imaginadas ya desde prácticamente el día en que empecé el fic), con la esperanza de que os guste mi visión sobre su vida 18 años después.

**Lo dedico a todos los que me dejásteis reviews en el capítulo 24: fronfis, lizlovegood12, gadi23, alexiel21, susy snape, greed212, zafiro potter, Isla de Thera, ALEX, Johan Kira Expelliarmus, ricitos de menta, Majoc18, Cirze, SMagicRose, ginalore28 y EmGin.**

**Y también a todos los que habéis añadido este fic a vuestros favoritos desde la publicación del anterior capítulo: maaca, Amonett, javy7991, Adriana Potter Weasley, Noche2892 y harryandale.**

Creo que este es un buen momento para contaros porqué decidí escribir este fic, algo muy sencillo, en realidad. Lo hice porque últimamente, sólo encontraba fics donde se mostraba a un Harry amargado, libertino, vengativo... donde Ginny estaba casada con otro y le ponía los cuernos con él... en resumen, donde encontraba bien poco los valores que Rowling nos quiso transmitir con sus maravillosos libros, al menos lo valores que yo creo que intentó transmitirnos. No entendía porqué triunfaban tanto los fics llenos de traiciones, odios, amargura y resentimiento, cuernos... Aparte de que sean buenos o malos, o estén bien o mal narrados; no estoy poniendo su calidad en estredicho, sino su argumento; y que conste que muchos de ellos los he leído, y me han encantado, y que proceden de plumas de verdaderos maestros. Pero me sentía cansada de todo eso, la verdad. Así que intenté demostrar, a mí misma y a quien quisiera seguirme, que no hacía falta crear tramas súper complicadas, llenas de dudosos valores morales, para ofrecer a los lectores una historia bella, sencilla, pero atractiva e interesante. Quise demostrar que hablar de amor es muy fácil, tan sólo de amor, de la parte sencilla, bella y cotidiana. Y debo deciros que, gracias a vosotros, a todos vosotros, que hasta el momento me habéis dejado 264 reviews y añadido este fic a vuestros favoritos en 70 ocasiones, lo he logrado. Así que os lo agradezco en el alma, desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

Para quien no le guste mi modo de pensar o no esté de acuerdo conmigo, pues lo respeto totalmente. Pero eso no hará que yo cambie de opinión.

Así que, **para quien piense como yo y haya disfrutado el fic (y vaya a disfrutarlo hasta el final, pues aún nos queda la segunda parte del epílogo), que sepa que siempre le llevaré en el corazón, le conozca o no le conozca, sepa que ha estado ahí, conmigo, o no lo sepa (de algún modo he podido sentirlo).**

**PARA TODOS VOSOTROS, ¡GRACIAS!**

Un abrazo muy fuerte y hasta muy pronto.

**Rose.**


	26. Epílogo 18 años después Parte II

**_Epílogo : 18 años después. Parte II._**

James y Albus espiaban a su madre, escondidos a un lado de la puerta del desván, para ver qué ánimo mostraba ella. No querían causarle un pesar más, así que si la hubiesen hallado nuevamente llorando, o sumamente triste, habrían elegido otro momento para abordarla. Pero ese no parecía ser el caso. Al parecer, Ginny se estaba dedicando a extraer de varias cajas, aquellos recuerdos que durante cada aniversario de su boda, observaba durante horas, limpiaba con mimo y con sumo cuidado, y después volvía a guardar, cual si fuesen un frágil y delicado cristal; mas no lloraba.

Los dos chicos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice y asintieron, decididos; James fue el primero en entrar. Al reparar en su presencia, Ginny les sonrió con cariño, y continuó realizando su repetitiva tarea.

- Mamá, queremos hablarte – el mayor dijo, plantándose ante ella, decidido. Albus se situó a su lado, un poco más inseguro; aún no tenía claro que aquello estuviese bien, realmente, pero seguía pensando que había que hacerlo.

- Ajá – ella respondió, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Era curioso, pero en aquel momento, Ginny tenía entre las manos la única foto de Eugeene Joyce que Harry aún conservaba, a pesar de que, después de lo que pasó hace dieciocho años, ambos jamás volvieron a encontrarse, al menos no conscientemente por parte de la chica, pues Harry había velado por ella en la distancia, tal y como prometió.

- ¿Es por ella? – James preguntó a su madre, señalando a la joven de la foto de forma vehemente, y habiendo sacado su propia conclusión sobre el asunto - ¿Es por su culpa por quien lloras cada año, cuando crees que nadie puede verte? ¿Fue con ella con quien papá te engañó? – la acusó con la seguridad que sólo da la juventud e inexperiencia, repentinamente furioso.

Albus tiró de su manga para que callase, sorprendido e indignado por igual, pero su hermano no le hizo ningún caso.

- Responde, mamá. ¿Es por ella? – insistió, arrogante.

Por un momento, Ginny los contempló a ambos con ojos desorbitados; en el fondo siempre había sabido que ellos conocían lo que hacía allí cada año, aunque se había negado a aceptarlo, pensando que no le darían importancia, deseándolo, más bien; pero aquella acusación hacia Harry, eso era más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a tolerar, y menos de sus hijos. Cuando fue capaz de salir de su estupor, sus ojos reflejaron en ellos una mirada indignada, ofendida, y furiosa hasta el extremo.

- Vuestro padre es el último hombre en este mundo que merece ser acusado con tanta injusticia y crueldad – ella respondió con voz gélida, intentando contener una furia que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento – Debería daros vergüenza llamaros hijos suyos siquiera, después de lo que acabáis de decir.

- Te lo dije – Albus susurró, dando un codazo a su hermano, quien ahora miraba de hito en hito a su madre y a su hermano menor, confundido. – Mamá, por favor, cuéntanos la verdad – rogó a su madre con voz suave, intentando calmar los ánimos – Por favor… ya no podemos aguantar más verte llorar con tanta tristeza, un año sí y otro también.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, Ginny suspiró, dándose cuenta de que la mayor culpable de que sus hijos se mostrasen tan confusos, era ella misma.

- Tenéis razón. Venid, sentaos a mi lado. Es hora de que escuchéis una historia, nuestra historia – comenzó, ya más calmada, mientras ellos acercaban hacia ella sendas cajas, las más resistentes del desván, y se sentaban a su lado, más que dispuestos a escucharla.

Ginny se tomó su tiempo para relatarles con pelos y señales la historia completa de su noviazgo con Harry, con todo lujo de detalles – desde su primer noviazgo en Hogwarts hasta el mismo momento en que James nació - sin dejarse ningún pasaje que ella consideró importante para que finalmente comprendiesen cómo y porqué sucedieron los acontecimientos que pasaron, y el modo en que ocurrieron.

Sus hijos escucharon en silencio, encantados porque jamás habían oído el relato completo, y por el tono tan dulce y enamorado que su madre empleó una y otra vez al hablar de su padre, incluso al relatar su abandono por motivos tan dolorosos, y el año en que ambos estuvieron separados. Al principio les pareció una bella historia de amor, de superación… parecía casi un bello cuento viniendo de sus labios, que narraba las gestas de un héroe legendario y de su bella dama, que además eran sus propios padres. Conocían a través de la asignatura "Historia de la magia" y por las propias narraciones de sus padres, tíos y abuelos, todo lo sucedido durantela SegundaGuerra, pero jamás se cansaban de escucharlo de nuevo.

Su madre sabía cómo mantener su atención, haciendo el relato ameno, bello cuando debía serlo, crudo y descarnado como la cruel realidad cuando tocaba. Contó cómo él se había convertido, de forma exitosa, en el Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica más joven de la historia de todos los magos; cómo ella recibió el ladino encargo de entrevistarle, dado por el dueño de El Profeta en aquellos momentos; con qué picardía él la había reconquistado; con las dramáticas violaciones y muertes de mujeres relacionadas de algún modo con miembros del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica como telón de fondo. Les relató su boda secreta, tan especial, y cómo su padre sufrió la lesión por culpa de la bludger mal guardada después de aquel fatídico partido, sin omitir el enfado e indignación que la traspasó al darse cuenta de lo que él había hecho como buscador – los dos rieron, divertidos -, cómo inmediatamente después él retomó su trabajo, cabezota; cómo intuyó, ayudado por Neville, la nueva vida que ambos habían gestado con tanto amor, tanta ilusión y esperanza.

Al llegar a ese punto calló, intentando hallar fuerzas para continuar. Entonces ambos supieron que estaban apunto de escuchar la verdad que tanto habían anhelado y perseguido, y un temor inesperado les hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Por fin, Ginny les relató todo lo sucedido en la casa de los Soulblack, durante aquella noche tan aciaga; cómo Harry ofreció su vida a cambio de la suya, la impotencia que ella sintió en aquellos horrorosos momentos, temiendo que la vida lo abandonase de un instante a otro; cómo después de haber vencido a aquel maldito loco, Harry se derrumbó en la inconsciencia, cuando el mundo pareció que se acababa para él… y para ella. Ambos hermanos lloraron en silencio, al igual que Ginny llevaba haciendo desde que prácticamente había comenzado a contar aquel pasaje de su historia.

Cuando el relato alcanzó su final, James y Albus se sentían tan orgullosos de su padre, tanto de ser sus hijos, y tan culpables por haberse planteado siquiera la duda sobre su fidelidad y honestidad, que los dos rompieron a llorar, ya abiertamente, y se abrazaron a su madre, desconsolados.

Ella los recibió en su regazo, sonriéndoles con dulzura, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban aún por su bello rostro.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Era ya casi la hora de comer, y debía ir pensando en ir a recoger a Lily a casa de los abuelos Weasley, se dijo Harry. No quería que permaneciese demasiado tiempo sin su firme control, ya que temía, más que sabía, que sus abuelos eran demasiado permisivos con ella; y no era bueno que una joven de quince años tan inquieta como lo era Lily disfrutase de demasiada "libertad". Por un momento, recordó cómo era él con esa edad, y se sintió culpable: él siempre había hallado el modo de hacer lo que le venía en gana, quisieran los demás o no; pero él era él, intentó autoconvencerse, sin conseguirlo demasiado. Él había sido siempre sumamente responsable, - aunque sabía que otros no lo consideraban de aquel modo, ni mucho menos; que se lo preguntasen a los profesores, cuando lo descubrían metiendo las narices donde en apariencia nadie le había llamado - y ella… Suspiró, atribulado. ¿Quizá estaba llegando el momento de confiar más en el criterio de su hija menor? Pero por otro lado, Lily era demasiado impetuosa, justo igual que su adorable madre. ¿Y no era cierto que su adorable madre era la mujer más responsable del mundo, eso sí, cuando ella quería, que solía ser casi siempre? Rió para sí mismo durante un momento, reconociendo que estaba profundamente enamorado de las dos pelirrojas de su vida.

Pensó en cambiarse de ropa antes de marchar, sustituyendo el traje de trabajo que llevaba por algo más cómodo, ya que, por aquel sábado, consideraba que ya había trabajado suficiente, aunque fuese desde su propio hogar. Además, el intenso acaloramiento que sentía gracias a la noticia de que iba a ser "abuelo", no le habría abandonado ni aunque se hubiese dado una ducha helada.

Pero antes, debía comunicar a Ginny la decisión que acababa de tomar. Y de paso no estaría de más retenerla entre sus brazos durante un momento; llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo, concretamente, unas tres horas, se dijo con picardía.

Ni corto ni perezoso, caminó escaleras arriba, hacia donde, por ser la fecha que era, sabía que hallaría a su encantadora esposa. Deseó en lo más profundo de su alma no encontrarla de nuevo llorando; no sabía durante cuánto tiempo más podría soportar aquella situación, que se repetía año a año y que parecía ser para toda la vida. Había pensado que la misma Ginny acabaría con ella con el paso del tiempo, pero parecía ser que se equivocaba, y aquello lo estaba matando por dentro.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, la puerta abierta del desván le hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

"Esa es buena señal", se dijo. Y caminó con decisión para entrar en el cuarto. Pero al hacerlo, lo que vio lo dejó completamente anonadado: no sólo Ginny estaba llorando, sino también James, y Albus, ambos abrazados a su madre como si la vida les fuera en ello. Una inmensa furia embargó su corazón, pero no con ellos, sino consigo mismo. Aquello iba a terminar, sí, de una vez y para siempre, o él dejaría de llamarse Harry James Potter.

- ¡Papá! – sus dos hijos gritaron al unísono, nada más verlo, y corrieron a abrazarse a él, sin dejar de llorar; parecían sentirse culpables por algo, y él sabía bien porqué.

El alma se le rompió en pedazos, pero no era momento para mostrarlo.

- Vamos a ver, pareja de vándalos – les revolvió el cabello a los dos, sonriente, mientras ellos lo abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas, incapaces de mirarle a la cara - ¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez? – al darse cuenta de que no iban a responderle, de que no iba a ser tan fácil esta vez, puso en marcha otra estrategia - ¿No iréis a decirme que también vosotros vais a hacerme abuelo, no? – dejó caer, con voz jocosa.

- ¿Abuelo? – Ginny preguntó, mirándolo fijamente, anonadada - ¿Quién va a hacerte abuelo?

Los dos chicos parecieron olvidar por un instante su sufrimiento y miraron también a su padre, alucinados.

- No sólo a mí, pequeña. También a ti van a hacerte abuela. ¿O qué pensabas? – ofreció a Ginny una sonrisa torcida, pícara y a la vez burlona.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacerte abuelo, si hasta las chicas de mi edad están locas por ti? – James dijo a su padre con cierto tono de reproche, y fue Harry quien observó a su hijo, cogido con la guardia baja - ¿Sabes qué me dijo Anabel Hopkins en Hogwarts antes de vacaciones, cuando le pedí salir? "Preferiría que fueras tu padre; él sí que está bueno de verdad" – imitó la voz exageradamente remilgada de la chica. – Por supuesto, la mandé a hacer puñetas. Pero ella no es la única que lo piensa, ni mucho menos. ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan bueno para las chicas, papá? – le acusó, con cara de fastidio.

Harry lo miró con la boca abierta, sin saber qué responder, mientras Ginny rompía a reír, divertida.

- Bueno, yo… - Al se inmiscuyó con timidez – Yo sí que tengo novia – anunció, pensando que no hallaría mejor momento para dar la noticia. – Pero Nohelle y yo no pensamos haceros abuelos en mucho tiempo. Te doy mi palabra.

El pobre Harry no salía de su asombro, parecía apunto de entrar en shock.

- ¿Nohelle Longbottom, la hija de Neville? – Ginny preguntó por él, encantada. Y Albus asintió, enrojeciendo hasta las puntas del cabello.

- Para que te fíes de los "mosquita muerta"… - rezongó James entre dientes.

- A mí me lo dirás. Que tu padre te cuente algún día cómo me conquistó a mí – su madre añadió, guiñando un ojo a su hijo mayor.

– Ted ha venido a decirnos que Victoire está embarazada – Harry anunció por fin, pensando que, por aquel día, ya había recibido suficientes sorpresas, y que era mejor comenzar a darlas.

Sin saber cómo, de pronto se vio abrazado con fuerza por su esposa, quien lo besó con tanta ternura y pasión a la vez, que se vio incapaz de reaccionar. Sólo enrojeció como un colegial.

- ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Eso es magnífico! ¡Magnífico! – Ginny gritó una y otra vez, cuando dejó de besarlo. - ¡Y más en este momento!

- Vaya… parece que la noticia te ha hecho sentir menos vieja a ti que a mí – él refunfuñó, intentando disimular.

- Tonto… - Ginny volvió a besarlo, exageradamente cariñosa, mientras Harry no dejaba de sorprenderse.

- ¡Vamos a ser tíos! – James y Albus comenzaron a escandalizar, encantados.

Con suavidad, pero firmemente, Harry separó a Ginny de su lado, y los miró a todos de un modo extraño.

- Bueno. Ya os sentís mejor, ¿no? – Harry preguntó a Ginny y a sus hijos, con un tono deliberadamente serio, que ellos ya no esperaban.

Los tres lo miraron cogidos por sorpresa, y luego asintieron, en silencio, temiendo malas noticias, pues Harry todavía no les había contado exactamente para qué se había reunido con ellos, aparte de haberles comunicado la noticia de la próxima paternidad de Ted y de Victoire.

- Bien, porque ese tipo de reunión que habéis mantenido a mis espaldas, y todas las visitas a este cuarto que tengan un motivo similar, las haga quien las haga, terminan hoy, aquí y ahora – anunció con voz autoritaria. – Sé que les has contado lo que sucedió cuando nos casamos, Ginny, y sé que vosotros dos ahora os sentís culpables por haber pensado que mamá cada año sufre por mi culpa.

Su esposa y sus hijos no cabían en sí de la sorpresa, sobre todo los dos jóvenes, quienes creían que su padre en aquella ocasión no estaba enterado de lo que sucedía en la casa; aunque esa habría sido la primera vez que hubiese sucedido algo semejante.

- Sí, soy culpable; - continuó - culpable de haber permitido que esto se repita año tras año, por no haberle puesto fin. Sabéis que no soy un hombre con facilidad de expresar sus sentimientos – se explicó - Por eso he permitido, año tras año, que mamá sufriese durante los cuatro o cinco días de rigor, engañándome al pensar que eso le hacía bien para tener paz; en vez de hacerle ver que, la única forma de hacerlo, era admitiendo que se estaba equivocando, asumiendo la verdad.

Ginny intentó contradecirle, pero él se lo impidió con un ademán de la mano.

– Ya que estáis los tres aquí reunidos, voy a dejaros algo muy claro: Yo no soy un héroe romántico, que busca la muerte como un modo sublime de demostrar el amor a la mujer que ama, a sus hijos, a sus amigos, o a nadie. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré. Así que no me idealicéis, la primera tú, Ginny.

- Papá, no regañes a mamá – Albus se inmiscuyó, enfrentándose a su padre, temeroso, pero firme.

- No la estoy regañando, hijo, ni a vosotros tampoco – suavizó el tono de su voz y les sonrió – Pero no voy a seguir permitiendo que nadie en esta casa se culpe por cosas que no tienen sentido. Debéis entender que yo amo a vuestra madre con toda mi alma, en la vida y en la muerte, y que nadie más, nunca, podrá ocupar mi corazón de ese modo, porque simplemente, no queda hueco que ella no haya llenado ya. Sí, moriría por ella, mataría por ella, pero si fuese necesario, no por gusto. Yo jamás he deseado morir, y tampoco entonces lo quise. Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer, nada más – estudió sus miradas de una en una, en busca de comprensión. - ¿Acaso creéis que quería morir, sabiendo que dejaba sola a la mujer que amo, y aún más, estando embarazada de mi hijo? ¡Lo único que quería era vivir con ella para siempre! ¡Por todos los dementores! – alzó la voz, se estaba emocionando, y tuvo que detenerse durante un momento para poder continuar; Ginny se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, también emocionada, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Harry dejó de mirar a sus hijos, la tomó a ella por ambos brazos e hizo que sus miradas se encontrasen – Pero si eso no era posible, si amargamente tenía que elegir entre tu vida y la mía, tenía bien clara la decisión.

- Harry…

Él la besó suavemente, enamorado.

- Mi vida, - él continuó, adorándola con la mirada – sé que si tú hubieses estado en mi lugar, y si no lo estuviste fue porque yo no te dejé, no porque no lo deseases con toda tu alma, aunque parece ser que te niegas a recordar esa parte; pero yo sí recuerdo cómo te enfrentaste a ese maldito, soltándole puya tras puya intentando desviar su atención de mí, tratando de ganar tiempo para conseguir salvarme. Repito, si hubieses estado en mi lugar, sé que habrías hecho por mí exactamente lo que yo hice por ti. Ese es el verdadero amor, el verdadero valor, Ginny, saber que tú y yo podríamos morir el uno por el otro si fuese necesario, pero no desear hacerlo; no sufrir por no haber hallado el momento de vernos obligados a hacerlo, sino rogar porque ese momento no llegue nunca – suspiró, acongojado - ¿Quieres demostrarme tu amor? Sigue viviendo por mí, y deja de martirizarte.

Con el corazón en un puño debido a la emoción, Harry pegó a Ginny contra su cuerpo con vehemencia y desesperación; la tuvo abrazada de ese modo hasta que consiguió calmarse. Entonces, la separó de él con suavidad y le ofreció una dulce sonrisa, al igual que a sus hijos, quienes lo miraban de nuevo con lágrimas desbordadas recorriendo su rostro.

- Me voy a recoger a Lily a casa de los abuelos – dijo con la voz más firme que pudo reunir, e intentando no llorar él también. – Nos vemos cuando regrese.

Les dio la espalda sin más palabras, y abandonó el desván, volviendo a dejarlos solos.

Ginny, James y Albus lo contemplaron partir, entre lágrimas. Se sentían tan conmocionados, que permanecieron en aquella postura Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo, sin atreverse a moverse siquiera, o a pronunciar palabra.

- Ese es vuestro padre – Ginny afirmó, orgullosa, cuando se vio capaz de hablar; - ese es el hombre que amo.

La bella pelirroja abrazó a sus hijos con cariño, y abandonó el cuarto también. Sobraban más palabras.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Aquella tarde, y aprovechando que Harry había salido a practicar deporte como solía hacer la mayoría de los sábados a aquella hora, la familia Potter al completo se reunió en la casa familiar.

- ¿Estás segura de que papá y tú no preferís pasar esta noche solos? – Ted preguntó a su madre, mientras disponía la mesa del comedor para la cena.

- Para nada, cariño. Esta noche, todos tenemos mucho que celebrar – ella afirmó, sonriendo de forma misteriosa, mientras daba un beso en la frente al más mayor de sus hijos. – Además, te aseguro que habrá tiempo para todo – concluyó con picardía.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, intuyendo que su madre ocultaba algo más de lo que ya todos sabían, pero decidió mantener a raya su curiosidad, al menos hasta después de la cena.

- Papá va a disfrutar muchísimo con esta sorpresa, ya verás – se giró para volver a la cocina, donde Lily estaba dando los últimos toques a la cena, supervisada por Victoire, pero lo pensó mejor, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Ted, para acariciarle el joven rostro con ternura – Hoy has hecho muy feliz a tu padre, cariño, y también a mí.

El chico sonrió dulcemente, embobado con su madre, y ella se marchó, tarareando una alegre canción.

- ¿Va todo bien por aquí? – Ginny preguntó jovialmente, al entrar en la cocina.

- Lo siento, tía, pero el olor de casi todos los alimentos me provoca náuseas - respondió Victoire, sentada en una silla y mirándola de forma lastimera, intentando disculparse.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí todavía? – Ginny regañó a su sobrina de forma cariñosa – Anda, siéntate en el comedor, y dale charla a tu maridito, que aún se siente más nervioso que tú. Si no fuera porque él siempre ha sido blanquito de piel, juraría que esta tarde se ha reunido con un par de dementores, en vez de con tus padres – bromeó.

Lily Luna rió por lo bajo, mientras controlaba el mágico girar de un cucharón dentro de una gran olla de sabrosa sopa.

- Aún no nos hemos casado – protestó la joven, enrojeciendo.

- Yo diría que sí, a todos los efectos – Ginny objetó de forma pícara, señalando su aún plana barriguita.

Lily volvió a reír, y la chica no pudo aguantar más la vergüenza, así que se puso en pie, dispuesta a cumplir el deseo de su tía. Pero ella la detuvo, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y la abrazó de forma maternal. Ambas sonrieron, y Victoire salió del cuarto, ya más tranquila.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – la pelirroja preguntó a su hija, haciéndole cosquillas, consciente de que ella saltaría enseguida, pues tenía demasiadas.

- Me encanta ver lo vergonzosos que Ted y Victoire se han vuelto de pronto – la pequeña afirmó entre risas.

- Ya veremos cuando te toque el turno a ti – su madre respondió, riendo también.

- Yo no tendré ese problema; cuando consigo lo que quiero, no me avergüenzo de haberlo hecho – le dijo a su madre, segura de sí misma.

- Claro… Ya imagino lo tranquila que te sentirás, cuando presentes tu novio a tu padre – Lily la miró con ojos desorbitados – después cuando le anuncies que vas a casarte – Lily amplió más su estupor, si eso era posible, pero Ginny fingió no haberse dado cuenta – y aún mas cuando le digas que estás embarazada…

- ¡Calla, mamá! ¡Por favor! – la adolescente gritó, enrojeciendo como la grana, sólo de pensarlo - ¡Ya sabes cómo se pone papá sólo porque un chico me mire cuando vamos por la calle!

- Papá es mucho más comprensivo de lo que tú imaginas – su madre aseguró, mientras le daba un beso cariñoso en la mejilla - ¿Y dónde están tus otros hermanos? – preguntó después, cambiando de tema para no incomodar más a su hija.

- Ah, James y Albus se están arreglando; no paran de decir que van a dar a papá la mejor sorpresa de su vida. Estaban tan entusiasmados y tan serios cuando me lo han contado, que ni siquiera parecían ellos mismos – la chica explicó, extrañada.

- Ni siquiera imaginan cuánto – Ginny respondió, con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Nada, cariño. Continúa con la sopa; te está saliendo magnífica. Yo voy a cambiarme también.

Lily observó cómo su madre salía de la cocina, suspicaz, pero pronto se dedicó a controlar de nuevo la gran cuchara, que había comenzado a girar en la olla de forma demasiado rápida.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

Apenas unos escasos metros separaban a Harry de su hogar, los cuales el apuesto auror recorrió tranquilamente, aún corriendo. Como cada sábado por la tarde, había corrido varios kilómetros, por un camino que circundaba Godric´s Hollow, y que discurría en parte por uno de los parajes más bellos del lugar: un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas, rodeado de inmensos y magníficos árboles de hoja perenne.

La carrera le servía para mantenerse en forma, pero también para relajarse, y aquello último lo había necesitado desesperadamente; así que recorrer el tranquilo camino le había venido de perlas en aquella ocasión.

Esperaba hallar en casa una apetitosa y agradable cena; después mandaría a los chicos a su cuarto cuanto antes, argumentando lo que fuese – ya se lo ocurriría alguna excusa lo suficientemente razonable – y Ginny y él celebrarían su aniversario de un modo muy… especial; del único modo en que había que celebrar las fiestas, y de ningún otro, se dijo, recordando aún a Ginny y a sus hijos llorando en el desván, algo que de nuevo consiguió que le hirviese la sangre en las venas.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa y respiró hondo, dispuesto a que nada enturbiase su idílica velada; abrió la puerta y entró.

- ¡Feliz aniversario! – de pronto se vio rodeado por una algarabía de gritos y abrazos. Sorprendido, sonrió alegremente.

- Esperad todos, esperad… Estoy empapado en sudor… - intentó detenerles, pero fue en vano. Los abrazos no cesaron, ni tampoco las alegres sonrisas.

- ¡Qué más da! – James respondió, contento. - ¡Corre cuanto quieras! ¡Y que le den morcilla a todas las Anabel del mundo! – Ted, Victoire y Lily, por un momento lo miraron sin comprender, pero a él no le importó; su madre y Albus rieron, divertidos.

Harry les devolvió el abrazo, encantado. En verdad, qué más daba algo así, cuando se trataba de la familia…

- Anda, dejad que vuestro padre se de una ducha y se cambie de ropa – Ginny pidió a sus hijos con un tono convincente, pero cuando ellos se hubieron marchado de vuelta al comedor, ella se adueñó por completo del cuerpo de su esposo, abarcándolo con su dulce abrazo.

- ¿Qué es todo esto, señorita? – él besó su nariz pícaramente, arrastrándola en su camino hacia la ducha.

- Me encanta cuando me llamas así – ella respondió, mimosa.

- ¿Piensas ducharte conmigo? – el moreno enarcó una ceja, sugerente.

- No – ella rió – Aún es demasiado pronto para disfrutar del postre – afirmó del mismo modo.

- Pues deja que me marche, o voy a acabar tomando el postre ahora mismo – besó su cuello de un modo arrebatador, y ella se vio obligada a soltarlo inmediatamente, si no quería cumplir ella misma su amenaza.

Ginny besó a Harry, apasionada, le quitó la sudadera lentamente, de forma deliberada, y luego le dio la espalda.

- No tardes – le pidió.

- ¿Quién podría? – él afirmó, emitiendo un quedo rugido, que a ella hizo estremecer.

**~~ooo00O00ooo~~**

La cena resultó perfecta; la comida que Lily había cocinado bajo la atenta supervisión de su madre fue todo un éxito. Mientras cenaban, todos se dedicaron a mantener una conversación alegre, amena y distendida, que sobre todo giró en torno al próximo bebé que iba a nacer. Victoire fue quien más preguntas tuvo que responder, paciente y encantada, sobre todo a sus primos, quienes parecía que jamás saciarían su ávida curiosidad: que si cuándo lo supiste, que qué cara puso Ted cuando se enteró, que qué cara pusiste tú…

Durante toda la cena, Harry dejó que todos ellos hablasen, prefiriendo escuchar la mayoría del tiempo. Pero una vez hubieron acabado el postre, decidió que era el momento para darles su noticia de una vez por todas.

- Tengo algo que decirlos – se puso en pie, y reclamó la atención de todos ellos, quienes callaron inmediatamente y lo observaron, dispuestos a escucharle – Todos sabéis que Kingsley y el Wicengamot están empeñados en que yo me convierta en el próximo Ministro de Magia – comenzó, serio – Pues bien, he tomado una decisión, y va a ser irrevocable.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, temiendo lo que iba a contarles, pues en el fondo ninguno de ellos lo deseaba, por mucha responsabilidad que conllevase aquella decisión.

- Le he dicho a Kingsley, y se lo repetiré el próximo lunes al Wicengamot con estas mismas palabras, que se vayan buscando a un sucesor; porque yo, paso del cargo – Ginny, al igual que sus hijos, lo miraron con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, no era esa la respuesta que esperaban – Si no puedo decepcionar a todos aquellos que confían en mí, aún menos puedo decepcionar a mi propia familia – continuó – y si no os dedico el tiempo y la atención que merecéis, como acabaría sucediendo si acepto ese cargo, me estaré traicionando a mí mismo, además de a todos vosotros. Eso es lo que pienso y eso es lo que siento. Ya va siendo hora de que aprendan a sacarse las castañas del fuego sin mí; yo ya tengo más que suficiente con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

- ¡Guau, papá! ¡Eres un tío grande! – James no pudo evitar expresar con palabras sus pensamientos más profundos.

- ¡Muy grande! – Albus apoyó a su hermano, totalmente convencido.

- Desde luego, el más grande – Ted se sumó a la afirmación, orgulloso de su padre.

- Vaya, ya veo que no me he equivocado al tomar mi decisión – Harry rió, divertido – Ese es mi regalo para ti especialmente, preciosa – dijo a Ginny dulcemente, desviando su mirada hacia ella – Creo que a estas alturas te gustan más este tipo de regalos, que cualquier presente material que pueda darte.

- Y tanto – ella respondió, decidida – Este es el mejor regalo que podías darme. Por eso, mi regalo para ti es del mismo tipo – él enarcó una ceja, como siempre hacía cuando no esperaba una determinada respuesta.

Harry había esperado un "tampoco yo no te he comprado nada", y su respuesta habría sido "tenerte es el mayor regalo que podías darme"; pero ahora se vio obligado a escuchar, antes de poder decidir qué responder.

- Harry, mi vida… vas a ser papá – la pelirroja afirmó suavemente, mirando a su marido con dulzura.

- Abuelo, dirás – él respondió, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

- No cariño, "papá" – ella repitió, enamorada – Y quizá en esta ocasión sean gemelos; ya sabes que hay antecedentes de ello en mi familia – explicó con picardía.

Todos sus hijos fijaron la vista en ella, anonadados e incrédulos, y luego en él, para contemplar su reacción.

- Oh, Merlín… - Harry solo puedo articular, intentando asimilar la noticia.

- Sí, Merlín… - Ginny repitió, radiante, dispuesta a darle todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, pero no fue necesario.

- ¡Eso es magnífico! – él gritó de pronto; se puso en pie rápidamente, tomó a Ginny entre sus brazos y comenzó a girar con ella, como un adolescente enamorado, riendo y riendo sin parar.

Ginny también rió, encantada. Mientras, los demás no paraban de observarlos con la boca abierta. Victoire comenzó a llorar, emocionada, y se abrazó a Ted, quien aún no salía de su asombro.

- Un nuevo enano en la familia – James dijo, alucinado.

- O dos – Al añadió, mostrando la misma cara de tonto que su hermano.

Los dos se miraron por un momento, y corrieron a abrazar a sus padres, contagiados de su maravillosa risa.

Pronto Harry y Ginny se vieron rodeados por todos, y abrazados, besados, y abrazados otra vez…

- Realmente, este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida – Harry admitió, emocionado – Gracias a todos, gracias.

- Gracias a ti – Ted afirmó, haciéndose eco del sentimiento de toda la familia.

Todos rieron con entusiasmo, mientras Ted hacía fluir el zumo de calabaza en sus vasos para brindar, pues ya no había una dama que no podía beber alcohol, sino dos.

**~~ooo0000ooo~~**

Horas más tarde, y solos en su habitación, Ginny descansaba en brazos de Harry, la desnudez de ambos cubierta por una delicada sábana de seda, después de haber disfrutado de su merecido "postre".

Harry permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía; se dejaba acariciar el pecho por los suaves dedos de su esposa, mientras él recorría con ternura el costado de ella, con la mano que la tenía abrazada a su cuerpo. En cambio Ginny lo observaba, resplandeciente de felicidad.

- Harry…- Ginny llamó la atención de su esposo, mimosa.

- ¿Hummm….? – con su mano libre, él le acarició el pelo de forma relajada, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Cómo te sientes con la noticia? – ella preguntó, refiriéndose a su próxima paternidad.

Por toda respuesta, él abrió los ojos lentamente, los fijó en ella de forma seductora, y afirmó:

- Loco por ti.

- Oh, no… - ella gimió, reconociendo esa mirada, y a sabiendas de qué iba a suceder justo después.

Con cuidado, Harry hizo que ella se tumbase sobre él, y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras le mordisqueaba una oreja de forma juguetona. Ella sintió cómo su cuerpo se sumergía en una ola de deseo desatado.

- Oh, sí – él aseguró, posesivo, e hizo que las sábanas que los cubrían resbalasen hacia el suelo.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Pues sí, acabo de escribir este capítulo hoy mismo, completito. Me moría de ganas por hacerlo, y como he tenido la oportunidad y a las musas de mi parte, aquí lo tenéis. Espero que se vea bien, pues estoy teniendo problemas para subirlo, y no tengo muchos medios, ya que no lo hago desde mi casa (mejor no confesar dónde estoy :) ). Lo repasaré estas noche si tengo un rato; no obstante, si detectáis algún corte extraño, si sentís que falta algún párrafo o que algo es incoherente, avisadme, e intentaré arreglarlo lo antes posible.

Sentía que ya va siendo hora de dar el fic por terminado, y que no era justo manteneros a la espera, dado que yo no he podido esperar, jeje.

Si he de decicar el capítulo a alguien, **os lo dedico a todos los que habéis llegado conmigo hasta el final**. No sería justo dar nombres esta vez.

Y **mi agradecimiento, de todo corazón, desde mi alma, es para todos vosotros también, que sois maravillosos como nadie**.

Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta muy pronto, ya que desde ahora voy a dedicarme de lleno a mis otros fics, con " El secreto" por bandera. Así que os mando un abrazo muy fuerte, esta vez sin lagrimitas (seguramente ya llegarán esta noche, cuando sea realmente consciente de lo que significa lo que acabo de hacer ahora). (^_^)

**Vuestra por siempre.**

**Rose.**

**Nota: Gracias por haberme hecho notar que había unos cuantos errores con el nombre de Albus. No sé porqué, suelo confundirlo con Sirius. Supongo que de forma inconsciente, se me va la mente al padre de Harry y a Sirius Black, dos amigos inseparables, como lo son estos dos hermanos: James y Albus. Ya está corregido el error. Un abrazo.  
**


End file.
